


Bed of Roses

by TurnUps



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Cowboy AU, Death, Gun fights, Hurt and comfort, Language Barrier, M/M, Western AU, and of any other trigger in banana fish, and theres usually only one horse, as slow burn as i can manage lmao, background max/jessica, but theres always a happy ending, but youll enjoy it all the same, so more like medium burn, teaching each other to ride, there shall be some angst, they spend a lot of time on the ranch, this will be a cliche western, young guns au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 103,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnUps/pseuds/TurnUps
Summary: Eiji had been watching the boy for the last three dances.Well, he had been watching, but not watching. Every time the boy’s gaze came anywhere near him, he stared back down at the table, hoping that he hadn’t been caught.It was the boy’s hair that had caught his eye at first. Yellow – somewhere between yellow and white. He’d never seen hair that colour before. Didn’t know it was possible for real people to have hair that colour. It was as though there was a miniature sun around his head. As if he was a candle, with its own flame.The flame flickered in his eyes too. Green eyes – he’d rarely seen them, either – and none quite as vibrant a green as his. They sparkled like emeralds, above flashing white teeth. His waistcoat had a hint of green to it, that brought them out all the more.*Western/Cowboy/Young Guns AU! Eiji has travelled to America with Ibe because of fishy business with the mayor of a small town. Ash runs a group called the Regulators after the same thing.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 242
Kudos: 434





	1. One

1

Eiji had been watching the boy for the last three dances.

Well, he had been watching, but not watching. Every time the boy’s gaze came anywhere near him, he stared back down at the table, hoping that he hadn’t been caught.

It was the boy’s hair that had caught his eye at first. Yellow – somewhere between yellow and white. He’d never seen hair that colour before. Didn’t know it was possible for real people to have hair that colour. It was as though there was a miniature sun around his head. As if he was a candle, with its own flame.

The flame flickered in his eyes too. Green eyes – he’d rarely seen them, either – and none quite as vibrant a green as his. They sparkled like emeralds, above flashing white teeth. His waistcoat had a hint of green to it, that brought them out all the more.

It wasn’t that strange – that Eiji was staring at him. Lot of people were. He was surrounded by a group of boys, all his age, if not younger, clamouring for his attention. The boy laughed and joked, ruffling their hair and play fighting. Every so often, they’d pull their guns out on each other, stare for one intense moment, and then grin and put them back again.

America was strange.

Ladies were staring his way too. They fluttered their eyelashes from above their fans and giggled to each other. They’d often roll their eyes and smile fondly. Whenever he spoke to them, they had scorn in their voices but smiles on their faces.

The man sat next to the mayor was watching him too. It reminded Eiji of the way a coyote would watch a rabbit, and he hoped that _he_ didn’t look like that either.

Ibe was sat next to him, a bottle in his hand. Watching the dancing – watching Eiji, to make sure he didn’t fall into any social faux pars.

He noticed him staring and shook his head. “Stay away from them.”

“Why?” Eiji asked. It felt like there was a sudden spotlight on the two of them – people turned to stare at the Japanese coming from their mouths, as though they could see it in the air.

“Those boys are bad news.”

He was dying to ask why again – because his heart had picked up speed at that. Bad news – why was that so exciting to him? They were supposed to be keeping a low profile –

The boy was looking at him. As though he had sensed they were talking about him. He broke off from the group, crossing through the party with the swagger of a stray tom cat.

Eiji kept staring at the table. The dance was open air – the humid summer night pressing in around them, floating lazily off damp skin whenever people laughed or talked. The space was lit with lanterns hanging above them, though it was the height of summer – it had only just got dark enough to need them lit.

It was incredible, how quickly he stood before them, his thumbs slung in his belt and a smirk on his face.

Eiji glanced up, then away as the boy fixed eyes on him. There was still peach fuzz on his jaw so he must have been around Eiji’s age – blonde, so that it caught the lantern light. He didn’t look real – he looked too all-American – too much of the _idea_ of an American cowboy.

He said something to Eiji in English. He didn’t understand, but he watched Ibe’s eyebrows raise.

“He’s asking if you want to dance,” Ibe translated.

Eiji’s heart stopped altogether. “What?”

But Ibe was already replying in English, shaking his head slowly.

“Are you telling him no?”

The boy was nodding, but his eyes were on Eiji. He must have sensed the panic in his voice.

“Eiji.” Ibe leant forward, conspiratorial. “Boys don’t dance with other boys. Not even in America.”

The longer he spent here, the less he believed that it was the land of the free.

“I want to,” Eiji insisted. He wasn’t sure why – hadn’t even known that he had wanted to until Ibe had said no.

The boy asked another question. His friends on the other side of the field jeered something, but he waved them off.

“You don’t know how.” Ibe’s voice was gentle – trying to talk him out of it. Trying to stop him from drawing attention to the pair of them, Eiji supposed. But it was one dance. And he was lonely. The only person he had to talk to was Ibe. He couldn’t talk to this boy either, but he was desperate to be with someone else. To forget, just for a moment, that he was Japanese and didn’t stand out like a red flag to everyone here. That was why, and not that the thought of being with this boy made his heart race.

“I’ve been watching,” Eiji pressed. “Please, Ibe-san.”

Ibe sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Eiji kept staring at him, pouting slightly for emphasis.

Finally – Ibe looked back up at the boy and nodded. Then he added something stern in English.

It made the boy laugh as he replied.

Then he was holding a hand out to Eiji, and the full force of that smile was on him. Green, sparkling eyes, like the glass of the bottle Ibe was holding.

He looked up – his heart had kicked itself back into working double time – and accepted.

The boy pulled him out from the tables and chairs, out into the dance floor so that they were hidden by a mass of people. It was hotter out here – and louder – laughs and foreign words buzzed like angry flies in his ears.

But no one was staring at him – no one was staring at them. They were just a part of the crowd, like everyone else, moving as one, many voiced creature.

The boy shouted over the music – said something that Eiji didn’t understand. He just blinked back at him – most of him was trying to remember the dances that he’d watched – how his feet should go and what they were meant to be doing.

He tried again, and this time Eiji recognised the word “English,” so he shook his head.

There was a pause. He was doing okay, he thought, even if he couldn’t speak. Even if he was painfully aware of how close they were. How close everyone was. How he had taken this boy’s hand when he didn’t even know him.

At least, he thought he was doing okay, until the boy said something – it sounded like “here,” and caught hold of Eiji’s hands. They were calloused and worn, but warm as if he’d been pressing them against an open flame. He guided him through the steps, their feet narrowly missing each other as he stumbled his way through.

This was close. Way too close for a first meeting. What would his Ibe say? What would his mother say?

“Ash.” The boy took one hand from Eiji’s, to place it on his chest. His eyes held his earnestly, with none of the bravado he’d had around the boys.

“Ash,” Eiji repeated, but he heard the difference. He’d turned it into ‘shu,’ – said it with a thick accent.

Blonde hair shook from side to side. “ _Ash_.”

He concentrated hard on saying it right, and got a nod and a smile for his efforts. The dance was moving so fast that he was already out of breath. Still, he put a hand to his own chest and said, “Eiji.”

The boy – Ash – drew out his name for a long time – the sounds foreign in his mouth. Eiji had to correct him – twice, before he was satisfied.

When he nodded, Ash did too – and then suddenly his hand went to Eiji’s waist, pulling them closer. He said something else, in English and he heard his name on the end.

His heart was galloping. They were close – closer than some of the others were dancing – he could smell hay and horses coming from the boy. But there was something else mixed in – something metallic and dangerous. Gunpowder.

The dance seemed to last forever and yet no time at all. It seemed like an eternity before Ash was pulling away and dipping into a joking bow. Eiji had never felt so stiff when he returned it. And then he was being pulled through the crowd, and he knew Ibe must be beside himself with worry, but he didn’t say anything.

America was supposed to be an adventure. He’d have one, just for the night.

They were surrounded by the boys Ash had been joking with earlier, and he was saying something to one of them. His hair was shaved at the sides, into a narrow strip running down his head, like the mane of a horse. He was frowning at Ash, his arms crossed, then said something angrily.

Ash’s voice took on an edge, then a softness like a plead, until the boy sighed, and turned to Eiji.

He recognised the Chinese. Felt secure enough to tell this boy that he was from Japan, which got him a satisfied nod.

“Ash thinks we’re from the same country. Asked me to translate for him.” He spoke in a mix of broken Japanese and Chinese, which made it hard to understand, because Eiji barely knew Chinese either.

He nodded, he wasn’t sure what else to say to that.

“I’m Shorter.” The boy held out a hand. He must have seen the hesitation on Eiji’s face, because he quickly dropped it and gave a half-bow instead. Eiji followed it. “You don’t say much, do you?”

Eiji felt himself flush. “I’m not sure what to say.”

Shorter considered that, pursing his lips and tilting his head to the side.

“Insulting him would be a good start.” Shorter jabbed a thumb in Ash’s direction, which made him frown, as if he could sense what they were talking about.

“I – I couldn’t.”

“Oh it’s easy – there’s the hair, the pretty face –”

Eiji glanced down, his cheeks warming. The boy’s face was pretty, rather than handsome. It had a cupid’s bow and high cheekbones rather than the chiselled features of a hero.

“Oy!” Ash’s frown deepened. He spoke to Shorter in English, making him laugh and roll his eyes.

“He wants to know who that man you’re with is.”

“That’s Ibe-san,” Eiji said. “He wanted to take me to here.”

When Shorter relayed this, Ash frowned, glancing between the two of them. His voice sounded tense and agitated.

“Are you allowed to…go places without him?”

“It’s probably best we stay together. I – I don’t speak English and I don’t know my way around town, but – I – I could, if I wanted to.”

Shorter somehow managed to sum all of that up into one syllable.

English was strange.

And Ash’s face relaxed immediately. The smile worked its way back there as he continued.

Whatever he said made Shorter raise his eyebrow, and ask something in a low voice. When Ash nodded and jerked his head toward Eiji, he sighed.

“Where are you staying? He wants to know if he can visit.” Shorter leant forward. “Have you told him that you’re not a lady?”

A half-laugh, mainly in shock, escaped Eiji at that. Ash elbowed Shorter, his voice snappy. So, he described the place they were staying at, as best he could.

Whatever had been translated made Ash grin and nod. His friend remained sceptical, tugging his earlobe instead of continuing the favour.

Eventually, though, he turned back to Eiji and said, “He’ll show you around the town, tomorrow afternoon, if your guardian will let you.”

Ibe definitely wouldn’t agree. He was probably going out of his mind with worry – Eiji had left his sight for over ten minutes now. This would definitely be in the realms of drawing attention to themselves. It was probably risky, and completely ridiculous when he couldn’t understand a word the boy was saying.

But he was smiling at him – the lights overhead making his hair and eyes glow. It was as if he’d descended out of a fantasy. So Eiji went against what he knew he should do.

He nodded and grinned empathetically.

*

Risky. Ash knew that he was being risky – incredibly so. That had been the word Shorter had used on the ride home, which made Ash roll his eyes and shake his head.

“Golzine was right there.”

“What’s your point?”

“He’s all but got a flag outside his house saying ‘bring me Ash Lynx.’” Shorter’s voice dropped to a hiss, as though it was a secret. “He’d take any reason to get you wanted in town.”

If only he knew the whole of it. The boys assumed that the wealthy man was determined to get Ash arrested – preferably jailed. There was something else on his mind. Ash had found that out at their first meeting – when the man had put his face a little too close to Ash’s. When his hand had squeezed his shoulder a little too tight.

Since then – since Ash had made it clear that the answer was ‘over my dead body,’ it had been glares of equal parts longing and hatred. Had been rumours and jibes.

It all had been part of that push – to get Eiji to dance with him. Part of it had just been because Golzine was watching and Ash wanted to rub as much salt into the wound as possible.

It was mean to use him like that, but it had been the perfect dagger in the side. Ash was dancing with boys – it would drive the man half-mad dissecting that.

“What’s the point anyway? He can’t understand a word you’re saying.”

“He would if you’d translate properly.”

“You do if yourself if you think I’m not doing a good enough job.”

Ash set his hat back to fix him with an unimpressed stare. “The boy was saying whole paragraphs and you summed it up with a ‘no.’”

“You asked if he was in trouble. He said no – he just used a lot of words to say it.”

“Well, he’s hardly going to say if he’s being held as a – ransom, or a slave, or –”

“If he was, then he wouldn’t have been allowed to dance, would he, genius?”

“I want to make sure he’s not in any danger.” Ash’s grip tightened on his horse’s reigns.

Shorter’s dark eyes bore into him. “Is that all it is? Nothing to do with those huge doe eyes?”

“If you fancy him, then I’m sure you have a better chance than I do.”

He received a snort for that. “As if he was paying any attention to me.” Shorter shook his head again. “Risky, Ash. This is all very risky.”

And it was. He knew that. It was unfair to even ask Eiji to dance in the first place. But all of the other boys toyed with the girl’s hearts – Shorter would leave the same girl for weeks on end – there was no harm in it. The boy would move on soon. It would just be a passing fling.

He deserved a passing fling. Like everyone else.

Because Shorter had been right about those eyes. Big and brown and reflecting the stars in them. His hair dark, but shiny – falling around his face as one curve that softened him completely. His eyes were almond shaped, his lips pink against tan skin. He had been nice to look at, and Ash hadn’t been able to resist.

It was probably a mistake. Was definitely a mistake.

As Shorter had put it, “he’d be in more danger hanging out with you than any he is now.”

But that hadn’t been quite enough to stop him. Danger was danger, and from the way the boy’s eyes lit up at the chance to dance, Ash guessed that he was after some himself.

It’d stop before anything got too serious.

He’d ridden out the next day – leaving everyone else nursing sore heads – as good as his word.

The inn Eiji had described was easy enough to find. He was familiar with all of the modest settlement – made up of miners or farmers – and he had known it straight away. It was the place of better repute. Was on the side of town where the oil traders and the aristocrats lived. It was the kind of place that still had flowers growing cheerfully outside, that still had a door painted a cheery green.

Which meant it wasn't the side of town that Ash belonged in. And the man behind the reception desk knew it. He looked Ash up and down - from dirty, worn boots, to the full holsters, to his hat.

“Mornin’.” Ash tipped his hat, leaving it at an askew angle. The young man just frowned at him. “I’m looking for an –” He knew the name. Shorter had told him the name. But he couldn’t remember it, exactly. “An oriental boy, and the man he’s with. You know them?”

“Sure.” The man didn’t make a move. “They don’t get a lot of visitors.”

Ash tried for a charming smile. “Would you get them for me?”

The man still didn’t take his eyes off Ash. Instead, he hollered for one of the kids to do it. Without blinking. Said kid ran up the stairs at the side of the stairs, almost tripping over their own feet.

Ash stuck his thumbs through his belt loops, shifting his weight backwards. He remained, watching the man lazily, as he glared at him. They waited. There was the sound of a wagon rolling through the dust outside. A horse whinnied.

There were flowers on the windowsill, slowly dying in the suffocating heat. Either side of the reception were two doors, leading into sitting rooms. A glance into them showed well-upholstered furniture with flowery patterns, decks of cards – nothing _interesting_.

It felt like forever before he heard footsteps on the wooden stairs. The kid reappeared, still running. He stopped just short of Ash, looking up expectantly, with his hands behind his back.

Ash rolled his eyes, but fetched a coin from his pocket all the same.

He received a gap toothed grin, before the kid disappeared again.

Coming down the stairs was the man he saw with Eiji the night before. He was thin, short for a man, with a well-trimmed beard and moustache. There was something about his eyes, though, that seemed wary. Even more wary and untrusting when he saw Ash stood there.

He helped up a hand in greeting, which the man ignored.

“What brings you here?” It sounded polite enough, but there was a downturn to the man’s mouth.

“I figured you were new in town.” Ash shrugged, kept the smile on his face, and tried to sound charming. By all accounts, he _was_ charming. “I offered to show your boy around.”

There was another clatter on the staircase – shaking the watercolours of the wild west that hung along it. Moments later, Eiji appeared – dressed like a town gentleman in a crisp white shirt, brown waistcoat and jacket. His hair ruffled in a black cloud around his face. He was running so fast that he had to catch the man’s shoulder to stop himself from toppling over.

When he saw Ash standing there, a grin burst across his face. His teeth seemed blinding – it lit up his whole face, as though there was a sun inside him.

“Ash!” Eiji still said it slightly wrong – still added a ‘shu’ sound on the end – which didn’t sound so bad, when he was the one saying it.

Ash couldn’t help it. His smile became genuine. Just to safe face – to still make Eiji think he was suave – he winked.

Eiji looked down, biting his lip as though it would help him stop grinning.

The man he was with frowned.

“I know you,” he said. “Heard about you and your group.”

“And what did you hear?” Ash shifted his weight backwards.

“That the law means nothing to you.”

Ash nodded, bit his lip to stop himself from grinning, looking down at the floor and then back up, as if he was bashful.

“I work on a ranch,” Ash said. At the man’s deepened scowl, he ran a hand over his mouth. Trying to wipe off the smile. “But, yeah, if people’s stuff gets damaged, then we step in.” When the man remained staring at him, still trying to get the measure of Ash, he stuck out a hand. “Ash Lynx.”

“Ibe Shunichi,” he replied, reluctantly. Eiji was murmuring in his ear, talking rapidly. “Eiji doesn’t speak English, you know.”

“I know.” Ash caught Eiji’s eye again, saw his eyes sparkle, before he looked back to Ibe. “I figured I’d help out. It’s good to not speak it round here.”

Ibe’s tone was still guarded. “Thanks for the advice.”

Eiji was talking again, he had a hand on Ibe’s elbow, squeezing it gently.

Ibe sighed.

Ash’s heart leapt. He could guess what Eiji was insisting on.

“I want him home before sundown. The earlier the better,” Ibe relented.

“Yes, sir.” Ash nodded.

“I don’t want you dragging him into any of your trouble.”

“Understood.”

Ibe raised an eyebrow. “Don’t play any games with him.”

It threw Ash off slightly. He didn’t think his intentions had been that obvious.

“ _Ibe_ -san!” Eiji was almost groaning. He stepped forward, his eyes large and pleading.

Ibe rolled his eyes, but he nodded. He said something to Eiji in rapid Japanese, and he nodded, pressing his lips together as though he was trying to stop himself from smiling.

And then Eiji was stepping in front of Ash, that pretty smile he had making those huge eyes even warmer. It was like staring into a pot of drinking chocolate.

Ash nodded, and gestured for Eiji to leave first. He did, with a spring in his step, almost like a child being let out to play.

Before he stepped back out into the heat, Ash turned, tipped his cap again, and said earnestly, “thank you, sir.”

Ibe nodded.

Eiji had already made it down the wooden steps – was already a few steps from where Ash’s horse waited for them on the road. She was a piebald – brown and white – and Ash had chosen her from the stable because he had been told no one could tame her.

“Ahhh! _Uma_!” Eiji said. He reached out a hand, and Ash was surprised to see the mare allow him to run a hand down her mane.

“ _Uma_?” Ash asked. He caught her reins, held her head still so that Eiji could run his knuckles over her muzzle.

“ _Uma_ ,” Eiji nodded to the horse. His touch was gentle, and she snorted contently.

“Horse.” Ash patted her nose.

Eiji nodded again. Repeated the word, looking up at Ash with an intensity – as if they would be able to understand each other if Eiji stared long enough.

“ _Uma no namae wa nan-desu ka?”_ Eiji spoke quickly, the words merging into each other and he had asked Shorter for help with Japanese but he still didn’t understand. Still couldn’t pick out a single word from the sounds. Could only blink back at Eiji, panic in his chest. What had he been thinking? This could never work.

Eiji seemed to see the fear on his face. He smiled, and took a breath.

“ _Namae wa Eiji desu_.” He spoke slowly, so that Ash could separate every syllable, a hand on his chest. “ _Namae wa Ash desu.”_ His hand moved, so that it hovered over Ash’s chest, still a good distance, but close enough for Ash’s heart to pound. “ _Namae no uma wa…?_ ”

He had his hand over the horse, and now Ash understood. Relief – too much relief – flowed through him.

“Ah,” he grinned. Patted the mare’s nose. “Billie.”

“Billie?” Eiji echoed.

Ash nodded. Watched as Eiji murmured to his horse – he heard her name in there among the unfamiliar words.

Then he patted the saddle.

“Want to ride her?”

Eiji blinked at him. Looked at the saddle and back up. Ash repeated himself – louder as though that would help.

Unsurprisingly, it didn’t. Instead, he mimed swinging a leg up onto the horse.

He saw Eiji connect the two in his mind. He grinned and nodded several times.

So Ash stepped around and laced his hands together as a platform for Eiji to climb onto Billie. He helped guide him upwards, so that he was sat comfortably in the saddle – Ash’s saddle. His boots weren’t the right kind for riding and were already scuffed from the stirrups.

Ash kept the reigns in his hand, guiding Billie and Eiji down the wide, dusty street, all too aware of Eiji watching him intently. It was the same intensity he had been watching him at the dance. That had been part of the reason Ash had noticed him – had kept looking at him because a part of him had wanted to keep that gaze on him. He’d wanted his every movement to say ‘watch me.’

It wasn’t the same way that other people stared. It wasn’t Golzine’s hungry, angry, violent gaze. It wasn’t the part-jealous, part-admiring gaze that younger boys had, or even the part-scorn, part-flirt that women had. It was – quiet, contemplative. It was watching Ash be Ash for nothing other than the pleasure of it.

Eiji’s gaze focused on Ash’s lips as he told him the names of the buildings around town. He told himself it was because he was concentrating on the words – the shape of the words. After all, Eiji came from Japan. He doubted that anyone was more approving of two boys over there than they were here. He doubted Eiji was even thinking of him like that.

Which made this whole thing seem redundant.

They kept exchanging words and phrases, Eiji leaning forward on the horse so that Ash could hear him better.

It was at the saloon on the other side of the town – the kind with alleys you didn’t want to walk into and stains up the wooden walls, that Ash stopped. Tied Billie to the post outside, and offered Eiji a hand down from the horse. There was a moment his hand hovered, his touch tickling Ash’s palm, before he took it.

Eiji didn’t brace himself – Ash should have told him too – and he stumbled as his boots hit the dirt.

Ash moved without thinking, catching Eiji’s waist in his hand and steading him.

Dark eyes stared up at him, threatening to swallow all of his vision – to erase every thought from his mind. Eiji’s hand was on his shoulder – grip firm – and this was just like dancing. It was just like dancing last night.

Eiji relaxed his grip, half-stepped away, taking both of those hands with him as though Ash was something dangerous. His eyes lowered to the floor.

_“Sumimasen_ ,” he mumbled.

Ash could guess the meaning of the word. He forced himself to pull his own hands back – away from Eiji’s waist, and echo the sentiment, “sorry.”

Eiji opened his mouth, then his cheeks flooded with colour, and he closed it again.

“Drink?” Ash had to change the subject. He mimed drinking from a bottle.

Eiji nodded, running a hand through the side of his hair, looking immensely relieved.

So they got two. They sat outside, under the porch, where watching eyes couldn’t reach them. Eiji was a looking point in town – people stopped to share unashamedly at him, mouths agape. He was different, like Shorter, and so they all felt the need to whisper and point and talk behind their hands.

Ash hated that. He hated that about town. It was easier on the ranch, where everyone was just – family.

They couldn’t talk much, but that was alright. It was enough to teach each other random words. To try and steal glances before the other person noticed. To share embarrassed and bashful smiles.

It was harmless, Ash told himself. This was all harmless.

And he’d stop it before any trouble began.


	2. 2

2

“Do you have any books on Japanese?” Ash asked.

Max Lobo paused, and looked up. “Japanese?”

Ash rocked back on his chair, so that he was flush against the bookcases. There seemed to be books on everything in Max’s study, clogging up the shelves as though they bred of their own accord. Papers littering the table and floor like an infestation. It was honestly a wonder he could find anything.

“You’re getting deaf in your old age,” Ash said. “I asked for a book on Japanese.”

Max was at his desk, the end of his quill against his lips as he thought. It left a black smudge on his lip. He frowned at Ash.

“Why do you want it?”

“Because the Lynx is stalking prey.” Shorter appeared at the doorway, leaning on the frame with crossed arms. His hat was low over his face, casting it in shadow. “He’s seen a little Japanese mouse and he wants to catch it.”

“Shut your mouth, Shorter.”

Max put down his quill. He turned to Ash, his expression serious.

“Who would this Japanese mouse be?” he pressed.

Ash sighed, and through his head back. This wasn’t the conversation he wanted to fall into. That was why he’d waited until there was no one around – and now Shorter had ruined it.

“I _believe_ ,” Shorter dragged out the word, rubbing a hand over his chin. “That his name is Eiji Okummura.”

Ash kicked off from the chair, his hand resting over his holster. “I said shut it.”

But Max’s thick eyebrows were already raised. “His?”

Shorter was grinning now. He tipped his hat back enough so that they could see his teeth flashing, like a wolf moving in for the kill.

“New in town. He’s with another man – what was his name, Ash?”

Ash scowled. “Shunichi Ibe.”

Max stood, suddenly. They both stared at him. The colour had drained, entirely from his face. He had a sheet of paper in his hand, but it was crumbled in his fist. He turned to Ash.

“Shunichi Ibe? You’re sure?”

Ash let his hand fall away from his holster. Leant his weight back instead, trying to read Max.

“That’s what he said.”

“You know him?” Shorter asked.

Max nodded. He wiped a hand over his chin, spreading the black mark on his lip all the way down, still nodding. “Never thought I’d meet him again.” His eyes were distant for another moment, before they focused. He looked at Ash, his frown already starting to build. “Don’t get them into any of our trouble.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Ash said, quickly.

“Nah.” Shorter’s grin was back. “He’s just chasing after a pretty face.”

He pulled his gun then, flicked back the safety – at the same time Shorter did. They stared at each other from over the barrels, unblinking.

“Your turn to feed the pigs,” Shorter said.

The two of them holstered their guns, still keeping eye contact. It was a game – one they all played, to test reflexes more than anything. To let someone know what the line was without saying it – a gun was more effective at making people listen than words were.

Ash nodded, and left the room, making sure to shoulder Shorter on the way past. He heard him laugh – he jutted an elbow out to catch Ash back. Just hard enough to make him remember it.

The house was a muddle of rooms – more built onto each other to accommodate more and more boys. Max had a thing for taking in waifs and strays, normally kids in trouble with the law. Always kids who were running from something. It was normally two or three of them to a room, and even then, plenty of them retreated to the hay loft for peace and quiet. Or slept outside – the night was so much cooler than the day.

It was – calm. Calm in a way Ash never thought he wanted to live. He’d thought it would be stifling, to be trapped on a ranch like this. But they were given the run of the town, they were given a chance to use their guns.

And as much as he hated to admit it, farm work was tiring. He’d never loved getting up with the sun. And getting up with the sun to have his ankles pecked at by chickens? That was even worse.

But just a little bit fulfilling. If only for the way Max smiled – eyes crinkling at the corners and twinkling. Like he was proud. Ash could never admit to him that there was a part of him satisfied by that look. After all, he had an image to maintain.

As always, the heat hit him like a wall as he stepped outside, and the sun blinded him for a moment.

When he blinked away the spots in his vision, caught a breath of dry, hot air, he saw a small figure sat on the pig’s corral.

Ash’s heart leapt into his mouth.

He was running across the dry earth, his voice hoarse as he called out, “Skipper!”

The boy turned, grinning, until he saw the look of panic on Ash’s face. He didn’t time to ask what was wrong before Ash had him under the arms, yanking him off of the fence.

“Ash, I was just –”

“You can’t do that, Skipper.” Ash tried to sound authoritative, for once. “If you fell in…”

“What?” Skipper blinked up at him, with huge brown eyes. “I like the pigs.”

“Just – stay on this side of the fence, okay?” He didn’t want to explain why. Not to a tiny kid like Skipper.

It didn’t matter. Within the next moment, Ash’s stern expression and shout was forgotten, and Skipper was grinning up at him again. He was missing a front tooth, and it made him look even littler than ever.

“Is it your turn to feed the pigs?” he asked. “Can I help?”

Ash smiled. “Sure, kid.”

And just like that, the tense feeling in his stomach dissipated. He and Skipper fed the pigs, and everything went back to normal. That was the way it was out here, he’d learnt. Fears disappeared like smoke on the wind. One minute, it was all shouting and panics – all arguments – and the next, no one had a care in the world.

He and Skipper fed the pigs, and Skipper laughed at the snorting sounds they made as they gobbled up slops. Then Skipper insisted on rushing to the chickens – to where Alex was trying to fight them off to regain his hold on the feed.

Ash leant against the outside of the pig corral, and watched. There was a smile on his face. Always was when it was a day like this. Days like this made him feel he could rule the world.

That was, until he noticed Max coming out of the house. He’d come to like the man, in the six months he’d been staying here, but that didn’t make him any more pleased to see him when he had that _glint_ in his eye.

“What?” Ash asked, when Max was close enough to hear.

“Here.” Max thrust a dog-eared book towards Ash’s chest.

He caught it, frowned at it. It was an old journal, the writing, in between ink blotches, was already partly faded.

“And?” Ash looked up at Max. He leant against the coral too, crossing his arms over his chest. There was an infuriating smirk on his face to match that awful glint.

“My notes on Japanese,” Max said. He was watching Alex and Skipper too. “From when I first met Ibe-San. Thought you could use it.”

“Thought you told me to stay away from them.” Ash thumbed through the pages to see symbols upon symbols that he didn’t recognise interspaced with English letters.

“I told you not to get them into any of our trouble,” Max corrected. His smile widened. “Not that you couldn’t go after your little Japanese Mouse.”

Ash glared.

But Max just chuckled, and turned to watch the chicken pen as well.

“As long as I serve as a chaperone, of course.”

“Not on my watch,” Ash replied.

Max gave him a sideways look – his brown eyes caramel in the harsh sunlight. “Do you want Ibe out of your way or not?”

And as much as Max teased him – as much as he had hated him when they first met, when he said something like that, Ash had to admit that he wasn’t all that bad.

He was _almost_ likeable.

*

Eiji watched a tumbleweed drift through the dirt.

He was sat at the small writing desk in his and Ibe's rooms, facing the window. Ladies walked down the street with parasols to shield them from the glaring sun, looking over their huge fans at the ranchers leading their horses, hands on their belts.

Eiji thought of the blonde boy held his belt the same way. His hair seemed even blonder when he had stepped out into the sun, as though he had a personal star around his head. And his eyes – Eiji didn’t even know eyes _could_ be green like that.

And yet, he’d been staring at _Eiji._ Lots of people did, in this town, but that was with fear or amazement. It was because he was an oriental. The way Ash looked at him was different – it was as though he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Like he wanted to look at Eiji with amazement.

They had muddled through the afternoon. It had been rife with awkward silences where Eiji had _wished_ that he knew a word of English. Or at least, could say a word of English without butchering it so completely that Ash covered his mouth to hide his smile.

Even so, he’d loved it. Every minute of it. It was _different,_ with Ash. Eiji didn’t need to play the kind, polite, quiet boy. He could be himself, make any face he wanted. And when he did frown, or scowl, or pout, Ash laughed.

Being with Ash made him enjoy this town.

He loved America – it was a beautiful country. The mountains and the countryside were breath taking. When they’d been in the back of a wagon, journeying to town, he didn’t want to blink for fear he’d miss out on a nanosecond of seeing _America_.

Then they had arrived. And everyone had stared.

"Ibe-san,” he called to the next room. “Can you teach me English?"

There was a pause. He heard Ibe pulling himself away from the other writing desk, before he appeared at the doorway that joint their rooms together.

“No,” he said.

“Why?”

“Because you want to talk to that boy.” Ibe crossed his arms. “You don’t know who he is, Eiji.”

“Who is he?” Eiji asked.

“He’s part of a group of no-good boys. They live on a ranch out west and take the law into their own hands – shooting up anyone they’re told deserve it.”

“Don’t you always say that sometimes the law isn’t right?”

“The law _isn’t_ always right, Eiji-kun.”

He smiled, leaning on the back of his chair. “Then why shouldn’t those boys take the law into their own hands?”

Ibe lowered his brows at that, taking a deep breath. It meant that Eiji had made a point, he was starting to recognise that – and the fact that he was right contradicted Ibe’s protective nature.

“That doesn’t mean you have to.” He sighed and seemed to choose his words carefully. “There are all kinds of rumours about those boys, and the man they live with. Not good rumours. I told you, boys don’t dance with boys, not even in America, and they’re all the dancing kind.”

Eiji wondered if he was the dancing kind. He veered his thoughts away – nice, polite boys like Eiji didn’t think about things like that.

Even if he did want to see Ash again.

“I’d still like to learn English,” he continued. “I’d like to be able to talk to people – anyone else. Not that – not that you’re bad company, Ibe-san, but…”

Ibe took a long breath, but he was smiling. “Alright. I’ll teach you English.”

Eiji beamed, nodded, scrambling to get his quill, ink and paper. He listened intently, whilst Ibe spoke to him.

Because he was determined not to make Ash laugh at him quite so much this time.

*

The reception boy appeared at the door again, that afternoon. He kept his eyes on the floor and spoke very slowly, as though Ibe wouldn’t be able to understand the words. The way Ash talked to Eiji when he was trying to get him to understand something.

And to be fair, he couldn’t.

Eiji looked to Ibe, who was looking at the boy warily.

“What?” Eiji asked, as the boy disappeared back down the stairs, running as quickly as he could.

“There’s two visitors in reception,” Ibe said.

_Ash_. Eiji was sure of it. There would be no one else who wanted to see Eiji. Two – Ash and his friend, the one who could speak snatches of Japanese.

He was almost bouncing up and down at the thought. It was ridiculous, but he already thought of them as friends. They were the closest to friends he had, ever since the long journey from Japan and the lonely two weeks in town.

“Stay behind me,” Ibe said, sternly, as he stood.

Eiji put down his quill, and followed. It was easy enough to stay behind Ibe on the stairs – it was a narrow, rickety thing and there was barely room for one person.

There was a flash of blonde at the bottom.

Ibe had stopped near the entry to the reception, so that Eiji had to peer around him. There was a man with Ash, this time. Not the boy he had seen at the party. This was a man about Ibe’s age, with straw coloured hair and a kind look in his eyes.

Ibe was staring at the man with wide eyes. “Max?”

Eiji heard the man say Ibe’s name, but then he couldn’t understand much more. They were both grinning at each other, and then they were shaking hands, and laughing, talking to each other in rapid English. Eiji was to dazed by their reactions to listen into what they were saying.

He hadn’t seen Ibe this happy since they had come to America.

Ash had appeared at Eiji’s side. He hooked an arm, gently, around Eiji’s elbow and tugged him away. When Eiji blinked at him, Ash put a finger to his lips.

They slipped through to the parlour, as the two men talked. It was mostly empty, aside from a few couples sat on the plush chaise-lounges and armchairs. As soon as Eiji entered, they stared.

He ignored them, sitting at one of the rickety tables, across from Ash, safely out of sight from the corridor. Eiji ran his hands over his trousers, feeling self-conscious. The shirts and waistcoats of America were so _different_ – he missed kimonos. Everyone wearing more or less the same items of clothing. The land of the free had too many rules.

Ash ran a thumb down the side of his suspenders – he looked just as self-conscious. There was a strand of actual straw in his hair, but Eiji thought it would be rude to comment on it.

They both looked at each other, smiling and taking deep breaths.

“Hello,” Eiji said, carefully, at the exact time Ash said, “ _Ohayo gozaimashita.”_

Eiji blinked. Ash blinked back – before he grinned, covering his mouth to smother his laugh. 

Ash cleared his throat. “Shorter…Max…teach…Japanese.”

“It’s very good,” Eiji said, politely in Japanese. When he received a blank stare, he repeated, “good?” as slowly as he could.

Ash smiled, and shrugged, equal parts bashful as he was smug.

“Ibe-san…taught some English,” Eiji managed to say.

There was another moment where they stared, smiling. Eiji looked down at his lap, hiding behind his hair.

“They’re.” Ash pointed to the door, brows furrowed as he tried to think of the word. “Friends.”

_“Really?”_

Ash’s face went blank again, but he nodded.

The young girl who waited on the parlour appeared then, ignoring Eiji, and only focusing on Ash. He ordered for them, smiling crookedly. She flushed a dark red, grinned and nodded, then disappeared into the little kitchen.

Eiji wondered If he did the same thing when Ash smiled at him.

It was red tea, that the girl brought over, ducking her chin and softening her eyes when she saw Ash. He thanked her, but his eyes were on Eiji, listening to him stammer English and Japanese out.

“Why are you in America?” Ash asked, in broken Japanese. There was an intensity in his eyes that meant Eiji couldn’t look away.

“Ibe-san’s work.” Eiji held his tea between his palms. “He’s writing. I do…” He mimed drawing, with one hand.

Ash’s eyes widened. “You draw?”

Eiji shrugged, holding his fingers in a ‘little bit’ gesture, feeling his face grow hot. But Ash was still staring at him as though he was something wonderful – as if drawing was something amazing.

“You…” Eiji hesitated. “Live out of town.”

“Work on a ranch.” Ash nodded. He seemed to notice the uncertainty on Eiji’s face and the way he glanced to the gun on his hip. His hand grazed it. “With Max.”

“And Billie?”

Ash smiled. “And Billie.”

Eiji paused. He took a sip of the tea – he’d kept it black, because he preferred green tea. _Missed_ green tea.

“Can I visit?”

“Sure.”

Which meant that the ranch, at least, was real. And Eiji was suddenly eager to see it – to see more of who Ash Lynx was, what he did – where he lived. He wanted to see which animals made him smile, what work he did.

He wondered if he’d be allowed to do a few sketches, whilst he was up there. The image of a boy like Ash on horseback would sell – he looked like the symbol of America. All he needed was a hawk over his head.

“And you’ll teach English?” Eiji pressed.

Ash looked him up and down in a way that made his stomach jump. Then he leant forward, resting on his knee. There was that intense gaze again, the one Eiji was becoming increasingly trapped in.

“You’ll teach Japanese?”

For some reason it took Eiji’s breath away. He knew he’d have to learn English, at some point, but he hadn’t ever thought about teaching anyone Japanese. It was a daunting prospect, but one that he was eager for – whether it was sharing his culture, or the prospect of spending more time with Ash, he couldn’t be sure.

No, he could be sure.

It was both.

*

The days separated into days with Eiji, and days without Eiji. On the days without Eiji, Ash felt restless, as though he was just killing time to get to Eiji days. Because he was different – he could relax in a way he couldn’t with the guys. (And not just because they were all waiting to aim their guns at each other)

“Pining,” Shorter had said, when Alex had asked what was wrong.

Alex had frowned. “Ash, you could get any girl in town.”

Which was true, he supposed. Most of the ladies fluttered their eyelashes and giggled, even the older, married ladies looked at him fondly and called him a ‘tomcat’ – despite his never ruining anyone. If he wanted to court any of them, and he supposed one day in the future, he would have to, he’d only have to pick.

The thing was, he wasn’t interested. There was nothing about chasing after a lady that he understood. The waiting outside her window, sending her flowers – the longing.

Or maybe he could.

If Eiji was a lady, would he be aching to see him like this? Would he be buying flowers? Was this not what he was _meant_ to feel about ladies – the longing that Shorter had over a pretty girl in town, who he was searching for a ring for?

And yet Ash knew that if Eiji was a lady, he wouldn’t have asked him to dance. Might not have even looked twice.

Maybe Shunichi Ibe could sense that. Maybe that was why he hadn’t wanted Ash anywhere near the boy.

Until, of course, he’d shown up with Max. Then the ranch owner had wrangled and smiled his way into convincing Ibe they should spend time together. And eventually Ibe had compromised, on the grounds that he ride up to the ranch with Eiji, or Max ride down with Ash.

“I ain’t pining,” Ash finally replied to Shorter, chewing on a strand of hay as he leant against the pig paddock. “I’m thinking.”

“Yeah?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “What about, genius?”

“Those guys who rolled into town the other day.” It was only a half-lie. They were on his mind, too. “Looked like a bunch of thugs.”

“Looks like we’ll have a job soon then.” A smile played on Alex’s face. His nose had caught the sun – it had a tendency too.

“Looks like it,” Ash replied, turning his attention back to the horizon. It was mid-afternoon, it had to be. Eiji was late.

“You think they’ll attack the bank or Golzine’s mansion first?” Shorter asked. He’d hoicked himself on top of the pen, sure footed, but it still made Ash’s gut twinge with nerves.

Not that he’d pull Shorter down, like he did Skipper, but he was watching him out of the corner of one eye, just in case.

“As if Golzine would ever hire us.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“Oh, he’d hire Ash.” Shorter shrugged. He nudged him. “Isn’t that right?”

“It’s not my fault I charm everyone I meet.” His tone was light, but Ash raised an eyebrow at Shorter. Telling him to shut up about it. He was aware – all too aware – and he didn’t need to be reminded of the way those greedy eyes looked at him.

Was that how he looked at Eiji?

It couldn’t be, because Eiji smiled back at him. Like he was someone worth smiling at. Like he was a sun.

If he was the sun, Eiji looked like the moon.

There were figures on the horizon. Ash blinked, trying to focus his eyes on the dark shape riding towards them.

Eiji. As if his very thoughts alone had conjured him.

“I’ve got to go.” Ash pushed off from the fence. It took everything in him not to start running. It had barely been two days, and yet he was desperate to see that boy. There was just something about him – his everything – that Ash needed to bask in before it was gone.

“Ah, the lynx moves in on his prey,” Shorter called behind him.

He turned around gun in his hand.

It only made Shorter laugh, raising his hands in mock surrender.

By the time Ash made it to the main house, Ibe was dismounting from his horse. There was a rail next to it, that he normally tied the docile mare to. They only had the one, and Ash figured they only used it to ride up here.

Eiji’s back was to him. He was still astride the horse, but now he was swinging a leg up and over.

Ash didn’t think about it, he stepped forward and offered his hand. It was half a joke, he told himself, because only ladies didn’t know how to ride by themselves.

He hadn’t expected Eiji to take it.

His hand slipped into Ash’s – dry and warm, as he jumped down from the saddle.

Then brown eyes looked at their hands and widened to the size of saucepans. For a moment, he stayed there, before pulling his fingers back, as though they were burning.

Eiji finally looked to Ash. For a moment, he looked like a frightened horse, but then he seemed to melt into a grin, ducking his chin to his chest bashfully.

“Ash-kun!”

His heart was racing. It felt like being a child – like being an excited child – whenever he was around Eiji, and he found that he didn’t mind. But Ash Lynx didn’t act like that; he had a reputation to maintain, so instead he tipped the brim of his hat, smirking back.

“Afternoon, Eiji.”

Eiji’s English was a lot more fluent. He’d been taking lessons with Ibe, and Ash had been teaching him whenever they were together. On the other hand, Ash had been bullying Max into teaching him Japanese, and Eiji had been returning the favour.

They usually kept to English. Ash’s tongue still tripped over the Japanese and Eiji said his accent was terrible. As much as he enjoyed Eiji laughing – scrunching his nose up and trying not to giggle too much – he wanted to make a better impression.

“Have you got any work to do?” Eiji asked. It was the question he always started with, because it gave them both an excuse to slip away.

“Yeah, I got a couple chores left standing.” The answer that he always gave, and rarely was it true.

Ibe was tying the horse, and he raised an eyebrow at Ash. He’d seen through him, right from the start, and Ash struggled to meet his eye.

“Don’t just go running off like children,” he said.

“Oh, they’re still kids.” Max appeared on the porch, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “Let them go off and have fun, whilst they still can.”

“We’re doing chores,” Eiji said, his tone earnest, but there was a playful turn to his mouth.

Ibe finished tying off the mare as he finished talking. “I don’t want Eiji becoming one of your boys.”

The words left a silence one the ranch. A cow mooed.

“Have you been asking around about me?” The smile was still on Max’s face, but there was a tightness to it. A tightness to his voice, too.

Ash knew the rumours. Had punched a handful of people for making a comment to his face about them. About what an older man did on a ranch of young boys.

He narrowed his eyes.

Ibe looked up, guiltily. “I didn’t mean – that. Heard about that before I knew that you were – you. I know that’s not true, Max.” Ibe stepped away from the mare, and up to the porch, as though he was cutting the boys out of the conversation. “I meant that Eiji can’t even shoot a gun. If he gets caught up in anything that you do here, there’ll make sure there’s plenty of trouble for an oriental boy.”

Eiji brushed at his bangs, and looked at the ground. He mumbled something in Japanese to Ibe that Ash couldn’t quite catch, but he knew the tone well enough. It was the ‘I can take care of myself,’ tone.

The tone he used all the time to Max.

“Shorter’s oriental,” Ash said, helpfully. As light heartedly as he could.

“Shorter’s a special case,” Max replied. He glanced over at Shorter, now balancing on the rail of the pig pen, whilst Alex yelled him to get down. Skipper had spotted and was nearly in tears, telling Shorter he’d get in trouble with Ash.

“How about you tell me what’s true and what’s not?” Ibe said. He was looking at Max. “I have a job at the paper. We can set the record clean.”

Max closed his eyes for a moment, still with that tight smile. Again, Ash understood it’s meaning – no matter how many articles Ibe wrote, the people would believe what the people wanted to believe.

“Why don’t you come in for a beer, and we’ll let Ash get on with his chores,” Max replied.

Ash had hold of Eiji’s wrist before Ibe could object, tugging him away from the house and over the fields.

Eiji let him, walking quickly to catch up with Ash. As soon as they were level, he slipped his hand away.

He’d mentioned it before to Ash. That in Japan they didn’t do that sort of thing. The casual touching thing.

“Do you really have anything to do today?” Eiji asked. His other hand held his wrist, as though he was trying to wipe away Ash’s touch.

“Nah.” Ash tilted his head, to see Eiji’s expression better. He still looked bashful – still looked as though he was holding back as much excitement as Ash was. “You don’t come here to help on the ranch.”

“I like to,” Eiji insisted. He looked at the cow pasture they were passing. “Isn’t that why you work here?”

“Not really.” The question was still in Eiji’s eyes, so Ash tried to find an answer. “The ranch is just a side thing.”

“Ah.” Eiji nodded, a teasing smile at the corners of his mouth. “What do they call it in town? The regu…regula…?”

“Regulators,” Ash finished.

“It’s what the guns are for, right?” He glanced at the one sat on Ash’s hip.

Ash put his hand over it – as though he wanted to shield it. “Partly. Helps move the cattle along, too.”

Eiji tilted his head to one side, looking like a confused puppy.

“Here.” Ash pulled the pistol out of its holster, stepping up to the fence and aiming at the sky. The safety came away with a click –

_Bang_.

It cracked into the sky and immediately the cattle nearest the fence rolled their huge eyes and gave a terrified moo. They thundered to the other side of the huge pen, flicking their tails as they went.

Ash was grinning.

Eiji wasn’t. He looked as though Ash had shot one of them.

“That’s mean,” he said.

Ash’s smile faltered. Then he shook his head, leaning his arms on the fence and watching the cows make their way across the field.

“Maybe,” he said. “But sometimes you have to be mean to them to be kind.”

“I don’t understand.” Eiji leant against the fence too. It seemed like there was a huge valley of space between them, but it was about two feet.

“When you’re moving cattle from one place to another – if it’s a long distance, you have to cover a lot of ground in a day. It’s hot – boiling – and there’s barely enough water for the people, let alone the cattle. The only place they’re getting watered is the next town, but they’re moving too slow. Come nightfall, there’s going to be coyotes and wolves on the prowl – bandits and robbers too, if you’re unlucky. So you got to make sure that you get to that next town. So you got to make the cattle move. So sometimes giving them a scare is a good way to do it.”

Eiji was quiet for a while – translating to himself – Ash could see his lips moving slightly as he tried to catch up with all of it. It was the same no matter how slow he spoke.

“Is that what you do?” Eiji asked. “Give people a scare?”

The more fluent he got, the smarter Ash realised he was. There was nothing that Eiji didn’t miss, and he was blunt with his points. There was no playing with words, where he was concerned. That earnesty was something that Ash had to keep around.

“Sometimes,” he said. “Sometimes more.”

“You kill them?”

There was no condemnation on Eiji’s face. No anger or fear.

Ash’s skin prickled. “Sometimes.”

This boy was like no one else. Normally people scowled at him when he admitted that. Or laughed awkwardly, looking at his gun and smiling placidly. Some crossed themselves and shook their heads.

Eiji just nodded, as though that wasn’t anything particularly special. He turned back to the cows. His eyelashes flickered as he looked over the animals. They were long, longer than Ash’s, and pure black.

A sudden image appeared in Ash’s mind. Eiji sleeping on white sheets, those eyelashes creating shadows under his eyes as the sun shone behind him.

He pushed it away. Forced himself to look at the cows instead.

“Can I hold it?” Eiji asked, suddenly. “Your gun?”

Ash normally said not a chance. It was his pistol and he’d saved for it for three years, doing odd jobs around town to make up extra change. It was a thing of beauty – silver and lacquered wood – that he polished daily.

But he’d already said that Eiji wasn’t like anyone else.

So he pulled it out, and handed it over.

Eiji took it tentatively, his fingers deftly avoiding Ash’s. It only made him want to grab hold of Eiji’s hands – see if they were still warm or not. If his palms were soft.

“I’ve never…held a real gun,” Eiji admitted, looking up at Ash.

He didn’t know what to say to that. Didn’t think that replying the first time he held a gun he had been eight years old was a good reply. So instead he watched Eiji examine the gun, running his fingers over the shiny wood and the whorls in the silver. The triggers – one to make it safe, and one to release danger.

It felt as though he was touching a part of Ash. As though his feather light touch was exploring skin. The hairs on the back of his arms stood on end, and his heart was pounding.

And yet he didn’t want to snatch it back.

Because Eiji was being careful – respectful – and he looked intrigued. Not scared, or cocky – not like he wanted to shoot it. He was just looking at this part of Ash and taking examining it.

When he handed it back, there was a small smile at the corner of his lips, as though he liked what he saw.

“Thank you.”

All Ash could think about was that his hands had been where Eiji’s had been moments before, as he slipped it back into its holster. His skin seemed to tingle where he’d touched the gun.

No one touched Ash Lynx’s gun.

And yet, what could he say apart from, “you’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Everyone got excited over the language barrier but language barriers are hard to write ;0; Sorry that there wasn't more..  
> I meant to say last week as well that I'll be using the word oriental in this fic because - historical accuracy. It's not written to be offensive at all.  
> Overall I've had a trying week and I'm just glad to share another chapter of this because this fandom is always so lovely?? Thank you so so much for the overwhelming positive response on this fic already! I've really enjoyed writing it and I'm glad it's being enjoyed too! <3  
> xxx


	3. 3

3

“Why are you here?”

Eiji looked around to Ash. They were both perched on the far fence of the cow’s pasture. Well enough away from everyone else that they wouldn’t be overheard, or bothered.

It seemed ridiculous to Eiji that they’d spent all of this time trying to learn each other’s language and yet half the time sat in silence. Stared at the landscape and just – were – with each other.

Dry, packed earth spread out until it turned into the green fields of the prairie. Though that wasn’t real grass, Eiji thought. It seemed sparse and the thick stemmed wildflowers made it coarse to walk through. It seemed to stretch on forever, only occasionally broken up by trees that were more branches than leaves all the way to a clear sky. There were no clouds in this part of America, it seemed.

“I told you,” Eiji said, but he turned back to the view, so that Ash couldn’t read his face too closely. “Ibe-san brought me. For his work.”

“You draw for him?” Ash pressed, with the same tone he had the first night they met, when he had asked Shorter who Ibe was to Eiji. He didn’t understand the fascination – didn’t understand why Ash kept pressing him.

Eiji nodded. “He’s working on a book, but sometimes I draw for his articles too.”

It was true. He’d spent his time here drawing strange people in strange clothes drinking tea or riding horses. Had drawn picturesque landscapes to accompany quaint pieces about the West. It was all so – little.

That was what Ibe wanted. He had told Eiji that was enough – for now. Get the people on their side because Ibe had plans.

“But why you?” Ash was leaning forward, slightly.

Eiji fought against the impulse to lean back. In Japan, he would have done. This would have been way too close. But Ash Lynx didn’t seem to understand what personal space was, more than any other American.

And he didn’t disprove.

Because when Ash leant forward like that, it did something to Eiji’s stomach.

“Because I draw,” he replied. Tilted his head forward, just slightly. “Why do you stay with Max-san?”

That made Ash lean back with a huff. His eyes re-evaluating Eiji – the way they always did when Eiji said something that surprised him. Blonde strands hung over his green eyes, catching the late afternoon sunlight.

“Because we get to do whatever we want,” Ash said.

“As long as you do your chores.” Eiji’s leg swung slightly, of its own accord. It was easy to not worry about things like that with Ash. His guard had been thoroughly taken away from him, and yet he _lived_ for these afternoons.

“Yeah.” Ash rolled those bright eyes. “As long as I do my chores.”

He was swinging his leg too, and his foot nudged Eiji’s.

They both hooked their boots behind the bottom rung of the fence, without speaking. And suddenly Ash wasn’t looking at Eiji, and Eiji wasn’t looking at Ash.

“But why here?” Eiji continued. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes – it was so hot here that it felt as though his hair was covered in sweat all the time. “With Max-san?”

Ash paused.

He spoke slowly, as though he was measuring every word before he said them. “Why don’t you tell me the real reason Ibe brought you to America, and I’ll tell you the real reason I stay with Max?”

Eiji frowned. He knew it was more of a pout from the way Ash’s lips quirked upwards at the edges.

There was no real reason not to tell him. They’d known each other for a month, and Ash was the only thing Eiji was really enjoying about America. But he couldn’t just tell him everything – as much as it was so easy to talk to Ash now that he could. The days when he hadn’t been able to say what he wanted had made him feel trapped and restless. Because Ash seemed to be hiding so much, seemed so reluctant to talk about himself.

That Eiji would make him work for it.

“I could just ask him,” he said, unhooking his foot and preparing to jump down.

Ash followed suit. “I could just ask Ibe.”

“It was my idea first.” Eiji stepped back. He was smiling – the only times he ever seemed to really smile were talking to Ash. 

Ash’s eyes narrowed, and now Eiji knew why his last name was Lynx. He looked exactly like a big cat, watching his prey. It made Eiji’s stomach do that thing again – the thing that he wasn’t even sure he liked – it needed to keep doing it so that he could figure out if he did or not.

Eiji kept smiling, until he was past the edge of the fence. Then he turned, and split into a run. It was too hot really, to do that, but it was easier to run in a shirt, waistcoat and boots than in a kimono and zori sandals.

He heard thudding behind him – knew Ash was following and tried to pump his legs faster.

But he didn’t make it far before he felt strong arms around his stomach, pulling him to a halt.

“Ash-kun!” Eiji was laughing, trying to detangle himself, but Ash was stronger. He almost had Eiji off of the ground, his breath hot on his collar.

“I can’t have you asking Max about me.” Ash pulled Eiji back a step, so that he lost his footing. He clutched at Ash’s arms instead, just to keep himself upright.

“Why not?” Eiji was breathless. All too aware of hot arms around him. “Are you not as tough as everyone says you are?”

Ash’s hand found Eiji’s chin. Turned it so they were face to face. He was looking at him in mock-horror.

“Who’ve you been talking to?”

Ash’s hand was rough, and where it touched him, his skin seemed to tingle.

Eiji knew that they were close – very close. They’d known each other for a month, they were friends, but this was too close even for that. His heart was stuttering, making its way into his fingers. Heat was in his cheeks and he should pull away – should push himself away.

Instead, he murmured, “Ash-kun.”

It was half a question, but he didn’t know what he was asking.

Ash’s hands went to Eiji’s shoulders. Turned him gently around, so that they faced each other.

“Ash,” he corrected.

And Eiji was desperate to repeat his name without the honorific. It sat, heavy, on the end of his tongue. But he could just imagine what Ibe would say. The look he would give him. He couldn’t say that, not when he barely knew who Ash was – really was.

He stepped away – had enough courage to do that, but not enough to meet Ash’s eye, as he repeated, “Ash-kun.”

Ash’s face darkened for a moment. His hand went to Eiji’s elbow, not quite touching, as he stepped away from the house. Back the way they had ran from. Their tracks had made a mess of the dirt – it had scattered entirely where Ash had caught him.

Eiji followed, wishing he had a belt to rest his hands on, because they felt heavy and awkward at his sides.

They didn’t talk until Ash sat in front of the fence on the ground. And though Eiji didn’t want to, he followed suit. The two of them sat in silence.

Ash pulled at the hay pressed against the fence – food for the cows that was mostly untouched – until he came away with one that had a bundle of wheat heads on the end. He popped one of the heads in his mouth, then faced the plains again, chewing slowly.

Eiji sat, and watched. Watched Ash’s fingers work deftly and watched the hay bounce against his lip as he kept it there.

“I was in trouble with the law,” Ash finally said. “I was running from the sheriff’s boys – a few towns over and if they caught me they’d set me swinging.”

“Swinging?” Eiji repeated.

“I’d hang for what I did.” Ash wasn’t looking at him, even though Eiji’s eyes widened. He continued chewing, as he spoke. “I thought I’d found the perfect hiding spot in a bundle of hay – thought no one would find me there – until someone was yanking me out by the scruff of my neck.” Ash’s lips quirked upwards. “It was Max. And he told me to stay quiet because he was going to get me out of there…he had a cart, all covered up, and I squeezed in with the stuff he’d brought from the place. He drove me here – drove me right past all the sheriff’s lackeys as though it was nothing.”

“And then what?” Eiji could barely hear his own voice. It sounded as quiet as the wind through the dry grass.

Ash picked at his teeth with the end of hay, his eyes narrowed at nothing in particular.

“Said I owed him a favour now, since he’d saved my life.” Ash continued chewing on another one of the heads. “I told him where he could put that favour.”

Eiji found himself smiling, holding a chuckle in the back of his throat.

Ash glanced across to him.

He covered his mouth with his hand, looking out at the horizon as well. Rubbing the smile away as though it was something he should hide.

“But I stuck around, in the end.” Ash sighed. “I hated him. Hated that he saved me when I hadn’t asked him to – hated that he wanted to save me in the first place, when I was perfectly capable of doing it myself. Hated – everything he did, because I wanted to. But he’s…persuasive. At first I was just tending the chickens before I left – and I did it because I owed him for the ride, at least. Then suddenly it had been a week – then a month, and I still told him every day that I was leaving…and then I…realised that I didn’t hate him. As much.”

Eiji was still smiling. Even though he hadn’t known Ash that long, he could imagine the way he’d behave with Max. Imagine rolling eyes and heavy sighs. Imagine those glares and the downturn of his mouth when something didn’t go his way – when Eiji spoke Japanese too fast and he couldn’t keep up.

It was like listening to a bedtime story. With the sun on their backs, a light wind warming his cheeks. They’d caught the sun slightly and stung. Eiji felt comforted – strangely – maybe because he knew that this was where the story ended. Maybe he should have been concerned that Ash had done something that was bad enough for him to hang.

“Are you scared of me?”

It was like Ash could read his thoughts.

“No.”

He hadn’t known it until he had said it. But he knew Ash. Had guessed there was something dark in him and had still wanted to get close to him, like when he had smelt the gunpowder on him for the first time. And he knew that America was strange and suspected that whatever Ash had done, he had done it because he thought it was right.

Ash looked at Eiji again. His green eyes caught the light.

Eiji found himself breathless. He dropped the hand from his mouth, so that Ash could see the remnants of his smile.

“Do you – do you still hate Max-san?” Eiji murmured.

“No.” Ash’s eyes didn’t waver.

Their hands were close on the dry earth. Ash’s thumb twitched.

“Now you.” Ash shuffled forward, just so that he could lay back on the ground, his hands laced behind his head – safely away from Eiji’s. The hay stuck out of his mouth, like a flag on a sinking ship.

“Hm?”

“What’s the real reason you’re in America, Eiji?”

Eiji brought his knee to his chest, and took a breath. It was easier now that Ash wasn’t staring at him, as though the sky had cleared of clouds in his mind. He could think again.

“ _Kyudo_ ,” Eiji said.

“I don’t know that word.”

“It’s – shooting,” Eiji explained. “But not with a gun. With – ah –“

He mimed the gesture and Ash watched him with half-lidded eyes. It made him feel self-conscious, his form was off.

“Arrows,” Ash said.

“Arrows. It’s an art. I trained for years at _kyudo_ , and I – well, I suppose I was good at it.”

“You suppose?” The hay moved in Ash’s mouth as he asked.

Eiji shrugged. He twisted the heel of his boot in the sand, watching the arch it made. “I won a lot of _Kyosha_ – um – contests, so I suppose I was good.”

“If I ask Ibe, will he tell me you were good?”

Eiji felt colour flood to his face – knew that he had gone red, because Ash’s lips quirked upwards. As though he had seen a puppy he thought was cute.

“Yes.” He found himself smiling again.

“So, you're good.”

Eiji shrugged again. Repeated the same words. “I guess.” He paused, biting his lip as he thought about the words he needed to say. They were words he’d never dared to say out loud before.

But Ash had shared his secret. And they had a deal.

“I hurt my wrist.” Eiji spoke slowly, turning his eyes onto the horizon. “A year ago…I was going to train and – it’s stupid, I – I fell, and I sprained my wrist…and now I can’t shoot anymore.”

“You can’t?”

Eiji shook his head. His bangs fell into his eyes. “I can’t hit the middle like I used to. I can’t...I've lost the knack. Ibe-san was heading to America, and he wanted me to come along with him. He said that a change of scenery might help. That it would be good for me.”

A cow bellowed in the silence that his words left, as though it was trying to fill the hole that had suddenly appeared in his chest.

“A change of scenery?” Ash repeated. Eiji didn’t look at him. “You mean you're going back?”

“I don’t know,” Eiji murmured. He spread his heel in the dirt again. “I don’t…I don’t like America much.”

He didn’t like the stares he got in the street. Didn’t like the lack of manners – the uncomfortable air. All the way down to missing kimonos – missing Takoyaki and Sushi and – rice. It sounded so simple – so surface-level, but he was homesick. He used to have rice every day and yet there was hardly any of it here. That made him painfully homesick. More each day.

“Sure you do,” Ash said. Eiji glanced at him to see a lazy smile on his face, and his eyes glittering again. “I'm here.”

It made Eiji’s stomach flip. Made him feel warm again – warm, but full of bubbles. Like he was floating, and that made some of the homesickness evaporate.

Eiji leant backwards – because this wasn’t Japan, this was America – and if he wanted to lay down on the ground next to Ash Lynx, he could. He shuffled onto his side, taking in Ash’s profile. The slope of his nose, and the way that his eyelashes caught the sun. They weren’t dark, like Eiji’s, they were brown – pale, like his hair.

The stem of hay bounced against his lip, revealing a flash of white teeth.

“That’s true.” Eiji couldn’t keep looking at Ash. It was making fireworks explode in his stomach and it was uncomfortable. So he shifted, lying on his back with his hands behind his head, like Ash was.

The sky stretched over them – a deep blue that made Eiji feel as though they really were trapped in a sapphire, like that old story. He could almost imagine that when it reached the horizon lines, that was the whole world. A small sphere, with just him and Ash.

Ash, who he’d only known a month.

And yet, he counted him as a friend.

*

Max waited until Eiji had gone home, until after they had eaten dinner, and Ash was scrubbing the dishes, to ask it.

“What are your intentions with Eiji Okumura?”

Ash dropped the plate he had been scrubbing into the sink. It splashed up, onto this shirt. He snatched up the cloth on the side, dabbing at himself.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Max was sat at the table, making notes in a pad with spidery handwriting. “Shunichi is convinced that you’re going to deflower him.”

“Why does he think that?” Ash tried to smile – tried to laugh, but there was a tightness in his voice.

“Because Shunichi knows what cowboys get up to on the road,” Max replied. “And Eiji is – he really cares about him. He’s protective.”

“I noticed.”

“So? What do you mean to do with him?”

“Stop trying to make it sound like I _want_ to deflower him.” Ash turned back to the sink. He fished for the plate, then continued scrubbing it. Kept his hands busy because his heart was starting to miss beats and that annoyed him.

He could see Skipper out in the yard. With Shorter. It looked as though they were playing tag – Ash could hear Skipper yelling out in delight as he danced out of the older boy’s way. Maybe Shorter was letting him win on purpose – or maybe he was getting that slow.

“Well?” Max asked. “Do you?”

Ash placed the dish in the rack. With more force than was necessary.

“It’s not like that,” he said, reaching for the next plate. “It’s – I just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t in any kind of trouble – I saw Ibe, and –”

Max made a sound in the back of his throat. Of acknowledgement, or amusement, it was hard to tell.

“I know it’s not like that. Now,” Ash said. “He’s your friend, right?”

“Right.” Max paused. Then realised that Ash had wanted more than that. “He came to America a while back. Maybe before you were even born.”

“Old-timer.”

“We worked together – on the road, and in the Sheriff’s department. Exposed some big things together.”

Max didn’t go into detail. And it was clear this information was given up only for a trade. It was just like with Eiji. But Ash had wanted to tell Eiji – wanted to test the waters and see if he would scare him away.

“I – I liked spending time with Eiji,” he managed to say. Kept staring out of the window because it was easier. “I _like_ spending time with him. I want to keep spending time with him.” He barely knew any of this himself, because he hadn’t stopped to give it enough thought. Thinking about it made it – something. And Ash couldn’t deal with more somethings. “This isn’t – I don’t intend to bed him and leave him, alright?”

“You keep saying what you don’t intend.” Max flicked a page of his notebook over. “But not what you _do_ intend, which was my question, Mr Lynx.”

He sighed. It was times like this that made him remember how he could have despised Max so much when they first met.

“I’d like it if you went steady with him. I’ve never seen you genuinely smile like that with anyone other than Skipper.”

And that was exactly the kind of thing that made him realise why he’d thawed.

He thawed again – voiced the fears that were in his stomach. “I don’t know what I want with him, but I know that I don’t want to cause him any trouble. I think I… want to spend as much time with him before I can’t any longer.”

He finished the last dish and left it drying with the others, leading a puddle of suds on the side. When he turned, he found Max smiling down at his notebook. He glanced up at Ash, then flicked another page over.

“I’ll tell Shunichi he’s in good hands.”

Ash knocked the back of his hand against Max’s head as he passed – leaving bubbles there – still scowling.

They were questions that he’d been asking himself. Almost as soon as he’d asked Eiji to dance, he’d been asking how far he was going with this. What this was.

He charged up the stairs – thinking about the moment he had first seen Eiji. Sat nervously at the corner of the party, looking at him from under his dark fringe. Different – everything about him was different, and it wasn’t just that he was oriental. It was the way he brushed his hair behind his ear, the way he leant over slightly to talk to Ibe, his mouth barely moving. The _gentleness_ in his actions – like a calf or a lamb – and yet there was a shrewdness in the way he watched everyone – as though he was figuring them out. Unravelling their characters – trying to unravel Ash and finding himself stuck. He wasn’t quite a calf or a lamb – he just appeared to be, and there was something more underneath.

Maybe that was what Ash was desperate to find out.

Or maybe he just thought those almond shaped eyes and bow shaped mouth were pretty. Eiji was attractive, and he was attracted to him. He could admit that, and had no trouble doing so. Most of the boys here had laid with the same sex at one point or another – it was part and parcel of herding cows, of living away from women – that was the reasons they told themselves. But most of them had joined up because they’d felt that inclination and knew those were good excuses.

Ash didn’t like to think about it. It meant dredging up memories and giving things serious thought was something that he had given up long ago.

Anyway – he kicked the door open to his room and Shorter’s room, even though they were all inclined to sleep where they please.

It didn’t matter because he doubted Eiji had ever heard of a boy with a boy. He didn’t know much about Japan, but he doubted they allowed things like that. There was no way that Eiji thought Ash was courting him, and there was no way that Eiji would think of courting Ash.

And yet – he flopped onto the bed, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. The light was fading in the room, and it made the tall tree outside cast spindly shadows across the white paint, like a claw was reaching out to clutch him. And yet, Eiji had _looked_ at Ash. Closely. He had stared at his face – at his lips – often. Always seemed to hesitate before he pulled away, as if he had to remind himself to do it.

Ash understood that. It felt so easy with Eiji – as natural as wanting to lie in the sun.

And how the sun had made Eiji looked. It had turned his skin bronze and lit up his eyes. It had lightened them – turned them into a rich, dark brown that reminded him of Autumn leaves. Of chestnuts and the conkers illustrated in some of Max’s books. They were warm – warm as sitting by an open fire in the Winter.

Ash hadn’t been able to bear Eiji leaving that afternoon. After they had both spoken so softly about things that they had never said aloud.

He groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. This was the problem with serious thought about emotions.

It only led to heartache.

*

Ash was running late.

He ran as quickly as he dared whilst he was still carrying two pails of milk. Some of it sloshed out of the sides, and he winced. It would earn him a playful cuff around the ear from Max – he could live with that – but it would mean less to go around. He didn’t want to deal with the look on Skipper’s face at that. He would have to give his up, to make up for it.

Because he was there. Eiji. Talking with Shorter.

It was almost painful to keep his pace. The sun blasted down on the back of his neck, and sweat trickled underneath his shirt. It was the kind of heat that made it hard to breathe.

When he got closer, he could hear them.

“You’re sure Ash hasn’t scared you away?” That was Shorter. Crossing his arms and leaning on the horse’s stable – just across from the house.

Eiji laughed – his laugh was light and careless and that made him all the more of an enigma. When he had spoken about his accident, his voice had been thick. He’d hidden his face but Ash had recognised the slump of his shoulders. The tentative way his hands held himself. There was pain there – behind the carelessness.

“He’s been the perfect gentleman,” Eiji said, loyally.

Shorter snorted. “Ash Lynx wouldn’t know what a gentleman was if one came up and socked him in the jaw.”

Eiji paused. Ash could see him smiling, saw the raise of his eyebrows. “Maybe around you.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Shorter leant closer. There was teasing in his voice too.

Eiji was still wearing that smug smile, looking like a cat with a bowl of cream. “That he doesn’t want to impress you.”

“And he wants to impress you, does he?”

Ash left the pails of milk on the doorstep and quickened his pace over to the two of them. He could just imagine Eiji telling Shorter about the gun, and he couldn’t let that happen.

Eiji’s eyes flicked over to him, then back to Shorter.

“If he wants Ibe-san to keep letting visiting, then yes.”

He was seeing more of this Eiji. This teasing, playful – completely aware of what he was saying but playing innocent Eiji, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“What are you doing?” Ash demanded. He narrowed his eyes.

“Talking to Eiji- _kun_ ,” Shorter replied, smirking. He drew out the honorific, to prove how much more respectful he was than Ash. “What? Am I not allowed?” He leant his head forward, dark eyes flashing. “Scared I'll tell embarrassing stories about you, Lynx?”

“I've get plenty to tell about you too.” Ash made the warning clear in his tone.

There was a moment where they stared each other down, both of them daring the other to start. Both watching for the moment they’d go to their guns.

Shorter looked away first. “I was just suggesting that Eiji learn to ride. Then he wouldn't have to rely on that guy to bring him up here.”

Eiji glanced at Ash again. “I’ve only ridden that one time, in town.”

Ash remembered it. He remembered Eiji stumbling and catching onto his shoulders. He glanced away, his stomach twisting.

“Which is why I suggested double saddle,” Shorter continued, bluntly onwards, like an ox. “And Eiji- _kun_ doesn't have a problem with that.”

“Ah.” Eiji’s cheeks coloured. He still looked anywhere but Ash. It seemed he did have a problem with that, after all.

“Stop it,” Ash snapped to Shorter.

Who was still smirking. “Stop what?”

“Teasing.”

Shorter rolled his eyes dramatically. He crossed his arms, then shifted his weight. “Eiji, you wanna learn to ride?”

Eiji nodded. “Yes.”

“Then Ash will teach you, and the best way to learn is double saddle.” Shorter nodded, as if that solved every problem they had. Then he put a heavy hand on Ash’s shoulder as he turned to go. He leant close to Ash’s ear, so that Eiji wouldn’t be able to hear him mutter. “You're welcome.”

Ash managed to elbow Shorter before he got too far away.

Then there he was – alone again, with Eiji.

“You’ve caught the sun.” Ash had no idea what possessed him to say that.

Eiji looked up, startled, and frowned. “What?”

“On your –” He ran a finger over his own cheeks, and Eiji mirrored the action. They had gone pink in the unrelenting sun. “Does it sting? It’ll turn into a burn.”

“It’s fine.” There was the polite Eiji again, the one that Ash knew was mostly a front.

“Max has some stuff for it in the house – aloe vera. It’ll help.” He had to keep talking because he couldn’t think about sitting on a horse – in front of Eiji? Behind Eiji? Did it matter?

“That would be nice.” Eiji stood there for a few moments, twisting his heel in the dirt. One of those awkward silences that Ash thought he had escaped droned on. Eiji smiled at him. “Are you going to get it, or are we going to…?”

He gestured to the stables. Billie was in the first stall, snorting slightly as she watched them, as if she too found the silences painful to bare.

“We can –” Ash stepped to unlock her stall. “We can get the aloe vera when we get back.”

“Sure.” There was the sound of a smirk in Eiji’s voice. Ash glanced back at him, as he took Billie’s reigns, and saw him watching with glittering eyes. The sun seemed to dance in them. “Is double saddle really the best way to learn?”

He’d seen through Shorter – had seen through all of this because there was nothing that couldn’t get past this boy. But he was willing to play along. And now Ash had to decide whether to indulge in the lie with Eiji, or to teach him to ride sensibly.

His heart had made its mind up – grabbed control of his tongue like reigns and made him say, “sure is.”

Eiji covered his mouth, but his eyes were still crinkled into a smile.

Ash couldn’t look at him when he was like that – it would make him do something against his better judgement – he focused on leading Billie out of the stable and drawing her up alongside Eiji. She hoofed the ground, and tossed her mane, as if she knew she was being used in such a way.

“I’ll help you up.” That was the thing against his better judgement.

But Eiji nodded and accepted the leg-up – his tidy boots now scuffed and dusty – swinging himself onto Billie’s saddle like a natural.

Ash put a foot in the stirrups, and took a breath. Then he pulled himself up and onto the horse. They were pressed together – closer than Ash had really considered. But now his chest flush against Eiji’s back, and it was solid, more solid than Ash had thought it would be. His shoulders were solid – it must have come from practising with a bow and arrow.

At least he was tall enough – only an inch taller than Eiji, but still tall _er_ – to comfortably peer over Eiji’s shoulder. Wisps of dark hair tickled across his nose. There was the sudden urge to tuck it back behind Eiji’s ear – he managed to stop his hand before it did so.

“Take the reins.” His voice had dropped – they were so close that he only needed to murmur.

Eiji did, and before he could think about what he was doing, Ash put his hands over the top, easing Eiji’s fingers into the right positions. He obeyed, but there wasn’t the sound of his breath in Ash’s ear.

Billie hooved the ground again, impatient.

“Relax.” It was hypocritical advice. “You don’t need to hold them too tightly.”

Eiji nodded, and Ash saw his chest finally deflate with a careful, controlled breath.

His hands were still over Eiji’s – he pulled them away – and then realised they had nowhere to go. He couldn’t lean back in the saddle with his hands either side – his manners and his self-control wouldn’t allow it.

So his palms settled over Eiji’s hips. Neither of them objected.

“Just give her a little nudge with your heels,” Ash said.

Eiji did, and Billie began forward. She tossed her head slightly, again, as though she was confused who was driving.

“Good.” The word was half a breath. “Nudge her again when you want to go faster.”

Almost immediately, Eiji did and they were off on a proper walk. Almost a trot.

“Pull on the left when you want to go left, and the right when you want to go right.”

“Not so hard.” Eiji turned Billie to the left – towards the entrance of the ranch.

“Oh, it is,” Ash said. “You’re just a natural, that’s all.”

Eiji laughed. He leant back slightly against Ash when he did it, and it felt like a gun sliding into a holster. They seemed to fit against each other.

Billie headed out of the ranch. Eiji nudged her side again, urging her into a trot.

“Ah, now – you have to move with the horse when she’s going this fast,” Ash said.

“This is fast?” Eiji half-turned, half-laughing.

“Easy, sweetie.” Ash had no idea where the name came from. He didn’t acknowledge it, and hoped Eiji didn’t notice it either. “Let’s not run before we can walk. Here – move your hips in time with the horse.”

Eiji nodded. Opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything as Ash guided his hips to the trot. His concentration was taken by the horse – of concentrating on the reins.

“Can we ride to town?” Eiji asked.

“Why not?” Ash replied.

Eiji looked back at him, and grinned. It looked like he was glowing in the sun – it brought out the sunburn on his cheeks even more.

He may have been teaching Eiji to ride, but Ash thought he was the one in danger of falling off the horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I changed Eiji's high jumping because even though it was invented in the 1800s, it wasn't in the olympics until the latter end of the century. So it seemed more likely that Eiji would do something different. (I still wanted him to be an athlete.)  
> But yeah - this is this chapter.   
> Thank you so so much for all of the lovely comments - I may not reply to all of them because sometimes there's nothing more I can say than 'thank you!' but know that they are all completely appreciated! Thank you so much for the support!  
> And I will see you next week where the larger plot starts to show its face...>u>


	4. 4

4

Ash wished he wasn’t on the horse. Because when he was sat behind Eiji, he couldn’t see his face. And he was sure that he was grinning – that the wind was flowing through his hair. It was a feeling he could still remember from the first time he rode; the feeling of absolute freedom.

That was why he still kept riding. Why he loved it.

The idea that Eiji was feeling that way brought back the elation of that first ride. He was only ten or so then, and had vehemently denied letting Max ride behind him. Horses had been larger then, and riding by himself made him feel like he was flying.

He gave Eiji the directions for town.

“It’s beautiful.” Eiji was staring out at the plains around them. And Ash was right, there was a grin on his face. He twisted around in the saddle, his eyes alight.

“And you want to leave America,” Ash replied.

Eiji turned back then, his smile faltering.

“Just wait and watch when we get into town. Everyone will start staring, and whispering and pointing,” Eiji said. “I went to buy bread yesterday, and the man in the general store told me that he didn’t serve savages.”

A flare of anger burst through Ash’s chest.

“That sounds like a job for us,” he said.

“No, it doesn’t matter that much. It happens.” Eiji shrugged his shoulders. “A lot.”

“Not when I’m around.”

Eiji just laughed, like he didn’t believe it. It only made that defensive feeling grow stronger. Which he knew wasn’t good – that he was getting too involved with this. But those long afternoons spent learning each other’s languages, of telling each other the truth – Eiji was probably the only person he had been that truthful with – made him feel – feel like he couldn’t leave Eiji. He wanted more of this – couldn’t let this go just yet. He didn't know where this was headed but he was still aboard the train.

And it wasn't as though they'd ran into any trouble.

Ash could have kicked himself for thinking it. He didn’t believe in jinxes and curses – but thinking it had sure conjured one. Trouble appeared on the same road to town that they were on, coming from the opposite direction so that they had to face it head on.

Trouble’s name was Dino Golzine.

He was astride a white stallion. It was old, and inbred – just enough so that it was clear _something_ was off with it, but it wasn’t clear what. None of it necessarily meant trouble, there were only two or so of his friends riding with him, but Ash had been successfully avoiding him for weeks now. He was no coward, but he knew when to play it safe – it was the rule that Max had taught him at cards, and it was a good rule of thumb for any kind of game.

There was a part of him that figured they would be able to ride by without an acknowledgement. If his face wasn’t seen clearly, Golzine would likely ignore them.

Luck – another thing Ash was sceptical of – wasn’t on his side.

“It’s Lynx, isn’t it?”

The voice cut through the air. Golzine was pulling his horse to a stop, and Eiji did the same. He looked across to the three men questioningly.

Golzine wasn’t looking at him. His icy eyes were on Ash.

He stared back, carelessly. “Yes, sir.”

The sir had been an accident – because he grown so used to being polite for Ibe-san that it was becoming a habit. Golzine shifted in his saddle, just slightly, at it, and Ash hoped that for once, he was being needlessly suspicious.

“You work up on that ranch, with those boys.”

They both knew it – everyone in town knew it. But the assertion made the air feel like the sky before a storm.

“That’s right,” Ash replied.

“Those _savages,”_ said one of the men behind Golzine, and the other one chuckled at that.

Ash narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t recognise him.” Golzine tilted his chin in Eiji’s direction.

“He’s new in town,” Ash said, before Eiji could reply. He spoke smoothly, as if the hairs on the back of his neck weren’t standing on end at being under the man’s gaze. “I’m just teaching him to…ride.”

It was hard to say why he made ride sound like that – like he meant something completely different, even though that wasn’t happening either. It was hard to admit to himself why he slipped his hands further around Eiji’s waist, pulling him towards him ever so slightly more.

Because the reason was simple – there was a part of him that loved to wind the man up. Like making a dog chase its own tail.

Golzine noticed the movement. His gaze lingered on Ash’s hands and he pressed down lightly on Eiji’s stomach. No, it was poking a bear with a stick. And there was a part of him that loved the danger of avoiding its jaws.

But he wished Eiji didn’t have to come into it. He saw his hands tighten on the reins, just for a moment, before he seemed to relax again. Leant slightly into Ash’s touch – playing the game even if he didn’t know all of the rules.

“Doesn’t even look like he can understand us,” one of the men behind Golzine said.

Eiji’s hands tightened on the reigns again and Ash gritted his teeth. He was ready to snarl at the man, but Eiji beat him to it.

“I’m sorry,” he said. Clearly. He spoke slowly and Ash knew it was to wipe out any trace of his accent. “We have to get back into town. I said I’d only be a few hours.”

Golzine looked from Ash’s hands on Eiji’s waist back up to their faces. He nodded, curtly, and Eiji nudged the horse forward again.

She only took a step before Golzine spoke again, and Eiji was stopping Billie once more.

“I’m glad I ran into you, Mr Lynx.”

Ash felt like a fish seeing a hook. He knew it was dangerous, but it was so shiny that he couldn’t resist.

“And why’s that?” he asked.

“I’ve been meaning to extend an invitation to you, for dinner. I think it’s high time we discussed your little…group.”

“Max Lobo is the one in charge.”

“You may bring him. You can bring whomever you desire.” It was the tone of voice that a man used when he held a royal flush. Golzine was pushing what little bluff Ash had given him.

“Sure.” How else could he reply? There was an undertone he didn’t like in Golzine’s offer. “I’ll see if I can fit it into my schedule.”

“Friday at seven?”

“Why not?” Ash gave a fake, crooked smile. Then he squeezed Eiji again, his smile widening at Golzine noticing the movement. “As he says, we’re going to be late. _Sir_.”

He’d added that one as a test, and it had made Golzine shift again. His eyes narrowed.

“Very well.” Golzine nodded, as though he was dismissing them.

Eiji pushed Billie forward, keeping his eyes on the road.

Ash could feel them watching him. The hairs on his arms stood on end. He couldn’t look back – he knew that – but it was worse imagining the hungry gazes that no doubt were lingering on his back. It made him feel like a lamb walking out of a wolf’s den; it was only a matter of time before he was hunted down again.

“That man was watching you at the dance,” Eiji said, when they were a safe distance away. They could see the small collection of buildings that was town getting closer. Five, ten minutes ride and they would be there.

“I know,” Ash said.

“I don’t like the way he looks at you,” Eiji continued.

“Yeah.” Ash held Eiji against him. To feel warmth against him – catch a smell of the soap that he used. The carbonic stuff that the inn provided, he assumed. “I don’t much, either.”

“Who is he?” Eiji half turned, and they were so close that his nose grazed Ash’s cheek.

He pulled away, for Eiji’s benefit, because his shoulders had stiffened and he had sat up straight in the saddle.

“He’s called Dino Golzine,” Ash replied. “He’s close friends with the Mayor. Has a finger in a lot of pies – you know, involved with the railway, has a bunch of ranches, sells oil. He’s rich and he’s not afraid to remind the sheriff of that.”

“What do you mean?” Eiji slowed Billie down again; until she was going at a snail’s pace. He twisted in the saddle, until he was almost facing Ash.

“He’s the one who’s really in control of them, not the sheriff.”

“Oh.” Eiji’s face clouded, and he turned back. Ash’s hands were light on his hips now. “You aren’t going to go to his dinner.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Aren’t I?” Ash found himself chuckling.

“Ash-kun, you can’t!”

 _“Ash_.” He found his arms tightening around Eiji of their own accord – his chest pressing itself against Eiji’s back. “Just Ash. And why not?”

“Because I’ll –“ Eiji had turned his head the other way, so that Ash couldn’t read his expression. One of his hands came off of the reins, tracing along Ash’s arm with a feather-light touch. “I’ll be worried…if you do.”

Billie was veering off of the main trail and onto the dusty plains, snorting under her breath.

“Oh?” Ash’s voice had dropped to a murmur in Eiji’s ear. His heart was pounding. “Well, I wouldn’t want to make _you_ worry.”

Eiji had let go of the reins. His hand pressed down on Ash’s arm, as though he was going to pull it off of him, but couldn’t quite manage to.

“No good can come of it.” Eiji’s voice was soft. It was a good thing there was no wind, because otherwise Ash wouldn’t have been able to hear him.

“No.” He felt the urge to press his lips against Eiji’s exposed neck. To see if it tasted warm under the sun – to see if Eiji would melt under him if he did. Instead he took a breath and took the reins, steering Billie back onto the road. “But he’s a man who gets his way. Avoiding one dinner could lead to worse. It’s easier to face it head-on, now.”

Eiji nodded, his hands on the saddle. His eyes were downcast, so that his dark lashes almost brushed against pink cheeks.

He was quiet for the rest of the way into town, and Ash thought maybe he’d gone too far this time. That the touching had been too much and it had scared Eiji off, like a nervous bird. But he hadn’t been able to help it. It was so hard not to – not to try and leave his touch all over Eiji, like fingerprints. Because it made him feel warm and – alive. Alive in a way that he didn’t think he’d felt with anyone before.

Attraction. He was attracted to Eiji, and he knew that, but this felt like there was something more to it. More than just looking at him and liking what he saw. This was – this was needing to feel his heart racing and warmth flowing through him, making him feel like he was glowing.

But Eiji didn’t feel the same way. He shifted in the saddle, as though uncomfortable, as they closed the gap into town.

As they headed through the gates, Ash slipped off of Billie without a word.

Eiji took up the reins and Ash walked alongside them. Eiji’s hat was tipped to keep off the worst of the unrelenting heat. It cast his face into shadow – made it even more impossible to guess what he was thinking.

It was surprising when Eiji steered them along the backroad, coming around the other side of the inn. Ash had always parked at the front – a declaration that he was there, doing business.

He wasn’t going to question it, when there was still a dazed, far-off look in Eiji’s eye. Like there was something in front of him that only he could see.

Eiji swung off of Billie, and landed on his feet without stumbling. He was still facing the horse, one hand on the saddle, when he finally spoke again.

“Be careful, Ash-kun.”

“I don’t know the meaning of that word.” Ash shifted his weight backward, staring at Eiji’s back.

“It means –” Eiji turned. His dark eyes looked him up and down, as though he could see right through to Ash’s feelings. “Be safe, because I am scared.” His voice was a tiny, fragile thing as he asked. “Does that really mean nothing to you?”

“Eiji.” Ash suddenly had one of Eiji’s hands between his own. It looked brown – so very brown – compared to his. His palms were soft – not hardened by labour – but the tips of his fingers were hard and smooth. From archery. “It means – it means a lot. Truly.”

Eiji was staring at their joined hands. Not with a flicker of apprehension, like he had done before, and he wasn’t pulling away.

“So you’ll learn what careful means?” he asked.

Brown eyes settled on his own. They caught the sun and once more they looked _so_ warm. Like a melting pot of chocolate, but it was almost as if there was some orange behind them. Some fire that burnt from the inside of Eiji.

There was a sun inside of him, Ash was sure.

The look was disarming. It cut through him, knocking all of the bravado from him.

“I will,” he said. And when Eiji gave a smile of relief – all of him relaxing and his cheeks just _glowing_ – Ash couldn’t help it. He had to add, with a raise of his eyebrows. “If you call me Ash.”

Eiji’s smile stilled for a moment, then grew wider. He shook his head, giving a breathless laugh and taking his hand back. He cradled it against his chest for a moment, before he crossed his arms. Teasing – he was back to the teasing Eiji.

“Be careful first,” he said. “And then we’ll see.”

*

All Eiji could think about was Ash Lynx. He would eat dinner with Ibe, but his mind would be thinking about learning to ride. Thinking about Ash’s arms around him, and his body would try to remember the feeling. Sometimes it could, and he could feel a ghost holding him – just the memory made his stomach flip. Could almost smell the hay and the gunpowder.

He’d felt safe – so protected and then, when Ash’s lips were almost on his ear, his breath fanning across Eiji’s cheek in hot puffs, he hadn’t. But it was an exciting kind of danger. It was like going full gallop on a horse, which Ash had allowed him to do for a few seconds, before he had said it was best that they slowed down.

Eiji wanted that again.

He wanted that again and yet he knew that he shouldn’t. Because that had been inappropriate – it had been too much intimacy too soon. Too much intimacy for a courting couple but they were two boys.

And Eiji didn’t know the rules for that, but he figured they were at least the same. That they shouldn’t have been pressed together like peas in a pod. That he definitely should not have been thinking about what would have happened if he had turned his head. His mouth would have been millimetres away from Ash’s and – and Eiji knew that boys didn’t normally kiss boys – ‘not even in America,’ to use Ibe’s words.

But he couldn’t help wondering what it would be like. And a part of him wondered – knew – that Ash knew what he was doing. That maybe – in _Ash’_ s world – things were different.

He wasn’t even sure that he liked Ash in that way. But he knew that it was easy to be with him, easy to tell him the truth that he didn’t want to tell anyone else, not even Ibe. Knew that it was easy to forget about manners and decorum and that it was getting harder and harder to keep that honorific on the end of Ash’s name.

Who could he talk to, though? Eiji certainly couldn’t broach the subject with Ibe. He let him travel up to the ranch because of his connection with Max, but if he knew what had happened today – if there was any hint that Eiji was in danger – he’d put a stop to it all.

It wouldn’t even be the danger – it would be the possibility of Ash being interested in him _that_ way. The fact that they were both boys wouldn’t have a lot to do with it – it would be that it was _Eiji_.

There wasn’t a lot of people he knew, then.

Which was why he paid a dollar to the innkeeper to take his horse for the day. He wasn’t due at the ranch today, but he couldn’t wait. It was driving him mad – only being able to think of this and what _this_ meant.

So he hoped that Ash would be too busy with work to notice him arriving.

Eiji went as fast as he dared, but being on horseback alone still made him nervous. There was a certain vulnerability he felt when he didn’t have Ash’s arms around him, or when he wasn’t holding onto someone.

Going fast had been – exhilarating. It had come close to the feeling of letting an arrow loose – the feeling of flying. That was something Eiji had been chasing since his accident, and now he had it. But he also had visions of the horse rearing up and leaving him in the dust, so he rode cautiously.

Luck was on his side. It was Shorter who was mucking out the stables when he arrived. He stabbed a spade into the hay, but it froze as he spotted Eiji. He raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t think you were coming today,” he said.

“I wasn’t planning to,” Eiji replied. He slipped down from the horse, and tied her against one of the posts. It was still stifling hot in here and hard to breath, even if the sun wasn’t blasting down on his neck. The smell of hay was overpowering. It only made him think of Ash – that was the smell on him. Sun and hay.

“Ah.” Shorter nodded, almost to himself. “Yeah, Ash has that effect on people. Gets to be that you don’t want to spend a single day without him, right?”

Eiji started to nod, then realised what he was doing – what he was agreeing to – and shook his head.

“No, I – I needed to talk to you, actually.” His heart was hammering. This wasn’t usually what he did – he never got close enough for talking about feelings. But he didn’t have many options.

“Me?” Both of Shorter’s eyebrows raised now. “What for?”

“I…” Eiji stepped forward. It only made the heat pressing against his skin worse. “It was unusual, wasn’t it, that Ash asked me to dance?”

“Not for Ash.” Shorter turned back to shovelling the hay. He had a strand in his mouth, and chewed on the seeds as he spoke.

“What do you mean?” If he’d been nervous before, it was worse now.

“Ash doesn’t exactly…care what people think,” Shorter replied. “He’ll do what he wants because he wants to – half the time on a whim.” It was like he felt Eiji’s heart fall, because he looked up at him then, and added. “Ash doesn’t normally keep his whims around.”

He resorted to Ibe’s words, because hearing that he wasn’t a whim was worse than thinking he was one. “Boys don’t dance with boys. Not even in America.”

“No, but, I suspected you knew that, didn’t you, Eiji-kun?”

Hearing Shorter add ‘kun’ to his name, as much as it soothed some of the burning homesickness in him, only reminded him that Ash never had. Resolutely had always called him Eiji with the air that it was reserved, especially, for him.

He couldn’t tell if he was blushing, because it was already too hot in here, but he couldn’t meet Shorter’s eyes.

“So why would he keep that whim around?” He crossed his arms to act as a shield.

“Funnily enough, he won’t say much to me.” Shorter paused in his shovelling to wipe the back of his hand over his forehead. He sighed. “Almost like he thinks I’ll tease him for it.”

“Would you?” Eiji looked up; he couldn’t help smiling.

“Oh, yeah.” Shorter grinned. Then he planted the shovel in the dirt and leant on it, looking seriously at Eiji. “I’d wager that the reason he’s keeping the whim around is because he’s taken quite a liking to it. The fact that whim is a boy is neither here nor there.”

“What?” Eiji’s fingers pressed into his arms.

“I mean that there’s a certain kind of person who wants to work on a ranch.” And when Eiji raised an eyebrow, Shorter raised one back. “You’re a smart kid, you aren’t going to make me spell it out, are you?”

No, he didn’t. Eiji had figured that out himself, if he was honest. But he had needed someone to say it. So that there was no mistake. So that he knew, exactly, where he stood.

“I didn’t know if Ash…” He bit his lip, because it was a stupid start to a question. Because boys didn’t normally whisper in each other’s ears like that.

Shorter shrugged, leaning more weight on the shovel. It stuck even further into the dirt.

“Are you the kind of person who wants to work on a ranch?”

Eiji squeezed tighter, until he could feel his nails pressing into his skin.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “Maybe.”

He’d never really thought about it because that was something to think about when he was older. It wasn’t as important as _bushido_ , or drawing – or anything else. There wasn’t the same feeling about courting that everyone else seemed to have. Eiji had resolved to worry about it later, when he was being pressured into worrying about it.

So he’d avoided thinking about it, because it was confusing and his lack of interest actually scared him. It made him feel like he was missing a vital part that everyone else had. The part that wanted to settle down and start a family.

And that feeling was still gone, but he thought he was starting to understand why the boys he’d grown up with had turned to daydreams about girls. Why they had glazed over eyes when pretty women walked by, looking at them with dark eyes over their fans. But he wasn’t thinking about the ladies in town. His thoughts weren’t consumed by ladies.

Yet, he was sure that if he was like Shorter was suggesting, that he would have known about it before. Despite all of the thoughts he pushed away, he would have noticed before now.

“Well.” Shorter pulled the shovel out of the ground. “Don’t ask me to help test if you’re suited to ranch work.” When Eiji laughed – awkwardly and politely, he continued. “But I’ve never seen Ash Lynx so – Romeo for anyone else before, if that helps make your mind up?”

“Romeo?” Eiji echoed.

“You know – mopey, restless, can only talk of one thing and that’s you.” Shorter flung a shovelful of hay away from him, rolling his eyes.

Eiji knew he was flushing now. He must have been, because the stable was suddenly so much warmer and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

"Really?"

"I may be exaggerating a little, but more or less." Shorter looked up, suddenly, as though he was a bloodhound catching a scent. Then he smirked. "If you want to test it, then step into one of the stalls."

Eiji did, blinking as Shorter pulled the doors shut and gestured for him to get down.

Seconds later, he understood why. There was the sound of footsteps from outside, and then he heard a very familiar voice call out, "need any help in there?"

Ash.

"Sure you're not too busy?" Shorter replied, as casually as if he had been doing nothing but working.

Eiji saw Ash's boots under the stall and pressed himself lower, into a corner, as soundlessly as he could. His heart was racing for some reason. Maybe it was just the subterfuge Shorter had dragged him into, or the idea of Shorter's test.

"Eiji doesn't come on Wednesdays," Ash said.

"I meant with your other work." There was the sound of a smirk in Shorter's voice. "Wasn't there a robbery in town that we were asked to help with?"

"Me and Alex wrapped that up a while ago," Ash replied. "Hogtied the guy and left him behind the jail to think about his actions."

"Did they arrest him?"

"The hell they did."

Ash didn't talk so coarse around Eiji, but he wished he did. There was something special in swearing - some kind of liberation.

"So how'd it go?" Shorter continued. "Your riding lesson."

"You're a right big mouth, you know that? Riding double as the best way to learn..." Ash huffed. "You shouldn't tease him like that."

"I should tease you though." Shorter paused. "You were pussyfooting around and I was the one who had to deal with you snapping whenever you missed him."

"I did not."

"There you go again, just because he's not here today."

There was a silence. Eiji hardly dared to breathe in case Ash heard.

“Come on.” He heard Shorter put the shovel down. “Bet I can hit more targets in the yard than you.”

“You wish,” Ash replied.

Eiji grinned behind his hand, as he heard them both file out of the stables. He heard Ash ask whose horse was tied up, and Shorter tell him that it had always been their’s.

There was a strange, fluttery feeling in his chest. Ash thought about him. Maybe as much as Eiji thought about Ash. And it had been deliberate – all of the intimacy was deliberate because he _liked_ Eiji.

Did he feel the same way? Eiji closed his eyes, leaning against the stable post. A part of him knew the answer. The part that felt warm – the fluttery feeling and his leaping stomach all knew the answer.

But he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I'm trying to do slightly shorter chapters because it's a lot easier to write 4000-5000 words a week than 5000+ Hopefully it doesn't make too much of a difference.  
> But yeah - I do have some kind of plot going on here and things will start to get moving soon!  
> Thank you all so much for the support as always! If I didn't reply to comments it's only because I can't think of anything more to say than thank you!! <3 I really do appreciate every single one! xx


	5. 5

5

Eiji felt as though the horse was giving him a knowing look.

Said horse was Ibe’s, and watched him with a large, unimpressed brown eye as he tied it outside the saloon. Could it tell that he had been restless all day, waiting for the time he was supposed to meet Ash here? He had started half a dozen drawings of the town, daubed watercolour paint on half a finished sketch before giving up and staring at the clock.

And now that he was here, his heart was racing.

Ash thought about Eiji. A lot. Maybe as much as Eiji thought about him. Part of him knew what to do with that information. Part of him didn’t let him think about it.

He was early. He sat at the table on the porch, in the shade, and waited. Eiji had brought paper with him. Started a messy charcoal sketch of the building opposite, to get himself thinking of shapes and lines and not Ash’s smirk.

“You’re good.”

The voice made him jump. Ash had approached with cat-like silence, and stood, leaning over the table and staring at Eiji’s drawing. He carried two bottles – had already been inside whilst Eiji had been drawing, and he hadn’t noticed.

“I’ve…still got a lot to learn,” Eiji murmured. Those eyes needed a warning with them, because they had stopped his heart for a moment. He folded the paper over, and went to put it away.

Ash’s fingers caught his. He froze. It felt as though sparks were dancing across where their skin touched.

“Can I keep it?” Ash asked. He’d put the bottles on the table.

Eiji forced himself to look up. The porch made a direct diagonal line of sunlight and shadow across Ash’s face – either side in the light and darkness. There was a different expression there – he looked curious, and it made him look younger.

“Alright.” Eiji handed the sketch over.

Ash sat, then, and opened the page back up. He traced his fingers over the lines of the shop and houses that Eiji had begun to sketch it. Lightly, but his skin still picked up the charcoal. He’d scrubbed his hands free of dirt before he’d ridden here, Eiji realised. The thought made his chest feel as though it was being squeezed.

And Ash’s touch felt oddly personal – oddly intimate as he stared at the drawing with such admiration, when it wasn’t anything special. A shiver ran down his spine. It was like Ash was running his fingers over Eiji – was looking at _Eiji_ like that.

No, he already did. When Eiji talked about shooting his bow, Ash had stared at him as though he was incredible.

When Eiji thought that Ash was the incredible one. He’d had a shooting contest with one of the ranchers, Bones, and had hit every target in ten seconds flat, not missing a single one. He knew how to ride horses, and lasso cows and – and helped people who needed it.

He was starting to figure out what it meant, when two people thought the other was incredible. And that was something he wanted to explore – could explore now that it was just him and Ibe in America.

“You ever draw portraits?” Ash’s question broke Eiji from his reverie.

“Sometimes,” Eiji said. He tilted his head to the side, finding a smile on his face – as jittery as Ash made him, it was so easy to smile around him. “Why? You want one?”

“Maybe.” Ash’s thumb skimmed his drawing a final time, before he folded it and put it in his shirt pocket. “But not the face.”

Ash was looking out over the porch and not at Eiji with a distant look in his eye. The kind of look he got when he talked about his past. A sad, lost kind of look that Eiji didn’t like seeing.

He nudged his boot against Ash’s, to prompt him to look at him.

“Why not?”

That lost look was gone. Replaced by a sparkle and smirk.

“Saving that for my wanted poster,” Ash replied.

“Don’t talk like that.” Eiji looked at the bottle in front of him, and toyed with it. When Ash’s boot nudged his, he looked up. “Will you really get arrested for what you do?”

Ash sighed. He leant back in the chair. “Right now, we’re tolerated. And if they tried anything, the folks in town like us too much to let them get away with it without a fight.”

“But…” Eiji started Ash’s next sentence for him, and got a fond smile return.

“But,” Ash echoed. “If any of us slip up – take it a step too far – then we’ll land in big trouble.”

“A step too far?” Eiji sipped from the bottle in front of him. He couldn’t say that he liked beer over sake, but he was getting used to the taste.

“You know, looting, pillaging.” Ash paused. His fingers ran over the line of his shirt pocket, absently. “Deflowering a rich man’s maid.”

Eiji laughed. Hid it behind his hand for a second, but at Ash’s raised eyebrow found it falling away. He was good at chipping away at every part of Eiji’s defence with just a look.

“You wouldn’t deflower a maiden, Ash-kun,” he said, by way of explanation.

His smile faded under Ash’s unrelenting stare. He was looking over every inch of Eiji, as though it was the first time that he had seen him. Just like that time, it made him feel just as jittery. Just as warm and tingly all over. He could only stare back.

“No,” Ash murmured. “Not a maiden.”

“Wouldn’t you…” Eiji stared mouth of the bottle in his hand, fighting to get the words out, despite what Ibe would say – despite politeness. “Wouldn’t that get you in even more trouble?”

Ash’s boot found his again. Stayed pressed against it.

“It’d be worth the trouble.”

He was leaning forward, but only to knock their bottles together in a toast, before he took a long sip from his.

Eiji felt terribly out of his depth. He had started this – had figured out what this was but wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

All he knew was that he had to keep exploring it. Otherwise it would haunt him forever.

*

Ash turned up at Golzine’s on Friday alone. And he suspected Golzine knew he would. Being called out on a bluff was never pleasant, but even less so when it came to him; Ash could just see the way his lips would quirk upwards at seeing just him arrive.

The mansion itself sprawled on the dusty plains, all white columns and arched windows. The kind of house that every American settler was told they could own, if they worked hard enough, of course. That same kind of luxury filled the entrance hall of the house – paintings in gilt frames lined the walls and everything seemed so _shiny_. It must have been the soft glow of the lamps; they glowed from inside tinted glass shades so that the edges of the rooms were coated in shadows.

A man took Ash’s coat – one of the men who had been riding with Golzine. His fingers stayed on Ash’s shoulders just a moment longer than was necessary – just long enough for his skin to crawl. He pretended to ignore it. Instead, he smiled politely and let the man lead the way to the dining room.

That was why he hadn’t wanted Max to come. Because Ash suspected this dinner was what those hungry stares and that saddle-shifting was culminating in. Suspected that this was the day Golzine was going to outrightly reveal what he wanted with him.

And he couldn’t let Max see that.

Certainly not Shorter or the other boys. Only Max knew just why Ash had gotten into trouble in the first place, and Ash had made him swear never to tell. They couldn’t find out now just because he wasn’t ballsy enough to attend a dinner alone.

So he hadn’t told anyone.

Only Eiji knew he was here – and Eiji was certainly not coming.

Ash really had been too rash, he realised as his boots clacked against the polished, tiled floors. By hinting at his relationship with Eiji, he had put something up to lose. Something that he didn’t even have.

Golzine was in the dining room. It looked as though he had been pacing, waiting for him. Ash glanced at the huge gilt clock over the mantle. He was ten minutes late. Just enough time to be deliberate. But also enough time to claim it was an accident, or that something had held him up – his host couldn’t call him out on being discourteous.

The man had dressed well, but then he always dressed well.

“Mr Lynx.” He held out his hand to Ash, as though they were business partner’s. “It’s good of you to join us.”

The ‘finally,’ was evident in his tone.

Ash smiled, and shook the man’s hand. Just one firm shake.

“It’s a pleasure, Mr Dino.” He was pushing it, and he knew it by the flash in Golzine’s pale blue eyes. The use of his first name – the way Ash had made his words sound as though it was a pleasure to be anything but here – surely would have gotten under the man’s skin.

“Hard at work, I see.”

Ash hadn’t changed out of his working clothes. They were still smeared with mud, and gunpowder and he was sure that he smelt of hay.

“Ranch work is never ending,” he replied, still with that polite smile on his face. “As you know, of course.”

He said it politely enough, but it froze the smile on Golzine’s face.

“Why?” the man asked.

Ash blinked, feigning surprise. He hooked his thumbs into his belt. “Well, I thought that you owned half the ranches upstate. Don’t you lend the men a hand from time to time?”

Ash knew the answer. And Golzine knew he knew the answer – and Ash knew that. They both smiled, masks of politeness firmly in place.

“I must admit that I am not an expert in agriculture or cultivating animals,” Golzine said, finally. “I leave that to the men who are more suited for it. Like yourself, of course.” There was just enough disdain in his voice for the workers that made Ash tighten his smile. “I do, naturally, check in from time to time, to oversee the financial side.”

“Naturally,” Ash agreed.

Golzine held out a hand to the table, gesturing for Ash to go and take a seat. He stepped towards it. It was shiny mahogany – oval shaped – big enough to sit eight, but only the place at the very end, and the one next to it, were laid. The chairs, high backed with intricately embroidered cushions, were close.

“I don’t suppose you boys are very good with finances.” Golzine was right behind Ash.

He stopped with a hand on the back of his chair, and turned, still smiling.

“Actually, we all help out,” he said. “It’s how Mr Lobo taught us mathematics.”

That was another reason Max couldn’t come. He could never hear Ash call him _Mr_ Lobo. It made him want to wrinkle his nose even when he was miles away.

“Ah.” Golzine didn’t step around Ash. He stared at him, with a nasty look in his eye. “Mr Lobo taught you.”

“He taught us all our schooling.” Ash wasn’t going to sit until Golzine moved. “Even Japanese; to help the newbies in town out.”

“Yes.” Golzine finally took a step around him, his shoes thudding on the wooden floor. “I don’t believe I got the name of your new acquaintance.”

Ah. Ash had walked right into that one. Just because he had wanted to show off.

“I’m surprised – you always seem to know everyone in town.” He was dancing around the question, and the narrowing of Golzine’s eyes showed he knew it. “I doubt it’s my place to introduce you, with my kind of position. It would degrade them. And you.”

The man had finally sat, and Ash felt a pinch of relief flood through him. Golzine waved a hand, and a maid Ash only noticed when she moved, disappeared from the room.

So dinner had begun.

“Yes. Your position.” Golzine spoke slowly, almost as though he was angry that they had gotten to this so quickly. “That’s what I wanted to discuss with you…I hear that you and your fellow ranch hands have been interfering with the Sheriff’s business.”

Ash shrugged. He picked up one of the forks on the table, twining it on the placemat as though he was bored.

“If that was the case, then I’m sure the Sheriff would want to talk to me himself, Mr Dino.”

Cold eyes narrowed again and Ash knew that he was walking a tightrope here. This was ridiculously dangerous, but he just couldn’t help himself. The charade of talking nicely to each other was an addictive game, the kind of game he didn’t have a chance to play often, and he felt like a cat toying with a mouse.

“You may not know,” Golzine said, with the tone of voice that said Ash absolutely did know. “That the Sheriff is a good friend of mine. When he voiced his concerns, I offered to step in and have a word with you. I don’t want things getting out of hand and I’d hate to see you in trouble, my boy.”

From another man’s mouth it would have been innocent enough, but it set Ash’s nerves on edge. He put the fork down, just to get his hands off the table.

“We don’t want any trouble.” He stared at the wood in front of him, because he was lying. There was a part of them all that craved it. “We’re just helping people.”

The maid came back in with another server. Both carrying soup. Both, Ash realised, now that he was really looking, with dark skin. He looked at them gently – embarrassedly – and thanked them when they put the bowl in front of him.

Golzine looked at him for that. Ash stared back, impassive, until he the man looked away.

“You’re taking liberty into your own hands.”

“Isn’t it the duty of any citizen to hold liberty in their hands?” Ash replied. “Didn’t we fight for ‘life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness?’”

Golzine’s eyebrows raised at that. “Thomas Jefferson.” Something nudged against Ash’s shoe, and that grim feeling in his stomach heightened. “You are quite the scholar, aren’t you?”

Not really, Ash thought. Most people were familiar with the phrase, and he hadn’t said where he had known it from.

“You flatter me,” he said. But his smile was growing smaller and smaller.

“Nonetheless, the justice lies in the sheriff’s hands in this town,” Golzine said. “Your boys would do well to stick to their area of expertise.”

“Ah, but I thought I was a scholar.” He had no plan but to dance around with his words.

“Well, yes.” Golzine’s eyes, for the first time, did not look so cold. Maybe Ash was winning.

Maybe not.

Time seemed to freeze when he felt Golzine’s hand press down on his thigh.

“But you’re not like the other boys, are you Mr Lynx?”

He couldn’t look at him. _This_ was danger, now. This was getting halfway through rapids and finding a waterfall.

“I don’t know what you mean, Mr Golzine.” He made sure to keep his tone, even – cold – to make it clear that this was not what he had come for.

“I think you do.” The man’s thumb twitched and Ash’s gritted his teeth. It was a heavy weight. “There are plenty of…unsavoury rumours about that…Mr Lobo, is it?”

“Max isn’t like that.” Like you, Ash wanted to add. He pushed his chair out, making to stand.

Golzine moved faster. Standing and putting his other hand on the back of Ash’s chair as it moved. He fell back into his seat. A cat and a mouse, he had thought earlier, and realised that he had assumed the wrong role. Now Golzine was over him, and Ash had nowhere to look but that cunning smile.

“No, I didn’t think they held any truth.” His hand twitched again. “Why would any man ever let you out of his sight once he had you?”

“Let go of me.” Ash dropped his decorum now and glared.

That smile still stayed. And the hand on the chair moved, just to graze a rough thumb over Ash’s cheek.

“Don’t play that card. Not after all those hints that you’ve been dropping – that you’ve been dying for me to pick up.”

“They weren’t for you.” Ash spoke through gritted teeth.

“No?” The thumb brushed against him again, down to his chin. “I think you know what you want, Mr Lynx.”

Ash was done. He could feel the bile in the back of his throat and his hand moved of its own accord to the gun in the back of his trousers. It was like a snake, independent of him and rising up to point itself at Golzine’s forehead.

“I said let go of me,” he said, pulling back the safety.

Golzine did. But his hands still hovered, close to Ash’s skin. “Everyone would know who did it.”

“You think that bothers me?” Ash made a sound that could have been a laugh. He pushed up from the chair, kicking it away, and felt grim satisfaction that Golzine straightened with him. “I’ve shot a man before and I’ve not been set swinging yet.”

Golzine wasn’t smiling now. His mouth was set in a grim line.

“I tried to help you, Lynx,” he said. “Offered you a stick out of the mud that you’re falling into. But you can expect trouble now, and lots of it.”

Ash walked back the way he had come, still holding his pistol steady.

“It’s a good thing we like trouble as much as we like helping people,” Ash said. He kicked the door from the dining room open behind him.

And left without bothering to go back for his coat.

*

Ash was quieter than usual. But Eiji knew that if he asked, there was no way Ash would tell him the answer.

They sat in the hay loft – the two of them, Alex and Shorter, trying to find any relief from the sun outside. The air in the barn was heavy and smelt heavily of the horses and the straw around them. It wasn’t much cooler, if anything the humidity was worse, but it was shaded and they weren’t going to get their skin burnt.

Alex and Shorter were playing cards, half-heartedly. Ash leant against one of the barrels of hay, his foot outstretched to nudge Eiji’s leg. Eiji didn’t move away.

“Why do you chew that?” he asked Alex.

He had straw in his mouth, like Ash always seemed to. But he found it easier to ask Alex those kinds of questions. Ash’s answers would always make his heart stutter and his stomach flip over.

“Not the stem,” Alex said. He rooted around in the hay, until he found a similar piece. “I chew the heads, see?”

“Why do you chew the heads?” Eiji asked, instead.

“Gum.” Alex leant over, and Eiji took the hay from him. “Try it. Spit out the seeds, and the casing on ‘em, and you get gum behind.”

Eiji plucked a head off and rolled it between his fingers. “Why keep the stem?”

Shorter threw his cards down, and leant back against the hay. “Toothpick.”

Alex laughed, and Shorter did too. Eiji found himself joining in, though he couldn’t explain the joke. Everything seemed funnier when his head was swimming from the heat.

He chewed on a few of the heads, feeling the hard casing of the shells pop off between his teeth.

Ash was watching him. He had his hat tilted down for more shade, but his eyes practically glowed in the dark. They were watching Eiji’s lips with intensity – such intensity that a month ago – a week ago – he would have covered his mouth.

He didn’t, but he couldn’t help smiling, and didn’t have the bravery to stare back at Ash.

“Nah, you’re not shuffling.” Shorter was pulling the cards from Alex’s hands. “You’re rigging the game.”

“That’s a lie!” Alex clung onto them, creasing them as Shorter made a snatch for them.

“Yeah? What’d’you get arrested for?” Shorter demanded. “Wasn’t it swindling people at cards?”

“Your a yellow belly, Shorter,” Alex snapped. But gave the cards over.

Shorter grinned, triumphantly, as he shuffled the half-torn cards in his hands. “Am I cutting you in, Lynx?”

“Nah.” Ash tilted his hat further down his face.

“Eiji-kun?”

Eiji’s focus was on Ash. He usually skipped the first round of cards, but always stepped in sooner or later, especially when bickering started out. (And with the boys on the ranch, that was often.) It helped diffuse the situation. Something was really troubling him.

Shorter was still looking at him for an answer.

“Ah, no thank you,” Eiji managed to say, waiting until Shorter had shrugged and started dealing, before he pressed his leg against Ash’s foot. “Can I have a word?”

“Sure,” Ash replied, and Eiji saw him smirk. “That’s your word.”

“Ash-kun!” He frowned.

And the hat tilted up so that he could see Ash’s eyes sparkling like emeralds at him. It was a fond sparkle, a fond smile and it brought that warm, bursting feeling back to Eiji’s chest.

“As if I would,” Ash muttered. He slowly got to his feet and brushed the loose hay off of his shirt and pants. “We’re cutting a path.”

Shorter raised his eyebrows as Eiji got up too.

“Oh yeah? Just you and Eiji?”

“Keep your nose on your cards and you might win the next round.” Ash disappeared down the ladder as he said it, his voice echoing through the wood.

Alex laughed, loudly and Shorter threatened him. Eiji slipped away too, in the chaos.

Ash was waiting at the bottom of the ladder, and as Eiji jumped the last few rungs, he put a hand out, as if he was going to catch his waist if he fell. They were close, Eiji realised, as he took a step around the ladder, Ash’s hand still in mid-air.

“I won’t fall. I’m practically a farm hand now,” Eiji said, smiling.

Ash leant closer, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve still got a long away to go, rookie.”

It was hot – so hot, and it was so hard to think when he could feel Ash’s breath on his cheeks. If he tilted his chin up now, he suspected Ash would kiss him. His hand raised, of its own accord, so that it was over Ash’s chest, but he was still undecided whether to push him away or pull him closer.

Ash turned away. Sharply. And started to the door of the barn. They could hear Alex and Shorter bickering still. Eiji used the opportunity to spit the shells and seeds from the hay into his handkerchief. The material gazed his bottom lip and he held it close. What would Ash’s lips feel like, there, instead?

He was waiting outside the barn, leaning against it with his hat low again. They could see the house from here, sat comfortably on the rolling plains and surrounded by animal pens. The cows had started a bay in the distance.

Eiji had never been around animals like this back home, but at some point the sounds of them had become comforting. Because they made him thinking of lying in the grass with Ash, the sun on his face and a clear sky over him.

Freedom. Flying.

“You’re worried about me,” Ash said.

Eiji leant on the open barn door, still in the shade and facing Ash whilst he looked out at the ranch. He crossed his arms, and tried to raise an eyebrow, but he knew his bashful smile was giving him away.

“Why do you think that?”

“Because you’re looking at me every five minutes like a bitch counting her puppies.” He looked to Eiji for a moment, and then away. He had his arms crossed too.

“Because something’s troubling you.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I can…” Eiji looked down to the dusty ground between them. “Just tell.”

Ash moved silently. In the next moment, he was a step away from Eiji again, his head tilted down, towards him. He wasn’t that much taller, but he used every inch he had to his advantage.

“Yeah? You been paying attention to me?”

Eiji forced his eyes up. “It’s hard not to.”

His face was red, he was sure, and his chest felt tight. Ash stood in front of him, his skin tanned from long hours in the sun, his hair bleached a lighter gold from the same reason, and his eyes with that terrible power of theirs. He wasn’t terribly broad, but he was still broader than Eiji. Still well-built and every part the image of a cowboy. Everything about him was – different – was hard to tear his gaze away from and when he was looking, he was much more truthful than he wanted to be. Much more truthful than he ever had been.

Ash Lynx had brought Eiji Okumura to the surface, and so much of him wanted to be out of the water.

He wanted to be free.

“You pay that much attention to Shorter?” Ash asked. His voice had dropped, to a murmur.

He wondered if they could still be seen. They were in sight of the door. He slipped to the outside of the barn, and Ash followed – put a hand on the door at Eiji’s head height to steady himself.

“Why not?” Ash pressed.

“Because, I –” Eiji wasn’t sure what he was going to say. His mind was full of sparks – thinking about how close Ash’s mouth was and how easy it would be to find out what it felt like. He’d never been kissed – by anyone.

Then he remembered – a flint striking the grindstone – what this was all _really_ about. “No – I’m worried, Ash-kun.”

Ash’s eyes softened. “It’s alright.”

His fingers grazed Eiji’s hair with the touch of a butterfly, just skimming Eiji’s cheek. And Eiji wanted to lean into the touch. He wanted to stay there, and let Ash tell him that this was okay – this was all okay – that even though the way he was feeling was the he was probably supposed to feel about women – that was okay.

But they were talking about different things.

“Something happened, didn’t it?” The pieces clicked together. “At Mr Golzine’s house.”

He saw the guard go up on Ash’s face. The softness in his eyes vanished and he pulled his hands away from Eiji. It made him feel cooler, all of a sudden and he for once, missed the heat.

“Ah, that.” Ash turned, as though he was going to head back to the house.

Eiji blinked, pressed against the barn door, trying to find his senses. Then he followed.

“So all that was just to throw me off?” he asked, leaning forward to see Ash’s expression.

Ash glanced at him. His lips quirked. “Partly.”

Eiji didn’t let himself think about what the other part of that was. He stepped forward, around Ash, blocking his path.

“Something did happen. To trouble you.”

Ash looked for a moment as though he was going to push Eiji out of the way. But then he sighed heavily, and shifted his weight backwards, hands going to his belt.

“He told me the Sheriff’s not happy with us and that he’s going to make trouble,” Ash said.

“That wouldn’t make you that nervous.”

“And how would you know what makes me that nervous?” He was leaning forward again.

“Because…” Eiji realised he’d swallowed the hay seeds. “Because I pay attention to you.”

“Yeah, too well.” Ash probably meant to punch Eiji’s shoulder playfully, but ended up just grazing his knuckles over his shirt. “Fine. I’m not worried about us. I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine.”

“I don’t like the way they treat you in town, and I don’t like the way he would treat you, if he met you again.” Ash put a hand on Eiji’s shoulder, and squeezed it. “Be careful, alright?”

“Only when you are.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think it through. It seemed the longer he spent with Ash, the more he spoke the words he would usually swallow down.

But Ash smiled. Smiled and shook his head at him, so that his hair swayed slightly.

“Alright.” Ash stuck his other hand out. “That’s a deal, Eiji-kun.”

Eiji took Ash’s hand. It was warm and calloused. And seemed to fit so nicely against his own.

“Alright.” He took a breath. Realised that he might as well let go of the person he’d been pretending to be. “Ash.”

It was worth it, just to see the look of surprise on Ash’s face. To see his eyes widen and his lips part.

Maybe there was something in a name, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I started watching Banana Fish mid-way through my second term of University, starting writing fanfiction for it, got my final result yesterday, and am still writing Banana Fish fics. And I haven't actually stopped - even when I was taking a break, I was working on a backlog...so that's mad.  
> But yeah, here's this chapter.  
> Thank you so much - again - for all of the kudos and comments so far! If I'm not replying to comments it's because I can only say thank you!! <3 I really do appreciate it and I've love sharing this fic! xx


	6. 6

6

Eiji would think that Ash was being paranoid. Ash knew he would, because he thought that he was being paranoid himself. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Golzine’s interest in him and Ibe.

That was why he planned to stop them after dinner. They usually came once a week for Ibe and Max to catch up and talk about old times cattle herding, or sniffing out corruption in small town’s councils. Men who would their own share of taxes, or give out loans people couldn’t repay.

And usually Eiji would be accosted by Alex, or Shorter, or Bones and Kong – sometimes even Skipper demanded his attention. He was pestered with questions about Japan, about his drawings – about how much he liked them and the ranch.

Eiji would glance at Ash apologetically every few seconds, but his cheeks glowed from the attention. He wasn’t the shy boy Ash had met at the dance two months ago, but he was still undeniably Eiji.

“So who do you think is the strongest, Eiji?” Shorter nudged him with an elbow, sending soup flying off of his spoon and onto the table. “In the whole ranch?”

It was one of the questions he asked to start trouble.

“Oh, that’s easy.” Eiji smiled politely. His eyes caught Ash’s, and it widened. “Skipper, of course.”

“That’s right!” Skipper raised his arm, and soup splattered onto the wall.

“Please be careful,” Ibe said from the top of the table.

But Max just laughed. “They’re alright.”

“They should learn some table manners,” Ibe replied.

It started them off in an argument that was half-playful and meant they were paying no attention. Ash raised an eyebrow at Eiji, who shrugged back, still grinning. He was getting the hang of teasing and clearly enjoying himself.

“He meant to say his best friend,” Ash said.

“My best friend?” Eiji echoed. He paused for a moment, looking up as though he was thinking. Ash narrowed his eyes, but Eiji didn’t look at him. “Ah, but Billie’s a horse.”

Shorter laughed then, thumping the table so hard that water sloshed out of their glasses. Even Alex was sniggering.

“And then Ash, of course.” His gaze finally softened, just for a moment, as he looked at Ash.

Shorter was the only one who noticed Eiji saying his name plainly. He looked between the two of them, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, right.” He put his elbow on the table. “Then I challenge Ash for the title of third strongest in the ranch.”

Ash’s eyebrow stayed raised. “Not whilst I’m eating, Shorter.”

“Ah, someone’s a chicken.” Alex put a hand over his mouth, but his words were still audible. Skipper and Bones caught on, and started adding sound effects, looking to Ash.

“It’s a shame.” Shorter raised his hands, palms up. “Because I was going to propose a fight over the fair maiden.”

“The fair maiden?” Bones asked incredulously. He made a show of looking around – even picking up his bowl and peering underneath it.

“Our dear Eiji-chan, of course,” Shorter explained.

Eiji looked down, pink flooding his cheeks.

Ash glared at Shorter – he knew Japanese enough to know the implications of the nickname – who just smiled back at him.

“Fine.” He gave in, putting his elbow on the table.

The boys moved the nearby food and glasses away from the match. Alex took the role of referee, making sure their fists were perfectly upright, and counting down.

Shorter was stronger than Ash. They both knew it. They’d started this rivalry years ago, when Ash had first arrived at the ranch, and he’d never won against him since. Guns, yes. Fists, no.

Ash gritted his teeth, and pushed against Shorter. He could see Eiji watching him from the corner of his eye – his heart raced under the pressure. Surprisingly, he pushed Shorter down easily to start with. Maybe he could win this.

Then, of course, Shorter started pushing back, and Ash found himself losing ground quickly.

Bones and Kong were cheering, pounding the table and calling for Ash to “push! Win! Win for Eiji’s honour!”

It was no use. He was losing against Shorter slowly and painfully, even as he tried to fight back. At least it was a long fight.

But Ash still lost.

“I’m so sorry.” Shorter didn’t sound it, as he removed his hand, only to sling it around Eiji’s shoulders, and press him against his side. “But it looks like I get to spend time with Eiji now.”

“That’s not fair!” Skipper cried. “Why can’t we all share Eiji?”

“Oh, I’ll share him with _you_ ,” Shorter said. “Since you’re the _strongest,_ strongest.”

Bones and Kong were staring at Ash, crestfallen.

“There was butter on the table,” he said. “And my elbow slipped.”

“All my eye it did.” Shorter snorted.

“Hold on.” Eiji ducked out from under Shorter’s grip. His hair was ruffled, and the sight made Ash’s stomach leap excitedly. “I want to compete for myself.”

Shorter laughed. “Sure, why not?”

So they shuffled the chairs around, and Shorter decided to use his left, to “give Eiji a chance.” Eiji simply smiled at that, rolling up his shirt cuff.

Alex called to start.

And the game was over in the next few moments.

Eiji had floored Shorter.

Everyone blinked, still trying to take in what had happened. But Shorter had been laughing, and not paying attention, whilst Eiji had given a quick and lethal push.

Ash remembered, then. Eiji used a bow and arrow. Of course he was strong, if he was pulling a huge bowstring back constantly. The fact that Shorter had underestimated him had given him the element of surprise.

“Well.” Shorter blinked at Eiji, then laughed. “Not bad, Okumura.”

“So does this mean,” Eiji paused, grinning widely, and looked over the table. “I win Ash?”

There were a dozen things he could say. The sappiest, the one he couldn’t say in front of the others was ‘you won me a long time ago.’ He couldn’t even say that to Eiji – not without knowing that this – them – was definitely what he wanted. Many of the other things – that Eiji did not have to win Ash at all – were just as bad.

But the memory of Golzine’s hands on him was still too fresh in his memory. The implication that he wanted to ‘have’ Ash still lingered like a bad taste in his mouth.

“Not quite.”

Eiji’s smile faltered, and Ash looked away.

Emotions. He hated them.

*

It seemed like forever before the boys had finally cleared out of the dining room, and Eiji was stifling yawns behind his hand.

“What did you need to talk to about, Ash-kun?” Ibe asked him. He always seemed wary of Ash, as though he was still trying to make up his mind about him.

He got straight to the point. “I think you should stay here, on the ranch, instead of in town.”

All three of them stared at him.

“It’s about Mr Golzine, isn’t it?” Eiji asked. He looked much more awake now, his eyes shining at Ash from the other side of the table.

“What?” Max frowned, looking between them.

Ash narrowed his eyes at Eiji, and he realised his mistake. He looked down.

“When did you run into Golzine?” Max demanded. When Ash only stared at the table, he rounded on Eiji. “Tell me what you know, Eiji.”

Those brown eyes looked up at Ash, briefly, then back to his lap. He spoke slowly, as though he was struggling to remember the English.

“When Ash was teaching me to ride, we rode into town and saw him on the road in. He asked Ash a few questions about me, that’s all.”

“Is it?” Max’s tone was harsh – the kind of firm voice he used that still made Ash listen to him.

He was just about to stop him – to tell the truth himself, when Eiji looked up.

“That was all,” he repeated.

Max still scowled, but Eiji was smiling innocently, so he turned the scowl onto Ash.

“They’d be safer on the ranch,” Ash said. “And it would be cheaper than staying at the inn, and –”

“And we don’t have the room,” Max finished. “Unless you’re offering to share your bed?”

Ash couldn’t reply. His mouth failed to find the words when all he could think about was Eiji lying next to him. Eiji’s body pressed against his own – in a nightshirt.

And Eiji had squeaked at that. A tiny squeak in the back of his throat, but a squeak. The kind that made Ash shift in his seat and try to catch his breath.

“Besides, I need to be in town for my work,” Ibe said. “And if Golzine shows up, all the better. I have some questions that I want to ask him.”

“You shouldn’t play around with a man like that,” Ash said.

“Ibe knows what he’s doing.” There was that look again, from Max.

“There’s something that doesn’t make sense in this town, and Golzine is behind that,” Ibe said. “He shouldn’t be making the money that he is.”

“What do you mean?” Ash asked.

“Given the choice, people buy from your ranch more than his,” Ibe said. “And his other businesses aren’t making huge revenue. I suspect that he’s found something – oil, or land, or jewels somewhere, and that’s what’s sliding into his, and the mayor’s pockets.”

The news didn’t surprise Ash, but it didn’t make him feel any better. It was more worrying – that Eiji and Ibe were getting in over their head. They were poking a bear that was barely asleep.

“You need to be careful –”

“I know,” Ibe said. “But I also know what I’m doing.”

Ash looked desperately to Max. He just shrugged. “I trust Ibe.”

“But if anything happens, you’ll come here?” he pressed.

Ibe nodded. But Eiji didn’t move. He was still staring down at the table, his hair hanging in front of his eyes. His tanned skin had turned a brilliant crimson colour.

“I’ll walk you out,” Ash murmured. He nudged his foot against Eiji’s and he looked up, his brown eyes wide. He nodded, slowly, then followed Ash from the room. And he didn’t say a word until they were out in the night air. It wasn’t completely dark – there was still a mauve touch to everything.

It was cooler now, though the air was still warm.

He slowed his steps, letting Eiji catch up to him.

But he didn’t. Ash turned to find him still a distance away, with his arms folded. It was just as he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong that Eiji spoke up –

“Don’t I get a say?” The light from the house lit up his skin, turned the red into a soft rose – made his hair shine like a pool of ink.

It was as angry as Ash had ever heard him. He stepped forward, ducking his chin to try and look Eiji in the eye. That was a mistake. As soon as those large eyes were looking up at him, he had to be painfully truthful.

“I’m just trying to – keep you safe.” There was less authority in Ash’s tone than he would have liked.

“Why?”

The question caught him off-guard, but then, Eiji was good at that. His fingers were digging into his shirt and his shoulders rose heavily with his breaths. There was another question behind the one he was asking. One that Ash wasn’t sure how to answer.

“Because –” Ash’s hands were on Eiji’s arms. He paused as he realised that. Realised how Eiji untensed under his touch. “You’re my friend.”

Slowly, Eiji’s arms uncrossed. Ash expected them to fall limply to his sides, or to push him away. He didn’t expect Eiji to take the inside of Ash’s arms instead. They were warm hands, and his grip was sure. Like holding the reins of a wild horse.

“This isn’t about where you stay,” Ash said. And was sure of that – because their arms were firm against each other and this felt _right._ They connected. “If you’re honest, you would rather stay here than in town. You like the guys, you like the work – no one would bother you like they do there – you can draw all you like.”

“I came here with Ibe,” Eiji replied. They were swaying slightly, as if they were trees in the wind. As if they were dancing. “I want to help him, with his work. He’s my friend.”

“Would you rather stay here?”

They both knew the answer. Knew that as Eiji opened his mouth, he would say yes. Because they both knew that they weren’t talking about houses and danger. This was about this – thing – that Ash knew was there. The thing that made him so desperate to see Eiji all the time. That made it hard to look away from him – made him look as though he was glowing like a star.

It was the thing that made Eiji’s gaze linger on Ash. Made him get closer to him – closer than he got to Shorter or the others. Made him smile in a way that he reserved only for Ash – Eiji’s true smile.

This thing was fluttery and desperate. It was a penned-in prairie horse that should be let free.

But it would wreak havoc if it did.

“Why –” Eiji’s eyes searched his face and Ash knew that he never gave anything away there – but what if this once he was? What if Eiji could see Ash’s racing heart in his eyes? “Why did you ask me to dance?”

There it was. The underlying question. The prairie horse.

Well, Ash always had a weakness for letting wild horses roam free. He tilted his face forward. Knew that Eiji would be able to feel his breath against his cheeks.

“I think you know why.”

“I need to hear you say it.”

Ash swallowed. He loosened his grip, started to let himself slip away.

Eiji’s fingers tightened. He held Ash in place.

“What do cowboys do – all those months herding from one place to the other?” Eiji asked – and it was clear from his tone that he knew.

This wasn’t the same game he had played with Golzine. This was deciding whether he wanted to catch a flighty bird or let it free.

“There are no ladies on the road,” Ash said. “They get lonely.”

“Do you get lonely?”

He tried to pull away again, because, no – he couldn’t do this – not with the threat of Golzine hanging over him.

Eiji didn’t let him move. His fingers tightened. He stepped closer, and they were almost toe to toe know.

It would be easy to kiss Eiji, if he wanted. There had been so many times like that, and he had always wanted because he spent hours at night wondering what Eiji’s mouth felt like.

“Eiji.”

“Do you get lonely, Ash?”

It was the name that undid the latch.

“Only around you.”

As soon as he said it, he regretted it.

Because Eiji dropped his arms, as though they were burning hot, and Ash’s grip had been too loose to keep hold of him. Even though he had known – he must have known the answer – he stared at Ash with wide eyes.

Might as well let the prairie horse out.

“I danced with you because I liked looking at you,” Ash said. “Because it didn’t matter who else was watching me, as long as you were. Because your eyes were reflecting the lanterns and – and you looked like a magnolia in May. And I had to know you – I had to see you again. And again.”

Eiji ducked his face, but not so fast that Ash couldn’t see him smile. Couldn’t see that his face was a darker red. He stayed silent.

But his fingers brushed Ash’s.

He found himself holding his breath – just at that. Ash froze. Waited as Eiji’s pointer finger tentatively found his own, and he wrapped the two together.

Eiji looked up at Ash from underneath thick, black eyelashes.

“I get lonely too.”

And Ash was just about to take Eiji’s face in his hands and finally find out what his mouth tasted like.

But then the door of the house opened.

They both stepped away.

Max and Ibe were coming out, and looked surprised to see that they hadn’t made it very far at all.

“Goodbye, Ash,” Eiji said. Back to being polite. But as he followed Ibe, he smiled over his shoulder. A small smile with twinkling eyes. “Please visit soon.”

And that was an offer he couldn’t refuse.

*

The person who sat at the table opposite Eiji the next day was not Ash Lynx.

He wasn’t as surprised as he should have been at Golzine walking into the tearoom off the side of the inn. Whilst he was not thrilled about it – because his mind had been stood in the dusk, opposite Ash. With fireflies lighting up those grin eyes and Ash’s breath on his cheeks – he had expected Golzine to find where he and Ibe were staying.

At least Ibe had been at the table next to him, furiously writing, and had moved when he had seen the man enter.

“Good morning.” There was something cold in Golzine’s eyes, Eiji thought. He’d seen a shark hanging up outside a shop at the docks, before they had left for America, and it was that same look.

Ibe gave Eiji a glance – the ‘pretend you don’t speak English and leave this to me,’ glance. Eiji didn’t want to admit that he had shown Golzine he understood and spoke it, just because he had wanted to prove a point.

“I had heard that you were new in town, and wanted to formally introduce myself.” Golzine had sat, and his eyes had been on Eiji. Evaluating him.

Eiji stared back. Maybe he should feel threatened by this man – because Ash wasn’t scared of anything apart from Dino Golzine – but he wasn’t. Maybe that was why – because he hated seeing Ash look worried.

“Shunichi Ibe.” Ibe did not offer his hand. Eiji had to supress a smile – their custom with names never failed to confuse Americans. “This is my assistant, Okumura Eiji.”

He had introduced himself to Ash as Eiji. And Ash had called him Eiji ever since – with the kind of stubbornness that only he had.

“We’ve heard many things about you, Mr Golzine,” Ibe continued.

Those blue eyes crinkled at the edges, as if they were trying to remember how to be kind. “Good things, I hope.”

This was a game, Eiji realised. He and Ash played games with their words, because it was dangerous to say what they really meant. This was not like that, not exactly. It was hinting how much to show and knowing how much to hide.

It was better for him to stay quiet.

“Some.” Ibe seemed relaxed, but his fingers tapped against his leg. “Some I’m sure were nothing more than unsavoury rumours.”

“When you’ve been around as long as I have, and tried to help the town as much as possible, that happens.”

Something sparked in Ibe’s eye. He leant forward.

“Actually, if I ever did have your acquaintance, I did mean to ask about the aqueduct. You funded it, of course, but I don’t believe you ever mentioned where the water is coming from. Or why that raised the town’s taxes, when it wasn’t a government project.” Ibe held up his hands. He must have seen the clench of Golzine’s fist. “I only ask to clear up the rumours. Clear your name from them, so to speak.”

“Ah, speaking of unsavoury rumours.” Golzine also leant back in the chair. It looked too small for him. “The gang that your boy is so fond of visiting –“

“I introduced them,” Ibe lied. “The man running the ranch is an old associate of mine. But I would rather talk about the aqueduct.”

There was a pause in which the two men stared at each other. Both leaning back, with glasses in their hands like guns.

“What is your business in the town, Mr Shunichi?” Golzine finally asked.

“I write for the newspaper,” Ibe replied. “Local articles.”

That was also a lie, Eiji knew. They had come to this town for a reason, because something much bigger was going on. Ibe had revealed that, on the way home from the ranch. That this was something big that stretched across the whole frontier – that Golzine’s name popped up in several towns , and that Ibe wanted to expose it. Felt he had to expose it, although he didn’t say why.

“And the boy?”

“He does sketches. Sometimes they’re printed, and sometimes they’re sold.”

Golzine chuckled, but it held no joy. There was a mirth to it that made Eiji’s jaw tighten.

“There are new things now, called photographs.” He turned that cold stare onto Eiji. “Have you tried one yet? There’s a place in the next town over that does them.”

“No, I haven’t,” Eiji said. He knew that it was not polite, but he didn’t care.

“Nothing will replace art.” Ibe’s voice was firm. “Eiji, don’t you have some pieces with you?”

“Ah.”

Ibe was already taking the sheaves of paper from him, and handing them over to Golzine. It made him feel twitchy and exposed. This wasn’t like when Ash was looking at his art, and was taking in every line – could see Eiji’s hand behind it all. This was a cold, calculated appraisal, and Eiji thought it was giving too much of their information away.

But Ibe had done it because he was protective of Eiji. Because he wanted to prove his work was good.

“Interesting.” Golzine shuffled through the charcoal sketches and Eiji bit his cheek to stop himself from snapping at him. “Such an oriental style. I’m not sure this is the kind of town that would buy them.”

Eiji’s patience twinged, and he held out his hand.

“May I have them back?”

There was that look – the same the man had when he first sat down. Not so different from the way that he looked at Eiji’s art. Was he thinking the same? Interesting and oriental? Eiji did not like either of those words. About his art, or about himself.

Golzine handed the drawings back, and there was a twitch at the corner of his mouth that might have been a smile.

“Now, back to the aqueduct,” Ibe tried again, but Golzine made a show of checking his pocket-watch. He stood, abruptly.

“I’m afraid I have other business to attend to, if you will be so kind as to excuse me.” He was already standing, not bothering to shake Ibe’s hand. “I will contact you if I decide to purchase your…drawings.”

That made Eiji feel like a child. As though he had offered up scribbles.

He sat there, shifting through the drawings in front of him and trying not to think about the rough hands that had just handled them.

Ibe shook his head, with a dark look in his eyes.

And Eiji got the feeling that their troubles in America were only just beginning.

*

As Eiji would have guessed, Ash was not happy at the news of Golzine’s visit.

They sat on the balcony of the saloon – their usual table, because it was away from so many prying eyes – and Ash had told Eiji that it was dangerous and risky and what had he said – what had Golzine said? Did he think that he needed to stay at the ranch now?

“Stop flapping like a mother hen!” Eiji snapped, without quite meaning to. “I wish I had never told you now, if you’re just going to be angry at something that wasn’t my fault.”

He almost clapped a hand to his mouth, as though that would have stopped the words getting out. His face felt hot, his collar too tight. Eiji Okumura did not usually snap at people. Usually he was calm, and polite and pleasant. He didn’t snap at his friends.

And he certainly didn’t snap at Ash Lynx – who the boys on the ranch were terrified of getting on the wrong side of. Even Alex had confided that he made himself scarce when Ash was angry. There was a look, apparently – and a tendency to shoot his gun so that it just missed an ear, or a hair, or an arm. As a warning.

Ash stared at Eiji, those green eyes wide, then his face broke into a smile. He ducked his chin, and chuckled, tapping his half empty bottle on the table.

“Like a mother hen?” he repeated. “Where did you pick that up from?”

“I heard Bones say it to Kong,” Eiji said, and he knew that he sounded slightly sulky. The only thing worse than being snapped back at, he thought, was being laughed at.

“No one would say that to me.” Ash shook his head, and the long stands in front of his face waved like corn in a field. “They’re all terrified.”

“I’m not,” Eiji said, and found that it was true. He knew that he should be scared. That people did not talk back to Ash. But he couldn’t be. This was just a boy. The same boy who lay with Eiji in the fields, taught him to ride – held his face so close to Eiji that he could feel hot breath against his cheeks. Ash would never hurt him. He was sure of that, as sure as he knew that he had brown eyes.

“That’s why I like you.” Ash’s eyes slid over to him and Eiji’s heart pounded, as if it had received a cue to do so. He found himself leaning over the table slightly, drawn to Ash like a magnet.

They sat differently. Ash sat leant back against the chair, almost tipping it with his weight, his legs wide and his elbow on the table. Eiji kept his hands on his lap – kept his knees together, and in front of everyone else he felt much too prim and sensible. He didn’t mind with Ash.

“I thought it was you at the inn,” Eiji said. “Because you said that you would visit soon.”

Ash smirked. “I didn’t say that. You asked me to visit soon.”

“And I knew that you would.”

“Did you?”

“Yes.”

Ash blinked at Eiji’s surety. His directness. It was something that he found he liked being.

Then, Ash looked down, at his hand on the table, and Eiji realised that he had put his there too. Not too close, but on the table. If he spread out his fingers and Ash spread his, they might just touch.

Eiji forced himself to remember what they were talking about, because his heart was pounding its way up his throat and into his mouth and it would make him say something that he shouldn’t.

“Mr Golzine was perfectly civil,” he said. “I think he was trying to find out how much Ibe-san knew.”

“Did he mention me?”

“Not directly.” Eiji frowned and found himself leaning forward. “Why would he?”

Ash was staring at their hands. His thumb twitched. “No reason.”

“Are you ever going to tell me what happened?”

“Not if I can help it.” His fingers curled, then, into a fist on the wood. “And you should stay away from him too, if you can help it.”

“You mentioned that.” Eiji’s voice was soft.

“I can’t help worrying.”

“Like a mother hen.” Eiji tilted his head to the side, and found himself smiling. “I never would have thought that of you, Ash Lynx.”

Ash paused. A month ago, Eiji thought, he would have scoffed. But now there was something there, in the way that he opened his mouth but waited before saying anything. Something in the way that his eyes kept flickering up to Eiji’s, and then back down. To their not touching hands.

“I care about the boys on the ranch,” Ash said, and there was a roughness in the back of his throat. “I care about them like a mother hen, because I don’t want them to get hurt. They’re like little brothers to me – even if Shorter’s older, it doesn’t matter…I just don’t want them to know that.”

“Leaders aren’t supposed to be soft?” It was a question, because Eiji wasn’t sure he was filling in the explanation correctly.

Ash nodded. His fist uncurled, and his hand was closer to Eiji’s now. It was almost like he could feel a warmth radiating off of Ash’s skin – drawing him in to calloused fingers. To a body smelling of gunpowder.

“I don’t worry about you like a mother hen,” Ash continued. And they were under the shelter of the saloon, so as a lone cloud drifted from the sun, only the edge of Ash was hit with the bright, golden light. The rest of him was shadowed. “It’s not that kind of worry.”

Eiji’s fingers stretched, just a little of their own accord, to try to close the gap. He knew this thing – this fluttering and tingling feeling, but he knew that they couldn’t talk about it plainly. That it was not how things were done, even in America.

“I knew you’d come soon.” Eiji was leaning closer, though he didn’t mean to.

“Why did you agree to dance with me?” Ash’s voice was low.

And the question threw Eiji off balance. Because Ash was leaning towards him and he couldn’t keep his heart from running away from him now.

“What?”

“Most boys wouldn’t agree to dance with another boy,” Ash said. “Why did you?”

“I’m not most boys.” Eiji shook his head, just slightly, but Ash’s fingertips found his cheek bone. Just brushed there, before falling away and yet it was enough of a nudge to make Eiji turn back to him. To keep staring at him. “I – I’m not…sure what I...”

“It’s okay.” Ash’s pointer finger found Eiji’s. Slipped against him ever so slightly so that his breath caught.

He was leaning closer now and even though the day was unbearably hot the thought of Ash’s mouth – warm against his – was tantalising.

“We can be seen, here,” Ash whispered. His fingers drifted across the back of Eiji’s hand as he leant back. “And we can’t be seen.”

“I know.”

“Are you needed this afternoon?”

Eiji shook his head, because he didn’t have enough breath in him to speak.

“We’ll take Billie.” Ash put his bottle to his mouth. “After we’ve finished these.”

And what could Eiji do but start sipping from his own bottle, though the taste of beer was still much too bitter for him. He couldn’t tell if he was scared, or nervous – or – he didn’t know what to think or feel or expect.

But he did know how he felt about Ash. And that was more than enough to quell the other feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I'm trying to write this fic but I'm also looking at an older Oliver Twist meeting an older Artful Dodger thing that I'm writing...so if anyone wants to beta that because I'm interested in getting it published when it's done. (You can publish fanfiction for classic books because they're out of copyright.)  
> But yeah - next chapter I promise is the first kiss. If I put it at the end of this one then we'd end up with a giant chapter. Blame the gang because the arm-wrestling went on too long lmao  
> Do drop a comment below to let me know you're still here - thank you for all of the lovely comments so far! They really do mean the world to me and I hope you enjoyed this chap xx


	7. 7

7

It felt like a fevered rush, with Eiji taking large swigs from his beer and trying not to show how much he disliked it. His head became light and fuzzy from it and he didn’t want to be drunk for this – whatever _this_ was. In the end, Ash took it from him and finished it in one. Then they bundled down the creaking wooden steps of the saloon and out of the door – back into the sun and the heat.

Billie was tied in the shade, and Eiji was astride her whilst Ash was still untying her. He leapt behind him a moment later, taking the reins so that his arms were safely around him, and kicking her off so that dust billowed around them.

They didn’t speak. It felt as though speaking would break everything – get rid of the conversation that they had and change their course. Eiji felt Ash’s chest behind him – not particularly broad, but strong all the same. He could feel Ash’s heart too. It was pounding. Ash would say it was because they were riding fast – so fast that Eiji was clutching onto the pommel of the saddle with both hands.

His own heart couldn’t catch its breath either. This felt rushed – it felt like a spur of the moment idea and he wasn’t sure that he was ready for it. It was only a vague thing in his mind anyway. A thing that he had spent a long time thinking about, nonetheless.

Ash rode them out, past the town, but not to the ranch. They veered from the path and into the prairie – into the thick stemmed flowers and wild grasses. Away from the sight of anyone on the road, and down one the slope.

They couldn’t be seen here.

And when the town was a huddle of buildings on the horizon, Ash pulled Billie to a stop. He slipped from her and caught Eiji’s waist as he followed suit. Eiji blinked at him. And smiled, finding his hands over Ash’s. Lacing their fingers together.

“Have you ever kissed a boy?” Ash asked, stepping back, his fingers curled around Eiji’s wrists. His golden hair caught the light breeze and Eiji found it hard to breathe, much less think of a clever thing to reply.

“I’ve never kissed anyone,” Eiji admitted, and felt his cheeks grow warm. He let Ash lead him a few steps away from Billie. He tugged him down, so that they knelt in the grass. It came up to their elbows, hiding most of them from the track.

“It’s not as exciting as people think,” Ash said.

“I see.” Eiji’s heart was still raising, even in his wrists, where Ash’s fingers had been. He turned away.

“What’s wrong?” Out of the corner of his eye, Eiji saw Ash lean closer.

He smiled, ducking his chin and glancing at him. “Well, you said not to get too excited, so…”

“Hey, no –” Ash’s hand covered Eiji’s, and the suddenness of it made him turn back. Only to realise that Ash was close. Very close. But he was getting used to the feeling of warm breath on his cheeks. Realising that he liked it.

“Have you kissed a boy?” Eiji asked. His voice was a whisper, even though there was no one around to hear them. It was still secret – so secret.

“A few times.”

“Was it exciting?” He could only see those green eyes. As green as the grasses around them.

“It was…” Ash hand reached up – skimmed Eiji’s jaw as if it had missed its target. “Different to now.”

“Why?”

Ash shook his head. Just slightly. “You’re different.”

“Because I’m oriental?”

Eiji hadn’t mean to say it. He hadn’t even realised he was thinking it until Ash jerked his head back, blinking at him. He looked alarmed, and Eiji ducked behind his hair.

“Why do you say that?” Ash asked.

“That’s…” Eiji picked at the stems around him, snapping one off and twisting it around his finger. “What Mr Golzine said about my sketches…but…”

“It didn’t sound like he was just talking about the art.” Ash – who could read Eiji so easily – got right to the heart of the problem. But Eiji couldn’t nod, because he felt strange admitting it.

Ash’s hand covered Eiji’s – over the hand with the stem wrapped around it, so that Eiji had to pause. Had to look up. Ash was smiling, slightly, as though he was thinking of a joke.

“It’s not because you’re oriental, Eiji,” he said, and his voice was soft. “It’s because you’re you. And the more that I see you – the real you, the one that is appearing now – the more I have to be with you.”

“Have to?”

Ash’s forehead nudged Eiji’s. A little clumsily, but Eiji still found his breath hitching in his throat. Gunpowder – he could smell hay and gunpowder and those were two things that he never thought he would enjoy the smell of.

“Have to,” Ash whispered.

“I have to see you too,” he was whispering, his mouth still moving even though Ash was tilting his head – closing the tiny gap between them until their mouths met.

Ash’s lips were warm, like his hands. But they were so much softer. And Eiji couldn’t think – all that mattered was the warmth and the softness and feeling Ash’s fingers over his.

Ash pulled away first, and Eiji found himself following him. Following that mouth that made his chest burst as though it was full of fireworks.

He kissed Ash, letting the world fall away around them.

Until Ash pulled away, sharply, turning to the road.

“Do you hear that?” he asked.

Eiji could only hear the blood rushing in his ears. Still felt lightheaded from the beer. But as he concentrated, the sound of hooves appeared. More than one pair, and the sound of a carriage.

Ash was already getting up, turned to the noise like a blood hound, his hand out to help Eiji up. So, he took it without thinking, scrambling up.

“Sounds like trouble,” Ash said, and he was already heading back to Billie, taking her reins and leading her around to face the path.

“And we get involved in trouble?” Eiji asked.

Ash swung onto Billie effortlessly, and again his hand appeared to help Eiji up. Again, he took it. Wrapping his arms around Ash’s waist to secure himself.

“Always, sweetheart.”

Billie sprang to life beneath them, galloping back towards the road, as though she was excited by the prospect of trouble too. Because Ash _was_ excited – Eiji could see that from the gleam in his eye and the flush on his cheeks. And his own heart was racing. From the kiss, yes, but also because this was dangerous. This was dangerous, and instead of running away or keeping quiet, he _wanted_ to go towards it.

There was a carriage on the road that they had come from. A carriage surrounded by three men - all with balaclavas on and their hats drawn low over their eyes – on horseback. With guns. They flashed in the sun, winking at Eiji as Ash rode closer. There was a woman in the doorway of the carriage, and one of them had a pistol aimed at her. Behind her, barely visible, was the pale face of a child.

Eiji felt a surge of panic – panic and fury – at the choice of victims.

As they got closer, Eiji could hear the one in front of the carriage, blocking it from heading down the road, and holding a gun in the direction of the driver saying, “just hand over the valuables and nobody has to get hurt.”

Ash whistled. As though he was calling a horse, as they came level with the men. He turned Billie, so that they were side on to the carriage, and Eiji felt vulnerable, suddenly. Felt like a target.

“Is there a problem here, gentlemen?” Ash asked. Drawled, Eiji thought, as though this was a casual meeting.

“No problem at all.” The man in front of the carriage turned steely eyes onto Ash, but did not lower his gun.

“I see,” Ash said. His back was taut under Eiji’s grip; he was coiled like a spring. Billie hooved the ground.

“Just askin’ if the little lady needs an escort into town.”

“That takes three of you?” Eiji could picture the smirk on Ash’s face as he said it. “Why don’t you run along, and I’ll do the job? My horse would appreciate the lighter load.”

He jerked his head behind him as he said it, and Eiji felt that hard stare turn to him. He stared back, thinking that he should be scared.

But Ash was here, so how could he be?

And Ash was telling him something, by mentioning him, he was sure of that. The casual tones they were both using had a flint underneath – flint that only needed a spark before this whole meeting exploded.

There was three guns to the one that sat on Ash’s hip. But there was another in his saddlebag – Eiji remembered that. He couldn’t shoot, but he didn’t think that would matter. Instead, he shifted his weight, reaching a hand down to slip open the button on the far side of Billie.

“Why don’t you run along, angel face, and leave the men to their work?”

Ash stiffened under Eiji’s hand. He reached his fingers down, feeling the cool metal handle of the spare pistol.

“Men?” Ash chuckled, but it was mocking and harsh. “I only see greedy pigs not worthy of the horses they’re sat on.”

One of the men cried out at this, and then everyone moved at the same time. Ash pulled his gun from his holster, pointing it at their leader – so Eiji pulled out the spare gun, pointing it – trying to point it between the other two. Which left the leader’s gun on Ash – the other man’s gun pointing to him, and the final gun pointing to Eiji.

He stared at the barrel of it. It seemed more like a toy, than a real weapon. Something that could kill him with the twitch of a finger.

The lead man laughed. Loudly and callously. “Put your gun down, boy, unless you think you can shoot two of us with one bullet.”

Ash flicked the safety off his pistol, deliberately, and Eiji hoped that the man he was aiming his gun at hadn’t noticed he wasn’t doing the same. Didn’t know how and didn’t want to blow someone’s brains out by accident.

“I can get the three of you before you can even get one in,” Ash said. And there was something about the cockiness in his voice, that made the highwayman glance at each other. “How fast am I at shooting, Eiji?”

He glanced back, and his green eyes glittered when he saw Eiji holding the gun. Did he know that he would? Or was that a surprise.

“Darn fast, Ash.” He wasn’t sure what made him say it – if it was just because that was what Shorter would say, or because he didn’t want to get shot without swearing at least once.

“Darn fast,” Ash repeated, and smirked at the swear from Eiji’s mouth.

Even so, Eiji thought, how were they going to avoid three bullets aimed towards them?

Then a yell pierced the air.

It was the woman, screaming for help so loudly that Eiji’s ears stung from it.

The highwaymen turned to her – and then shots rang out.

Three bangs. And the noise seemed disconnected to the way the men fell from their horses.

The first one hit the leader in the shoulder, and he fell, crying out from his horse, as though in slow motion.

As the second turned to the noise, he fell too, red appearing in a spray from his stomach.

The third had only just started to aim his gun at Ash, before he too, fell backwards, also sending a firework of blood through the air.

They seemed to all land at the same time, with a thump on the dusty road. They writhed, hands pressing to their wounds and quickly turning red.

Red. There was so much red spilling onto the dirt and the dirt was soaking it up and maybe the men were going to _die_.

Eiji’s fingers fumbled on the gun as he brought it down. Unused.

“Get their guns away from them.” Ash spoke with total calm. He replaced his gun, as though it had not fired at all.

He felt numb as he dropped the pistol back into the saddlebag and unmounted, as though he had been riding all day.

The man nearest the carriage had dropped his gun, and it lay in the dust, still sparkling. Eiji picked it up, gingerly, whilst the man groaned, his hands pressed into the wound at his chest. A wet, crimson flower bloomed there and as he looked up at Eiji, there was fear in his eyes.

Eiji stared. The man would die. Without help, he would die.

“Sparkle up, Eiji,” Ash called behind him. He turned to find him over the lead man, who had just reclaimed his gun, and was fiddling with it in shaking hands. Ash’s boot stamped on the man’s wrist, and he snatched it away.

Quickly. That meant that he needed to get moving. Eiji saw the last gun on the ground, and hurried towards it, echoes of the shots still ringing in his ears.

As he curled his fingers around the handle – his wrist was grabbed by a damp hand. A hand covered in red, quickly turning to burgundy, attached to a face that was staring at him with wide eyes. Eyes with the whites all the way around, like a startled horse’s. The man’s balaclava had slipped, and his mouth was red – so very red as he spat blood up.

A familiar boot kicked the man’s head, harshly, and he released Eiji with a loud moan.

“Here.” Ash’s hand was there instead, taking Eiji’s arm and helping to pull him to his feet. He stumbled, slightly, still staring at the man lying in the dirt. “You alright?”

Eiji nodded. How could he say he wasn’t, when men were sprawled around him, dying?

“We should tell the sheriff,” a voice said. The woman’s. “As soon as we get to town, we’ll tell the sheriff about this.”

“There’s no point, ma’am,” Ash said. “Unless you’ve got money, he won’t be interested.”

“But that’s not right,” the woman said. She still had her carriage door open, her eyes flashing as she stared at the two of them, seemingly not bothered by the men bleeding out. Her eyes were green, Eiji realised – just like Ash’s.

“The sheriff is meant to help people!” The voice came from within the carriage – the boy she was with. “He’s meant to be a hero.”

“Not in these parts.” Ash took a step back – towards Billie. His hand was still on Eiji’s arm, and it felt as though it was the only thing keeping him upright.

The woman shook her head. Her hair caught the harsh sunlight – it was gold and coiled up in an intricate style.

“But I do stand by my previous offer.” Ash was tugging Eiji to the horse, and he let him. “We can escort you to town. Or to somewhere safer.”

The woman’s eyes narrowed. “Safer?”

“A ranch.” Ash waited until Eiji was climbing onto Billie, a hand on his waist to steady him. He clutched the mare’s mane and tried to catch his breath. “Safe from anyone who might have sent highwaymen out today.”

“Sent them out?” The woman shook her head again. Her voice was cutting, and her gaze even more so. “You make it sound like a conspiracy.”

Ash thumb twitched on Eiji’s hip. He was still stood, his back to him. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

She did not reply. Instead, she looked the two of them up and down, then said, “you may escort us to town, if you’ve still got bullets left in that gun.”

Ash tipped his hat and Eiji was sure that he would be smirking.

“It’d be my pleasure, ma’am.”

*

Most woman still flushed when Ash smiled like he did at the blonde one. When he smirked, and saved them from danger, they became silly schoolgirls.

Not the one he had saved today. She was different – uninterested in his looks but interested in his pistol – and he appreciated that. He liked her, with her calculating expression and no nonsense attitude. She seemed like the kind of woman who had a gun strapped to her garters anyway. Maybe she would have taken on the highwaymen by herself.

They dropped her off at the inn, and she thanked them. The boy with her had grinned and smiled at Ash and Eiji, calling them heroes. Ash had laughed, somewhat coldly. That was a divided opinion, around here.

Then Ash rode to the ranch. He didn’t need Ibe seeing Eiji’s hands covered in blood. Didn’t need to see that his hands were shaking and his eyes were dazed. Because Ash had promised Ibe that he wouldn’t drag Eiji into his trouble. He had promised _himself_ he would stop before he did.

This would be the only time. It had only been because he’d happened to have had Eiji with him, and he couldn’t sit by and do nothing. There was a small part of him that told him he could have left Eiji in the field, away from the road and away from the guns. But he hadn’t.

And he couldn’t let that happen again.

Besides – there was a smaller part of him that thought this – maybe if he left Eiji at the inn, he’d never want to see Ash again. That was unthinkable. Right when he had finally kissed him. Finally felt the heat from Eiji’s mouth and tasted the sweat on his lips.

So he rode to the ranch, and pulled up behind the house. There was a porch around it, and he tied Billie there, instead of the stables.

“I’ll get you some clean clothes.” He put his hands on Eiji’s hips then, as he went to get off the horse. To get his attention, because Eiji had been silent the whole ride over. Then, he dismounted.

Eiji looked down at him, still looking dazed, then nodded. He followed suit, and as he followed Ash the backway into the house – he took hold of his shirtsleeve. Like a small child.

Ash paused, with one hand on the backdoor. The afternoon was starting to cool now, though the wood was still warm.

“It’s alright, Eiji,” he said, with the same kind of tenderness he would have used with Skipper. He stepped forward, meaning to cup Eiji’s face with his hand. But as soon as his fingers grazed Eiji’s cheekbones, he looked up, and Ash froze. “I won’t get you hurt.”

“What about those men?” Eiji’s voice sounded flat. Flat – his eyes were too – as he stared in Ash’s direction. “They’re hurt. They’ll…”

“They were wanted men,” Ash said. “You must have read about them in the paper –“

Eiji’s lips flickered upwards. Just for a moment. “I can’t read English.”

Of course not – Ash should have realised that.

“Here.” He opened the door of the house. “I’ll show you, come on.”

Eiji followed, because Eiji always followed Ash and maybe it didn’t matter if Ash tried to stop him.

He was careful as they entered, but he couldn’t hear anybody else inside. There were shouts from the front of the house – Bones and Alex yelping whilst Skipper laughed. There were splashes too – it sounded as though they’d gotten into the well again.

Ash led Eiji up the narrow wooden staircase, to the door at the top. The bedroom he shared with Shorter – when both of them could be bothered to move from the fireplace downstairs, or even come inside. The beds sat narrowly on either wall, with chests at the end for their belongings. They hardly used them – their clothes and books were scattered everywhere. It was a chaos that they understood.

There was a washbasin by the door – they hadn’t emptied it this morning and Ash was sure that it had gone warm.

“It’s not that clean,” he told Eiji, as he wet the cloth half-thrown in the water. “But, it’ll do the job. You’ve got –”

There was a spatter of red – now rust coloured – on Eiji’s cheek. He stayed still, whilst Ash dabbed it away. It brushed the dust that coated Eiji’s skin from the road off too, making a patch of clean, tanned skin.

That was when he realised – how close they were. That their faces were close, as they had been earlier, but now there was something different in the air.

Now Eiji knew that Ash’s life was really like. That it wasn’t chicken coops and cows.

“You can – wash your hands, too,” he murmured, and stepped aside.

Eiji did. Burgundy slid from his skin, turning the water pink, and then red. The blood seemed to swirl in it, like flower petals.

There was still a stain on his shirt. A handprint that stood out against the crisp white.

Ash turned to dig one of his spare ones from the pile over the footboard of his bed. His heart was racing – not the excited kind of racing from earlier – a nervous kind of racing. He didn’t like Eiji like this – didn’t want Eiji to see _him_ like this. With his boots stained in blood, and more of it not doubt splattered on his face. He could see it on his shirt and grimaced.

“Here.” He pushed the shirt into Eiji’s hands. “I’ll add yours to our laundry.”

“Thank you.” Eiji nodded at him. He held onto the shirt, and Ash did too. There was a moment where he stared, before he realised – this was a moment for privacy. Eiji was waiting for Ash to look away.

So he did. He turned to the window – propped wide open with a stick to let as much air in as possible – and tried not to listen to the sound of Eiji unbuttoning his shirt. Tried not to imagine Eiji’s collarbones, his shoulders – his chest and stomach. He was two years older than Ash, a fact that he had grinned to find out – would he have more of a smattering of hair over his chest? Dark, like his hair?

It was not what Ash should focus on.

He felt a hand on his arm. And turned to see Eiji handing the bloody shirt to him. He took it, as though it was nothing, and tried not to let his gaze stray on the sight of Eiji in his shirt. On the way he was turning up the cuffs because it was slightly too long, or on the motion of him tucking it into his trousers. Pulling his suspenders back up.

“Were you scared?” That wasn’t the question he should have been asking.

Eiji shook his head, but didn’t say a word.

“It’s alright, if you’re scared of me.” Ash was used to it – almost all of the shopkeepers in town tolerated him because they thought he’d pull out a pistol at an angry word.

But Eiji’s hand found Ash’s. His fingers trailed down the back, then turned it over, his fingertips finding Ash’s.

“Nothing you can do would make me scared of you,” Eiji said. His eyes were suddenly focused.

“You don’t know what I do.”

“I know.” Eiji sat, on Ash’s bed, and took a breath. “This is the other side of you. But – I wasn’t scared. And I don’t think I could ever be scared of _you_ – I just – have that feeling.”

Eiji was different. Different to everyone and Ash had known that the moment he saw him but hadn’t been able to explain how. It was that same kind of unexplainable certainty Eiji was speaking with now. He wasn’t afraid – Ash couldn’t chase him away – and the realisation made his chest hurt. As though a gun had gone off inside his ribs.

It shouldn’t mean that much.

But it absolutely did. It made Ash kneel down in front of Eiji, because he didn’t have the energy to keep standing, and certainly didn’t have the energy to take a step forward to sit next to him. He took Eiji’s hands in his own, as if he was worshipping him. He couldn’t explain the feeling – the feeling that he was completely trusted by someone else and he wasn’t sure if he had ever had that – it was stirring everything up inside of him.

Eiji looked down at him with those eyes made of drinking chocolate, and seemed to understand. His hands curled around Ash’s, as though he was the one to protect him.

“I’ve just – never been in a gun fight,” Eiji admitted. His thumb rubbed against Ash’s skin – Ash’s rust stained skin. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard a gun be shot, and I’ve never seen a man…” Die. “I’ll be fine. I’m just…shocked.”

If Ash had felt like crying before, now it was worse. He’d introduced Eiji to his world – his real world full of bullets and blood and that seemed a selfish thing to do. A selfish thing because Ash couldn’t keep Eiji at a distance – couldn’t let him go.

He squeezed Eiji’s hands, and tried to smile at him.

“I’ll say,” he murmured. “My Eiji? Saying ‘darn’? Whoever taught you that language?”

Eiji ducked his chin, to hide the curve appearing on his mouth.

“You did.” He glanced up, as though he couldn’t help himself, and there was a familiar sparkle returning to his eyes. “And why shouldn’t I swear? Alex does. Shorter does.”

“They’re not you.”

“And what about me makes you clutch your pearls when I say the word darn?” Eiji shook his head. “Have I ever seemed like a chaste maid to you?”

“You were,” Ash said. “You are, around Ibe.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be, anymore.” There was the real Eiji – the Eiji that was becoming more and more apparent to Ash. The headstrong one.

“You swear in front of Ibe and I’ll be the one with a bullet in my chest.”

Eiji laughed, though his voice was cracked. “I’ll make sure not too.”

There it was, that haunted look was returning to his eyes. Now that Ash had mentioned bullets.

He untangled his stained fingers from Eiji’s, and hunted around the room, upsetting crockery and books until he found the right newspaper.

“Here,” he said, and sat next to Eiji, opening the newspaper. “We’ve been on the lookout for those men for a week. There’s been a rash of burglaries on the road into town.” He traced his fingers over the words, as though that would make them clear to Eiji. “Crosby and his men. Ambushing carriages. black balaclavas – that’s what they were wearing, remember?”

“You never mentioned this,” Eiji murmured. He stared at the tiny, black print, too.

“I didn’t want to –”

“Worry me?”

“Distract you from worrying about me.” Ash leant forward. So that his hair fell and created a curtain of gold to hold Eiji’s face in. He was teasing, because that was the truth. He hadn’t wanted to scare Eiji.

But he should have known that boy didn’t scare easily.

Ash pressed the paper into Eiji’s hand. “That wasn’t their ringleader. Just a few small-fry.”

“Let me guess – it sent a message to their leader.” He also should have known that Eiji was as sharp as a knife.

“Darn right.” Ash started to kick his boots off. “The sheriff doesn’t care – he told the papers that it was out of jurisdiction and there was nothing they could do about it. There’s loads they could – have two men guarding the road, for instance. But he won’t do it, because then he’s two men down.”

“But what are his men doing that is so important?”

Ash shrugged. “Drinking. Gambling. Taking taxes from people who can barely make ends meet. In all the time you’ve been here, what have you seen them do?”

Eiji paused. He folded the paper between his hands.

“I’ve seen them riding,” Eiji said. “They almost knocked a woman over in the street – she had a child with her. I thought it must have been urgent business.”

“There’s no urgent business. This isn’t a huge town – there’s no murders and robberies are uncommon. Even when that happens – they show no rush to get there.”

Eiji thought this over. He put the paper to one side, looking down at the bed so that his eyelashes curved as dark fans, creating shadows on his tanned cheeks. Then he looked up – as though he wasn’t surprised that Ash was staring at him – and spoke in a soft voice.

“That’s why we’re the regulators?”

“That’s why we’re the regulators.”

And Ash couldn’t decide if he hated that Eiji had used ‘we’ – ‘we’ meant danger and trouble. Trouble he had promised he wouldn’t get Eiji into.

But he also loved how it sounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Thought that I'd left the Zombie Apocalypse AU behind but basically said "you've got red on you," in this chapter, so. (Shaun of the Dead reference because I had to study it and now half the film is ingrained in my memory forever. Also - go read my Banana Fish Zombie Au if you haven't lmao)  
> Also I keep forgetting to mention that I have an Ash/Eiji playlist on Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Ng9knLS0sgfxGbBR0AIsu  
> Also also someone on Redbubble is selling Banana Fish stickers with Oscar Wilde quotes on - they are beautiful and I just got four so go look for them! (I don't think I can put a link because linking to a shop and may go against a03 guidelines.)  
> Anyway - thank you all again so so much for all of the support on this fic!! The amount of comments every week means the world to me! If I don't reply it's because I can't say anything but thank you, but know that I appreciate it! <3  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this development - things are starting to heat up - and I'll see you all next week! xx


	8. Chapter Eight

8

Eiji ended up staying the night at the ranch. He found it calming, in a way, to go back to feeding the animals with Skipper. To go back to the banter between the boys, as if nothing had happened.

Ash explained their gunfight to Max, whose face grew dark at the mention of it.

“Do you need me to tell you that rash?” he asked.

“There was a woman with child,” Ash replied.

“Still. You could have gotten some information before you fired.”

Ash paused. He glared down at the meat and veg on his plate. (Eiji missed rice – he missed Japanese food. Everything here was _bland_.)

“I didn’t like their attitude,” he muttered. And he gave Max a _look_. There was something in that look because it made Max soften. Ash hadn’t liked their attitude, that was true. But there was something more. Something in the way that he had particularly stiffened at certain words. Eiji knew the two were connected.

“Well, with any luck someone will have found them. Brought them in,” he said. “We’ll send Alex to have a chat – he can always get information out of someone.”

“It’s a gift.” Alex shrugged, and smirked.

“And with any luck, Ash will have put a target on our heads for the leader of that little group to hunt us down,” Shorter added, smiling sweetly at Ash.

Who simply returned it – matched the sickly-sweet voice Shorter had used when he replied, “you’re welcome, dear.”

“They’ve been terrorising the neighbourhood for weeks,” Bones said. “People in town are scared to travel, even if they don’t have anything on them.”

Kong nodded. “We’ll get to the bottom of it, Mr Lobo.”

Max smiled, briefly, but he seemed troubled still.

Eiji knew the feeling. It felt as though he could still see the blood, like a shadow from looking into the sun, for a moment, every time he blinked. He could still see the men’s’ faces, twisted in agony and holding red blooms.

He woke in the middle of the night, gasping. His heart hammered in his chest, like a rabbit on the run. It was as though he could still hear the low moans – still see pale skin stained with red. Still see the man’s wild eyes as he clutched Eiji’s wrist. Eyes of a madman. Eyes of a dying man.

The room was dark, but Eiji’s eyes adjusted. The dark shape in the corner was not a body – it was just a footstool left by the hearth. The rocking chair was not someone stood in wait for him.

He was at Ash’s. He was safe.

A light breeze fluttered the curtains, revealing the pearly sheen of dawn outside the window. Its pale light illuminated the clock sat on the mantle. Five o’clock. Still early.

And yet, Eiji knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep. There was more to the dreams – there was knowing that this was Ash’s world, and if he wanted to stay in it then he had to deal with bullets and blood. There was knowing that he couldn’t leave Ash’s world, not when they had kissed and it had made him feel like a firework.

He stood slowly, pushing aside the thin blanket that only trapped heat. Eiji had been given the front room and the other boys had agreed not to bother him there. They all seemed to sleep wherever they wanted – whether that be sprawled out on the floor, over someone in their bed, or out in the barn.

Ash had told him that he would stay outside the window.

“And if you need anything,” Ash said. “Wake me up, alright?”

Bones had shaken his head at Eiji with conviction, his eyes wide.

“No one wakes you up, Lynx,” Alex had added.

Ash hadn’t listened to them. He had caught Eiji in his green gaze, the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

“Eiji’s not scared of me.”

And he wasn’t. Not of waking up the boy who handled him so tenderly. Always had a hand out when he got down from a horse, even if he didn’t touch him. Who didn’t care that he was oriental – who learnt Japanese just to talk to him.

So he padded over to the open window, and leant on the frame. The wood was rough under his palms.

Sure enough, Ash was sprawled out in the dirt beneath it, his hat over his eyes and his arms behind his head as a pillow. As though he could sleep anywhere, and maybe he could. Eiji could hear him breathing heavily and for a moment he closed his eyes. Tried to imagine what it would be like to fall asleep to that sound. To have Ash lying next to him.

He’d never shared a bed before. With anyone.

As soon as the thought came, it was replaced again with the man’s eyes.

Eiji leant down, and touched Ash’s shoulder. Didn’t quite shake it.

“Ash?” he whispered. There was no response. He gathered the courage to give him a little push. “Ash-kun?”

A soft moan interrupted Ash’s breathing. Eiji shook him again.

“Back to Ash-kun?” Ash groaned. He was propping himself up on his elbows, slowly, his hat still over his eyes.

“I thought it would be more polite –”

“When you’re waking me up before dawn?” Ash yawned. His white teeth caught the dim light and flashed like fangs.

Maybe Eiji should have been scared, but he felt that same calm he had in the gunfight. This wasn’t something to be fearful of – this was a grumpy teenage boy. A grumpy teenage boy who was dear to him.

“The sun’s up. That means it’s dawn.”

The curtain fluttered against Eiji’s back.

“You want a ride to town, then?” Ash went from his elbows, to his hands, stretching his back like a cat as he did, groaning again.

“I want to know how to shoot.”

Ash tipped his hat back then. So that Eiji could see him staring at him with an unreadable expression. It occurred to him – to late – that he should have made an effort to be presentable. That his hair was no doubt a mess from his feverish sleep, and that the top three buttons of his shirt were undone, his suspenders hanging down around his thighs.

“No,” Ash said, and his eyes dropped down to Eiji’s bare collarbones. He felt his skin tingle.

He leant against the windowsill, narrowing his eyes. “Yes.” And then, before Ash could cut across him, he continued, “I want to know how to defend myself. In case anything like that happens again.”

“It won’t.”

That was a lie, though Eiji knew that Ash didn’t want him to say that. Ash wanted to believe that he could keep Eiji from all of this. The only way to do that would be to never see Ash again.

And that was something he wouldn’t do.

“Just in case,” Eiji insisted. “Can you teach me how to shoot? Please?”

Ash continued staring at him. Then he stood, slowly, moving like a cat about to pounce on a bird. He stepped forwards, to the windowsill, and rested his elbows there. Next to Eiji’s hands. Their faces were close. If they were any closer than Ash’s face would blur in Eiji’s vision.

Eiji did not move. He wasn’t a bird, and he wasn’t going to flinch away like one.

“So now it’s please?” Ash murmured.

“Please can I learn to defend myself?” Eiji repeated.

Ash paused for a moment. Then he stepped to the side, gesturing to the rest of the sleeping ranch.

“Since you asked nicely.”

But Eiji could tell that he wasn’t happy about it. There was a hardness to the edge of his mouth, and he wouldn’t meet his eyes. Tough, Eiji decided. He was tired of people deciding things for him – Ibe had, since they had gotten here, and now Ash was trying to shelter and protect him too.

He had stepped to the side because he wanted Eiji to climb out the window, instead of using the door. So, he did. He swung his leg over the fame, landing in the grass with a thump.

Ash’s hand was by his waist. There to steady him.

Before he thought about it, his fingers were tracing the curve of Ash’s wrist – the side of his hand. Lightly – so lightly that he could barely feel the skin.

When he glanced up, he saw that Ash’s chest had stopped moving. He was holding his breath.

Eiji pulled his hand away.

And Ash started forward, adjusting his hat and walking as though nothing had happened. Eiji followed him away from the house, feeling the similarities to yesterday. Getting away from everyone else – it didn’t feel as though they had kissed then. That part felt unreal.

Ash hadn’t mentioned it, and Eiji wasn’t sure how to bring it up.

There were targets – just like archery targets – set up around the back of the ranch. Away from the animals, so that the sound didn’t frighten them as much. Paper had been tacked onto the end of haybales. Paper that was torn with holes, barely attached.

This was what Eiji was used to. Targets.

But these were practice. He’d never thought of aiming an arrow at a _person_.

Ash took the gun from its holster, and handed it to Eiji. The wood was highly polished, a rich, dark colour that contrasted with the silver gilt of the handles. It weighed in his hand, but not as much as he thought it would.

“This is the safety.” Ash pointed to it. “You pull that back, before you want to fire – not now, God darn it, it’s pointed right at me.”

Eiji couldn’t help it. He smiled, as he turned the gun away from Ash, and pulled the safety back.

“That’s it,” Ash murmured, as Eiji raised the pistol. It felt strange, to have both arms outstretched and not one pulling back. How little work shooting was. There was none of the purpose that a bow had. “Keep your shoulders loose. Your elbows too.”

Ash had a hand on Eiji, squeezing slightly to get him too unstiffen.

“Show me,” he said, and blinked at Ash as innocently as he could.

Of course, Ash saw through him. His lips quirked slightly, knowing the reason he had said it. It was an excuse – everything was always an excuse to get close to Ash. Just to see him, he needed to make up excuses to visit the ranch.

So Ash stepped around him, his arms around Eiji to adjust his arms – his grip. He nudged Eiji’s foot with his own, and that was when he realised he’d forgotten his boots. He still had stockings, but Ash’s feet were bare, and caked in mud.

“Eyes up.” Ash’s voice was close to his ear. “Are you ready?”

Eiji looked up, and gave a tight nod. It was easy to focus on that little black dot. To only see it, and know that he was going to hit it.

He pulled the trigger.

The gunshot cracked the morning air – so loud that he almost dropped the gun. It had kicked back slightly in his hands, like a bucking horse.

There had been a flash too. Quick and yellow and only for the briefest moment, like lightning.

Shooting a gun was like harnessing lightning.

Ash slipped around him – slipped forward without shoes and examined the target. Eiji had not hit the cross in the middle of it, but he had hit the white of it.

“Not bad,” Ash said, and it seemed as though he meant it. “For your first time.”

“So I can keep the gun?” Eiji asked. He didn’t want to show his disappointment. This was so close to what he was good at and he’d wanted to get it right. Wanted it to come easily. To impress Ash – show him he was worthy of having a gun, no matter what Ash thought.

“This is my gun.” Ash was stepping back to Eiji. His hand on the side of it – tracing over Eiji’s hand with rough skin.

Eiji gave a breathless chuckle. He let Ash’s hand guide him, explaining that aiming was different with a pistol compared to a bow. No need to factor in wind, for one thing. Or how hard to press down the trigger.

And yet Eiji missed the soft swoosh of an arrow through the air.

They kept shooting. Kept firing until the air around them got hot, and the sun had cleared the horizon. Until Eiji was starting to hit the crosses more than he missed them. Until Max was yelling for them, because breakfast was on and if they didn’t hurry there would be no eggs left.

So Eiji handed the gun back to Ash. Their fingers met and he looked up. Tried to ask the question that he was burning too.

“Yesterday won’t happen again,” Ash said, as he slipped it back into the holster.

Eiji’s hand stayed where it was. “All of yesterday?”

Ash seemed to remember then. What had happened before the bloodshed. His gaze dropped to Eiji’s lips, and his own parted slightly. Eiji stayed still – remembering the feeling and wondering if it would happen again. Maybe now.

“Not all of yesterday,” Ash replied. And his own hand seemed to be coming up, ready to cup Eiji’s cheek.

Max called them again. With more urgency.

Ash ignored him. He pressed his mouth against Eiji’s. Just for a moment. Then his face softened into a smile. He jerked his head towards the house, his tone low as he said, “come on, then.”

Eiji followed. He was starting to have the feeling that he would follow Ash anywhere.

*

They took two horses to town, because Ash didn’t think it would be a good idea to share Billie. Not today. Not when his mind was still stuck on that kiss. Two kisses. Which was nothing really. Except it was, because it had been with Eiji – Eiji had returned to Ash to kiss him back.

And then Ash had gotten him into trouble. It had seemed like perfect timing. The perfect reminder of why he shouldn’t have done any of this in the first place.

So even though they’d sent a telegram to Ibe explaining Eiji would stay the night on the ranch, he didn’t think that he would appreciate the two of them riding into town together.

His own mind was still on that morning, and he didn’t talk much to Eiji as they rode. It wasn’t a problem, usually, to teach someone to shoot. To be pressed up against them like that. But Eiji had been wearing Ash’s clothes and had washed his face and hands with their carbolic soap. He smelt like one of them.

But he wasn’t.

And Ash hadn’t wanted him to learn to shoot because he didn’t want Eiji to be one of them. It was a selfish, possessive thought, but it felt as though he was taking Eiji’s innocence. Showing him that the world had fangs and claws. He wanted to shield him from that.

Which was foolish.

They stopped outside the inn, tied the horses, and Ash insisted on seeing Eiji safely inside.

He regretted it moments later when he saw the figure in the tearoom. Ash took a step to the side, to try to shield Eiji with his body, but Ibe had already spotted them. And him spotting them meant the figure did too.

Ibe gestured to come over. There was a line between his eyes, and he looked pale.

He was sat opposite Dino Golzine.

It was too late to walk out – they had been seen. So Ash started forward, and Eiji followed. His hand brushed the back of Ash’s, and when he glanced at him he saw Eiji watching him carefully. A ‘don’t start a gunfight right now,’ look.

When had he known Ash so well?

“I was waiting for you.” Ibe stood and put a hand on Eiji’s shoulder. He examined him carefully, his frown deepening. “I didn’t think you would be so late.”

“Chores,” Ash said. He met Golzine’s pale gaze, and narrowed his eyes.

“I thought that it would be polite to help out,” Eiji said. He was smiling and his voice was polite, but there was a tightness in his eyes. He was on edge, as much as Ash. “Since Max let me stay the night.”

There was a wobble in his voice at Max’s name. Because he usually added ‘san,’ on the end.

“I came by because I have a business proposal I wanted to discuss with the two of you.” Golzine’s smile was tight. “But you weren’t here.”

The question was clear in his voice.

“One of our herds got loose,” Ash said, before Eiji could reply. He sat, in the chair furthest from Ibe, just to put distance between Golzine and Eiji. “Eiji stayed to help us round them back up. By the time we were done, it was too dark to head back into town.”

“I’m surprised. Usually your ranch is so…capable.”

Ash smiled. Tightly.

“Eiji’s here now,” Ibe said. “Please explain.”

Golzine did. Explained that he wanted to start a photography place, right here in the town. And that Ibe and Eiji had shown they had an eye for art, and eye for drawing people in with words, so he figured they would be the perfect fit. It would get them instigated in the town. Trusted. Give them purpose.

Apparently the paper, and Ibe’s other probing questions, weren’t purpose.

Ash didn’t need to tell Ibe how much he didn’t like this. He could tell from the look in Ibe’s eye that he didn’t either. Could tell by Eiji’s clenched fists. And he could figure that Golzine had not wanted Ash there, from the way he ignored him completely.

Probably still sore from the last time they had met. But it wasn’t as though he could discuss that now.

“Thank you for your consideration,” Ibe murmured, when Golzine was done. His smile had dropped, and his tone was non-committal. “And your…concern. We’ll consider it, won’t we, Eiji?”

Eiji nodded stiffly. His eyes were on Golzine. Staring. Daring him.

And that was amazing. Because Eiji knew this man was the one thing that seemed to worry Ash Lynx, and had absolutely no fear of him.

“That’s all I ask.” Golzine opened his palms. Slightly. Then he stood – and just before he left, he stopped by Ash’s chair. Tilted his head slightly towards him, and said, in a very low voice indeed, “I almost thought an angel had accompanied Eiji in.”

Ash’s heart stopped. For a moment.

He didn’t acknowledge it. At all. Kept looking forward – at the far window where he could see a woman talking passionately to a man. He heard Golzine’s footsteps as he walked away.

It had been deliberate. He had used that word because he had wanted Ash to know. To know with full certainty that –

“Those men were his.” Eiji had heard. He looked at Ash, and he did not seem scared, but worried. Worried for Ash. “Weren’t they?”

Ibe didn't speak. He finished his drink, in one mouthful then stood. He put a hand on Eiji's shoulder, and immediately Eiji got up too. He gave Ash wide, almost apologetic eyes, like a child told that he had to come in for dinner now.

They walked from the tea room. So Ash followed too. Because he was sure that Eiji was in for a scolding and he needed to explain himself. Them. Ibe lead the way up the narrow staircase, and went quickly into his and Eiji’s rooms. He had a hand on the door, ready to close it before Ash got in.

Eiji caught it. He didn’t meet Ibe’s eyes as he let Ash slink in like a stray cat.

Then it shut with a click.

And Ash had never had much official schooling, but he imagined that this was what it was like to be called to the principal’s office. It was in the way Eiji’s head was down and his hands were fiddling with his belt.

Ash met Ibe’s gaze, and waited for the scolding.=

“What men?” Ibe asked. He spoke Japanese, slowly so that Ash could keep up, but in a low and dangerous tone. “What’s the real reason that Eiji stayed at the ranch?” He had been distracted. Watching the nerves play over Eiji’s face. “Ash!”

His voice was sharp. As sharp as Max when he was telling Ash off.

He spoke slowly, because he did not want to admit that he had broken Ibe’s rules. That he had let him down. “There was an altercation just outside town yesterday.”

“Altercation? Two dead men and one injured is an altercation?”

“They were criminals,” Ash said. “I could handle them.” And then, because Eiji had lied so willingly and so smoothly for him. “Eiji wasn’t anywhere near it.”

“You promised me that you wouldn’t get him into trouble.”

“What do you think Golzine wants?” Ash’s patience was snapping. Golzine had put his nerves on edge. The photography shop was just a metaphorical knife to Eiji’s neck. “You’ve done a good enough job of getting him into that without me. At least I’ve taught him how to defend himself.”

He hadn’t meant to let that slip, but he made sure to keep scowling.

Ibe’s scowl deepened. There was dark fire in his eyes and a definite turn to his mouth. “ _What?”_

Ash’s voice was almost a growl. “He needs to learn.”

“Ibe-San, Ash –” Eiji stepped forward, a hand palm out to each of them. Ash hadn’t released that they’d both been stepping forward. That their voices were echoing around the room and back towards them.

“You stuck your nose into Golzine’s business and now you’re both in trouble,” Ash snapped, because that was easier than admitting any fault of his own.

“Then we’ll skip town,” Ibe replied. “We’ll pack up and move on.”

“No!” Eiji cried. He was half in front of Ash now, so that all he could see was shining dark hair.

“Eiji-kun, this man is trouble –”

“Because he steals taxes and uses them for his own gain, because he has the Sheriff’s men in his pocket.” There was desperation in Eiji’s cracking voice. He shook his head. “I know, I know that.”

Ash did not want Eiji to leave. It would leave a raw wound in his chest that would never quite heal over. It had only been a month – a month and a half – but he was attached to this boy.

Even so, he put a hand on Eiji’s shoulder, and pushed him a step back so that he could see his face.

“You don’t understand,” Ash said.

Confusion flittered across Eiji’s features. Confusion and hurt that Ash had taken Ibe’s side.

“Gather your things, Eiji-kun,” Ibe said. Not unkindly, but in a way that was clear it was the end of the argument. “We'll leave tomorrow, before we can give him a response.”

Eiji stared at Ibe. He raised a hand, very slowly, so that his fingertips skimmed Ash’s sleeve. Just pressed against his skin.

“I'm not leaving,” Eiji said. There was a set to his jaw that Ash hadn’t seen before.

“This isn't up for debate.” Ibe had the same expression.

“I’m not a child – you can’t make me.” Eiji’s voice warbled, like a child’s, and it was harder for Ash to understand the words that he was saying. “You can’t carry me out of here.”

Ibe took a breath. He looked very much as though he was considering doing that.

“There are a lot of things you don't understand –”

“Because no one will _tell_ me!” Eiji released Ash’s wrist. And his eyes were glittering with damp now. “I know that he's a bad man - I know that. I know that he's cruel and wicked and only cares about money.”

Maybe it was because a tear streaked down Eiji’s cheek. It left a dark trail in the dust and the dirt that he’d caught riding. It didn’t catch the light, didn’t look like a jewel. It was just a tear. Maybe it was that that made Ash’s chest burn. Made him feel as though he had fangs and claws and had to use them – had to use them to protect Eiji. However he could.

“He doesn't,” Ash said. His voice sounded distant. He wanted it to be – did not want to be present when he took a little bit more of Eiji’s innocence.

Eiji turned to him. He wiped his cheek with the heel of his hand and left a smudge. “What?”

“He doesn't only care about money.”

There was another warning in Ibe’s tone. “Ash.”

He ignored it. Because Eiji was right. He was not a child. And he had proven that he could handle Ash’s world. At least some of it. If the rest scared him away, then it would only keep it safe.

So Ash stepped forward, and took both of Eiji’s shoulders. He tilted his own chin to make sure that he was looking Eiji directly in the eye, and he spoke slowly. In English.

“He cares about boys, too, Eiji. Young boys who get lonely and like to dance. Or just boys that he can overpower. That's why he looks at me the way he does. And I said no.” His thumbs twitched on Eiji’s shoulder. Eiji was silent, staring at him with those big doe eyes. “So now he's trying to get to you, because if you're under his thumb, I'll give in.” He hadn’t known that until he said it, but as soon as the words were out in the air, he knew they were true. “The danger is that if you're a boy Golzine likes, you'll wish you were dead.”

The words hung in the air, and Eiji’s eyes flickered as though he was reading them. The tears had stopped flowing and sat on his lower lids like dew. Still not catching the light. It made his nose cherry red and his lips pinker. And Ash wondered how it was he still thought this boy was pretty – so pretty – when he was saying that. When he was rudely pulling Eiji into his world even though he swore he wouldn’t. When he was no doubt trampling over all the affection that he’d built up.

Eiji kept staring. His mouth was slightly open as he looked at Ash – then Ibe – then Ash.

Then he ran.

He left the room like a startled rabbit – as he should, a grim voice in Ash thought – and they heard him clattering down the staircase.

Ash stood, and felt as though he’d just been slapped. And rightly so.

The silence held on. They could hear the slam of the front door. The whinny of a horse as it was kicked into action.

“After his accident.” Ibe’s voice was soft. He was staring at the window, his brows furrowed. “Eiji became quiet. He became withdrawn and nervous and terrified to take risks. Even if it was just using a different vegetable in a rice dish…I brought him to America because I wanted to bring back the boy I knew. The confident bowman…And now that he is, I see too much of myself in him. I just don’t want to write a letter to his mother with bad news.”

“I’ll get him back,” Ash said. “And I’ll try to convince him to leave.”

Ibe shook his head. His lips twitched upwards. “You won’t be able to. He’s more stubborn than an ox.”

And this, Ash knew, was true.

“Bring him back,” Ibe said. “Because we need to come up with a strategy.”

Ash swallowed down the fact he hated taking orders from anyone, and nodded. He headed to the door, hoping it was still Billie outside and not Alex’s mare. When he had one hand on the frame, he paused.

“Thank you,” he said. “For not asking about –”

“Go,” Ibe said. “Before I do.”

So Ash did.

He would bring Eiji back. And he would protect him, properly this time. Because he had claws and fangs.

And he would make use of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Sorry for not replying to comments this week! I did intend to and started to but I just suddenly felt so over whelmed that I thought it would be easier to just say thank you so very much for all of the support in the author's note. So thank you! I really do appreciate people sticking with this fic!  
> It was also hard to reply because there were a few like 'Ibe's gunna be mad' and yeah, he was - and I didn't want to give spoilers lol.  
> Also the woman was Jessica! - but in this universe she wasn't married to Max. (Will she fall in love with him though? We'll have to see >u>)   
> Yeah - thanks again! Please do leave any comments and I'll see you next week xx


	9. 9

Every time Eiji heard a horse, he held his breath. His heart thudded. Every time the horse continued on the road, past him.

He was sat in the prairie, as close to where he and Ash had sat yesterday as he judge by eye. Not able to be seen by the road.

Eiji's eyes and cheeks had dried a long time ago in the hot sun and now he wasn't sure what he felt, exactly. His chest ached and his head was sore but he wasn't really - couldn't really - thinking. He saw Ash whenever he closed his eyes. Looking at Eiji earnestly. His brows slightly furrowed. A harshness in his voice that Eiji had never heard before. It had stirred up so many things inside him that he couldn’t identify them all – couldn’t even name them all but knew that this made it feel as though there was a twister inside of him.

There was another horse on the path.

Eiji held his breath.

The sound of hooves was muffled as it veered into the grass.

And it was Ash. He knew it was Ash without looking. Knew it was Billie who stopped next to Ibe’s mare. Heard Ash’s footsteps through the long grass and wildflowers. Felt Ash sit down next to him, one elbow resting on his knee, whilst his other leg was spread out in the grass.

Eiji didn’t turn to him. He didn’t say anything.

Neither did Ash. For a long time.

Then, with a dry voice, he said, “I just want you to be safe. I don’t – I won’t let him hurt you.”

Eiji felt anger then – the same flash of an almost painful anger that he had felt in the saloon. He turned to Ash, even though his eyes were on the wide open fields. They always seemed to be.

“What about you?” Eiji demanded. And he took hold of Ash’s shoulder – shook it until those green eyes were on him. “I want _you_ to be safe – I don’t want him to hurt _you!”_

Ash’s eyes seemed heavy, as though he didn’t have the strength to hold Eiji’s gaze. He took a breath, and it seemed to collapse his ribs. “It’s too late for me.”

“What do you mean?” Eiji felt panic rise in his chest. He watched as Ash gave another rib collapsing breath. Suddenly, he looked small. And young, even though there was a slight stubble on his jaw, so blonde it was barely visible.

Ash turned back to the prairie, silent, for a while. The horses nickered.

“When I met Max, I was wanted for murder.” His voice was quiet, and the words came slowly, as though he was turning each one over in his hand like a pebble before he used it. “I was eight years old, and I shot a man. He was a man that the town liked and trusted. The man that taught boys our letters and numbers in the old schoolhouse. And because everyone trusted him, I did too. Until he started pulling me aside after class. And he was the kind of man who made me wish I was dead.”

Eiji’s hand tightened on Ash’s shoulder. Too tight, he knew, but Ash did not budge.

“My father knew. Knew the day I came home the first time, just from my face. From the way I stumbled through the door. Said he expected it would happen, to a boy with my face.”

“He didn’t stop…” Eiji couldn’t get the words past the lump in his throat.

“He was a respectable man. And respectability shields a man.”

It clicked in Eiji’s mind, as though touching Ash had let him see right into his mind. That was why Ash cared about the regulators. It was why justice was important to him. Why he hated men like Golzine who hid behind their smiles and fortunes. But that all of this purpose – this drive – was because Ash was hurt. He was a wounded animal with an arrow in him.

Eiji felt that arrow, as though it had pierced him itself.

His hand slipped from Ash’s shoulder – to duck under his arm and around his back. He pressed forward, bringing his other arm around Ash’s chest and resting his head there. On Ash’s collarbone.

Ash’s arm was limp around Eiji’s back for a moment, before it curled around him and pressed him closer. Close enough to smell the hay and the gunpowder, but they were smells that were so familiar now. Smells Eiji had been trying to remember in the early hours of the morning.

This was more contact than he would usually allow. More intimacy and more of him pressed against Ash than manners and custom thought right. But Ash was different. Eiji felt Ash’s arrow and he knew – just from the way Ash pressed his jaw against the top of Eiji’s head – that Ash would take his too.

Eiji didn’t know what this was, exactly, but he knew that letting himself be close to Ash was _right_. Made him _feel_ different and he didn’t want to go back to before.

He heard Ash breathing underneath him, even though his own breath was still stilted. The arrow was in too deep for Ash to bleed now. His thumb rubbed Eiji’s back.

“Was that the first time you shot a gun?” Eiji whispered. It was not what he was supposed to say, he was sure. But he knew as he asked it that Ash would not have appreciated pity or sympathy.

“He’d left it on the side. And I’d never – never struggled. He didn’t realise until I had it aimed.”

Eiji pulled away, slightly, so that he could sit up straighter and look at Ash’s face properly. The afternoon sun had caught it, turning his hair to yellow flame and his eyes to jewels.

Eiji’s fingers traced Ash’s jaw, but they didn’t feel connected to his body.

“Sweetheart,” he murmured.

His hand was on Ash’s chest, and he felt Ash’s fingers cover his.

“I told Ibe that I’d bring you back. That I’d get you to talk over everything,” Ash said.

He wanted to stay like this, away from everything else, for a little longer. He whispered, “Not yet.”

“Are you scared?”

“No.”

Eiji knew that was true – he wasn’t scared. Maybe he should be – he definitely should be – but when he thought of Dino Golzine, there was a hard lump of anger instead of fear. And maybe he should be scared of Ash. Of being so close and this thing between them. This thing that boys didn’t do, not even in America.

But he couldn’t be.

He brushed his lips against Ash’s forehead, then tucked his face into his shoulder, cheeks burning at his boldness. Sat there and listened to the sounds of the prairie around them. Of the horses on the path and the bees buzzing through the stems. Of Ash breathing underneath him.

Focused on the feeling of Ash’s arms – warm and sturdy around him – and the feeling of his around Ash.

And he knew that he would have to protect this boy – this boy with the arrow in him – anyway that he could.

*

They decided that Eiji would take the job. It was Eiji who insisted on it. Who had colour in his cheeks as he pleaded with Ibe to let him be useful. That with this position he might be able to find out more about Golzine and his dealings.

Ibe adamantly refused.

Ash stayed completely silent until he offered to have one of the boys watch Eiji whenever he was at this new photo establishment.

Which made Ibe relent, and Eiji glare at him, still with pink cheeks. Ash nodded at Ibe, and ignored Eiji – only partly because it would irritate him but partly because that glare made his heart hurt. So he couldn’t look at him until Ibe retreated to his room to finish up an article and Ash had a hand on the doorknob, ready to leave. He froze, then and found himself smirking at Eiji’s pout.

“No kiss goodbye?” he asked.

Eiji shook his head, his arms crossed on the end of the bed. But after a moment he stood, a look of pain on his face. He bit his lip and stepped forward. His fingers just brushed Ash’s.

“You’re protecting me,” Eiji whispered. “How does this protect you?”

“I’ll be careful.” Ash flipped his hand over. So that their palms touched.

“You’re never careful.”

“I’m always careful.”

Eiji shook his head again. This time, there was a resignation in his eyes. He knew Ash so well – more than anyone else because Ash had let him get so close.

“Then I need all the good luck I can get,” Ash murmured. He leant his face closer to Eiji, and wondered when Eiji had stopped flinching away from him. That was a moment that he would have wanted to remember. “So how about a good luck kiss goodbye?”

He was trying to make Eiji smile now. And he did. Biting his lip to hide it as he glanced towards Ibe’s room, cheeks red instead of pink.

Eiji’s movements were clumsy. He moved forward quickly, his lips pressing against Ash’s for just a moment before he stepped away.

His eyelashes were dark silhouettes on his cheeks as he looked down. Ash’s heart fluttered and yes – he understood what Shorter meant when he talked about that lady he was seeing in town.

He squeezed Eiji’s fingers, before he let them go.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Ash whispered.

Then left. And felt every one of his nerves stay on edge, even when he got back to the ranch. Even when he lay in bed, listening to the others drinking outside his window. Because Eiji had not flinched from him. Eiji had stayed with Ash even after he knew the truth – knew what he was being dragged into. Had wrapped himself around him as though he had wanted to take his pain away.

It made him want to weep.

For all that he had been coy, he cared about Eiji. So much. Selfishly so, because he did not want him to ever leave him. And how could he ask that of him? When he’d asked for so much already.

His nerves were still sparking when he met Eiji at the saloon to head to the empty building that would soon be the photographers.

None of this was what he planned. He wasn’t meant to get Eiji into trouble. But Eiji was determined to be in it. Because that was where Ash was.

Golzine was there first. Of course he was, Ash thought, and didn’t think about stepping in front of Eiji.

“You brought your guard dog.” There was a slight smile on Golzine’s lips. A man stood behind him. Pale, thin, white. Ash had seen him around town, thought his name was Dawson, and that he was a scientist. The man watched them both with an interested eye. But there was no hunger in it, and that brought a little piece of mind.

“I was in the neighbourhood,” Ash said, before Eiji could speak. “And I wanted to check out the fancy new place you mentioned.”

“I’m not surprised.” Golzine turned to the man next to him. “There was a hubbub in town recently, and whenever there’s trouble, one of Lobo’s boys can’t resist coming to see their handiwork.”

Dawson nodded. His lips quirked as if he knew about the hubbub – knew Golzine was only bringing this up to make Ash’s stomach squirm. He didn’t give him the satisfaction.

“Ash and I were up at the ranch all day yesterday,” Eiji said. He was staring at Golzine, and Ash saw sparks of dark fire in his eyes. He hoped he was the only one who noticed. “We were moving the cattle to a new enclosure. More north– as it’s getting cooler.”

Well, Ash knew what he and the boys were going to stay up half the night getting it done. Still, he resisted the urge to smile. It was babble on Eiji’s part, but it sounded right.

And Golzine wouldn’t know it wasn’t. Had never worked a day on a ranch.

“What happened?” Ash took a step up the stairs. Leant against the wooden rail as he stared up at Golzine and dared him to question their story.

He didn’t.

It was Dawson who said, “three men shot just outside town. Looks like a robbery gone wrong.”

“Their target fought back?” Ash suggested. He didn’t look at Eiji. He was shuffling where he stood, but it wasn’t a guilty shuffle. It was putting a boot on the stairs and wondering if he should come up instead of standing in the heat. No doubt if he should be diving forward to protect Ash.

“Maybe,” the man said. “Two died on the road and the one that wasn’t is in no state to give testimony.”

Ash hadn’t worn a balaclava. He usually did, when they were on regulator business, even though his blonde hair and Shorter’s features gave them away in a heartbeat. Anyone who saw them wouldn’t rat them out. And they generally didn’t leave victims.

Another thing to deal with, he supposed.

“What about the person they were robbing?” Ash asked, thinking of the blonde woman who didn’t hesitate to use her revolver.

“New arrival in town,” Golzine said. He was watching Ash closely – waiting for any mistake that he made. “Name’s Mrs Randy. Has a son with her. She says her husband passed away recently and she’s looking for a new start.”

“Not that she looks like a widow,” Dawson added.

Ash held his gaze until the man looked away. “What do you mean by that?”

“She looks like a – different kind of woman.” Golzine was smiling as he said it. And the air felt like it did a second before lightning struck.

Eiji must have sensed it, because he said, “I’d better get started, Ash-kun.”

He was good at this, Ash realised, and he should trust Eiji. He slipped into formalities, into pretending there was nothing between them easily. Better than Ash did.

“Of course,” Ash said. “Have a good time.”

Eiji smiled and nodded, then stepped forward to introduce himself to the man. His accent was all but gone now – or he was putting an American one on – and Ash saw the man’s shock on Dawson’s face.

“You speak well,” he replied. Slowly and loudly, as though Eiji were dim-witted. “For an oriental.”

“You speak well,” Eiji replied. Still smiling sweetly. “For a white man.”

Which left the man completely spluttering as Eiji asked him it was okay to go in because it was getting so hot out. Ash allowed himself to smile, slightly.

Dawson recovered quickly, to his credit. “There’s another oriental I have working here. You’ll meet him now.”

He led Eiji into the door. The sun was so bright that it was just a dark square, and Ash’s chest squeezed as he saw Eiji disappear.

But Eiji could handle himself.

And he didn’t want him nearby to see Golzine coming down the steps towards him.

Ash turned away, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise. It was like turning his back on a charging bull.

“A moment, Mr Lynx?”

Ash turned his head back but said nothing. Took in the way that Golzine was smiling at him like a kindly grandfather, and made it clear that he neither believed it or was impressed.

“Our last meal ended on such a sour note that I wanted to a chance to redeem myself.”

Ash narrowed his eyes. It felt like he had just sent Eiji in to grab cheese, and the wire of the trap had snapped shut.

“What's for dinner?” he asked. And he was all too aware of the people staring as they walked by. Town was busy today, and he didn’t think it was the new photography shop catching people’s attention.

It was that an important man was talking to the sheriff’s most wanted.

Golzine replied calmly. It was a juxtaposition to the threat in his words. “The mouse's safety. And yours.”

So he wasn’t going to be subtle, then.

“A bird told you,” he said. And wished that he’d shot the remaining man in the head. He hadn’t. Because Eiji had been there.

“No.” There was that smile that he hated so much. “You did.”

As if this had all been a bluff to get Ash to confess. He’d known already – that was why he’d said angel back in the inn. Now he wanted Ash to doubt himself. To think that he’d messed up again.

He scowled. “Don’t play coy.”

“Maybe you'll find out more about what I'm playing if you take me up on my offer.”

“And if not –“

There was a glint in Golzine’s eye that reminded Ash of the shine on a gun before it fired.

“Then the sheriff will know which mouse was with the cat.” He stepped closer to Ash – and he shifted so he was side-on. Tensed his body as though he was ready for an attack. Golzine’s voice was soft. Almost as though he cared. “You've done well so far, but you've gotten sloppy with the pigeons you bring home.”

He was so filled with hate and revulsion – revulsion for that man all those years ago mingling with the man stood in front of him until they seemed to become one and the same. He turned the full of force of that hate into his glare. Made sure that it dripped out on his tongue like venom.

“Only because a toad has caught my attention.”

Golzine wanted that. Ash realised as that smile widened slightly. This was a game – one that he had all the hands in – and seeing Ash’s frustration brought him joy. “Same time?”

Ash nodded. And felt his stomach churn. He looked up at the dark door of the new photography studio.

Damn.

Did he even need to ask himself how much he would do to protect the boy inside that building?

*

The other boy was Chinese, though the man in charge clearly saw no difference between them. He smiled at Eiji and introduced himself as Yut-Lung but there was something in his eyes that raised Eiji’s guard.

Still, he tried to seem as though he hadn’t noticed as he said hello.

The white man was Mr Dawson, and he spent a long time telling them both about the camera and how, exactly, it worked. He spoke on length at lenses, and clearly expected Eiji to be surprised when he said that the image would be upside down in the camera.

Eiji was confused by that, but he nodded as though he did understand. Yut-Lung did the same, and it seemed to put the main out. Still, he continued on negatives and silver salts, loading up the camera as they did so that they could see how it worked.

Yut-Lung volunteered to trial it to “show Mr Okumura how magical a camera was.” (He said this with a smirk that niggled Eiji.)

In the end he thought that it was a lot of fuss for one grainy photo of Yut-Lung that captured no life. It seemed to erase the coy raise of his eyebrows and turned his smirk into a smile.

And it seemed even more pointless as Dawson made it clear that neither of them were to use the camera unless under strict instruction by himself. Eiji suspected that he did not want either of them here in the first place and that made him suspect Golzine wanted him here for a reason.

He glanced at Yut-Lung – only a few years younger than him, with dark eyes and even darker, long hair. He’d never seen him around town, but he suspected –

“Mr Golzine says you like to draw,” Yut-Lung said. He made it sound like a hobby, and his eyes seemed to twinkle when Eiji’s cheeks coloured.

“I draw for the paper.”

“That’ll be obsolete, soon enough, with this machine.” Yut-Lung raised his voice to Dawson. “Isn’t that right sir?”

“That’s right.”

Eiji was unimpressed.

“Will this be dealing with current news?” he asked, as Dawson set about polishing the camera.

“For things about people – arrests and the like,” was the reply. “But also for folks to buy portraits. It’s a big thing, in the cities. Will put this town on the map – bring in a better crowd, if you know what I mean.”

Eiji did. It meant more men like Golzine coming – but for what? There wasn’t much, for miles around. Unless Ibe’s thoughts were right, and there was a mine about that he wanted to leech dry.

One thing was for sure – that neither of these men could be trusted. And that meant Eiji was right where he needed to be.

*

Max was the one who knocked on the door.

They stood in the narrow hallway of the boarding house. It wasn’t like the inn that Eiji stayed at. This was in the shabby part of town – the part of town that Ash frequented. This place was cheaper and it asked less questions.

The blonde woman opened the door a crack. Just enough so that Ash could see her eyes were bright green.

Max stared at her. His hat was in his hand, held to his chest as though he was an innocent gentleman caller. Ash was stood behind him, and saw the tips of his ears go bright pink. He could only imagine the lovestruck puppy expression Max was sure to be wearing.

The woman blinked at them. “Can I help you?”

“Mrs Randy,” Ash said, stepping forward. He saw the recognition in her eyes – in the was she clutched the door a little more tightly. “I wanted to pay a call. See how you were settling into town.”

“Who’s your friend?” She nodded at Max.

“My charge,” Ash said. He took off his hat too, looking down mournfully. “I’m afraid my father’s gone quite simple in his old age. It falls to me to take care of him.”

“Hey!” Max snapped out of his daze, then, enough to aim a blow around Ash’s head. He ducked out of the way, almost falling down the stairs. “That’s enough out of you, you shanny.” He turned to back to the woman – turned on whatever charm he had left in him. “I’m his employer, Mr Lobo. I run a ranch out of town.”

“Thank you, but I don’t need any milk or eggs,” Mrs Randy said. Her eyes flicked to Ash as he snickered, and even though he’d saved her life, she did not look impressed. “And you should keep a tighter leash on your farm boys.”

It was that look that irked Ash. That made him snap, “better a farm boy than an ancient widow.”

“Who are you calling ancient?”

“Shouldn’t you be asking who I’m calling a widow?”

“That’s enough, Ash,” Max said, sternly, just as Mrs Randy opened her mouth to retort. Her cheeks were flushed, and there was a flash of anger in her eyes. Anger in front of fear. “Ma’am, we’re sorry to disturb you, but we’d really appreciate a word.”

Mrs Randy looked at him. Her eyes flickered up and down, taking in Max’s scuffed boots and scruffy clothes. His hair that still had hay in it and the innocent expression on his face. He was all kind, brown eyes and gentle smiles. That act usually only worked on old ladies who pinched his cheek and called him handsome.

For a moment, it seemed to work on Mrs Randy too. She opened the door an inch further, but then she leant forward, dropping her voice.

“I got a young kid in here and I don’t want him getting mixed up in any of your business.”

“Our reputation precedes us,” Ash said.

“What reputation?” Mrs Randy asked. “I meant our business. You can go on your way with that.”

“If you don’t know who we are, then we need to explain,” Max said. “If we can. And then we’ll be on our way and we won’t bother you no more.”

Mrs Randy raised an eyebrow. Just like a coy debutante at a ball.

“Is that a promise?”

“Cross my heart.” Max’s grin was sappy. Bordering on goofy. And Ash had to roll his eyes. The man was clearly smitten.

Well, he figured, as Mrs Randy opened the door to let them into the room – now he knew what Max had to deal with when Ash saw Eiji.

The room was small. Dominated by a scrubbed, square table, with a small cot – where the small boy was fast asleep – in the corner with a trunk at the bottom of it. There was a huge paper bag full of groceries on the table. And Mrs Randy’s pistol sat next to it.

She moved the groceries, but not the gun as she sat down at one of the chairs, smoothing her skirts as she sat.

Max sat in the other chair. Ash closed the door, and leant against it, arms folded.

Mrs Randy looked at them, one eyebrow still raised – still unimpressed – as she asked, “are you going to threaten to kill me if I don’t keep my mouth shut about what I saw on the road yesterday?”

Max put his hat down on the table, and he pressed his free hand over his heart. “I’m wounded, Mrs Randy. I’m a gentleman. I’d never say such a thing outright.”

Her lips quirked upwards. “No?”

“I’d only request it out of the kindness of your heart.”

“The kindness of my heart…” Mrs Randy smiled wider at that. She covered it with her fingers, looking away from Max. “You’re bold to assume I have such a thing.”

“All ladies are capable of such a thing, just as all gentleman are incapable of threats.” _Now_ Max was acting like Max. Now he was playing word games – just the kind that he’d taught Ash.

“Am I a lady?” she asked.

“Your travelling cloak is worn, but your dress is fine quality,” Max replied. It was true. The cream silk was clearly expensive. “

“And all ladies take to the road with a small child.”

“It’s not my place to judge your circumstance.” At this, Ash scoffed, and Max turned to him with a scowl. “Who rattled your chain?”

“All you do is judge people’s circumstances,” Ash said. “I’m surprised you haven’t offered her a room at the ranch already.”

“There’s a difference between fishing squirts like you out of haystacks and making presumptions about a woman.” Max pointed at Ash. “And this is your mess, so you can watch your mouth.”

It wiped the smirk off of Ash’s face. He fell silent, and stared at the floor. It had only been the yesterday that he had confessed the full details of his past to Eiji. The reminder made all of the panic and worry for him swim back until he felt like he was drowning. It had made him remember Eiji holding him so tenderly – of Eiji not being scared or disgusted by Ash and how that was a miracle.

“Your boy saved my life,” Mrs Randy said, quietly. She stared at the table, and took a breath. “Or at least, anything I could have sold to _make_ a life. You’re asking me not to squeal on him, and I won’t. But I can’t say the same for the surviving man.”

“He won’t be talking anytime soon,” Max said.

“Then the men who shoot them were wearing balaclavas and hoods and I didn’t see their faces,” Mrs Randy said. She shook her head. “I don’t care about anything that goes on behind closed doors in this town, alright?”

That was Max’s cue to go. He took it, picking up his hat and putting it on.

“Understood. Thank you, ma’am – Ash, say thank you.”

“Yeah, thanks,” he said to the floor, because his cheeks were hot. His thoughts had wandered – to Eiji look up at him with a shy smile before he kissed him goodbye.

“And he looks like a fine boy you got there, ma’am,” Max continued, as he stood.

“I could say the same to you, Mr Lobo,” Mrs Randy replied. She tucked a stray piece of gold hair behind her ear, and Ash saw Max’s Adam’s apple bob. He took him by the shoulder, and led him out of the room as he stammered a goodnight.

They heard Mrs Randy laugh from the hallway.

Max saw Ash’s raised eyebrow and unimpressed stare in the dim light of the hallway.

“Don’t you even start, or I’ll put you on pig pen duty for a month,” Max grumbled. He pushed past Ash, back down the hallway.

Ash didn’t start.

He was busy thinking of being sat in fields on warm days, with a certain boy in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I thought sweetie was too modern so I went with sweetheart, but I don't think that was highly used around this time either. Sweetie is kind of a staple of my AshEiji fics so I couldn't ditch it. (I have other AshEiji fics - this is a shameless plug to go read them.)  
> I also forgot to say that in this universe Jessica and Max weren't married...but that doesn't mean they won't be >u>  
> Also - I have a blog where I talk about horror movies :https://sophieisabelturner.wixsite.com/thehorrorofitall  
> As always, thank you so so much for reading and commenting - if I didn't reply it's because I can't think of anything to say other than thank you!!!!! <3 <3 xx Please do leave thoughts below (and horror recommendations, if you have any? I've worked my way through most of netflix's stuff now.)  
> See you next week!


	10. 10

10

Eiji’s hands smelt of copper.

He sat at his desk, staring at the line of indigo sky where the drapes didn’t meet all the way, and rubbed his fingertips together to get rid of the smell. They reminded him of Dawson. Of being treated as though he was slow and stupid.

“How are you feeling?” Ibe asked from behind him. He sat on the end of Eiji’s bed, as he turned in the chair, and was watching him with furrowed eyebrows.

Eiji wiped his hands on his trousers. “I prefer drawing to photography.”

It was a relief to talk in Japanese again. He was fine talking English with Ash – but talking it all afternoon to a rude, white man made him feel like he was betraying some part of himself. Like he wasn’t being truthful.

“You asked to do it,” Ibe replied, though his face was sympathetic. “But I didn’t mean that. You know I didn’t.”

He had. Eiji had barely spoken to Ibe since storming out yesterday. There had been too much and yet nothing to say to explain it. To explain what was happening in him. Now he was being asked outright, and he still didn’t know. It was a bruise in his side and he didn’t have the courage to press down on it.

“I didn’t fire,” he said, softly.

“That doesn't mean that you’re alright.” Ibe’s eyes were kind. They were always so kind. When he had approached Eiji after he hadn’t hit the target once after his accident, and asked if he wanted a job, he had been soft and gentle. The kind of kindness that didn’t expect repayment.

They had grown apart, since coming here, and that made Eiji feel guilty. He should be able to explain – this was nothing that Ibe hadn’t dealt with before. Nothing that Ibe didn’t know the right words to say to.

Still.

“I...” Eiji took a breath. “Don’t know.”

“We can leave.” But Ibe didn’t twitch. Didn’t stand to start packing. It was simply a reminder.

And Eiji shook his head. “No. I want to do this.”

“Because of him.” It wasn’t an accusation. There was curiosity, instead, in Ibe’s eyes – about this boy who could tame Eiji and bring him home.

“He helped me realize it. That this is something I want to do.” Eiji found his voice cracking. He remembered Ash, in the field, with such an immense look of sorrow on his face that Eiji wanted to weep.

Ibe let that sit for a moment. Then he stood, and squared his shoulders in a business-like manner. “Are you courting?”

“Ibe-san!”

Eiji’s cheeks were fire as he shot up.

To his surprise, Ibe laughed. A small chuckle that he covered with his fist. He smiled, and shook his head.

“I'm not clueless, Eiji,” he said. He put a hand on Eiji’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Like a father. The father that Eiji should have had. “And I don’t mind that he’s a boy.”

That should have been more of a relief than it was. But it wasn’t. It was something Eiji had figured.

“But you mind that it’s Ash.” And if Ibe noticed that Eiji didn’t call him Ash-kun anymore, then he didn’t see anything.

Ibe looked away, then. His hand dropped off of Eiji, and he stepped up to the desk, staring at the wood.

“Look at what you've gotten into,” Ibe said, softly.

“What you've gotten _me_ into too.”

Those dark eyes were on him again. Piercing and inescapable. “Are you courting?”

“I don’t know,” Eiji said. And that was honest. He wasn’t sure what this was. He knew that he kissed Ash Lynx now, and that he wanted to keep doing it. “Maybe.”

“You're happy with him.” Ibe’s soft smile was back. “I've not seen you that happy for a long time.”

Eiji thought about that as his ribs squeezed in on themselves. He hadn’t. Even though he didn’t feel at home in America, he felt at home on the ranch. With Ash. When he was with him, it felt like it did when he used to shoot. Like life had a purpose and he had found his. Everything felt right and it _had_ been a very long time since he had felt like that.

He hugged Ibe. Suddenly and tightly, with his arms around Ibe’s chest and his head resting on his shoulder, so as Ibe’s arms went around him, he felt like a small child again. Despite how close there were, he didn’t think they had ever hugged like this.

“Thank you,” Eiji whispered into Ibe’s shoulder. “For bringing me here. To America.”

*

Ash waited in Eiji’s rooms. He had left Billie outside – had shimmied up the side of the building and peered into every window until he saw the one with Japanese written on heaps of parchment. Then he climbed in, and examined it. It had been Ibe’s – there was English drafts of articles for the paper.

He must have been out.

The other bedroom was Eiji’s. It was completely tidy, everything in its right place, and he expected no less. Eiji was a well-trained child. That was why he was drawn to rebellion so much. And it meant that Ash couldn’t resist poking around. Just a little.

Just to see what Eiji had thought worthy of drawing.

They were in the drawer of the writing desk. Some finished watercolours, some chalk and charcoal – some done in thick, ink outlines that were nothing like Ash had seen before. Oriental, Golzine would call it.

Ash called it beautiful.

He flipped through the thick parchment. Several were just of buildings around town. Some candids of people going about their business – a woman walking with a parasol (her servant looking more like a lady of the same status than in reality, Ash noticed), two men in deep discussion. There were – many – of Billie.

And then, right at the bottom, were ones of him. Messy, pencil sketches – much looser than the others – of Ash standing on the prairie – sitting on it – holding a gun in his hand – pointing a gun – astride a horse. In each, his hair or his hat was covering his face. But it was clearly him. From the long hair, curling under his ears, to the _shape_ of him.

It was clearly him – because who else would Eiji draw over and over again?

His heart pounded as he stared at them, his fingers running over the lines and smudging the granite slightly. That was him. What he looked like. Through Eiji’s eyes.

Like a hero, he thought. A hero of a cowboy, going off the fight the Indians like everyone said they should.

His heart was louder than the footsteps on the stairs, or the door closing. But it wasn’t louder than a surprised, but still soft, “Ash.”

He turned, with the drawings still in his hand. Eiji stood there, out of breath with his hair messy. His shirt sleeves up and his hands covered in black. He stared at Ash.

“Evening, sweetheart,” Ash said. And found his voice was just as soft. He _felt_ soft – as though the drawings had given him a beating, leaving him bruised like rotting fruit. As sickly sweet too.

Eiji was walking towards him – as though this was normal. And for a moment, Ash thought that he was going to reach up and kiss him in greeting.

But Eiji took the parchment from Ash’s hands. “It’s very rude to go through private things, you know.”

“Sorry.” Ash stepped out of the way. This boy was the only one who could get him to apologise at all, and mean it.

There was a pause. Eiji slipped the parchment back into the writing desk’s drawer, his head down as he stared at it. His hair was thick at the back of his neck, and curled slightly. Ash could see skin – between Eiji’s hairline and a sliver of tanned back, disappearing into a crisp white shirt. He felt the urge to peel it off – to see all of Eiji.

“You saw.”

Eiji’s words were so similar to Ash’s thoughts that he couldn’t think of an excuse. But then Eiji looked up at him, with a small smile on his face, and he realised he was still talking about the drawings.

“They’re good,” Ash managed to say. And cursed himself for not thinking of anything wittier. His tongue felt heavy, suddenly. There was an awkwardness, now, and he didn’t feel like himself.

“Only because I have such a good subject.” Eiji ducked his chin, his smile widening. His cheeks were pink, now. His fingers twiddled against each other. “I didn’t draw your face.”

“I noticed.”

Eiji looked up. Dark eyelashes giving way to brown eyes. Eyes that saw through Ash’s softened skin.

“That man called you Angel Face,” he said. “And Mr Golzine said the same.”

Ash shrugged. His hands felt heavy at his sides. He felt heavy. Just stood in Eiji’s room like a lamp or a chair.

“I have a pretty face, for a boy,” he said. Admitted. “And that’s a dangerous thing.”

“That’s why you didn’t want – isn’t it?”

“How can you –“

Eiji shook his head. Folded his arms as though he was trying to protect himself. The evening light caught his skin – turned it to bronze and gave fire to his eyes. Made Eiji seem like an angel, stood in front of the sinner that was Ash Lynx.

“I just – can guess,” Eiji said. He stepped forward, his hand moving slowly to hover over Ash’s chest. As though he could feel his heart racing without even touching it. “I think about you – think over everything that I know about you because it makes me miss you less and that’s when I can put the pieces together. I can figure you out, Ash. It’s not as hard as you think.”

“It is,” Ash said. His own hand raised. So that it was in front of Eiji’s, fingers splayed. They were ready to join, but there was still so much empty space between them. A chasm in two inches. “It’s meant to be. I’m meant to be – a mystery.”

“Not to me.” Eiji’s hand was closer now. Close enough that Ash could feel the heat coming from it. “Not if you look closer.”

“Most people are scared to.”

“I’m not most people.”

Eiji’s fingers slipped into his. And he was close now, examining Ash’s face as though it was the first time he had seen it.

“Well, you’re strange.” Ash’s fingers squeezed down, and he saw Eiji smile.

“Speak for yourself.”

Ash was smiling. This was – instinctive. Natural. Now that they were touching, his heart had calmed. He leant forward, tilting his head to kiss the boy in front of him.

He could feel Eiji’s breath against his mouth as he asked, “are we courting?”

Ash froze. “What?”

“Ibe-san asked me if we were courting.” Eiji hadn’t moved. His mouth was so close to Ash’s. He was so close that their chests were almost pressed together.

“Boys don’t court each other.”

“Then what is this?”

“This is what boys do instead.” Ash pressed his mouth to the corner of Eiji’s and felt him sigh. He turned his head to kiss Ash – moving his lips slowly.

“Did you only come here for this?” Eiji asked. His other hand was on Ash’s chest. Thumb tracing the line on his suspenders and Ash felt heat rise through him.

“I came to see how you are. How’s your new job?”

“What did I find out, you mean?” There was a small smirk on Eiji’s face.

“How are you?”

“I don’t like it,” Eiji said. “I don’t like him. He looks down on me. And I don’t like photos. They’re stiff and posed and awkward. They capture – they capture an _image_ but no emotion. No style. No – art. They don’t reflect life – how it feels. What?”

Ash hadn’t realised that he had been staring. But he had. And must have had a strange expression on his face for Eiji to be looking at him like that.

He put his hands on Eiji’s hips. Pulled him a little bit closer because he was warm, and leaving dark marks on Ash’s shirt with whatever was on his fingers.

“Because you looked – passionate.”

Eiji ducked his head – so that the top of it rested against Ash’s collarbones. His fingers tightened in Ash’s shirt – and somehow Ash _knew_ that Eiji was smiling. That he was blushing and embarrassed but now, instead of turning away, he was coming closer.

Ash held him. Buried his nose and mouth in Eiji’s hair and smelt the soap, and the parchment he usually smelt of. But there was something else there too. Copper, he knew, from the photographs.

Only, it smelt an awful lot like gunpowder.

*

“There’s nothing in the wine.”

Ash glanced to Golzine. He sat like a plump hawk at the end of the table again, whilst everything shone around him. Watched everything like said hawk – including that Ash hadn’t touched the large glass of dark liquid in front of him. In truth, was barely touching the food either. It was difficult, because – as much as he hated to admit it – it smelt good. But he didn’t trust this man. And knew too much of what men like him were capable of.

“I'm not a fan of red,” Ash said. It was the first thing he had said, and he kicked himself for slipping up. He’d purposefully kept quiet. Tried to make this us unenjoyable as possible for Golzine, since he’d never said that Ash had to be a _good_ dinner guest. Now he’d slipped up, and Golzine’s lips quirked upwards.

“I can call for white.” Golzine raised a hand, and Ash’s stomach turned. He had no desire to see the person who would bring it in.

“Or white,” he said. And leant back in his chair, holding the man’s gaze as he continued. “Or rosé.”

There was a pause. He tapped the end of his fork against the table. Just lightly.

Golzine also leant back in his chair. “So, you're going to be difficult.”

“You never said I had to be compliant.” Ash wasn’t playing games. His face was serious. A challenge.

Those large hands opened up. “You'd bully an old man for wanting company?”

“You made it clear what company you want from me, last time. I made myself clear.” Now, more than ever, the idea repulsed him. Eiji’s was the only mouth that he wanted on his own. That boy had him enchanted.

So he tried not to let any sign of that cross his face. Picked at the vegetables on his plate and continued staring.

Golzine raised an eyebrow at him. He was calculating. Calculating and no doubt finding himself puzzled.

“I have power, Mr Lynx,” he said. “Power and wealth. For a small price, that can be yours.”

A price that meant a lot more than dinners here. A price that meant Ash’s body. It wasn’t something he was particularly fussed about before – when this was just a silly game and he could continue to step out of the way – but now it was different. Now Eiji knew about the wound in Ash.

And would hold him and weep for him in a way that Ash couldn’t anymore. That was something he never wanted to see.

“Blood money, you mean,” he said, because if he was here, then he might as well find some information.

“That's a very serious accusation.” And yet, Golzine continued eating, as though nothing was wrong.

“So is murder.”

He had his attention now. But also saw the curve of his mouth and knew that he had fallen into the trap. He’d given up his trump card way too early. But thinking of Eiji made him feel on edge, and he didn’t have the patience to play.

“Those men were yours,” Ash continued. Still tapped the fork.

“You have no proof.”

“Why?” Ash pressed. He drew out his chair, enough to turn and face Golzine head on. Stared him out the way he stared out the boys when they were drawing pistols. “Why employ highwaymen? You have enough, don't you?”

Golzine wasn’t looking at him. Was still eating. As though this Ash bored him. “It's not for the wealth.”

“For the power.” The penny dropped, and Ash suddenly felt like a dog on the end of a rope. Being led exactly where he was meant to go.

And that small smile proved it. “Control is a very important thing. I control this town.”

“The mayor is in charge of this town.” He only said it to judge the reaction.

Which was the satisfied smile of a cat amongst the pigeons. “Let's let him think that.”

“Does he know about your side business?”

“What do you think?”

“Can't say I've spent long enough with him to know if he's dull-witted or uncaring.” Both were as bad as each other, where Ash was concerned. Both meant that the mayor would never be on their side.

“Can't he be both?” Golzine’s teeth flashed. He’d finished eating, and put down his cutlery, lacing his hands together on the table and appraising Ash with the air of a man picking a horse. “So, what is your plan, Mr Lynx? Wrestle the town out of my grip and into Mr Lobo's?”

He made it sound like a childish fantasy, and Ash felt his cheeks warm.

“Give the town back to the people,” he said. And hoped the passion made it more believable, instead of idealistic. “Instead of the people exploiting them.”

“How quaint.” That smile widened. A cat who had caught a pigeon now. And the tone of an adult talking to a child who wanted to go to the moon. “Will you be the new mayor?”

Ash scowled, and did not reply. It was what they all wanted. What they had said night after night to each other. Or on a job. The goal. The dream, he realised. It was a silly dream – a house of cards against Golzine’s mansion. There wasn’t a man among them who would make a good mayor. What would they do, once they toppled Golzine and the sheriff?

“Ah, I can see that you've thought this through.” There was that tone. Almost sympathetic, as though Ash had disappointed him. Maybe he had. Maybe he’d been expecting an uprising and found a group of teenagers playing cops and robbers instead.

“It doesn't matter. You've done a thorough job of tying my hands,” Ash snapped. Truly sounded like a child now, which only seemed to delight Golzine further.

“The way I prefer it.”

The implication was there. Ash wasn’t unfamiliar with the idea – had let a couple of boys try it and found he didn’t have the taste for it. His lip curled, and he knew his patience was thin.

“Watch your wine,” he murmured.

Golzine’s eyebrows rose, but he still looked amused. Yes. He enjoyed this. Every minute of it. “Is that a threat?”

“You tell me, since you have all the answers.” Ash still sounded surly, but had he not been through enough?

“Ah, I’ve upset you.” Golzine drew out his chair, and stood slowly. Looking for all the world like a sad grandfather. “I seem to have the knack for that.”

Ash heard the footsteps and froze. He knew it was too late to stand. To get out of the way. Golzine was behind him, and it wasn’t a moment later he felt a hand in his hair. Fingers sifting through it as though peddling for gold.

“But, you’re a smart boy, Mr Lynx. I’m sure you’ll think of a grand plan soon.” His voice was soft. Caring. Ash closed his eyes and focused on breathing. He hadn’t known that he had remembered. But he did. Remembered this feeling and it was churning his stomach. A hand weighed down on his shoulder. Fingers flexing enough to find the shape of the muscle there. “Or your… _tutor_ will let you privy to his.”

“It’s not like that.” Ash’s voice was low. Hard to get out through gritted teeth. “I said.”

The hand paused. “You expect me to believe that?” Brushed his bangs from his forehead and he opened his eyes. Forced his eyes to un-focus. “Looking at you?”

“What about me?” Ash stared at the blur around him. Almost willed him to say it, so then he would know for sure. That angel face had come from the man behind him.

“Modest too.” That hand settled on his shoulder. Just as heavy. And he was trapped. Trapped here. “With a face like that, you could marry any lady in town.”

“Marriage doesn’t interest me.”

“Is that what it is?”

He could see Eiji in his mind’s eye. Eye looking up at him and blushing. Leaning forward because he _wanted_ Ash. Not in this possessive way. Because he was giving himself up and asking for Ash in return.

“Have you had enough of my company yet?” Ash asked, as the hand snaked down to his chest. There was a tight feeling there, and he swallowed down bile.

“Never.” The voice was soft. Close to his ear.

“Well then, I’ve had enough of yours.” Ash went to stand, and thankfully the arms disappeared. As though they were only real if they were seen. He didn’t look around. “Thank you for the food.”

He started across the room, boots tapping. Hadn’t bothered with a jacket this time, just in case he needed another hasty exit. But now that he stood he was all too aware that his finest clothes were too small for him. Clung to him in a way that made him feel exposed.

“I’ll see you next week.” The voice rang out after him. A spider reminding the fly that it was still stuck fast in the web, no matter how much it wiggled.

Ash half-turned back. His voice sounded strangled. “Yes.”

He thought that Golzine had said goodbye. A normal goodbye. But it stuck in his mind as he continued out – continued out to Billie – playing over and over again on a loop. Until the words changed.

And it sounded very much like, “good boy,” instead.

*

Eiji was sweeping when Yut-Lung talked to him. He wasn't working. Was leaning against the wall with folded arms and looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I've seen you. Riding out to the ranch."

Eiji made sure to continue sweeping. To not even flinch, but he was glad that he was facing the other way. So that he man - Yut Lung, his name was, couldn't see him.

"I like riding."

It made it general. Ignored the bit about the ranch. Because he was all too aware Yut Lung was working with Golzine. And that he was asking about Ash, really.

"I can't imagine it," Yut Lung sounded dismissive.

Eiji turned then. And didn’t know why he was so shocked - he'd only ridden for the first time a month ago.

But it was a good change of subject.

"You've never ridden?" he asked.

Yut Lung's dark eyes stared at him for a moment. Then he raised an eyebrow, and rolled them.

"Riding is for common people," Yut Lung muttered.

"I don't know," Eiji said. And found that he was telling the truth. Despite the situation, he felt a kind of kinship with him. They were both foreigners, after all. "It's enjoyable isn't it? To go out on the prairie."

"Get bitten to death by bugs," Yut Lung murmured.

"I like America best when I'm away from the town." Eiji continued sweeping. Just to look busy.

"There's anything about America you like?" Yut Lung raised that delicate eyebrow at him.

Eiji grinned. And got a small smile in return.

He shook his head, though he didn't know what he was trying to say, and asked, "where do you come from?" Because maybe - maybe they could be friends. And maybe that would help.

"Here." Yut Lung nodded. "America. Born here."

"Oh."

"It's awful."

Eiji hesitated. He had thought so too. Until the dance. Until he'd met a blonde boy with green eyes. Until he visited the ranch. Then America hadn't started to seem so bad.

"Maybe you just haven’t found something you like yet?" he suggested, and couldn't help smiling at that. It was hard not to, when he thought of Ash.

Both of those eyebrows rose this time. "In sixteen years?"

He was so softly spoken, all the time. And reserved. Reserved in a way that Eiji recognised – it was just like he was, when he had first arrived here.

“Maybe you’d like to come riding?” he suggested. Only partly remembering the plan for information.

“Hah.” He noticed Yut Lung’s fingers clenched further into his arms at that. “What would your little Robin Hood think of that?”

It was what the conversation had always been coming too. But that didn’t mean there wasn’t a swoop of fear in Eiji’s stomach at it. He concentrated on sweeping, through he’d done the same patch of floor three times over now.

“I don’t know what you mean.” It was partly true. Eiji had never heard of Robin Hood, but he could guess the kind of man that he was.

“Those boys,” Yut Lung was blunt. “Aren’t they your friends?”

It was brash and outright and Eiji couldn’t think of a clever lie to edge around the question. He turned instead, making himself busy as he swept around the camera stands.

He glanced over his shoulder, as he did, noticing Yut Lung narrowing his eyes. “We should get back to work.”

The broom became clumsy, bumping into things, and he knew that if the white old man was here then he would yell at him for being a stupid savage.

He was concentrating so much on doing an over the top job of sweeping and trying to calm down his racing heart that he didn’t hear Yut Lung move. But suddenly there was a hand on either of his elbows. Stilling him. Freezing him in place.

“Not going to talk about them?” Yut Lung’s voice was low in his ear. Low and soft and only Ash had ever been this close – talked like this – to Eiji.

He toko a breath and it felt like daggers down his throat. He had to say something witty. It was a game.

“Are you going to talk about Mr Golzine’s plan?” he asked. Made sure not to flinch or move away.

There was a low chuckle in his ear. He could feel Yut Lung’s breath on his cheek and held his breath.

“Oh, you are a sharp one aren’t you?” the boy asked. He turned Eiji then. Gently. So that they faced each other. And they were close – very close, Eiji realised, but stayed his ground. If Ash could face Gozline, he could face this boy three years younger than him.

Yut Lung was beautiful. He had a delicate jaw, delicate cheekbones, pale skin (for an oriental boy) and large, dark eyes. His hair shone in the light of the gas lamps.

He put a finger against Eiji’s jaw, and his touch was feather-light as he ran down it, a small, calculating smile on his face.

“Is that what the Lynx boy sees in you?” he asked.

Eiji’s voice was a whisper. “How do you know Ash-kun?”

“I don’t. But I’m very interested in him. And you. This town in general.”

Eiji frowned, as Yut Lung finally stepped away from him, his long hair slipping off one shoulder. It ran down his back like a snake, and Eiji was sure he could hear him chuckling.

The more he got into this, the more it felt as though there was a large, complicated game. And he was just a tiny piece in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I feel like there's not a lot of AshEiji in this chapter...I'm sorry - I hope that the other scenes were at least interesting.  
> I think I'm kind of hitting a burn out and (I swear I'm not fishing for compliments) don't find myself motivated/happy with a lot of what I'm writing...  
> BUT thank you for all of the lovely comments and kind words!!! I really do appreciate every single one, and if I don't reply it's only because I can only say thank you!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3  
> I hope that this was a good read and I'll see you next week! xx


	11. 11

11

“Ibe-san is convinced that you’re going to deflower me.”

They were sat in the hayloft, and Ash had a strand of hay in his mouth. He was leant back against one of the barrels, with a hand behind his head, and the other around Eiji’s waist. Just on the hem of his trousers, and he was playing with the belt loop.

Eiji’s heart was racing, but he didn’t want that to show. Didn’t want to show that he had spent all day at the photography shop wondering what he and Ash would do up here, now. Now that they were doing what boys like them did together.

“He knows?” Ash raised an eyebrow. Their faces were close. Close enough that the hay bumped against Eiji’s nose as he chewed.

“You’re not exactly…” Eiji’s fingers traced over Ash’s shirt. Just a featherlight touch down the buttons, but he felt Ash catch his breath. “Subtle.”

“Bullshit,” Ash muttered. He pulled Eiji closer, and their legs tangled together on the wood.

Eiji chuckled. Finding the courage to bury his head underneath Ash’s chin – to rest it on his shoulder. This kind of intimacy made him feel giddy in a way beers didn’t.

“Does deflowering hurt?” he asked, in a murmur.

Ash shifted under him, and he regretted it immediately. But it had been playing on his mind, the further they went with this. It loomed in the close future like a hazy phantom. And it was a phantom, because Eiji didn’t even know all the ins and outs of what it meant. What exactly would happen when he let himself be ruined by Ash Lynx?

“It can,” Ash said. “If it’s not done right. And it depends – who does which job.”

“What are the jobs?” This was the only person he could ask. Eiji fiddled with one of Ash’s buttons.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Ash’s mouth pressed against the top of Eiji’s head. He let him, before he pulled away, sitting up and frowning at Ash. One hand still on his chest.

“I’m older than you, Mr Lynx.”

Ash’s eyes were soft. As soft as Eiji had ever seen them. He tucked a dark strand behind Eiji’s ear.

“Only in years,” he said.

“And you’re so worldly and wise, aren’t you?” Eiji pushed against Ash’s chest, and he chuckled, shaking his head slightly. There was a slit of sunlight coming from the roof, and it danced across his skin.

“Oh, very,” Ash agreed. His hand pushed against Eiji’s waist, his other coming down on the other side of it and tugging. Pulling him up and around so that he found himself kneeling in front of him, legs under Ash’s which spread either side of him.

This was indecent. But the whole thing was. And he was starting to realise that indecency, with Ash, was something that he was drawn to. Like an ant to sugar water.

He moved his hands from Ash’s thighs to his shoulders.

Ash’s fingers ran up the sides of Eiji’s shirt – tugging the material against his skin – and how would it feel to have Ash’s hands on his bare skin? Warm skin on warm skin.

“Why all this interest in deflowering?” Ash asked, his hands going back down. Settling on Eiji’s waist and he leant forward to feel Ash’s palms there.

“Maybe I want to be worldly and wise.” He received a raised eyebrow for saying that, and looked down. Finding heat in his cheeks as he stammered. “I thought – that was – I mean –”

“I’m not going to rush to that.” There was a firmness in Ash’s voice. His hand tightened, and Eiji looked back up at him. “This – is different. I’ll follow your lead, sweetheart.”

Eiji felt warmth burst through his chest. It overwhelmed him. Made his hands shake and he couldn’t find the words. He hadn’t thought that this was what Ash normally did – not outrightly – but there was a part of him that must have known because now he felt relieved. Relieved and touched and so flattered that he was different. That Ash was the one looking to Eiji. Trusting him.

He leant forward, pulling the hay from Ash’s mouth gently, before pressing his lips there instead.

There was a sound in the back of Ash’s throat. He moved back, hungrily, against Eiji. His fingers tightened and he leant forward, off the hay and up, against him. Setting a pace Eiji had to fight to keep up with. It made his skin feel warm and his heart race even faster. Alive. He felt alive. As alive as he did when he was shooting bows and arrows.

Ash moved his legs. So that they went under Eiji’s and he was suddenly on Ash’s lap. All too aware of how warm Ash was.

He was inexperienced at this, and his heart was in his fingertips, but his body seemed to know what to do. It was instinctual, as though he was born to do this with this boy.

Ash’s mouth strayed. To the side of Eiji’s mouth and then to his jaw. He ran his teeth over it and Eiji let him, feeling as though he was offering his neck up to a lion, and yet loving the sparks it sent through him. He clutched Ash’s shoulders – found the back of his hair with his hands and felt a hum through Ash’s lips when he did.

His breath was short and loud in his ears as Ash fumbled with the top button on his shirt. And the second. Peeling the pristine white back so that he could taste Eiji’s skin.

This boy was going to undo him, entirely, and Eiji would thank him for it. He sighed, and leant closer – close enough to smell the gunpowder.

There was a sudden, loud voice splitting through the air.

_“Lynx!”_

Shorter. Shorter at the doorway of the barn, no doubt. And when he couldn’t see Ash below, he’d climb up to the hayloft.

Eiji untangled himself, pushing his hair away from his eyes in an effort to cool his cheeks down. Try to catch his breath as Ash gently pushed him off and onto the loft floor.

Shorter appeared at the top of the ladder in moments.

Just as Eiji had his hands on his buttons – too late to do them up. They stared at each other, and Eiji felt like a deer spotting a hunter. It was obvious – much too obvious – what had been happening. At least Shorter had the decency to look surprised.

Ash didn’t. He leant back against the hay with folded arms and glowered, like a child who’d been denied a sweet.

“Do you mind?” he asked.

Shorter recovered, quickly, shaking his head and grinning as he pulled himself up. “Not at all. Dinner will be ready soon. How many places should Skipper lay?”

“Eiji will stay,” Ash said, because Eiji was still staring at his boots and trying to put the fire on his face out.

“There’s highwaymen,” Shorter said. “Skulking around on the road.”

“That’s bait. He wants to lure us out with them.” When Ash said ‘he,’ he meant Golzine.

“You know they were his?”

Ash grunted. Shorter was looking to Eiji to explain, but he could only shrug. He hadn’t expected Shorter to be angry – to think they were being bad – but getting caught kissing anyone, much less a boy – filled him with hot embarrassment.

“So, you want to ignore them?” Shorter pressed, as though nothing had happened. “They’ve been taking everything. Down to the clothes off people’s backs. Started getting into the outskirts of town. The old inn – the one with Mrs Randy.”

“So, no doubt Max is losing his mind with worry for her,” Ash muttered.

“What?” Eiji whispered it as he tugged Ash’s sleeve.

“The woman we saved,” he explained, his eyes soft when he turned to Eiji, but harsh when he turned back to Shorter. “Fine. But we have to be careful about it.”

“We’re always careful.” Shorter’s smirk was cocky.

No, Eiji thought. They weren’t. Ash hadn’t covered his face last time, and Golzine definitely knew it was them. Even if Ash hadn’t said anything, Eiji suspected that something was going on that he wasn’t telling anyone.

Ash wasn’t careful. He was a whirlwind and that was what drew Eiji to him. That was the problem – he was the least careful when it came to Eiji.

*

Ash was being sentimental. And that was dangerous. It was sentimental to tug Eiji’s hips to him and give him a final, long kiss goodbye. As though it was his last. And it very well might be. Ash Lynx was a great shot, but that didn’t mean he was invincible.

Eiji’s arms had been tight around his neck and he had whispered “be safe.” In a way that made Ash kiss him once again.

He’d pulled up his balaclava then, put his hat low, and then climbed out the window. Suspecting that Ibe had heard their voices in the other room.

Now he was crouched behind the wooden ‘welcome to town’ sign with his gun ready and sweat trickling down the back of his neck. All the way down his back. His legs had cramped, though he’d kept shifting his weight to stop that.

Alex was behind the shutters of the nearest building, with Bones and Kong below him. Shorter was on the other side of the road, behind an elbow high fence.

They were waiting.

At least, the boys were. Ash was thinking about Eiji’s mouth. About how he melted under Ash’s touch and it felt like they were meant to do this. Shorter talked about reincarnation, and Ash had never put much stock in it, but he could well believe that he and Eiji were lovers in another life.

There was the sound of horse’s hooves on the road.

And he was well aware that Eiji was nervous. Was still something of a flighty prairie horse because he was terrified of being caught, for good reasons and for reasons he didn’t know. He was still trying to unlearn the prejudice of his nineteen years. Still coming to terms with the fact that he loved a boy.

Well, wasn’t Ash doing that too?

He peered around the edge of the sign, the bandana hot and heavy over his mouth, and saw the men. Dressed in black. Five of them. Laughing and shooting the air. One held a pouch of money like a caricature of a robber.

“Stand and deliver!” one yelled. Sounding drunk, or well on his way to be.

“And they did!” Another guffawed.

It was all the proof Ash needed. He pivoted on his ankle, aiming and firing in less than a second. It was instinctual.

As instinctual as kissing Eiji.

The front man fell from his horse and into the sand. The bullet had hit his chest, and he lay twitching on the floor, whilst his horse ran into town.

Then the fight began. Shots rallied out from behind Ash like a fireworks display, but he was ducking back behind the wood. It juddered with a bullet.

He stuck his head out, taking aim again. Slightly off this time, and the man stayed seated. Stayed shooting.

But Alex had gotten another – he had seen that in the quick glance he had. And the last two were in a panic, trying to control their horses. Bones and Kong’s shots had hit their mounts legs, sending them wild.

Ash took another shot – took the man he had hit once down, and grinned behind the fabric. This was a piece of cake.

That was when there was a yell from the path to town.

A huge brown stallion was barrelling down towards it. A familiar stallion. And even though Ash couldn’t see the face of the man astride it because of the harsh sun, the same sun illuminated the badge on his lapel.

The sheriff.

“Arrest anyone taking a shot, boys!” he yelled. “If _you_ don’t shoot them first.”

“Fuck.” Ash muttered.

Because on one side of the sign was the law. And on the other side was the highwaymen. And he suddenly felt very vulnerable.

Shorter took a shot – he saw that – and he heard the cry as another man went down.

That left one. Ash took a breath – a quick, last breath – aiming blindly forwards as he stood and pivoted around the sign.

The gunshots were the pop of fireworks and they let off splinters around his head. The sign bucked and cracked behind him, and he gritted his teeth. This was the real chaos. The gunshots and the horses whinnying and if they let off another round Ash was sure he would have no cover.

There was the fence Shorter – which would mean crossing the path – or the building with Alex, which seemed to be under the heaviest fire.

Ash glanced around the sign as he thought about it, firing two shots even though the air was thick with smoke and dust.

Then a well-placed bullet blew the sign from its hinges and he was running – darting across the path. Dirt flew up at his heels, so he kept firing as he ran to keep the sheriff’s men behind cover.

But he still reached Shorter’s wall – jumping over it – with a fire in his leg and arm.

He sank down hand searching his right side with his heart in his mouth. The last thing he needed was to get shot.

They were only scrapes. Enough to tear a hole in his trousers and take the skin off on his leg. His arm felt deeper, but not deep enough to worry about. The problem was that it stung like the devil and the dust wasn’t making it any better.

“According to plan?” Shorter yelled over the noise. He shot over the wall, then darted back.

“To hell it is!” Ash snapped back.

“He’s got half the staff out there.”

It was Ash’s turn to go up and over. He did – and saw the amount of men for himself. Saw them beating down the door of the building the others were hiding in.

“We’re not prepped for this –”

“ _Really_?”

“Let’s light a shuck!” Ash fired off the last of his bullets, waving his free arm to the other house. Fingers splayed. Retreat. He had to hope that they’d make it out in time.

Shorter fired his last shot, then they both took off, running around the back street – turning off as soon as they could. Ash’s leg felt as though it was covered in flames as he ran. Round another corner, and Shorter pressed him against a back wall. They both gasped for breath, pulling off the balaclavas. They could still hear shots, still hear men shouting.

“Where’s – Billie?” Shorter asked.

Ash took a moment – because his lungs had caught the fire from his leg, and Shorter yanking his arm hadn’t helped. They’d left a trail of red in the dirt.

“Inn,” he managed. He ripped at his sleeve, and pressed it against the cut.

“You couldn’t have made their involvement more obvious?” But Shorter was pulling the fabric tight on Ash’s wound. He pulled off his other sleeve, though it was undamaged – and started on Ash’s leg.

He let him. He deserved that. When it came to Eiji, his judgement was poor.

They started up again, moving quickly and drawing the balaclavas around their faces again, glancing back behind them because the sounds seemed to be drawing ever closer. But Ash’s ears were ringing, and it was hard to tell.

Billie was still stood at the inn. Shorter was the one who untied her, whilst Ash reloaded his pistol. Just in case.

He wondered if Eiji was watching. If he was looking out and thinking about Ash. If he had heard any of the commotion.

Shorter had Billie in his hands and her eyes were rolling. She looked nervous – _she_ had evidently heard the chaos.

Ash put a hand to her nose, stroking it slowly and trying to shush her. It seemed to half work, and that was good enough, because there was no time and there was still yelling. It seemed so close now.

Shorter got on the back, and they kicked off.

The sheriff’s men were round the corner, but the horse surprised them, and they stumbled backwards.

Ash and Shorter were already gone by the time they had recovered. Bullets hit the dust.

And this was the part that he loved. His heart pounding in his mouth and every nerve standing on end. The escape. The knowing that they had won.

The knowledge that he was still alive. At least for another day.

*

Eiji was desperate to help.

Ash was sat on Max’s kitchen counter, whilst the man pressed a cloth against his bleeding leg. Skipper was sat on the counter too, wrapping bandages around Ash’s upper arm. They were both tending his wounds, whilst Bones and Kong fussed over a gash in Alex’s head. Apparently, a chunk of wall had hit him there.

“Don’t look so worried,” Ash grinned at Eiji. Still covered in dirt, dust and blood. “I’ve had worse. Right, Lobo?”

Max grunted. He reached for the bandages on the side, but he smiled at Eiji. That sympathetic smile they gave people who didn’t understand what they did.

“They’re flesh wounds. The most Ash will get is some thin scars, and even they’ll fade quickly.”

“Scars’ll make me look tough.” Ash looked pleased at the thought.

Alex cried out, suddenly, as Shorter dug out a splinter of wood from his hairline.

“They’re killing me!” he yelled.

“Here.” Max tossed the bandages to Eiji, and he fumbled to catch them. “You tie it – I’ll – fix that.”

He was crossing to the other side of the room and flapping the boy’s hands away.

Eiji stepped forward, and reversed his earlier desperation. The cut was down Ash’s thigh. He was half-in his trousers – half in his long johns, to make it easier to deal with. Bandaging it would mean touching Ash – his skin – his _thigh_.

He felt his face beginning to burn up.

Just as Ash put a hand over Eiji’s.

“I don’t bite,” he said, softly. As Max told Alex that he was being a wimp, and Bones and Kong were doing the exact right thing.

Eiji nodded, but it didn’t help him catch his breath. He let Ash press his hands to his skin, just below the cut, and started to get to work.

“He does!” Skipper said, already trying off the bandage on his arm. “He chases me all the time saying that he’ll bite me.”

“That’s because I’m the pack leader, and I have to keep you in check.” Ash ruffled Skipper’s hair with his free hand, and they both laughed. They were both laughing, whilst Eiji was wrapping bandages around Ash’s thigh.

He waited until Skipper had hopped down, bringing the bandages over to Max and the others, until he murmured, “it’s blonde.”

“What’s blonde?” Ash asked. He seemed completely at ease, but Eiji noticed that his fingers were tapping on the counter.

Eiji flushed. “Your leg hair.”

It was downy under his fingers as he continued.

“I’m blonde all over,” Ash murmured. “ _Everywhere_.”

Eiji swallowed. Then raised his eyebrows. “Everywhere?”

Ash nodded.

“You’re like a cat.” And when he was blinked at, Eiji continued. “Like a black cat, or ginger cat. The same all over.”

Ash scowled then, and nudged him with his knee. “You’re weird.”

“If I’m so weird, why do you keep me around?” It was easier to work and talk – he was less concentrated on what was in front of him. He started tying off the bandage – only to stop when Ash’s hands covered his own. Warm and rough.

“Because I’m weird too.”

Eiji smiled. He forced himself to finish tying off the bandage, but let his fingers graze over the back of Ash’s knuckles. Slowly. As slowly as he kissed him and it felt as intimate.

Then he stood, and took a breath.

“Now put your clothes back on,” he muttered.

Ash laughed. Loud in the kitchen and the sound made Alex groan. He was told to stop wiggling, and Eiji just stepped forward to help, as Max was getting out needle and thread to start stitches, when he felt warm hands around his ribs. Gently, he was pulled back against the counter. Against Ash. Could feel Ash’s lips on the shell of his ear as he whispered, “You should be asking me the opposite.”

For a moment, he couldn’t think – couldn’t breathe. The idea was almost overwhelming – him – Ash – bare – together. And he thought that was something he wanted, at least, was growing to want, the more that he acknowledged the feelings blossoming inside him.

But then his mind came back to him. Fell back into the ease of talking with Ash. This was a game – one he enjoyed – because it was teasing each other.

And he always knew how to tease Ash Lynx.

“When you win me over, I will.” He tried to slip from Ash’s grip, a coy smile on his face, but he was held face. Ash buried his face against Eiji’s neck and huffed, but he was grinning too.

The sound of a carriage pulling up outside made them pull apart.

*

Ash was still scrambling to get into his clothes when there was the knock at the door.

“Shorter,” Max said. His hands were covered in blood from the gash in Alex’s head, and Alex was holding Skipper’s hand so tightly that Ash was sure they would be nothing but a small, dark pulp when he let go. “It’s probably Ibe.”

Shorter went. Eiji was still stood by the counter, his face still red as he fiddled with his waistband. Ash managed to get his trousers back on, and ran his fingers down Eiji’s arm. It was meant to be an ‘it’s okay,’ gesture, and judging by Eiji’s relieved and thankful look, it was received.

It wasn’t Ibe.

Mrs Randy stepped into the kitchen after Shorter, her child’s hand held tightly in her own.

Max was so shocked that he almost stabbed Alex with the scissors. It was Kong who grabbed his wrist to steady him.

And Bones that said, “that sage hen yours, Max?”

He got a slap around the back of the head, and Mrs Randy glared at him, and Ash couldn’t decide which was the lesser evil.

“Now’s not the best time for a house call, ma’am.” Max tried to smile charmingly at her, as he cut the thread on Alex’s head. He spoke quietly to Kong, “Bathe that in cold water and get him a strong drink.”

Kong nodded. “Yessir.”

“Because there was a shoot out in town,” Mrs Randy said. Her child was staring, wide eyed at Skipper, who was staring back, his head tilted. The two reminded Ash of a puppy seeing another puppy through a fence.

Max coloured at her raised eyebrow. “My boys were caught in the crossfire.”

“Shouldn’t they be on the ranch?”

“They were getting supplies.”

“It takes five of them?”

“I didn’t hire them for their brains.”

Bones was the only one who objected to that, which made Eiji chuckle. Ash shifted forward on the counter, his good arm supporting him. His right side still burned. Mrs Randy’s eyes flickered to him, and her lips quirked upwards.

“You’ve still got your neckerchief on, son.”

Ash hand flew to his balaclava. That was true. And it was spotted with red. When they’d gotten in, Max had only seen the blood and Ash had to sit down right away. Eiji had already beaten them here – had ridden out as soon as he’d seen the sheriff’s men out.

Max stepped to the side, shielding Ash from view as Kong helped Alex into the living room. “What can we help you with this evening, Mrs Randy.”

“I need –” Her voice cracked, and she sounded suddenly vulnerable. Her child looked up at her with worried eyes as she cleared her throat. When she spoke again, it had its usual chill. “I damn near got killed in that inn. Almost every night there was someone robbing someone else. Just last night I fired two warning shots at one of those men you dealt with. Now this afternoon rolls around, and I get the Sheriff’s men interrogating me all over again.”

“You promised not to –” Max started.

“And I won’t tell your little secret, but they threatened to take my boy. That’s where I draw the line, Mr Lobo. I figure that you owe me something if I’m going to keep my mouth shut for you.”

Max had stepped back as she talked. So that he was leant against the blood soaked dining room table, his arms folded. There was a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

“You want to stay here?” he asked.

“Not if you’re going to be a jack about it,” Mrs Randy snapped.

Ash laughed, and he caught Eiji grinning, as Max blinked in surprise. No matter how many times this woman proved she had a sting, he was caught equal parts shocked and dazzled by it. Ridiculous, Ash thought.

“You can stay.” Max sounded subdued. A dog with its tail between its legs. “But we’ll have to make room.”

“Can he stay with me?” Skipper asked, tugging at Max’s hand. He turned to the other little boy. “Do you want to share my room?”

Max looked to Mrs Randy for an answer – already completely under her thumb, Ash noticed. She looked over Skipper, and her green eyes softened. She smiled.

“Sure.”

“Barns free,” Ash muttered. For no other reason than seeing the woman’s cheeks flush red.

“Play nice, Ash.” Max glared at him, for a moment, and he raised an eyebrow in return. Then he turned back to Mrs Randy. “You can stay in my room. I can bunk with one of the boys for a bit.”

“Our room’s already bursting,” Shorter murmured, looking pointedly at Eiji.

“Leave him be,” Ash snapped, seeing him duck his head. “If Eiji stays, you’re the one giving up your bed.”

At least Mrs Randy was smiling. Though there was still something frosty about the look in her eyes, and a hint of sarcasm as she said, “you’re very kind, Mr Lobo.”

Which, of course, made Max turn as red as a tomato.

Ash rolled his eyes.

Now even the ranch – his safe space – was becoming unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I write a few chapters ahead and on this chapter had left the note 'I don't know what I'm doing,' which I think was meant to refer to the shoot-out, but honestly that's been a big mood for this year so..  
> The other note I had was quoting the Cell Block Tango which I only noticed after I wrote it and thought it was funny..  
> I do feel a lot better about this fic after reading this chapter, and I'm feeling a bit better about writing so that's good! And it's due in part to all the lovely comments and kind words! (I also invested in cross-stitch) As always, thank you so much for commenting, kudos-ing, reading etc etc The support is the main reason I have the motivation to continue fics and its what makes me want to share my work.  
> Please do leave any thoughts below vvv And I'll see you next week xx


	12. 12

12

Eiji did stay in Shorter’s bed for the night. And the idea that he was sleeping, just three foot away from Ash, made him struggle to sleep. His heart was racing. He could see the curve of Eiji’’s head, half under the thin sheet.

If he concentrated, he could hear Eiji breathing.

When he did, finally fall asleep, it was a horrible half-kind in which hands pawed at him. At his face and his hair – on his ribs, pushing him back. On the back of his thighs. Clammy hands. And he couldn’t find the way out of the darkness; his way away from those hands.

Ash woke suddenly. Gasping in air so fast that his lungs stung. He sat up, cold sweat on his face and back.

It was late enough in the morning to get light, and that made it easier. It was easier when he could see. There was a cloth on his bedside, and he wiped his face. That was when he realised – Eiji was on the floor. Wrapped in the white sheet from the bed, facing away from Ash.

Maybe it was because it was still dark, slightly, that he slipped from the bed. That he pulled his own sheet with him and lay down. Not close. But close enough.

Eiji rolled over. And Ash had thought that he was still asleep, but he whispered, “are you alright?”

Ash wasn’t. He dreaded the next time he had to go _there_. Dreaded Eiji finding out. Would rather be in a dozen more gun fights.

“What are you doing?” he asked instead.

Eiji’s face appeared from the sheet, his eyes almost black in the light, but the peach light played on his tanned skin.

“The floor is cooler,” Eiji replied.

“Did you sleep on the floor in Japan?”

Eiji chuckled. And shuffled so that he was closer to Ash. Close enough that their knees touched. “Almost. On a futon. You put it on the floor to go to sleep, and it’s more comfortable than what you have.”

“I’m so sorry that America has failed you.” Ash dripped sarcasm, and it made Eiji chuckle again. Shuffle closer again, raise his fist from the duvet so that his knuckles brushed Ash’s chest.

“How are you going to make it up to me?”

Eiji Okumura was a fast learner. Learnt teasing and flirting so quickly that he left Ash stunned for breath. He smiled. Eiji was biting his lip – nervous of his words or their actions – but his eyes were sparkling.

Ash moved carefully, as though he would break him, as he brushed dark hair away from Eiji’s face and behind his ear. It was silky soft, and long enough to curl around the bottom of his ear lobe, casting a shadow on his cheek. He leant forward, and kissed Eiji’s lips, his fingers tracing that shadow.

Eiji sighed against him, burying his fingers in the front of his nightshirt.

“Are you alright?” Eiji whispered into Ash’s mouth.

He continued kissing him, slowly, taking his time to ask, “why?”

“You were muttering, in your sleep.”

Oh. Ash opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against Eiji’s mouth in an attempt to cajole him into doing the same. Eiji pulled away, his fingers against Ash’s lips. His brows were drawn.

“Was is it a night horse?” he asked.

“What?” Ash was smiling. He took Eiji’s fingers, and kissed the pads, even as Eiji tried to wiggle them out the way.

“When a dream is scary.”

“A night _mare_.”

“So it was?” He would never be able to tell if Eiji didn’t know the word, or it was all just a trick. “It was a bad dream? Ash?”

He would never tire of hearing his name like that – in a hushed, caring whisper.

“I’m a big boy,” Ash said, continuing to comb his fingers through Eiji’s hair. He was still looked at him, concerned. “I’m not scared of a little dream.”

“Was it the shoot out?” Eiji’s fingers twisted against his, tangling them together.

There wasn’t blood under Ash’s nails, but he had killed men today. He should have been covered in it.

“No. I’ve been in worse.” 

“Does it get easier?”

“It’s second nature now.” Ash brought their linked hands to his chest. His heart was still beating quicker than it should, but it only made Eiji shuffle closer. So that they were nose to nose now, their bodies so close Ash could feel the heat from Eiji’s. His stomach stirred with that knowledge.

“You enjoy it,” Eiji said. His eyes were a dark blur.

And he just knew Ash so well already, didn’t he?

“It’s – it’s like the feeling I get here –” He pressed his hand against Eiji’s stomach. Up to his chest. Eiji’s heartbeat like a butterfly underneath his fingers. “When I kiss you.”

Eiji smiled. He pressed Ash’s hand against his chest, and ducked his chin. “Kissing boys doesn’t get easier?”

“I keep telling you – this is different.” And Ash kissed him to prove his point. Eiji kissed back, closing the gap between their chests. Ash stayed still.

“Why?” Eiji’s mouth veered from his. To his jaw. And Ash raised his chin to accommodate.

“Because I – care this time.”

“How flattering.”

He caught Eiji’s face – pulled it away so that he could look him in the eye. “It is. I care about you.”

Eiji held his breath for a moment. Then he pulled closer, fitting against Ash's body as though he was made to.

"I care about you too," he whispered, his head against Ash's neck.

Ash paused. "You're staying on the floor?"

He could hear the smile in Eiji's voice. "Is that a problem?"

A growing one. But Ash wasn't going to admit that. Not when it was still early - it was so much easier when they were both half-asleep. Honest and raw and yet completely undeniable in the morning. Not when Eiji was against him and soft and warm. He smelt clean - cleaner than Ash and of ink instead of sulphur.

When Eiji's hands in his night shirt chased away though rough hands grabbing at him.

Maybe it was selfish. But it was hard to be selfless, when he knew that Eiji would only follow him.

*

It was hard getting back into town. Any entrance was being manned by one, if not more of the sheriff’s men, questioning anyone going in or out. At least it made Eiji feel better about forcing Ash to stay behind. His blonde hair was a dead giveaway.

Of course, Ash hadn’t been happy about it. He’d pouted and grumbled that his injuries weren’t that bad, and that he was more than prepared to give the Sheriff a piece of his mind.

Eiji had taken his face in his hands, and said, “No.”

When Ash opened his mouth to object, Eiji had kissed him without thinking. It surprised himself as much it did Ash. But it had gotten him to be quiet.

His mind was still on the early hours of the morning. Of pressing himself into Ash and feeling him – every curve of him and seeing how it fit against Eiji. He’d loved the warmth – the closeness of it all. He already felt so close to Ash emotionally that it only made sense.

And yet, his chest was still sore. He’d been awake, when he’d heard Ash’s murmurs. Ash writhing slightly on the sheets, his mouth twisted and his brow furrowed. There was always something bothering Ash, but that it had this effect made Eiji feel restless.

He was yelled to dismount as he approached, and he did, leading Ibe’s horse by the reins until the large man held up a hand for him to stop. He’d not been foolish enough to try the main way – had not been brave enough to see the blood on the dirt – so he’d come to the side of the town, just a few roads away from the photography shop.

There was a cruel glint in the man’s eyes as he demanded where Eiji had been and why. He spoke slowly, and loudly, attracting the attention of the people in the street behind him. They stared at him, even as he told the truth. That he had stayed overnight on a ranch. The lie was that he’d stayed to do sketches and drawings.

“Show us, then,” The sheriff’s man demanded.

Eiji fumbled. The only drawing he had with him was a pencil sketch of Ash he’d done the night before, and he flushed at the thought of showing it now.

“Mr Okumura?” That was a different voice – a familiar voice.

Yut-Lung was walking down the street, his thumbs running down his suspenders. He smiled, slightly, at Eiji.

“Yut-Lung,” he said. “What are you –“

“You know this boy?” The Sheriff’s man turned on Yut-Lung, and his smile widened.

“I sent him to buy some more silver nitrate in the next town over.” It contradicted Eiji’s story, but the man didn’t object. Yut-Lung raised his eyebrows at the two of them. “I didn’t plan for a shoot-out to disrupt travel.”

“Where’s the silver nitrate?” The man asked.

Yut-Lung didn’t miss a beat. “The saddlebags, obviously.”

It looked as though the man didn’t believe him. He glowered for a moment, and Eiji wavered.

Maybe Yut-Lung knew too. He took hold of the reins, and tugged Eiji’s horse gently forward.

“Come, Mr Okumura,” he said. “We have plenty of clients I need your help with.”

Eiji wasn’t sure about that. The shop had a very slow drip of customers and all spent a long time talking in hushed voices to Dawson and Yut-Lung whilst Eiji fetched equipment out the back. He knew that they were talking about things he shouldn’t hear – the ins and outs of Golzine’s plans. So far, he had not learnt much of interest. It was mainly talk about the ranches, their finances and the photography records.

He followed Yut-Lung down the path, feeling the man’s eyes glaring at his back. Town was completely empty, windows and doors shuttered and barred – if they were there. Several places were missing shutters, or half a door. It was like a tornado had been through.

When they were far enough way, Eiji thought it was safe to speak.

“You lied.”

Yut-Lung glanced at him, and raised an eyebrow. “I saved you. I know where you really were.”

It wouldn’t have been hard to guess, but that wasn’t what was confusing.

“Why would you lie?” Eiji asked.

Yut-Lung paused. “Let’s call it ‘an I owe you?’ Next time I need a favour, you can’t say no.”

It was a trap. Eiji knew it was a trap from Yut-Lung’s smirk. From the way his eyes glittered in the bright daylight. He did not want to owe Yut-Lung a favour – it would only ever be something that he didn’t want to do.

But he didn’t have much of a choice. This boy knew that he’d been with Ash – had most likely guessed that Ash had been behind the shooting yesterday. It would be all too easy to go back to the man and tell him everything, and the sketch in the saddlebags would prove it.

“Alright,” Eiji finally said.

“Why the nervous look?” Yut-Lung’s smirk widened, and he looked like a cat toying with a mouse.

Eiji tried to smile, as though he didn’t care. As though he could play this game.

“Why wouldn’t I be nervous?” he asked, and thought quickly. “There was a shoot-out, right?”

Yut-Lung shrugged. “More highwaymen. A rag-tag group decided to ambush them. Left four of them dead, and took three of the Sheriff’s men to boot.”

Eiji’s heart raced with the news. Seven. That rag-tag group – the regulators had killed seven men. That wasn’t something that was going to be ignored – not if the Sheriff’s men had died too.

Yut-Lung watched him closely. His lips twitched, as he turned back to the path. They were close to the photography shop now.

“He’ll hang them,” Yut-Lung said.

Eiji’s heart stuttered. “For certain?”

“Do you care?”

They both knew he did. Very much.

But still, Eiji fumbled for an answer. “I’ve never seen a hanging.”

“It’s quite good fun,” Yut-Lung said, carelessly. As though he was discussing the weather. “Not that it’s a pleasant way to go. Jerking and dancing in front of a crowd. Everything in your bowels releases too, when it happens.”

He wouldn’t imagine Ash. He wouldn’t imagine Ash. Or Shorter. Or Alex.

His voice was still hoarse, though. “That’s awful.”

“Or maybe he’ll just shoot them point blank. A bullet in the back of the head,” Yut-Lung continued, as though Eiji hadn’t said anything. Then he paused, and smiled more widely. “Does death shock you, Eiji?”

He said his given name as though it was nothing, and Eiji felt a flicker of anger at that. Ash had done it too, but it was different with Ash. He said it different.

“Doesn’t it shock you?” he asked.

“No.” Yut-Lung was blunt, and his face was impassive. He stopped then, and looked at Eiji. Suddenly he wasn’t toying. He was serious. Eiji stared at him, feeling a shiver trickle down his spine. This wasn’t right.

Then Yut-Lung turned, and tugged the horse forward another step. “Here we are.”

They were. In front of the photography shop, and Eiji could see that the inside was empty. Yut-Lung had been waiting for him, to bring him back here, and that gave him a horrible feeling in his gut. Maybe he should have stayed on the ranch.

“But I – I should head back to the inn and tell Ibe-san that I’m alright,” Eiji said. He tried to tug Ibe’s horse back – back towards the main road and the inn.

Yut-Lung held firm. “I’ll send a telegram.”

Eiji didn’t reply. He had never trusted this boy – but he especially didn’t now. Not when the glint from Yut-Lung’s eye was gone and he was stepping closer.

“You look so pale.” His fingertips touched Eiji’s cheekbone. Fell down to his shoulder and stayed there. “This has all given you shock, I’m sure. Why don’t you come in for a cup of tea? I have – what’s the word you use – _ocha_?”

 _Ocha_ sounded great, but Eiji’s mind was on Yut-Lung’s fingers. Ash had kissed Eiji’s shoulders this morning. Had pulled his nightshirt down and peppered kisses along Eiji’s skin. Could Yut-Lung tell? Were there any marks there?

This shock was nothing compared to the carriage incident. That still gave Eiji nightmares, but he hadn’t seen this one.

“I insist,” Yut-Lung said at Eiji’s silence.

So he found himself nodding and tying Ibe’s horse outside. Because all Yut-Lung had to do was run to the Sheriff, and everything would unravel.

Ten minutes later, and he was sat in a chair opposite Yut-Lung in the backroom with a cup full of warm, green tea. The leaves sat in a dark puddle at the bottom.

“You write about this town in the papers,” Yut-Lung said. His tea was dark – _kocha_ – and it left a stain on the rim of the cup.

“Ibe-san does the writing,” Eiji said. “I do the illustrations.”

“They’re very good.”

“Thank you.”

“Mr Golzine told me that you know about the aqueduct.” Yut-Lung watched Eiji closely. He sipped his tea, though it burnt his tongue, and didn’t say anything. “He did build one, you know. Only it’s not in town.”

“Where, then?”

“His ranches.” Yut-Lung took a sip of tea. “Plantation is a better word. It’s to keep his business safe, in case of a drought.”

The town, it seemed, would not be safe.

It was the first time they had sat alone, Eiji realised, and Yut-Lung seemed in the mood to talk when the white man wasn’t around. He had the feeling that he should be careful and keep playing the game.

But he was tired, and this boy had just helped him, so he dropped his guard.

“That’s not his only business, is it?” Eiji asked.

Yut-Lung shook his head. “Like all rich men, he has shares in banks. And a mine. I’ve never been, but I’m sure that his workers aren’t.” He put down his tea on the coffee table, his lips twisting as though it had tasted bitter. “The willing kind.”

“Where is it?”

“Why? Are you going to write about it in the papers?” Yut-Lung tilted his head to one side, so that his hair fell from his shoulder. He wore it long – tied back – and it glistened in the sunlight like a river of ink. “It would never make it to print..”

“So why tell me?” Eiji asked. He’d assumed that all three of them had been in league with each other, but here was this boy, telling him what he needed to know.

“Because I feel sorry for dogs begging for scraps.” Yut-Lung looked up at him, as though he was trying to decide whether or not to smile. “Your friends have really done it now. Inciting a shoot-out – shooting the sheriff’s men – Mr Golzine won’t be happy about this.” Yut-Lung paused, then raised his thin eyebrows. “I’m surprised you had the guts to come back.”

Eiji had come back for Ibe. That was all there was to it. After Mrs Randy’s stories, he hadn’t wanted to, but Ibe was in town and he had to come back. Now he knew what Ash had done. And Yut-Lung was right, he was in big trouble this time.

It was no secret they were friends. Eiji coming here, he was sure, put himself in the firing line. He wished he was brave and could say that facing Golzine wouldn’t be a problem, but there was a cold feeling in his stomach, despite the tea.

Focus – he had to focus on what he could do right now. 

“Where do you fit into all of this?” he asked. With the same bluntness that he would show Ash.

It seemed to disarm Yut-Lung too. He paused. Took up his tea and sipped it slowly again. His dark eyes watched the liquid, rather than Eiji.

When he did speak, it was hard to hear him over the shouting outside. “Golzine is a man with money. And power.”

Yut-Lung paused again. Something in him hardened – something that Eiji hadn’t even realised was soft. But he suddenly looked determined and calculated, like a man taking a shot.

“And I’m willing to do what it takes to get that, straight from under him,” Yut-Lung continued. “Unlike Mr Lynx.”

“Ash-kun does what’s right.” Eiji’s voice was too passionate as he said it. Too thick from thicking about how vulnerable Ash had looked this morning. Even with the early morning sun highlighting the blonde stubble on his jaw, he had looked so young. Too young to be shooting people. Too young to look so sad.

There was a sadness in Ash that Eiji needed to soothe.

Yut-Lung was smiling at him again – a cat returning to the mouse.

“He hasn’t told you.”

“They’re saving people from being robbed,” Eiji said.

“That’s not what I meant.”

It was what Ash was hiding. “Then what –”

“Eiji-kun!”

The voice came from the shop, and Eiji leapt up. Tea spilt onto his shirt and the floor – he ignored it – ignored it splashing onto the table as he put it down, and ran out into the main room.

There was Ibe. His hair standing on end and rings under his eyes. His shirt was done up wrong, giving him a strange, lopsided appearance.

“Ibe-San.” Eiji ran towards him, realising as he went to, that they had never hugged before.

Now, Ibe caught his shoulders before he could. “You're not hurt.”

He spoke in Japanese, glancing over Eiji’s shoulder. There was no doubt Yut-Lung had followed him out.

Eiji followed suit. “No.”

“You're alright?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you come straight back?” Ibe spoke so quickly it was hard for Eiji to separate his words.

“I was pulled over on the way in.” Eiji jerked his head behind him, just slightly. “He saved me from being questioned.”

He hadn’t wanted to use Yut-Lung’s name, in case he heard it and knew they were talking about him.

“And last night?” Ibe pressed.

“It got so late and it would have been so hard to make it back.”

And Eiji had wanted to spend the night with Ash. Because Ash had laid on his bed reading, and Eiji had sketched him. Refused to show him until Ash had thoroughly peppered Eiji’s cheeks, neck and shoulders in kisses, and he was laughing too much to hold it to it. He could make believe that this was his life – and the thought of that made him feel like he was glowing.

Ibe frowned. “Is everyone –”

“One hit head and a couple of scrapes, but everyone’s fine.”

The frown deepened, and there was a protective tone to Ibe’s voice. “And did Ash do anything to you?”

Eiji felt hot all over. Felt as though he’d fallen straight into a fireplace at the insinuation. Could he see? Could he also see the marks on Eiji’s neck and shoulders through his neckerchief and his shirt?

“Ibe-San!” he cried.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Eiji is busy.” Yut-Lung’s voice cut across them. Eiji turned to see him watching them with that same determined expression. “With work.”

“He doesn't work Mondays,” Ibe said, in English. His hands tightened on Eiji’s shoulders and Eiji had the urge to lean against him. He was scared – he hadn’t realised – but he was scared of town and he was scared of this boy and he was scared about what was going to happen now. “I'm his guardian and I want him home.”

But he had agreed to do this, knowing the risks. He had agreed because he wanted to help. And today Yut-Lung had decided to talk.

“Ibe-San, it's alright,” he said.

Yut-Lung’s lips twitched. “Why don’t I let him off a couple of hours early?”

Eiji didn’t have to look back to know that Ibe wasn’t going to be happy about that arrangement.

“Yes,” he said, quickly. “That's fine.”

Because it didn’t matter that he was scared. Ash was in trouble. He was in trouble but maybe the truth about Golzine would help clear his name. Justify what he was doing.

Eiji had to help. Any way that he could.

*

Ash recognised the man from his visits to Golzine. He was the door man. Introduced himself as Marvin when Skipper opened the door to him.

Immediately, Ash had pulled Skipper behind him, his heart pounding. He didn’t say anything, but his stomach churned at Marvin’s eyes on the boy. At Marvin’s eyes on him. He had a way of looking that made Ash feel naked.

Marvin flashed the badge on his waistcoat. “I’ll be taking a look around. Sheriff’s orders.”

“Didn’t know you worked for him too.” Ash kept his voice icy. He felt Skipper’s fists clutch his trousers.

“It’s a recent development,” Marvin replied. He smirked. “You might say promotion.” He put his hand on the doorframe, stepping closer. “May I?”

He was so close that Ash could smell the whisky on his breath. His other hand was close – too close to Ash’s waist. It made him step back, sharply, pushing Skipper with him.

“Sure,” he said.

It wasn’t usual. They didn’t normally come on a house check. But they always cleaned up, just in case – Max’s orders. He wouldn’t find anything – not anything unexplainable.

Marvin passed by them, into the kitchen.

Ash squeezed Skipper’s shoulder. “Find Michael. Go play. Outside.”

Skipper looked up at him. Read Ash’s expression and looked a lot older than he was as he understood. Then ran up the stairs, calling happily for Michael, like nothing was wrong.

Ash followed Marvin, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. He was going through the cupboards frantically, slamming them closed again.

“What brings you here?” Ash asked. And whilst Max was outside, he added. “Mr Golzine want something else off me?”

He smirked at that. A nasty kind of smirk. “Not yet, angel face. No, I’m sure you know why I’m here.”

Ash crossed his arms and pretended to think for a moment. “You want to buy some eggs? Or milk? It’ll be fresh – they’re being milked now.”

Bones had drawn the short straw with that one – milking brought aching fingers.

“You always milk them this late?” Marvin kept slamming the cupboards.

Ash shrugged. “Busy morning.”

He looked up then, from tugging the chairs out and peering underneath them. There was a glint in his eye – as though he really expected Ash to confess to swabbing the kitchen floor of blood three hours ago.

“One of our chickens escaped. Got into the pig pen. It cut its foot as it did.” Ash let the corner of his mouth curl upwards. “Did you know pigs go into a frenzy at the smell of blood?”

Marvin looked at him. He humphed, pushing the chair back. It wobbled on its back legs.

“You carry a gun,” he said.

Ash put his hand on it. Half the men in town did, though he didn’t think they knew how to use them.

“Coyotes in the area ,” he said. “Cattle herding – it has its uses.”

Marvin didn’t break eye contact – didn’t even blink. He pressed past Ash in the doorway – his hand coming to rest on his thigh. Just for a moment. Too high to be an accident and just long enough that Ash saw him smile.

Skipper was coming down the stairs, with Michael. Ash could hear them.

“You never answered my question,” Ash said. Keeping Marvin’s eyes on him. “What brings you here?”

Marvin was still in the doorway. And whilst his face was inches away from Ash, he wasn’t turning to see the two boys running out. He held onto his sigh of relief.

“Shootout in town.”

Ash whistled under his breath, and shifted back so that Marvin could pass. The door slammed just as he turned. He raised his eyebrows at Ash.

“Boy needs to do his errands,” he said. “Now that we’ve cleaned the feathers up.”

Marvin smiled, but it looked like it pained him. He continued – through to the living room to throw the embroidered cushions off the couch and peer up the fireplace. The search continued in much the same fashion. Marvin was rough and amateur in his search and Ash watched him.

Shorter was in his and Ash’s room. Lying on the same bed Eiji was in that last night. He looked up and raised his eyebrows when Marvin came in.

“What? Did we sell illegal eggs?” he asked. “Did our cows rob a bank? They did need the moo-ney.”

Marvin didn’t smile, and usually Ash would roll his eyes and groan. This time, he smirked.

“You have a gun too,” Marvin said.

“There was a shootout in town,” Ash said.

Shorter looked at him, then pulled it from his holster. He offered it out to Marvin, who took it and flipped the chamber open.

“You’re missing two bullets,” he said, tipping the others into his palm.

“Chicken got into the pig pen,” Shorter said. He didn’t even glance at Ash. “Shot it to put it out its misery. Missed the first one.”

Marvin grunted. He was looking at the bullets.

“We get them in town,” Shorter continued. “Cassidy’s.”

It was the only place to get them. And Marvin knew that. He handed the gun back, and then pushed his way back out of the room. Keeping the bullets.

Shorter raised his brows at Ash, and he rolled his eyes in response.

Everything was fine until Alex blundered through the front door, just as Marvin went to leave. His head was still heavily bandaged.

Ash and Shorter stood on the stairs, and exchanged glances.

“What happened there?” Marvin didn’t ask Alex. He asked Ash.

Alex was looking at him as well, trying to figure out the situation.

Finally he shrugged. “Fell asleep in the barn. Rolled over and split my head open on the ladder.”

Ash smiled. Barely covered a laugh. Shorter didn’t – he thumped at the bannister, then exclaimed that they’d “all done it at least once!”

Alex laughed too, and stood to one side to let Marvin out of the door.

He stepped up to it readily enough. But he made sure to look back at Ash. There was that nasty glint again, paired with the smirk. He hadn’t found anything, but it was clear they were suspected. This wasn’t like before – they weren’t going to get away so easily.

But that wasn’t what the smirk was telling Ash.

It was telling him it wouldn’t be hard to give away his secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Moolah was a better pun, but the word didn't technically exist until the 1900s so moo-ney had to suffice.. vnv  
> Also technically cowboys wore long johns but they are hideous and awkward so I'm ignoring that. (Because I'll be accurate about my word choice but not my fashion choices, you know?)  
> But yeah - the plot thickens. As always, thank you so so so much for all of the lovely comments - if I don't reply it's only because I can only say 'thank you?!!' <3 It really is the reason I keep writing! Please continue to leave thoughts on this chapter  
> And I'll see you next week xx


	13. Chapter 13

13

The air was like lightning before a storm. It crackled with tension and made the hairs on Ash’s arms stand on end. The food here always tasted like cardboard to him, but it was worse today. Worse without wine. But he was still wary of that.

Golzine hadn’t said anything about the shoot-out in town. And not saying anything was worse. There was a glint in his eye that suggested he knew, but he seemed to be waiting for Ash to begin the conversation.

And he was desperate to. Desperate to know just how much it had impacted Golzine. To have any hint at what he was going to do or the location of the highwaymen. Just to rub salt in the wound that it had been Ash and his friends firing on him.

But he wasn’t foolish enough to be obvious.

“Your man paid me a visit,” he said, casually. Barely touching the food either. “Mr Marvin, is it?”

Golzine didn’t even paused. Didn’t even look amused, which annoyed Ash more than it should.

“Whatever for?” he asked.

Ash shrugged. “Seemed to think I had something to do with the gunfight.”

“I see.” Golzine’s fingers tapped on the table. So lightly Ash couldn’t hear it. “I’m tiring of your games, Mr Lynx. I’ve let you put on your vigiliante act. It seemed to be good for the town morale.” He frowned. “But it’s getting cumbersome now. “

“Not good for business?”

Golzine smiled, and his teeth flashed. “Not much difference. But that’s not what I care about.”

There it was. That lean forward and that glint in his eye that made Ash feel like he was the thing sat on the plate. Ash forced himself to stare back. To be as impassive as possible.

“I can ask the sheriff to turn a blind eye to your involvement.” Golzine’s voice was low.

“Involvement?” It was weak. Ash felt ground down by this. By fighting off that look and probing hands.

It was like clockwork – the smile turning into a disappointed frown. “Lies don’t become you.”

“Just as well.” Ash paused. Thinking of the next card to play, even though he was down to so few. “Do lies become Yut-Lung?”

Golzine didn’t seem surprised at the question. “Why do you ask?”

“He has a lot of money and presence for someone who only arrived in town recently.” Ash had seen him taking carriages to and from the photography shop, gazing out of the window with a bored expression.

“The boy enjoys what he gets out of our deal.” Golzine seemed equally uncaring, and that stirred Ash’s stomach more. That he didn’t seem to care.

Unless it was Ash.

And he knew that he shouldn’t ask, but he had to. “Does it matter that he’s oriental?”

A minute shrug of shoulders. “Not particularly. But I can see why you’d worry for your –“ Golzine paused, looking over Ash for any change in his expression. “Companion.”

It was safer to stay silent. Ash couldn’t deny it believably – he knew he couldn’t. He ate, instead, though the meat was dry and only made him crave the wine.

Golzine was watching him with intensity, and it made him overly conscious of how he was eating. Made his stomach squeeze itself into knots as the silence wore on, the lightning closer than ever.

He finished, still with vegetables on his plate, and muttered that he was too full for dessert – as always.

And as always when he stood, Golzine followed, to see him out. His voice sounded close to Ash’s ear.

“Photography is the future, and Mr Okumura is at the forefront of it. But he’s none too happy, at the shop, I’m told.” He spoke with some triumph in his voice, and Ash clenched his fists to stop his lip from curling. Eiji wasn’t happy there, though he’d never admit it outright. 

“I can stop the men from bothering him,” Golzine continued. “I can stop men from raiding your quaint ranch. I can get all of this to stop, and he’d be so much more...lively.”

Ash stopped, at the doorway – found himself turning and using as much of his height as he could. His hand was hovering over his gun, though that had never fazed the man in front of him.

“You can search our ranch as many times as you want,” Ash said. “You won’t find anything.”

They had gotten rid of everything. Would be sure to cover their tracks even more carefully – sure to make sure everyone had a cover story for the next man who came.

And yet, Golzine looked bored by Ash’s venom. “And you’ll expose me. You said that.”

He made it sound like they were children playing a game. As though they knew nothing. Why should he be impressed? All these years and there were no closer to their goal.

“Those highwaymen are yours.”

“Why do you think that?” He smiled when he asked, knowing how Ash found out. Wanting Ash to say.

And he couldn’t. It was like there was a stopper in his throat. Because that word made him feel like he was eight years old, small and helpless. Made his muscles seize up.

Golzine’s fingers brushed Ash’s bangs – just barely – but enough to make his jaw lock.

“You do clean up well,” he murmured, though Ash had only changed his shirt – and only because Mrs Randy had taken a military hold over their washing. “I’m sure you’ve always looked like an angel, haven’t you?”

There it was. But fingers were tracing down the curve of his jaw and he couldn’t find the words to call it out. He jerked his head away, instead, willing his feet to move.

“The highway men are nothing to worry about. The sheriff’s men are investigating them,” Golzine continued, as though he had said and done nothing.

“They’re not making much headway.” Hadn’t been for the last few months.

“And why should a ranch care so much? They’re not going to steal your livestock.”

Still teasing Ash for a direct confession.

“Livestock is valuable.” Which was true, Ash wanted to continue. That the lifetime supply of eggs from a chicken, or milk from a cow, was a pretty penny.

“Not as valuable as other things.” Golzine was more interested in brushing lint of his lapel. 2Silver salt, for example.”

His heart pushed the word up and out of his throat. “Don’t.”

An innocent blink. “Don’t what?”

“Don’t go near the photography place.” Ash’s voice felt like a growl. But it was only natural for an animal to growl when they were threatened, he reasoned.

And knew from the smirk on Golzine’s face that he had given away exactly what he had wanted to know. That he had made his feelings abundantly clear.

Every word was coated in sugar, and it made him feel sick; “I never said anything of the sort.”

*

He went to Eiji’s after dark. Stayed under the window for half an hour to make sure that there was no one following him from Golzine’s. No one was, but that didn’t settle the hairs on the back of his neck back down.

Ash wanted to kick himself. Had been mentally berating himself as he stood outside in the warm air, for giving himself away so easily.

If it was Shorter, or Alex, he was sure that he’d be the same. But it was Eiji. And that made it cut deeper. Put images in Ash’s head that made bile crawl up his throat. Sent his fingers to his gun.

It was his fault, for being so obvious. And that made him tempted to swing Eiji over his shoulder and take him back to the ranch himself. Make sure that he was safe, despite any objections.

Billie was tied by the fence of the inn, and he used her as a leg up to get to the window on the first floor. Eiji’s window. It was open, slightly, and it was easy to pull himself up to it.

He found himself staring into startled brown eyes. Eiji opened his mouth, as though he was going to cry out, then glanced behind him, and seemed to think better of it. Instead, he stood, and pushed the window out further, offering his hands to Ash.

“Ibe-san’s home,” Eiji whispered.

Ash hoisted himself over the ledge. He ended up with a knee on the desk – on a page covered with ink.

“He won’t know that I’m here,” Ash replied. He clambered down. The page stuck to his trousers, which quite ruined the suave effect he was going for.

Eiji tugged it off, sighing, even though the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards. The neat symbols had turned into one huge mess of ink.

“And why _are_ you here?” he asked, crumbling the page up. He spoke quietly, glancing to the other rooms. Not mad. Curious, as though he couldn’t guess.

Ash put his hands over Eiji’s. Pulled him closer. The answer was simple. “You.”

Eiji ducked his head. Hiding a bashful smile and sparkling eyes that made Ash’s chest warm. Chased away all those horrible images because Eiji was here, in his arms. Erased everyone else’s touch – and that was why he’d had to come.

To pretend he hadn’t given everything away.

“You should be careful.” Eiji gently tugged his hands away, tossing the paper onto the desk. “You’re in a lot of trouble.”

“I’m always in a lot of trouble.” His hand hovered above Eiji’s waist.

“More than usual.” Eiji’s hands hovered above Ash’s. Hesitating. “Yut-Lung said they’d – because sheriff’s men had been shot – that they want to hang the people responsible.”

Ash’s hand moved of its own accord – tucked a dark curl behind Eiji’s ear and traced the shape of his jaw. Featherlight – his touch always seemed to be with this boy. But featherlight was enough to get Eiji to look at him. His brow was creased with worry – that warm feeling increased. Shorter worried about him, Max worried about him, but no one looked at him quite like that. As though Eiji’s world was Ash.

“They won’t find any proof.” He brushed Eiji’s bangs to one side and he leant into the touch, still worried. “And you and Ibe have found more information than we’ve ever had on Golzine.”

“So, it is more dangerous.” And as Ash started to shake his head, Eiji buried his fists in the front of his shirt. “Don’t lie to me, Mr Lynx, it’s written on your face.”

The way he said Mr Lynx squeezed Ash’s stomach. Left him breathless. Eiji was pressed against him, their faces close. And for a moment it looked as though he was undecided whether he should smile or frown.

“It’s more dangerous,” he admitted. Remembering Golzine’s threats. Thinking they were only to scare him but not wanting to take any chances. “That’s why you need to get out of here.”

“Live at the ranch?” Eiji stepped closer. So that their waists were almost touching, and Ash thought that was enough to send him mad.

“I can protect you there.” His fingers found the back of Eiji’s suspenders, and he traced the line of them. Eiji opened his mouth, but Ash spoke before he could reply, “It’s more dangerous, you just said.”

Eiji sighed. Still twisted Ash’s shirt – would crease it and he would wear those creases like a love bite.

“Ibe-san,” he replied. “He’d never let me.”

“Why’s that?”

Their faces were close now – close enough that he could smell the sulphur on Eiji.

“Because of why you came here. It wasn’t to talk.”

No, it wasn’t. That had been the last thing on his mind. He came because he wanted to know that Eiji was safe. That he wasn’t in Golzine’s grasp. He came because he wanted gentle hands on him instead of rough ones. Ash wanted to be comforted.

And he’d wanted to feel Eiji against him.

He shook his head in response, leaning closer. But it was Eiji who beat him to it. He leant up, pressing his mouth against Ash’s gingerly. Almost shy. And that shouldn’t have been enough to take Ash’s breath away but it was.

He kissed Eiji back. This was something he wasn’t used to. Was not used to soft touches and sweet kisses. Was used to skipping these stages for the most part. Used to grabbing hands and teeth.

Eiji’s hands slid from his chest to the back of his neck, fingers splayed as though he wanted to feel as much of Ash as possible. His nose pressed against his cheek as he drifted to the corner of Ash’s mouth.

His own hand carded through Eiji’s hair, and he sighed at the touch. Pressed himself even closer to Ash.

“I missed you,” Eiji whispered.

“It’s only been a few days.”

Eiji pulled away. Pouted slightly. “Fine, then. I won’t give you a second thought.”

Eiji tried to step away, but Ash tightened his grip on his suspenders, murmuring “No, wait.” They stumbled – Eiji knocking into his bed and sitting on it and leant over him. Too close to Eiji’s now bright pink lips not to kiss them. To keep kissing him, settling a knee on the bed.

He was pulled closer – arms around his neck – and Eiji’s mouth opened on his with a soft sound from the back of his throat. Ash pressed his tongue forwards, his hand pressing Eiji’s back in an arch up to him. His chest burnt with warmth – an affection that he didn’t usually feel when he was doing this. 

It seemed to light the world on fire.

When he pulled away, to pant for breath, Eiji’s nose nuzzled against his cheek.

“Is this courting in America?” he whispered.

Ash chuckled, shifting so that he was almost in Eiji’s lap, pressing kisses down Eiji’s jaw. “It’s exactly the sort of thing that courting shouldn’t be. It should be chaperoned walks and kisses on the cheek.”

“I think –“ Eiji’s fingers curled in the hair at the nape of Ash’s neck. “I think I prefer this.”

“Oh, sweetie.” Ash’s breath was damp on Eiji’s neck. “Everybody does.”

Eiji laughed breathlessly. His lips grazed Ash’s jaw and he bit back a whine. It was ridiculous, really, how easy it was for this boy to undo him.

He had let this go too far, he knew. But that was fine. Ash was in control.

They were in the perfect position to stop all of the danger.

*

There was a light on the porch when he got back, though it was the early hours of the morning.

Ash suspected that it wasn’t Shorter. He tied Billie up, then headed around the back of the house. Past the target practice – he could smell Eiji on his clothes now, if he wanted.

Max must have seen him anyway. He leant against the back door as Ash started up the stairs. It was starting to get light again – he could see well enough in the deep indigo light to make out details. There was a look Ash dreaded in his eyes – a fatherly mix of stern and concerned.

“I was with Eiji,” Ash said. He went to brush past the man.

Max caught him with a hand to his chest. “Three weeks, you’ve left at the same time on Friday. I asked Ibe, and he said you weren’t with him.”

“Like he always knows when I am.” Ash brushed Max’s hand away, trying for a cocky smile.

But it wasn’t so easy with Max. He was persistent – taking hold of Ash’s shoulder instead and holding it firmly. He’d been with him too long – had known him when he was a scared eight-year-old, who’d asked outright if this man wanted to ruin him too. It was a thought that still made him cringe.

“Shorter saw you. Heading out of town.” Now, Max let Ash’s tomcat admission aside. There wasn’t anger in his dark eyes. It was all worry. “You weren’t with Eiji the whole night.”

Ash opened his mouth. Felt overwhelmingly tired. And closed it again.

Max’s eyebrows softened. His whole face did. He steered Ash to the rocking chair in the corner, and pushed him down onto it.

He remembered being eight and looking out at the ranch then. It had all seemed so bright – so full of blue sky and green prairie. Huddled in a blanket, with warm gin and water, he’d felt comfortable. As comfortable as he had at home.

And the man next to him had been kind. Kind-eyed with a kind smile and kind hands. That was the difference. His hands didn’t want anything from Ash.

Max was crouched by the rocking chair, as if Ash was still that small, waiting for him.

Dammnit, he’d always waited for Ash to come around, hadn’t he? When Ash had been adamant he didn’t want a new father, and yet desperate for one.

“You gave me my name,” Ash whispered. “When we were sat out here.”

“You never told me yours. I had to call you something.” Max’s voice was low, gentle. The kind of voice that was good at telling bedtime stories.

He’d never told Max his real name. He liked Ash Lynx so much more. It made him sound like the person he wanted to be. He sighed, and ran his hands through his hair.

“It was to protect Eiji,” he whispered.

“What did you do, Ash?” Max’s voice was strained with worry.

Ash shook his head – felt Max’s hand grip his arm and almost laughed.

“Nothing like you’re thinking, but that’s what he wants.” He flopped back in the rocking chair, and it swayed. “The only thing I’ve done is made it clear that I care about Eiji. Too much.”

Max let the chair come to a halt. Watching Ash as he let a storm wrack through him. He hadn’t realised that he’d been so – frustrated and scared. He was _scared_. That was something he’d vowed never to be again.

When he was still – the world still, again, he managed to explain. About Golzine and the dinners. His voice was quiet, and Max was quieter still.

But then he murmured, “get up.”

Ash bristled. Max had never punished him – never gotten truly angry, even if Ash smashed an egg or knocked of the milk pail (as he was apt to do at eight and not good at farm work, even if he had wanted to). But he stood, wondering when it was he had gotten to be only an inch shorter.

Then Max’s arms were around him. Tight – pressing them together so that Ash stumbled. He found his chin on Max’s shoulder – a lump in his throat.

“Game as a banty rooster,” Max said.

Ash leant further into his shoulder, his own arms going around Max. He smelt of livestock, but that was a smell he had long since come to associate with home.

“It’s alright,” Max whispered. “Eiji found out he has a mine out of town. Lots of leads about his workers. We’re going to investigate it, Ash. We’ll end this, soon enough.”

*

His pockets were certainly heavier for the work, but Eiji hated the flash of the camera. Hated the stiff poses the people who came in did. Hated the lack of colour on the prints.

Hated the feeling of unease he’d had since the shootout. He kept expecting to hear about an arrest and see one of his friends being dragged down the street. Kept expecting more men to ride into town looting people and shops. The fact it had been so quiet was even more unnerving. Someone was planning something – and it didn’t matter who, but Eiji was sure it would end in more violence.

It was quieter than ever in the afternoon. There wasn’t much travel in or out of town in the few days since the shoot out and it didn’t seem like anyone inside wanted to buy photos – not after the robberies that took place afterwards.

His mind was still on that night a few days ago. Of Ash slipped in through the window and making Eiji feel as though he was flying. Of his teeth against Eiji’s jaw and the race of his heart. It had felt so _right_.

And Ibe had not heard a thing. Most likely suspected, but, thankfully, had not suspected him.

Yut-Lung invited Eiji into the backroom for tea again, and he found himself without an excuse to say no. But he wanted to like Yut-Lung, because there was something familiar in him. A wound like Ash had, and maybe Eiji could help that.

Dark eyes examined him from over dark tea. “Do you trust me?”

Eiji didn’t need to hesitate. “No.”

Yut-Lung’s eyebrows rose. His lips quirked at one side.

“I would take offence, but I’m impressed,” he said. “You're smarter than you act.”

Which made Eiji’s cheeks colour. He ignored that – it was how he’d been treated since coming to America. He hadn’t touched his tea, this time, in case it burnt his mouth.

“You've given me no reason to trust you,” he said.

“I gave you information.” There was the hint of offence in Yut-Lung’s voice.

Eiji shook his head. “That's like money to you. It doesn't mean anything.”

There was a lot more Yut-Lung could have told Eiji, but he didn’t. And that meant something.

Yut-Lung’s smile widened. He leant back on the armchair, resting his chin on the back of his hand.

“You are sharp as a tack, aren’t you?” He didn’t wait for a reply, and Eiji didn’t want to give one. “Careful or I'll become as interested in you as Mr Lynx.”

The heat was rising in Eiji’s cheeks. He tapped his foot against the floor, and tried to seem uncaring – like Ash would be.

“Why do you say that?”

“Rumours around town is that he was aloof and mysterious until you showed up,” Yut-Lung said. “Suddenly he’s riding into town to sit on a balcony. He’s teaching a foreign boy how to ride a horse. He’s escorting him around town as though he’s a lady who's caught his eye –“

“We're friends.”

Eiji thought of that day in the barn. Of letting Ash explore his skin with his mouth, and his heart began to pound with the memory.

“You turned the lone ranger Ash Lynx’s head.”

“That's silly.” Eiji shook his head again, though he knew it had truth to it. He’d been picked out at the dance that day. And Ash had wanted to keep seeing _Eiji_.

There was a pause. Eiji brought his tea to his mouth, but it had a strange smell to it. He didn’t drink it, but watched as Yut-Lung took a long sip from his own cup.

“What about a favour Mr Okumura?” Yut-Lung pressed. His eyes were on Eiji’s cup. “Favours are currency too in these parts.”

“No. Thank you.” He put the cup down, because there was a bad feeling in his stomach now.

Yut-Lung tilted his head to one side, his long hair falling off of his shoulder and catching the sunlight.

“You owe me one anyway. And this is a very little one. Very safe.” He stood, and stepped around the table, leaning one hand on the arm of Eiji’s chair. “You’d be good at it. All you have to do is be a damsel in distress.” His fingers brushed at the top of Eiji’s hair. He frowned. The feeling was worse now. “You just have to blink those big eyes and say 'do it Ash, or they'll kill me.'”

They would certainly include Golzine.

Eiji should have been worried about himself – he was – but he was more worried about Ash. About this thing that they were so desperate for him to do that they’d threaten Eiji. Yut-Lung had alluded to this thing before – this secret Ash wasn’t telling Eiji.

It sent a splinter of anger through him. Made it easy for him to look up and fix Yut-Lung with a hard stare.

“Do what?” he asked.

Yut-Lung brushed Eiji’s hair from his face, but it wasn’t soothing. His face was serious – calculating – and the touch was like how Shorter might pat a cow on the back to prepare it for milking.

“That's better heard straight from the horse’s mouth,” Yut-Lung murmured. And there it was. A flicker of the wound in him before his eyes hardened again.

Eiji’s heart raced. He felt trapped, with Yut-Lung leaning over him. All the more so because Yut-Lung was right – Eiji did owe him.

“Is this a threat?” Eiji asked. His voice sounded much too small for his liking.

Yut-Lung put his head to one side, considering. “It doesn't have to be. You can agree to behave.”

“Or?”

He thought he knew. That didn’t make it easier. Because Yut-Lung neatly stepped around the wooden chair, and barely a moment later the edge of something sharp was against Eiji’s neck. Just lightly enough that he could tell it was sharp.

His heart beat against it – beat against the hand Yut-Lung had on his chest to keep him still – fast in his fingertips.

Yut-Lung’s mouth was close to his ear. As conversational as before. “Or you wouldn't be doing me a favour.”

Eiji breathed shallowly. He tried to find the words – the most important ones he could say.

“Will anyone get hurt?”

Yut-Lung’s knife disappeared, though he still tapped it against the arm of the chair.

“Not if it all goes to plan.” There was something in his voice – something that seemed to suggest this he didn’t want anyone to get hurt, either.

Eiji shifted. So that he could look up at Yut-Lung. “What will make me trust you?”

Yut-Lung stared at him.

“Nothing,” he said. There’s nothing I could say that would make you believe me.”

“Try.” And there was an edge to Eiji’s voice. Because if he was going to put his life on the line – Ash’s life on the line – he needed to trust Yut-Lung.

“This is just to scare Mr Lynx.” Yut-Lung tapped the tip of the knife into the warm of the chair. “Just to give him a little push to do what Mr Golzine wants him to do. If we do this my way, then he’ll get a small shock to keep him in line and we can all continue on. Maybe the sheriff will turn a blind eye to that little accident. Everything will be back to being a nice, quiet town again.”

Eiji stayed silent. He could believe that Golzine would convince the sheriff to forget about the shoot out – there was nothing that money couldn’t buy – but it still sounded too neat and perfect. Especially without knowing what this ‘thing’ was.

“Or,” Yut-Lung continued. “We don’t do this my way. The sheriff will keep investigating that ranch until he finds something. Maybe a piece of evidence will float in from town. And then there will be arrests, and that’s just the start of their trouble. But maybe Ash Lynx will go missing from his cell. Maybe he’ll find his way to Mr Golzine’s estate.”

There was a nasty glint in those dark eyes. Eiji’s stomach turned over. The knife was still tapping against the arm of the chair and it sounded like a clock. Ticking down to that forged evidence.

He took a breath, his head swimming, feeling more trapped than ever.

“Alright,” he murmured.

Yut-Lung raised an eyebrow. “Alright?”

“We’ll do it your way.”

Even though it was just as much a trap, Eiji was sure. Even though it was giving in.

“See?” Yut-Lung smiled, and brushed Eiji’s bangs out of the way with the tip of the knife. He gritted his teeth, and did his best to glare. To look like Ash would. “It's just like I was saying. You _are_ a smart boy.”

“Only if the sheriff drops the case against the regulators,” he said. And sounded firm, to his relief.

“Is that really what they call themselves?”

Eiji stood. They were the same height, but he tried to draw himself taller. “He’ll drop the case?”

Yut-Lung still seemed unimpressed. “Yes.”

“Then I’ll pass the message onto Ash-kun.” He still said it with authority, but his heart didn’t calm down.

Especially because Yut-Lung smiled. “Oh, you won’t be.”

His heart calmed – calmed to stop for a moment. He frowned at the boy.

“What?”

“Sit back down.” The knife was against his chest. And when Eiji paused – still staring – it flicked. A tiny movement that sent one of his buttons rattling across the floor.

Eiji sat. Felt the hand with the knife rest against his shoulder, so that the blade draped lazily across his chest.

“It would have been easier if you drank the tea,” Yut-Lung said. His voice still low.

Eiji gritted his teeth. He’d been trying to be clever, and now he realised that it didn’t matter. This was always how the conversation was going to end – with one of Golzine’s men appearing from the shop with a length of rope.

At least he hadn’t given any information away.

And he didn’t feel like keeping up his end of the deal anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): A banty rooster is a more aggressive rooster. I enjoy slipping cowboy slang I google on the internet into this but don't remember the meaning when I proof it lmao.  
> I also haven't done a cliffhanger on this fic yet (I don't think?) so I HAD to now. (That, and the chapter was getting long)   
> But yeah - things are taking a turn for the worst. Exciting things are to come!  
> Thank you for the comments - they're lovely and mean the world to me and are the reason I kept writing this fic when I was struggling with it! If I don't reply, it's only because I can only say thank you and don't want to flood your inboxes with those emails <3 xx  
> Please do leave thoughts on this chapter and I will see you all next week xxx


	14. 14

14

They began searching for the mine immediately – all of the regulators roaming the fields at night, when it was cooler, and they could cover more ground. The moon was bright enough on the prairie that it didn’t hinder them.

Bones was the one who found it. He led the others to it, and two days since Ash’s dinner at Golzine’s, they’d found the mine. The one Golzine hadn’t listed. The workers were dark skinned. Indian or from the Indies.

Ash stomach turned as they stalked it out, waiting until the white men went home for the day. The sun glared them down, making their shirts stick to their backs. Sweat trickled down Ash’s spine.

He thought of Eiji. The last they had seen of each other had been the night he snuck in. Sat on Eiji’s lap, with Eiji’s hands tentatively on his waist. Growing bold – bold enough to pepper Ash’s neck in butterfly kisses, and for some reason that undid Ash more than if he bit there.

And Ash _had_ bit Eiji. Low enough that his shirt collar would hide it, but he’d left a round red mark on his neck. And Eiji had gasped underneath him. Buttons had been undone – he’d seen Eiji’s bare, brown shoulders. There was a mole on his left, near the back. Ash had kissed it.

Eiji had seen Ash. Had palmed his biceps, feeling the muscles.

Then he’d whispered, “I bet I’m stronger than you.”

“Copper that,” Ash replied. Took hold of Eiji’s arms at the same time he held his. They pushed against each other, swallowing down chuckles in case they were heard. Ash’s forehead pressed against Eiji’s and he was struggling – Eiji was strong.

It was a tie – Ash called it a tie, but they both knew it was Eiji who’d got the upper hand for a moment and had tipped Ash onto the sheets. But they both went down, lying inches from each other, still trying not to laugh. Wondering how Ibe had not heard them. Maybe he had, and was ignoring it.

Eiji brushed the hair from Ash’s eyes, smiling at him as though he was – so much more than he was. Something fantastical. Golzine looked at him like something to own – something to eat – Eiji looked at him like he saw everything in him, understood it all and wanted to know even more.

“What?” Ash whispered.

“I’m so glad I met you.”

Ash kissed him, because he didn’t know what else to say. Couldn’t put his own gratitude into words. Didn’t want to remind Eiji that he was in danger from being with Ash – from knowing him and by lying with him, like this.

Eiji’s fingers curled in his vest.

They heard a thud from Ibe’s room and froze. But he didn’t barge in, and Eiji breathed a sigh of relief. It pushed his dark bangs from his face and – he looked beautiful.

“I need you to have this.” Ash inched the knife from his boot, and pressed it into Eiji’s grip. “Please?”

Eiji rolled his eyes. But smiled. Kissed Ash’s knuckles as he took it –

Ash was desperate to see him again. Couldn’t stand lying in the heat waiting like this when he could only think of Eiji in the light of a gas-lamp, kissing his hand. The hand that sat over his gun.

But eventually, the sun sky darkened, and the supervisors left. Seemed to make sure that the workers went back in a hurry too. That meant there was something valuable in there – something they didn’t want to risk anyone being alone with.

They started over the rocks.

Then froze as another group of figures rode in.

Shorter pulled Ash back out of view. They both peered over the ridge they were behind. It was about ten of them, on horses, and they went straight into the mine.

“Graveyard shift?” Ash asked.

Shorter raised his eyebrows.

They could hear men’s voices – chatting and laughing, with a lot of coarse language thrown in. Their group waited until the voices sounded muffled, before stepping out again. It was dark enough now to see there was a light on in the mine, flickering amber.

Shorter had his gun in his hand, and Ash rested his palm over the hilt of his. This shouldn’t come to a shoot-out, but if it did, it was best to be prepared.

It seemed to take an age to get to the edge of the mine, but finally they were close enough to see inside. Shorter was in front, and he turned back to Ash with furrowed brows.

He peered around him.

It was hardly a mine. At least, the top floor that they could see, was not. It was full of sacks, spilling over with food, guns, clothes – general supplies that suggested these men were camping out here. The rest of them, however, was full of gold, silver, bronze – coins, jewellery, snuff boxes – anything that fetched a pretty price.

One of the men turned, and Ash pulled sharply away. Next to him, Shorter gasped. He was at the right angle to peer around and not be seen, but he still pushed at Ash’s shoulder.

He obeyed, fighting to muffle the sounds of his boots in the dirt. They were careful, and Shorter signalled to Bones and Kong to get the horses.

They weren’t quiet enough. Yells came from the mine.

Shorter pushed Ash into a run, like he was stirring a horse, as they made for the others.

Bones and Kong held the horses ready for them, already mounting their own.

A bullet hit the dirt near Ash’s boot. He swore. Hoped he had enough in him to run faster; his heart kicking into overdrive. The two of them ducked instinctively, and he heard shots over his head. Bones and Kong providing back-up.

He yanked on the reins in his hurry to swing onto Billie. She whinnied, rearing, sand spraying at her feet as the men fired more shots. Ash fought to hold on – his hat fell, shifting his weight with her to avoid falling off.

She landed heavily, and he immediately spurred her off, fighting to get his gun out of the holster. It didn’t matter, they were galloping in a tight group, and Bones horse drew up beside him, and he couldn’t risk blind shooting.

Most of the men were wearing balaclavas, only firing warning shots. They were yelling, but there were too many other sounds for him to make out anything over than curses and warnings.

He did make out one man’s face, as Bones took the lead. They were a good distance away, but he was sure that he recognised him. And knew where from.

They kept riding, back into the direction of town, and weren’t pursued. Their own faces were hidden, but without Ash’s hat, his blonde hair was a giveaway. But maybe that was fine.

“Fox,” Shorter said. “That’s who it was. From the paper.”

“They’ve been using it as a hideout,” Ash said. He slowed his horse. “They keep the bulk of the stuff there, so that it doesn’t look suspicious.”

“And now that they’ve seen us, they’ll move.”

“Damn.” Ash looked to Bones and Kong, but hadn’t opened his mouth before Bones was shaking his head.

He looked pained. “Why _us_ , boss?”

“Because you’re the least conspicuous.” It was lie – Bones had long, ginger hair Kong was one of the few black men in town. But they didn’t have a lot of options.

“Bones –“ Kong started.

“I don’t want to stake out a bunch of killers when its mosquito season,” Bones continued.

Ash sighed. Every moment they argued, they were wasting time. The men were most likely packing up and setting off now. He was just about to relent, and say that it was fine – he’d go – when they heard approaching hooves. From the direction of town.

It was Alex. His face ashen as he grew closer.

They waited, horses huffing to catch their breath.

“Ash!” Alex called, almost riding right past them. His horse threw back its head and shook it as he stopped it. “Eiji never came out of work.”

Ash felt as though he’d just been slapped. He stared at Alex, as he drew level, brows furrowed.

“He just – didn’t appear.” Alex’s voice was strained – scared for Eiji, most likely scared for himself because Ash was frowning. “But there was – there was a carriage earlier. I thought it was just customers, but it went around the back –“

Fury hit him. “ _Goddamn,_ Alex!”

“I’m sorry, Ash, I –“

“No –“ He took a breath. “No – sorry – it’s not your fault.”

“I should have –“

“No.” Ash put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. Squeezed it to show that he meant it.

Alex gave him a weak smile, that looked thankful.

“We’ll circle back to the mines,” Kong said. “You three go after Eiji.”

He nodded at Bones, turning his horse around. Bones gave them one more, worried look, before he followed.

Ash shook his head. His heart was in his fingertips and it felt hard to think. He _knew_ what had happened.

“Go tell Ibe about the mines. It’s in Golzine’s name. _Don’t_ tell him about Eiji. Say he’s at the ranch.”

Shorter frowned. Disapproving.

“Alex, you tell Max.”

Alex frowned too. “Don’t you need back-up?”

Probably. It was probably foolish to go alone.

But he knew in his stomach why Eiji was missing. And he couldn’t let them now. Not any of the details. And not what he would do to get Eiji back.

*

Eiji’s wrists were sore.

The rope dug against them, pressing in harder whenever he moved – not even if he was trying to twist himself free. He gritted his teeth and tried not to let the pain show on his face. Ash’s knife was in his waistband, but he had no idea how he would reach it with his hands in front of him. Even if he did, he couldn’t wiggle enough to cut himself free.

Still, knowing it was there made him feel – safe. As though he had some kind of control over the situation.

There had been a carriage waiting round the back of the photography shop, and Yut-Lung’s knife had cut a small hole in the back of Eiji’s shirt to persuade him in. Alex was meant to be watching him today – he wouldn’t have seen – wouldn’t know anything was wrong with Eiji until he was meant to leave the shop that evening.

The curtains had been drawn, and Eiji couldn’t be sure of the direction they were headed. He couldn’t visualise it when the carriage was full of hot, stuffy air. It made it hard to breathe, let alone think. His only consolation had been that Yut-Lung’s usually pale face had been spotted with pink as well.

It had pulled up behind a sprawling house – white, and at least Yut-Lung gave it the same expression of disdain that Eiji did – leading him through a back door and into a lavish – living room? Though it hardly looked touch. It was full of low chaise-lounges, cabinets that reflected the sun so that there was a permanent glare, a bear skinned rug, antlers on the wall.

The long drapes had been drawn – mercifully getting rid of the glares, and a wide window left open. But they couldn’t escape the heat. It was everywhere now.

They’d been sat on the ranch once – on the wooden paddock of the cows, when Eiji was still new in town, when Ash had frowned at the clear sky.

“Need a storm,” he said. And, because Eiji hadn’t understood English that well, fluttered his fingers down to suggest, “rain?”

“ _Ame_ ,” Eiji replied.

“And –“ Ash drew a finger down, making a ‘shoo’ sound, and Eiji had laughed. This was a different Ash – not the one who drew guns for competition. It was the one who wasn’t afraid to look silly.

“ _Raikou_.”

“Lightning.” Ash put both the actions together. “Storm.”

“ _Arashi_.” Eiji’s foot had nudged Ash’s, and he pulled away. “Why?”

“Clear the air.” Ash had waved a hand at the sky, as though he was wiping it away. “Wash the heat away.”

Eiji hadn’t really understood what he meant. Until a storm had kept him in the farmhouse a few days later. They’d sat at the window and watched the rain beat against the glass. Lightning struck – flashing the room in yellow so fast Eiji wasn’t sure if he imagined it – then thunder rolled in. It was like the storms in Japan, only it did clear the humidity from the air.

Skip had pressed himself between Ash and Eiji, declaring that they were the scared ones, and he was protecting them. He hid his face in Ash’s arm whenever the thunder got too loud. Too close.

“ _Kowaikunai ka?”_ Eiji asked him. He’d had to say it twice, getting slower each time, for Ash to hear ‘ _kowai_ ’ and guess what Eiji was asking.

He shook his head. “Good for the land.”

Ash had watched the rumbling heavens with indifference, almost fascination. His green eyes sparked like lightning, and Eiji knew that he was dangerous, then. Had always known.

The thunder had got loud for him. Made him want to shrink back against their sagging cushions and hide like Skip. But he didn’t want to look like a child.

Maybe Ash had seen on his face all the same.

His fingers had curled around Eiji’s.

And made him feel safe.

Yut-Lung’s voice broke him from his thoughts. “The weather is truly awful down here.”

“There’s a storm coming,” Eiji said. And thought of Ash’s eyes flashing like a lightning strike.

A storm was coming, as soon as Ash found out.

Yut-Lung lounged next to him, toying with his knife like a child would. He looked disinterested by the whole thing. “The weather’s better up north. It’s cooler.” He raised an eyebrow, voice full of disdain. “You can’t say you like this heat.”

Eiji didn’t reply. It wasn’t pleasant, but he was used to feeling sticky with sweat from just sitting. He glanced at the drapes, the window behind them a bright, sunny square.

“Don’t think about it.”

There was still another few hours he was meant to be working.

“We’re supposed to sit here and wait?” he asked.

“I hope so.” There was a different look on Yut-Lung’s face. He glanced down at the knife, and the silver seemed reflected in his dark eyes. “There are worse things than sitting and waiting.”

Eiji shifted. His wrists sung in pain.

“You don’t seem like the kind of person who takes orders,” he said, because that look suggested that there was a softer side of Yut-Lung. One that might listen.

“Who says I am? Maybe there’s something in it for me.” But he was still looking at the knife, instead of up at Eiji.

It was easy to guess. “Does Mr Golzine have some kind of power over you?”

“He wishes.” Yut-Lung ran his finger over the blade, his lips twisting.

“Then why do you do what he wants?” Eiji leant forward. “When you don’t even want to.”

Dark eyes looked over him.

“Maybe I don’t want to work in a shop,” he said, his voice cold. “But maybe I do want to see Mr Lynx in a tight spot.”

“Why do you hate Ash so much?” He didn’t add ‘kun.’ It wasn’t worth pretending that they weren’t close anymore.

“I don’t. Particularly. Can’t say that I like his arrogance, his blatant disregard for the law –”

“Reminds me of someone.”

Yut-Lung frowned. “ _I_ don’t smell of farm animals.”

Eiji couldn’t help it. He laughed. How could he explain that he’d grown to like that smell? Love that smell. It wasn’t home, but it was close.

It only deepened Yut-Lung’s frown. He was so sprawled back that hie could nudge Eiji’s leg with his foot.

“I'm not adverse to using a gag,” he said.

Eiji still couldn’t stop the smile. He raised his eyebrows. “But then I can’t tell Ash to do what you want.”

He’d been trying to make Yut-Lung laugh, or at least smirk. But he grew serious, looked over Eiji as though he was trying to solve a problem.

“Maybe it would be better that way.” He straightened, leaning forward. “You could give him a nice endearing look with those big brown eyes of yours.” His fingers played with Eiji’s hair, like a cat with a ball of yarn. He stayed still, a bad feeling crawling into his stomach. “I could improvise. Say that it's you or him.”

“Me or him –”

Everything seemed to snap together. Maybe he had already guessed, and hadn’t wanted to admit it. But he knew where he’d seen the look on Yut-Lung’s face before. Recognised that wounded look. Remembered Ash telling him what kind of man Golzine was.

He knew what Golzine wanted from Ash.

Yut-Lung’s smirk was there, but it only made the hairs on the back of Eiji’s neck stand on end. “Has the penny dropped?”

He glared. “I'm not saying that.”

“I think you'll say anything with a gun to your head.”

“I won’t.”

Yut-Lung looked him over again. “You can prove that then, can’t you?”

Yes, he could. And Eiji was sure that he wouldn’t. The surest he’d been since arriving in America.

*

Ash pointed his gun at Marvin’s chest by way of greeting. He hadn’t stopped to tie Billie – she was waiting at the gate, but she would stay put.

“Go get him,” Ash snarled, and when Marvin opened his mouth to reply, pulled the safety back and added, “ _now_.”

Marvin wasn’t impressed. But disappeared into the house all the same. Ash kept the safety off. Kept the gun in his hand as he stepped through the threshold and waited in the hall. There was the urge to shoot the mirrors, the vases – anything that would shatter for him, because then it might quell the thunderstorm that was roaring through him.

The wait wasn’t slow, by any means, but it still felt too long. Nonetheless, Golzine appeared in the entrance hall. His eyebrows rose at the gun, but he did not look surprised.

“Where’s Eiji?” Ash asked.

“Mr Okumura?” he replied, and the fact that he remembered Eiji’s name spoke for itself. “Why would he be here?”

“There was a carriage headed this way from the photography place.”

At that, there was the slightest raise of his eyebrows. “You’ve been keeping watch.”

“All for one and one for all.”

Which earnt him a smirk. “The Three Musketeers. I didn’t think a boy like you would read Dumas.”

“I didn’t.” That was true. “Just heard the phrase and liked it.”

Those eyebrows twitched, then. And Ash smirked. He _had_ stumbled his way through it – Max got them all to read Dumas, it was his favourite – but admitting it wouldn’t irritate Golzine as much.

“Well, you’ll have to leave that here.” Golzine said it casually, as though Ash had an umbrella in his hand.

“Not until I see him.” His finger was on the trigger, but he wasn’t aiming.

Golzine’s eyes went to it. He was still calm when he said, “if Mr Yut-Lung hears a shot, then he’ll hurt him.”

Ash wasn’t entirely sure that he would. That kind of hurting wasn’t Golzine’s style. But neither was kidnapping. And the possibility that he would – that the Yut-Lung boy was armed and Eiji was alone with him – made Ash flick the safety back on.

“You can leave it there.” Golzine nodded to the table by the door.

Ash’s gun was a part of him. He loved it – had loved it since he’d chosen it at ten. Putting it down was like putting his right hand down.

But he did. And it earned him a grandfatherly smile.

“Where’s Eiji?” he repeated.

The smile froze. "So eager."

"I didn't come to talk."

He felt naked without his gun. Felt naked by the way cold blue eyes were examining him.

But then Golzine turned, and walked down the hallway.

Ash followed. His heart had crept up to his mouth and he was full of energy - ready to start a fist fight. He clenched his fists to ease it but it only reminded him how unarmed he was.

They stopped in front of a room at the back of the house, and Golzine knocked before he went in.

Ash stepped forward. There was Eiji. His hair tousled and his hands bound but unharmed. Sat on the edge of a chaise lounge, with the dark haired boy he worked with on the other side. Mr Yut Lung, he presumed.

"Eiji." Ash started forward.

Eiji stood. Looked completely relieved for a moment, before his eyebrows furrowed and he looked worried. Looked between Ash and Golzine.

It felt as though an electric current went through Ash. Eiji knew. Maybe he had guessed. Maybe he had been told. Which was worse?

Eiji’s face softened, his voice cracked. "Ash - I'm sorry."

The boy took Eiji's arm, pulled him back a step. Tapped something silver and sharp against his leg. His dark eyes were on Ash, examining him as though he was a riddle.

"No." Ash swallowed. Looked into huge brown eyes and hoped that he sounded comforting. "No, you did good, sw - it was my fault."

“It was,” Golzine said. “And I was generous. I gave you chances, Mr Lynx, but you kept making trouble. I supposed you just needed the right incentive.”

Yut-Lung tugged Eiji in front of him. Rested his head on his shoulder in a way that made Ash clench his jaw. He was handsome, Ash could notice that, and he noticed how the boy never looked in Golzine’s direction. As though there were only three of them in the room.

“What were you going to say, Mr Okumura?” His voice was silky. 

The worry disappeared from Eiji’s face. His brow furrowed as he looked at Ash.

His voice was quiet, but determined. “I’m not doing it.”

“But it will be so much more dramatic.” Yut-Lung’s short knife came up. Flicked Eiji’s collar open. He didn’t flinch. “Eiji, you said you would do me a favour.”

There was a red mark on Eiji’s neck. Left by Ash. And he knew that Golzine saw it.

Eiji shook his head by a fraction. “You didn’t say what you meant.”

“Doesn’t matter.” The knife went to Eiji’s cheek – and Ash thought that was just another threat – until he saw the bead of red on the blade. His heart stopped as it drew a thin line.

Eiji did not make a sound. He gritted his teeth, staring at the floor. His eyes flickered to Ash. And he understood what was happening. Felt bile rise with the roaring flames in the pit of his stomach.

Golzine’s eyes had narrowed. “That’s enough.”

“I can guess.” Ash took a breath. Looked at Golzine. “This is particularly blunt for you.”

“How is it you herd cattle? With a carrot in front and a stick behind? The carrot didn’t seem to be working.”

“That’s donkeys.”

A smile then. “That’s my farm boy. You needed a blunt message.”

Eiji’s eyes glinted as he glared, struggling against Yut-Lung until the blade was at his neck and he stopped. It was because he was like that – that Ash felt as though he was burning.

He had information. Ash could let Golzine know that he could connect him to the highwaymen. That his men were listening for more evidence now. They had him. But they needed time if they wanted to make sure it was done properly. And would that help? Or would it make him dig his claws more tightly into Eiji?

He felt sick. Felt like a scared eight year old and didn’t want to – really didn’t think he could – but there was a knife at Eiji’s throat and he didn’t know what else to do. Only knew that he didn’t have a gun this time, and he _had_ to save that boy.

“Do you intend to keep him here forever?”

“As long as you stay. An hour, or so.”

“ _No_.” That was Eiji.

Ash thought about smiling at him. He didn’t think he’d be able to. Didn’t even think he could move.

“It’s alright,” he said, instead. And though he hadn’t thought of him in years, remembered his father saying there was no hope for him. That it had happened once, and that was enough. He was marked. “Don’t worry, Eiji.”

Golzine was smiling.

"Ash!"

Eiji was angry before, but now he sounded furious.

Ash glanced towards him. Saw him twitch his boot. Then tap his wrists against his belt.

The knife. Ash’s knife.

"A moment," he said, then stepped forward. As he got closer, the knife was pressed closer to Eiji's skin, until Ash was sure that he'd see another line of red there. "Look - I'll calm him down."

Yut-Lung was glaring, but he pulled the knife away. Enough for Ash to wrap his arms around Eiji's shoulders.

"Where?" He breathed.

"Waistband."

Ash brought his hands all the way round, fingers splayed to find - the hilt. His knife he pulled it out, twisted it up his sleeve, and said aloud, "it will be alright, Eiji."

Eiji was quiet. His chin was heavy on Ash's shoulder, as though he was trying to tell him something.

He glanced at Yut-Lung as he was pulling away.

"Want out?"

That was a whisper, but the boy's reply was loud and sharp, "I hate you."

"I guessed."

He wished he felt numb. Instead, his heart was racing.

But the hilt of the knife weighed against his fingers.

And he had made his decision.

*

Eiji sat heavily back on the sofa, feeling his pulse in his neck – wrists – fingertips. His ears were strained for any kind of sound – any sign that Ash was okay. That he was putting the knife to good use.

He couldn’t hear anything.

The other man with Golzine was talking to Yut-Lung and receiving curt replies. He couldn’t focus on the words. Didn’t want to because the man was remarking on their appearance. The same way Golzine had looked at him when he’d called him Oriental. It made Eiji feel ill. After a disgruntled scoff at Yut-Lung’s cold words, the man left too and they were alone again.

“Ash was being serious.” His voice was bone dry. “You could come with us.”

Yut-Lung didn’t turn. Stayed facing the door with his arms folded. “When he saves his fair maiden?”

“Yes.” It was only a matter of time.

“Why would I want to do that?” Yut-Lung’s voice was cold.

Eiji paused. Looked at the boy’s narrow shoulders, and thought he could see them shaking, just slightly. He had the answer. It was because there was an arrow in Yut-Lung too, though he covered it over and tried to walk with pride.

“Because you don’t want this,” he said softly.

Yut-Lung looked at him then. His eyes caught the candlelight and Eiji could see the tint of brown in them. He looked his age – a scared sixteen year old who was pretending to be brave. Just for a moment.

Then he hardened again. “I have everything that I want.”

Eiji shook his head, keeping eye contact. “And you can do whatever you want?”

A pause. Yut-Lung stared at Eiji. His wrists really did ache now, and his hands felt heavy in his lap.

“You don’t have to stay here,” he continued, using the same tone he would use to coax Billie out of the stables. “You could skip town.”

“No.” Yut-Lung sat next to him. “There’s nowhere to go.”

“Wherever you –”

“I’d just be brought back!” he snapped, glaring. He took a few deep breaths, his pale cheeks colouring. “My brothers would – make sure – they’re getting their money’s worth.”

He might as well have punched Eiji in the chest.

“I’m –” He couldn’t catch his breath as Yut-Lung’s situation came to light. His family had arranged this. Were getting money out of Yut-Lung staying here and being a toy. “Sorry.”

“I told you, I’m getting enough out of it.” Yut-Lung scoffed, and leant back. “What else can I do? Become a cowboy?”

“You’re clever,” Eiji said. “You could be a lawyer, or –”

“Nowhere is going to hire an oriental for a lawyer.”

“You’d rather stay here and give up?”

Yut-Lung looked at him, thin brows furrowed. Then he sighed, flipping the knife over between his fingers. He leant forward with it, and for a moment, Eiji wasn’t sure if he was about to have his throat cut.

But then lips grazed his cheek. And the silver sliced through the ropes at his wrists.

“I can see why he likes you so much,” Yut-Lung murmured.

At the exact moment Ash appeared from the staircase and yelled for Eiji to come with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N); 14 weeks in and I only just noticed that this fic didn't have a summary lmao.  
> I am sorry again about last weeks cliffhanger (and this week's I guess?) but I do like to leave readers hanging just a couple of times in a fic..every writer has a mean side. > >  
> But yeah - thank you again for all of the support on this fic every week!! I haven't been good at replying lately - it's mainly because I can only say 'thank you!!! <3' but it's felt overwhelming a couple of times as well? I really do appreciate it though and it's why I keep writing for this fandom. <3  
> Please do leave thoughts below because this was the chapter I struggled with a few weeks ago. I always put a lot of pressure on myself when writing big conflicty scenes lol. I am happy that I took my time with this one though.  
> Thanks again and I'll see you next week xxx


	15. 15

15

Ash hadn’t said a word. Had felt like the air was fire in his lungs, like his vision was dark at the edges – like he was going to faint like a maiden. Felt light-headed and sick and desperate to use the knife. But there was enough of him – the present him and not the part him – left to know to wait.

To wait and use the knife to pin Golzine’s shirt sleeve to the headboard. It was an expensive looking wood, well-polished, and that made him feel satisfied. Chased away the feeling of hands on his arms – his face.

There was something clever he could say. A dozen clever things. But his mind felt as though it was exploding and it was hard to breathe. Was black clouding the edges of his visions?

He clambered off – knowing he had to get out. Feeling like an animal at the edge of its cage, but knowing that running now wouldn’t stop him from being brought back. Golzine’s words confirmed that.

“This isn’t over.”

Ash had won the battle, but not the war.

Did that matter? As long as he was safe today. As long as Eiji was safe today – that was the important part.

Eiji.

He’d left him downstairs.

“Eiji!” he shouted, stumbling down the stairs.

His face was close to Yut-Lung’s – a closeness he recognised, and that confused him. But Eiji turned at the sound of Ash’s voice, eyes wide. Relieved.

“Go.” Yut-Lung pushed at Eiji – the ropes binding him had been cut.

He stumbled forward, glancing behind him as he held his wrists.

“Are you –”

“Yes. Go on.” Yut-Lung’s eyes met Ash’s. Both determined and resigned. Eiji must have seen it too, because he followed Ash.

“My guns at the door.” It was easier to breathe now. Now that they were both free, and running. He nodded his thanks to Yut-Lung. He nodded back, his face impassive.

Eiji didn’t ask if Ash’s gun was that important. He just nodded, and started down the hallway. Ash had to jog to catch up, his heart swelling with affection – because Eiji just _understood_ him now.

They hurried along, back through to the entrance hall and his heart sunk again. Marvin was standing there. He raised an eyebrow at Ash’s reappearance.

“That was quick.”

“Yeah. It was.” Ash tried to catch his breath. He started forward, but Marvin caught his chest. Narrowed his eyes as he saw Eiji at his side.

Eiji hadn’t stopped moving - before Marvin could stop him he had scooped the gun from the side table. Fiddled with the safety, but didn't get it off. Ash smiled.

"Ah." He pushed Marvin's hand down. "The gun doesn’t go in there, right?” He stepped around him. "So we'll go the other way."

"I don't think so."

Eiji handed Ash the gun, pushing the front door open instead. He flicked off the safety aimed it, still smiling. Grinning now. Because even winning a battle just felt so darn good.

"We'll be seeing you."

He let the door slam behind them, before he took Eiji's wrist, starting to run. Calling Billie, who snapped to attention.

"On," was all he said, half-pulling Eiji up. He obeyed, whilst Ash tugged the reins free.

He swung up behind him as Eiji spurred her into action.

The wind rushed in Ash's ears. He had one hand on the reins, one hand pulling Eiji to him. They were both out of breath - Ash's heart was racing, but he was sure that he could feel Eiji's against his chest too.

"You're alright,” Eiji panted. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Ash.” Eiji held his arm. Tightly. But he didn’t reply – couldn’t because there was something burning his chest and sitting heavy in his throat. He was angry. Relived. Furious. Grateful. And still trying not to be sick.

They rode through town. It was dark, and it was empty. Only a few lamps on the porches were lit. It looked as though there were lone fireflies down the road. The outside seemed so much darker after Golzine’s well-lit manor. The wind was crisp – cut through Ash’s shirt, but cooled the sweat on the back of his neck.

When they passed the inn, Eiji’s fingers tightened on his arm.

“Ibe-san.”

Ash spurred Billie past the inn. Held Eiji tighter as he twisted round.

“Ash – stop – he’ll be worried!”

He pressed his chin into Eiji’s shoulder. Kept them flush against each other.

“ _Ash_!” Eiji pushed against him, trying to push at his arms. Normally, he was stronger. Not tonight. Ash tightened his grip, holding grimly on as he urged Billie into a gallop. The change of speed unbalanced Eiji – sent him leaning back.

They passed town, and Eiji stopped struggling. Must have realised that they were heading to the ranch, and that it was not up for debate. He kept his hold on Ash, as though it was the only thing keeping him on the horse, and the sound of Billie’s hooves filled the night.

The porch light was still on, a tiny white star in the distance. They could hear voices too – Shorter, Alex and Max all arguing with each other.

“Stop.” He could hardly hear Eiji over the sound of the house. “Please. Sweetheart.”

Ash slowed Billie to a halt. The danger was gone. It felt like his sense were returning. Like there had been a cloud over his mind that had passed – that had taken the feeling away from his fingers and now left them tingling.

“Are you alright?” His voice felt hoarse.

“I – I just –” Eiji took a breath, fingers hunting for Ash’s hand. “I want to talk alone, before –”

“Sure.” Ash got off. His limbs felt heavy. This wasn’t like the adrenaline crash after a gun fight. It was so much more draining. Left him utterly exhausted.

He could see Eiji’s shape in the dark, and caught his waist as he followed him down. His feet hadn’t reached the ground before his arms were around Ash’s neck. He buried his face against Ash’s shirt, clinging to him like a mast in a storm.

"I was really foolish," Eiji whispered. His shoulders were shaking.

Ash held him tighter, and was sure that he was hurting him. Was sure that he would snap his ribs.

"No." He seemed to only be capable of single syllables.

"I knew Yut-Lung was planning something – I agreed to tell you. I didn't know what it meant."

Ash swallowed.

"Who told you?"

Eiji took a shuddering breath. Like he hadn't expected the question.

"He –" Yut-Lung. "Laid out the clues."

Ash's fingers tightened in Eiji's shirt, until he could feel his nails through the fabric.

"You didn't –"

"It was only dinner. Every week." Ash was whispering. That felt bad enough.

Eiji guessed what he didn't say. "For me?"

"I haven't been...subtle about –" He tried to pull free then, hands on Eiji's hips, fumbling for his cheeks in the dark. They were damp. "It's not your fault. I should have been more careful."

Ash should never have gotten Eiji involved.

Eiji leant into Ash's palm. Held it there.

"I should have been smarter."

"You were." Ash swallowed. "Very. You tipped us off about the mine."

Eiji either sighed or hiccupped. "Yut-Lung gave it away."

"Because he liked you." Ash's thumb brushed Eiji's cheekbone. He remembered them, faces close to each other. "What did he-"

"It was - a kiss on the cheek," Eiji murmured. "Because - I think I convinced him to leave. To think about it, at least."

"Hm." The feeling was back in Ash's fingers now. He had Eiji. He was alive again. He buried them in Eiji’s hair. "You do have a way of making boys fall at your feet, sweetheart."

Eiji shook his head, and Ash just _knew_ he was rolling his eyes.

"It's true. It's your pretty face."

"Don't," Eiji whispered. "It was my pretty face who caused all the trouble today. You were almost -"

"It was me that let you take the job. Me that asked you to dance."

Eiji sounded angry, and that was good. It meant he was coming back too. "I chose to. And I chose to dance with you."

"Do you regret it?" Ash's heart was ready to pound in the pause that would follow the question.

"No." No pause. No hesitation. And he found himself stunned.

Eiji's lips found his in the dark. Still trembling slightly.

Ash wrapped his arms around him, feeling the urge to burst into tears. There was a fireworks display in his chest, relief chasing away a fear he'd pushed away so often he had forgotten it was there.

He kept kissing Eiji. Wanted to keep kissing Eiji on the dark, forever, until he received a punch on the shoulder.

"How dare you ride past Ibe-San!" Eiji hissed. Ash blinked. "I’m practically kidnapped again."

Again, Ash blinked, mouth still tingling from the kiss.

Then he pulled Eiji closer to him by the loops on his trousers.

"Yes. The regulators have you was their hostage, Mr Okumura."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

Eiji had sounded sarcastic to start, his hand playing with the hair at the nape of Ash's neck. But his voice wavered on scared.

His forehead rested on Ash's shoulder. He was shaking again.

"Ash, I was so scared."

"I know." Ash held him.

"For you - I was so scared for you and what they were going to do." Eiji gasped. "But I was scared they were going to - I knew that I wouldn't do what they wanted but I was - they were going to –"

"I know."

There was nothing he could do but hold him until he stopped trembling so much. Until they both stopped trembling. He combed Eiji's hair through with his fingers and told him that he had been "brave. So very brave and smarter than Ash by a mile."

Which earnt him a breathy chuckle.

He found himself scooping Eiji into his arms, feeling like a knight in shining armour as he carried Eiji up to the porch, his noble steed following behind.

The fact that Eiji protested made it better. Because his voice was strained but it was Eiji. His Eiji. Who had been fearless and resourceful and saved Ash's hide as much as he had saved Eiji.

Maybe knights saved other knights. Sometimes.

*

There was a cheer when the boys outside the house saw Ash and Eiji coming towards them. Alex was the loudest – sprinting over so quickly that it looked as though he was going to knock him over. He stopped just short, taking both of Eiji’s shoulders and squeezing them.

“I should have guessed – I should have stopped the carriage!”

Maybe he should have. Eiji wondered if it would have made a difference. “It’s alright.”

“Look, let him through.” Ash took Eiji’s wrists, tugged him forward, and Eiji bit back a cry. His wrists were felt like raw meat. The cut on his cheek stung from the tears too.

“Bones and Kong are still out,” Shorter told them. “They’ll probably be back at first light.”

Ash nodded.

“Where are they?” Eiji asked.

Ash looked tired. The corner of his mouth twitched. “Let’s get inside first.”

“Glad you’re back.” Shorter clapped Eiji’s shoulder. “I wanted to go with, but –”

He raised an eyebrow at Ash, but he wasn’t looking. He frowned, eyes on the porch light.

Eiji knew why Ash wouldn’t have wanted anyone there. And he felt guilty for knowing. For seeing the extent of the arrow in Ash and being the reason for it.

So, he could only nod at Shorter, say that it was alright, and try to smile.

Then the door to the ranch house opened. There were two silhouettes. And suddenly arms were around Eiji – he was being pressed against someone. So tightly that the air disappeared from his lungs.

“ _Eiji!”_ It was Ibe.

And Eiji felt like bursting into tears all over again.

He pulled away, taking Eiji’s shoulders and tugging him over to the yellow lamp. There were dark – almost black – circles under his eyes and he looked panicked.

“You’re hurt!”

“It’s just a scratch.” He put his hand to it. Which was a mistake.

Ibe took his wrist, pulled the cuff of his sleeve up to show the ring of red and purple. “No, it’s not.”

“Why didn’t you say?” Ash was at his side.

“It wasn’t – it’s fine. I’m fine.”

No one listened. He was bundled into the kitchen and sat down. Max lit the collection of candles on the side to see by. Ibe kept his hands on Eiji’s shoulders, keeping him on the kitchen chair.

“What happened?” Max asked, as Ash wet a cloth.

He didn’t reply at first. Instead, he titled Eiji’s chin up, dabbing it against the cut with an unusually gentle touch. There was that look in his eye from earlier. Rage. Like a lion protecting its mate. Eiji was caught in the green-cat gaze. As though they were the only two people in the room.

“Golzine took Eiji,” Ash said. “To try and get me to do what he wanted.”

From the frown on Max’s face, he knew what that meant too. Ash took Eiji’s wrist, freeing the button of his shirt and turning it up, his fingers still so gentle. He pressed the rag against the bruises. The water was lukewarm.

“He didn’t get it,” Ash continued. “We came to a different arrangement.”

Eiji caught Ash’s hand. Was surprised when it made him pause. “What arrangement?”

Ash smirked, but his eyes softened. “The knife was a threat. That’s all.”

Eiji let go. Let Ash press the damp cloth against him.

“It won’t matter,” Max said. “The mine is in his name and there was plenty left there to incriminate him. The case is building against Golzine, in our favour.”

“You’ll be staying here, until we do,” Ash told Eiji, taking his other hand to tend to it.

He opened his mouth to protest – to demand a say if only because he felt he should. But he _did_ want to stay. The ranch was safe. It was away from the shop and the town.

It had Ash. And he didn’t want to be away from him.

“For the night,” he said, instead. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

Ash narrowed his eyes. “No negotiation.”

“He’s right,” Ibe said. “Here’s safer than town.”

Eiji turned in his seat. “Are you staying too?”

Ibe looked at Max. Then shook his head. “I’ll keep the room at the inn, until this is over. And then we’ll – think about it.”

Think about moving on. Or going back to America. The thought of another long boat journey made Eiji’s stomach turn over. Besides, there was no way he could possibly leave Ash.

There were footsteps on the stairs that stopped the conversation going further – from turning into an argument. Mrs Randy stood in the kitchen doorway, her cheeks flushed.

“Every night I’m here, there’s something with you, Lobo,” she snapped. “If it’s not your darn cockerel –”

She broke off when she saw Eiji.

Ash smirked. “Mrs Randy – the bandages are on the side. Would you pass them to me?”

His tone was polite. Too polite. She glared at the sarcasm, but still fetched them.

“Sorry, Ma’am.” Max looked as though he was being told off by a teacher. “We had an abduction to deal with.

Ash wrapped the bandage around Eiji’s wrist. Snugly. He glanced up at him, whilst Mrs Randy tried to continue scolding Max without sounding insensitive.

“Too tight?” Ash murmured.

Eiji shook his head.

“There’s nothing I can do about the rooster,” Max said. “We have to keep him around if we want chicks. And it’s the only thing that will wake the boys up.”

Mrs Randy shook her head. Her hair looked like golden thread in the candlelight.

“I miss the city,” she murmured. “You don’t get cockerels and shoot-outs there. Don’t have abducted boys being brought back in the middle of the night.”

Ash didn’t look up at her. “Then why did you leave?”

Her cheeks coloured, and she didn’t answer.

“That’s enough, Ash,” Max said. It was the one of the only times Eiji had seen Ash do as he was told. He finished bandaging Eiji’s wrist. “Can I offer you tea, Mrs Randy?”

“Why not?” She smiled at him.

“Come on.” Ash took Eiji’s elbows, helping him up. “You can have Shorter’s bed.”

Shorter snorted his feelings at being tossed to the side, and that gave Eiji the push to stand. When he did, he missed the weight of Ibe’s hands as he did. Hesitating, he turned to him.

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” It didn’t feel like enough. Didn’t describe the panic and stress that had been gnawing at Eiji’s chest for the last few hours. “I did ask them to get a message to you.”

Ibe smiled at that. He took Eiji’s shoulder again. Squeezed it.

“I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Eiji nodded. Followed Ash into the hall – one finger curled into Ash’s suspender of its own accord – and up the stairs. There was a candle lit in his room, waiting for him to come back.

Ash closed the door behind them. Took a deep breath. Shrugged those suspenders off so that they fell against his thighs.

“Are you alright?” Eiji asked. Because Ash had held him – had taken care of him so thoroughly when he still looked so pale.

Ash leant against the door, one hand still on the handle. He stepped forward, slowly, bringing one hand over Eiji’s cheek. Traced the cut Yut-Lung had left with his thumb. Close enough that Eiji could smell Ash’s sweat.

He kissed Eiji. A brief, chaste kiss, but it weakened his knees. Made him lean against Ash. There were warm arms around him and the panic – the stress – the fear that had been taking gulps of his stomach – were gone.

“I am now.”

*

It was Ash who woke from nightmares. Eiji who found him, held him, and let him shiver and sob like a child. He didn’t say a word.

The light was coming through the window by the time Ash fell asleep properly, Eiji pressed against him, like a lamb pressed against a sheep.

Which meant there was a moment of sheer panic when he woke to find the bed empty.

But Eiji was knelt on the end of the bed, his elbows on the windowsill. When Ash sat up, tangled in the thin sheet, he glanced at him, and smiled.

“Is it not safe for me to look out the window?” Eiji asked.

Ash glared, but his chest was warm. The sarcasm meant that he was feeling – alright.

“No.” Ash clambered up, and the straw sagged beneath them. He pushed his way onto the sill next to Eiji. “I want you here. In this room.”

Big brown eyes looked up at him, a dozen shades of bronze and brown in them as they caught the sun from outside. Eiji tilted his chin up and his head to the side.

“But what will I do all day in this room?” he asked.

Ash’s heart pounded. Flirting. Eiji was good at it. He slipped his arm around the boy’s waist, his eyes heavy-lidded.

“I have a few ideas.”

He leant in, his mouth already open and his heart sung when he felt Eiji press against him –

“Ash!” It was Skipper’s voice. “I want to show Michael how to feed the chickens!”

Eiji chuckled – all the more at the growl from the back of Ash’s throat.

“Go on, sweetheart,” Eiji whispered, a finger trailing down Ash’s chest. His lips were parted, and that only made Ash think of the kiss more. “I’ll be safe and sound.”

“I won’t let that happen again,” Ash said.

Eiji brushed strands of gold away from Ash’s face and behind his ear. “I know.”

“ _Ash!”_ Skipper called again. “You haven’t just woke up, have you?”

He rolled his eyes, yelled that he was coming, and slid from the bed, the ghost of the kiss still on his mouth.

Skipper and Michael were close friends. Michael had never seen most of the animals on the ranch, and was amazed by all of them. The fact that Skipper knew so much about it just cemented that. They worked together to carry the feed and hand it out, and afterwards chased each other as they played cowboys versus Indians.

Max joined in, dying dramatically every five minutes he was shot, and making both of the boys laugh.

Mrs Randy sat on the porch and watched, her green eyes less cold.

“He raised us, you know,” Ash told her, as he brought a pail of water in.

She didn’t reply until he was at the front door. “I heard.”

When he’d put the water by the door of the kitchen for washing up later, she continued, “how old were you?”

Memories of the previous evening came clawing back. Made him feel an animalistic panic to run.

Ash took a breath. “Ten. Shorter was twelve then, but he was nine when he first arrived. Alex was seven – roughly.”

Bones and Kong had come later. From the town.

Mrs Randy’s lips quirked upwards. “So he had his hands full.”

Ash leant on the porch railing, remembering when he was young enough to play with Max like that. It had taken a long time of stopping their game whenever he joined in. Of flinching when Max touched his shoulder, or his hair. But then he realised there was no danger. Had been worn down by Max’s patience and his own secret want to be spun around by him that he’d let him in.

“Lessons were – interesting.”

Shorter had spoken mostly Chinese at first – later admitting that was just to get off with easier work – and Ash was deliberately disruptive.

“There were – other rumours too.”

“He’s never laid a hand on us.” Ash put steel in his voice. “Not in anger. Or any other way.”

“No. I didn’t think so.”

She was smiling, her eyes soft. It was a look that Ash recognised. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that – about the fact Mrs Randy –

“You’re smitten,” he said.

Mrs Randy didn’t deny it. Her eyes stayed on Max.

“Doesn’t matter.”

Because there was more to her than she was letting on.

“Why not?” Ash asked.

She straightened up from the porch, stepping around him and throwing over the shoulder, “wouldn’t you like to know, Mr Lynx?”

He stuck his tongue out at her back.

There was a chuckle behind him. One that made his heart swell like a balloon.

Eiji stepped onto the porch, suspenders around his legs and hair dishevelled. He’d never looked better.

“That’s rude,” Eiji said. He leant on the rail, where Jessica had been standing a few moments ago. Close enough that his elbow touched Ash’s.

Ash nudged him. Was desperate to kiss him good morning – hold him tightly – and make sure they never left each other’s sight again. But they could be seen. He trusted the others not to spread rumours – but he didn’t trust them not to tease. Shorter was bad enough – he couldn’t imagine adding Alex to it.

“I am rude,” Ash replied.

Eiji chuckled again, pressing against him. He sighed, eyes skimming the ranch to Ash’s face. Seemed to examine every feature like it was the first time he saw them.

“Ash, I –” He broke off, breath still in his chest but no words coming from there.

There was a feeling in Ash’s stomach that told him what Eiji was going to say – but he wasn’t sure about that. Couldn’t believe that it was true. People didn’t feel that way about him. Not boys who got kidnapped because of him.

His finger traced the cut on Eiji’s cheek.

“Braver than the regulators,” he said.

Eiji touched it too. “I think I’ve had enough excitement to last.”

Ash’s hand dropped. “Does that mean you’re going?”

Eiji’s fingers brushed his. Came to his shoulder and stayed there, resting like a butterfly.

“I couldn’t leave you.”

Ash put his arm around Eiji’s waist. Lightly – in case they had to spring apart at a moment’s notice. He was dying to hold him, like last night. Like they were the only two people in the world.

“Let’s not worry about that yet.”

Because Ash knew that he couldn’t leave Eiji either.

But where would that leave the ranch? The regulators?

*

It was almost dinner when Bones rode back. There were pale circles under his eyes and he looked ready to collapse. He sat heavily in one of the chairs. Everyone bundled in after him.

“They went to Golzine’s ranch,” he said. “In one of the barns.”

“We can catch them in the act,” Shorter said, from where he was chopping carrots. “If we move fast.”

“They moved all that stuff?” Alex asked. Just in from the outside and leaning against the wall.

Bones shook his head. “They left some. Probably going to come back for it.”

“We can catch them doing that too.” Shorter grinned. “This is perfect.”

Ash wasn’t sure. “This sounds too easy. All this time and now he slips up like this.”

“We didn’t know about the mine before,” Ibe said. “Not the location. It was Eiji who found that out.”

“Because that boy told him.”

The boy who had kissed Eiji’s cheek. It didn’t make Ash jealous – if it did, only slightly. It was more – emptiness. The feeling of calling out in a cave and hearing an echo in response. That boy could have been him.

“Kong’s still out there,” Bones continued. “Keeping an eye on things. But – what’s the plan? Should we take some of it?”

He looked to Ash.

“That would only make _us_ look suspicious.” Shorter looked to Ash as well.

He was the leader. He had to make a decision.

“It’s our word against his. And the mayor won’t put any stock into us,” he said, thinking it over.

“It doesn’t have to come from you,” Ibe said. “I’ll ride out – write on it.”

“They know you’re associated with the regulators.” That was Max. Tapping against the counter.

“We could send other people there – the public.” Alex grinned, like it was a perfect solution.

Ash shook his head. “We can’t send people into a den of highwaymen.”

“What about pictures?”

He’d almost forgotten Eiji was sat next to him. Now he looked slightly nervous at all of the eyes on him.

“But you can make sketches up, can’t you?” Bones asked. “Will people believe that?”

Eiji smiled, but just for a moment. His eyes were on the table. Ash nudged their boots together, though he suspected he wouldn’t like the solution.

“I was thinking of photographs.” He spoke quickly, then. “I know how to operate a camera – if we could ride out there and set up –“

“Dangerous,” Ash said. “They’ll shoot a camera. It’s a big target.”

“And it takes too long to get a shot,” Ibe added.

“They won’t be there all the time,” Eiji said. “And I wouldn’t be alone.”

No, he wouldn’t. Because he knew that Ash would follow him. He fumbled for another reason.

Shorter got there first. “We don’t have a camera.”

“Yut-Lung might let us borrow one,” Eiji replied.

“Might?”

“It’s a better plan than starting another shoot-out and causing more trouble.” Eiji folded his arms.

Max smirked, and clapped his shoulder.

Ash sighed. He was losing the argument.

“A photograph would be definitive proof,” Max said. “We need that, if we’re ever going to bring Golzine down. See if you can get that camera, Eiji.” And at Ash’s glare he added, “it’s the best plan we’ve got.”

Eiji smiled at that. His cheeks were flushed pink.

And it was really heard for Ash to stay angry with him when he looked like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I feel like 20 chapters?? Maybe 21/22 depending on how I go with word count?  
> But yeah everyone is safe and hugged so I hope that makes up for the cliffhangers and stress, lol  
> As always - thank you so so much for the support on this fic! It is the reason I keep writing and I cannot stress how much it means to me!! If I don't reply, it's simply because I don't want to flood inboxes when I can only say 'thank you!!!' (Special thanks to the people who comment every week as well - it's always so nice to know you're still reading and enjoying!)  
> I hope this chapter was a good tonic. vuv  
> And I'll see you next week xx


	16. 16

Ash was not pleased with Eiji heading back into town. Determined not to let him go, but Eiji was stubborn. And he had a point – Yut-Lung trusted him. Two points. That all of them riding into town with him would attract too much attention. Which meant Ash lost the pointed conversation.

The compromise was riding in with Shorter. He waited round the back of the photography shop, hand on his gun. Hopefully, it would not come to that. Eiji knocked, his heart racing.

It had only been yesterday he had left through this door. His wrists had the marks, however bandaged they were.

Only when he knocked, did he remember Dawson. Felt a surge of panic in him, before the door opened. Just slightly. Enough to reveal a slither of Yut-Lung. He narrowed his dark eyes at Eiji.

“You’re late,” he said.

Shorter snickered.

“I – I’m not –” Eiji muttered. “Coming back.”

“I figured.” Yut-lung smirked, and opened the door wider. He looked behind him, leaning against the frame. “It’s not a good idea for you to be here.”

“I know. Are you –”

“Fine.” But Yut-Lung didn’t meet his eye. He crossed his arms, as though he trying to stop himself breaking apart. “I’m fine.”

“We – we have a plan,” Eiji said. “To bring down Golzine.”

“And I keep asking where that leaves me.” Yut-Lung stepped out of the door, half a step away from Eiji on the porch. “ _I’d_ lose everything.”

He was the same height as Eiji, and he looked him in the eye.

“I keep asking how much power you have.” Eiji replied. His voice soft enough that Shorter wouldn’t hear him. “What’s the point of money if you can’t use it to get away?”

“Get away?” Yut-Lung’s smile was sad. Resigned. “Where would I go?”

“You can stay with the regulators.”

Shorter snorted. Yut-Lung gave him a look of loathing, and raised an eyebrow at Eiji. He decided to drop it. To move on to why he was really here.

“We need a camera,” Eiji said.

“No.”

“It can capture the evidence –”

“No. Too tricky to sneak out.” Yut-Lung shook his head, and his dark hair swung like a serpent behind him. His finger skimmed Eiji's cheek- over the cut he had left. It stung, like it remembered his hand. "I helped you once. If I do it again, it’ll be obvious. There will be a price."

Eiji's chest hurt. There was the air of a caged tiger about Yut-Lung, and he wanted to open the cage.

"Can we help you?"

"We?" Shorter asked.

Yut-Lung smiled. Almost laughed. "Get me to inherit the ranches and the mines?"

Eiji huffed. Would have laughed, if it was Ash. Maybe that was why he held out his hand. "If you ever need a friend?"

Yut-Lung's eyes widened. He slipped his hand into Eiji's, shaking it.

Then he gave a quarter bow. Eiji returned it, and wondered when that had stopped feeling like second nature. He had been in America too long.

He could go back – after this. Ibe was desperate to get them away. He could arrange passage back for Eiji to return to his old life. His heart longed for the simple things – kimono, rice – for his family; his mother and sister – for the festivals. Fireworks and Hanami. Japan was beautiful and it was home. No shoot-outs, no kidnappings, no highwaymen.

And Eiji didn’t like those things. Wanted less of that danger. But enjoyed the feeling of making a difference. He was _helping_ this town. He didn’t do anything like this in Japan. He could only try to shoot again there.

Then there was Ash. Who made him feel like he was full of hatching butterflies. Like he was melting. Made his heart race, but he was safe with Ash. He didn’t think he could leave America.

They ended up riding home – Eiji was startled to realise that was the word he would use for the ranch – empty handed. Moments after Kong had arrived. He’d switched being a look-out with Alex. Bones looked ecstatic at his return.

But then, Ash had held Eiji so tightly he thought he was trying to permanently attach them together. He’d buried his nose in his hair and murmured, “you’re safe.”

Something had uncoiled in Eiji. A realisation that he’d been scared to see Yut-Lung again. He wanted to trust him, to think that he would do the right thing, but it wasn’t that simple.

"Looks like they'll be there for a while," Kong explained, as they piled around the kitchen table again. "As long as they don't notice us watching them. They brought more of the stuff over. And it looked like there was a mouthpiece there – counting stuff up."

"Balancing how much goes to who,” Ash said. “That’s good – that means there’s paperwork.”

“So what’s the plan? You want to try and steal it?” Shorter asked.

“That’d be a challenge.” And Ash smirked like he would enjoy it. “But then we’d have no evidence. We have the time. We’ll try the photos.”

“But you were so against it,” Eiji said.

“I’m coming around to it.” Ash’s green eyes examined him, flashing like a cat’s. His smirk widened, and he shrugged slightly. “Golzine brought photography to this town. It’d be poetic irony if that’s what brought him down. Isn’t that reach, teach?”

He looked to Max, but his eyes were distant. His fingers tapped the table – thinking.

“Why don’t you just steal the camera?” Mrs Randy asked from the doorway. She hadn’t appeared interested at all, but there was a glint in her eye that gave her bluff away. “The keepers unpleasant enough.”

“We don’t do that.” Ash waved her off, as though she was a fly. “What kind of reputation would we have if we just stole whatever we wanted? That would make us criminals, not regulators.”

“Give the sheriff a proper reason to hang us, and all,” Shorter added.

Max grinned, then. “That’s it – if we can’t borrow a camera, we’ll buy one ourselves.”

There was a pause. The boys looked around at each other, all with doubtful eyes.

“Do we have the money for that?” Kong finally asked.

Max’s grin stiffened. He counted on his fingers as it dropped. “Mostly.”

“So, we can buy most of a camera,” Shorter said. “Helpful.”

“I'll pay the difference.” It was Jessica. Brushing a non-existent stray hair from her face. Her cheeks were _almost_ pink, Eiji thought. “You've been - you've gone above the call of duty. And – I appreciate that, Mr Lobo.”

He turned to her, softening. And it suddenly felt as though they had all walked in on a private moment.

“Call me Max.”

She smiled. Fiddled with her hair once more. “Then I insist you call me Jessica.”

Eiji shuffled, uncomfortable with the warmth in their eyes and the weight of their words.

“Ugh.” Ash rolled his eyes.

Max’s soft gaze became steely. He pushed Ash’s head from behind. “Say thank you to Jessica, Ash.”

He slumped back in his chair, arms folded and eyebrow raised. “Or what?”

Eiji smiled. This was how Ash must have been for years. He could imagine that attitude sending Max insane whilst he tried to teach him.

“Or you won’t get my money,” Jessica said, turning cold.

Ash scowled. His lips curved into a smile that looked wolfish.

“Thank you, Mrs Randy.” His voice was too syrupy sweet. The smile disappeared in the next moment, and he leant forward. “But where are we going to buy a camera from? Dawson won’t sell to us.”

“The city.” Max opened his hands, like it was obvious. “If they're not moving, then there’s time to make a trip like that.”

There was an overall air of excitement at the table for that. Everyone sat up a little straighter, buzzing at the idea of leaving town. Eiji could understand. There wasn’t a lot here. He remembered the city being smelly and crowded, but it would be something other than cows and cameras.

And far away from Dino Golzine.

“So.” Shorter cracked his knuckles. “Who’s going?”

“Eiji,” Bones said, immediately. “He knows about cameras. The only one here who knows anything about them.”

“Then I'm going too,” Ash said.

“Ah.” Shorter smiled, rocking back in his chair. “The tomcat protects his mouse.”

Eiji ducked his chin, feeling his cheeks warm. He had not forgotten Shorter’s appearance in the loft, and evidently, neither had Shorter. It wasn’t something that he wanted everyone to know, supportive or not.

Ash, on the other hand, glared, leaning forward. His voice was dangerously low. “I will take you out back like a lame horse.”

Their faces were close as Shorter replied, “Try me Lynx.”

Max cleared his throat. They froze.

“After the - incident, it would be best Ash goes,” Max said, glancing at Eiji. “He needs a low profile.”

Ash looked at Max too, eyes widening slightly. They shared a look.

Max knew about Ash too. It was an excuse to get him away from Golzine.

Eiji could have hugged him.

Shorter smirked. “And plenty of alone time.”

Ash made a sound of outrage – and in the next moment his arm was around Shorter’s neck, knuckles ruffling his hair. Shorter shifted his shoulder, catching Ash as he stood so that he was hung around him. He wrapped his legs around Shorter, trying to topple him backwards and only succeeding into knocking both of them into the cabinet. Everything in it rattled.

Eiji stood to stop them, but Max put a hand on his arm. He shook his head.

And when Eiji looked back, Bones and Kong had gotten involved. They were a tangle of limbs, crashing into everything and cursing. But laughing too.

Only here. This could only happen here. Unrestrained chaos because someone had teased someone else. But it made Eiji's chest feel warm.

No, he didn’t want to leave any of this behind.

*

“I know why you’re sending me.” Ash didn’t look up from his packing, but he knew it was Max at the door.

“It’s _not_ so you can be alone with Ibe’s boy.”

It wasn’t. He’d known that. It was to get Ash away from town and clean up after him. His hands trembled, and he hated that. He balled his fists. Tried to sound casual as he said, “thank you.”

His voice still sounded weak.

“Don’t mention it.” Max leant against the doorframe. There was _that_ look on his face – with the soft, crinkled eyes and small smile that made a lump form in Ash’s throat. Made him feel like he had – someone who cared for him. It was the kind of look his real father should have given him. At least it only lasted a moment, before Max raised an eyebrow. “I mean it about Eiji. If Ibe thinks I’m responsible for him –”

“How do you know we haven’t?” Ash raised an eyebrow in return.

"Because Ibe hasn't killed me yet."

Ash laughed, finishing with the strap on Max's battered suitcase. They could so rarely leave the ranch that they all shared the beaten, leather thing. It was mostly empty - a few spare shirts and bullets, but they needed all the room they could get for the camera. It would be better to ride it into town discreetly.

"We'll see you in a few days," Ash said, as he picked it up and stepped to the doorway. "Unless we decide to run off together."

Into the sunset on horseback. The thought was appealing.

Max gave a bark of a laugh. Clapped a hand on Ash's shoulder. "I'm serious. Be careful."

"Always am." He sounded careless, but Ash squeezed Max's arm to show he was listening. That he was going to make sure he and Eiji weren't caught. They stayed in the doorway a moment, and Ash realised it had been a very long time since he had been apart from Max like this.

There was a childish urge to hug him tightly and ask him to go too.

But Max was needed here. He had a ranch to look over, a town to protect – a woman to woo.

So Ash smirked like he didn’t care, and continued.

Eiji was saying goodbye to Ibe downstairs. They talked quietly, in Japanese. Ash thought he was fluent, but they spoke too fast for him to translate. Eiji had been going easy on him.

He smiled when he saw Ash, and it was like a miniature sun had appeared in their hallway.

"I'm going to be bored without you." Skip hugged Ash's legs.

He patted his tightly curled hair, his chest aching.

"You have Michael."

"He’s not you.”

“Hey.” Ash knelt down. Took Skip’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “I’ll be back in less than a week. Before you know it.”

Skip nodded. Hugged Ash tightly around the neck for a long moment before he let go.

Shorter gave him a gentle cuff on the side of the head when he stood.

“Have fun.” He smirked. Eyes glinting in a way that suggested what kind of fun he meant.

Ash knocked his hand away. “Sure.”

Ibe nodded at him. Still slightly guarded and distrusting.

And of course Eiji noticed. Put a hand on Ibe’s arm as he said, “We’ll be safe.”

“You ready?” Ash asked him.

Eiji nodded, brushing his hair behind his ear as though he was nervous. Ash’s gaze stuck there. Stuck on his nervous smile and slightly bunched shoulders. Knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off him.

They headed out – the air was humid and dry. A storm in the air. Ash twisted his mouth. Just great.

Billie and Ibe’s horse were ready for them, beating their hooves against the ground. The grass was yellowing around them. Ash tied the suitcase onto Billie’s saddle.

“We’ll have to make camp overnight,” Ash said, as he pulled himself onto Billie.

“I know.” Eiji hopped up and onto Ibe’s horse. He smiled at Ash – had long ago switched his boots for a pair of Alex’s and looked every part a cowboy. It suited him.

Ash smirked. “You haven’t done it yet.”

Bones and Kong were working with the cows. They passed them as they rode out, and they both waved. Ran after the horses yelling for them to be careful and that they would miss them. Eiji laughed, and called goodbye to them too.

They continued through the prairie and in the direction of the main road. The further they got away from the ranch – the idea of being far away from town and Golzine – lifted a weight from Ash’s shoulders. For a few days, he could be free. They could be free.

The day continued. And the horses continued on the road, passing over each roll of the horizon to find another. All heading towards a deep blue sky. The world seemed endless, but that didn’t seem so awful.

Not if he had Eiji. Riding close to him. Ash pointing out the wildlife they passed – mostly hawks, but there were smaller birds too. A dead tree held a snake, lying in the sun. Eiji told him about the monkeys in Japan that sat in hot springs – about hot springs. About the mountains and the forests and he made it sound like such a beautiful place that Ash wanted to go.

“You could come back with me,” Eiji said. The sun was lower now – turning the sky around him a gold to blue.

Ash’s heart skipped a beat. “I have the ranch.”

“Not forever. Just for a little while.”

“I’d like that.”

Eiji nudged his horse closer. His leg brushed Ash’s.

He couldn’t help leaning towards him. Couldn’t believe it had taken this long before he kissed Eiji, the brim of their hats nudging together. Stayed that way, letting the horses follow the path, because Eiji’s mouth was soft, and he had mastered kissing.

It was then that the rain started. Just a few drops at first, but Ash had seen this before. Knew that it wouldn’t be long before it was coming down in sheets. Already, there was a grumble of thunder on the horizon.

“We need to take shelter.” Ash pulled away. Spurred Billie onwards, his eyes peeled.

The rain picked up, the water replacing the sweat on Ash’s skin.

There was a range of rock on their left, almost orange in the sunset. Ash pulled them closer as the rain thickened into a downpour. It was lukewarm.

He spotted a large enough outcrop whilst the thunder was at their backs. It was pure luck. He led Billie over to it on foot.

Only a moment after they’d settled the horses, lightning flashed.

“It’s not bad,” Ash said, unloading the bedrolls from Ibe’s horse. “We basically got a full day’s ride in. We’ll reach the city tomorrow.”

Eiji didn’t reply. He was stood near the lip of the outcrop, staring out at the rains. The sky was heavy with clouds – taking the light with it.

Eiji didn’t reply. He was stood near the lip of the outcrop, staring out at the rains. The sky was heavy with clouds – taking the light with it.

Ash stepped forward. Wrapped his hands around Eiji's hips and loved the feel of it. He rested his chin next to curls of dark hair.

Eiji sighed, leant back and put his hands on Ash's.

"I love the smell of the rain," he said.

"Mm." Ash pressed damp lips against Eiji's damp neck, and he tilted his head away to accommodate. He was more comfortable when it was just the two of them. When there was no chance of being caught, he seemed to melt like butter.

But then, Ash was the same regardless of if they would be caught.

"What did you think of the city? When you passed through?" Ash asked.

Eiji laughed. "Things were different then."

"How so?"

His fingers traced the shape of Ash’s. "I was still grumpy. We'd gotten off the ship to solid ground only to sit on wagons that felt just like it. And the food-"

"What's wrong with the food?"

"No rice. No noodles. Pastry. Sometimes a tortilla. That improves things."

"You're a hard boy to please, Mr Okumura."

Eiji turned, then, brushing wet strands of hair out of Ash's eyes. He sighed again, taking Ash in. "Not all the time."

Ash kissed him. Hands roving over Eiji's hips, tightening his grip. Eiji card a hand through his damp hair, and it felt like he was sending lightning through him.

Lightning flashed, making the horses snort and whinny. Thunder followed, loud and close.

"And the clothes," Eiji added.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"We wear kimono in Japan," he said. "It’s more – comfortable. They have nicer patterns, too. Shirts and trousers aren't the same."

Ash scoffed. Let his fingers trail to Eiji's front, slipping under his suspenders.

"If you hate western clothes so much, you don't have to wear them," Ash murmured. He flicked the suspenders back into place with just enough of snap to hear Eiji’s breath hitch.

"I wasn't going to," Eiji replied. He turned, pressing against Ash, shadows dark on his skin. His heart raced. He could feel it in the side of his throat. "They're soaked. I’ll catch a cold."

Ash blinked, stunned. And Eiji chuckled, stepping away from him. The thunder kept rumbling over the sound of the downpour, as Ash caught Eiji’s waist again, pulled him back and running his tongue over Eiji’s ear. He stopped, fell back, his hands on Ash’s.

“I like _half_ of that plan,” he murmured.

Eiji drew a shuddering breath. “I thought so.”

Ash toyed with the lobe of Eiji’s ear, tugging his shirt out of his trousers. The smell of his hair and skin were intoxicating and Ash’s heart was racing. He had to cover this boy in himself.

Eiji sighed as Ash’s fingers found his stomach, and traced paths over it. That sound made Ash’s heart leap to his mouth. He pressed his lips against Eiji’s neck, taking a breath. It was an effort – Eiji was an expert at stealing it.

But Eiji tangled their fingers together. Took a moment to speak.

“Is this trip just an excuse to…” Eiji trailed off.

“What do you take me for?” Ash replied. “I’m a respectable young man.”

Eiji laughed. Twisted round so that they were nose to nose. “Respectable? You?”

Ash squeezed their fingers together, and kissed Eiji, soft noises in the back of his throat. Eiji’s fingers ran up to his chest. Slipped underneath his collar and were cold on his skin.

“I said I’ll follow your lead,” Ash murmured, pressing their foreheads together. His hair stuck to his neck and Eiji twisted it in his fingers. Lightning flashed again, making Eiji’s dark eyes glint. Full of sparks from a fire instead of stars. And those sparks went straight through Ash – seemed to sit on his skin, tingling where they touched. He thought this might be love. Opened his mouth to say it, but instead whispered, “you’re better at this than dancing, at least.”

Eiji gave Ash’s chest a push, though his fingers tightened on his shirt front to stop him from going too far.

“It was my first time,” he said. Pouted.

Ash had to kiss him. Absolutely had to. And felt the pout turn into a smile. It was so hard to stay away from each other when there was no one else around. Ash wrapped his arms around him. Felt the hair curling at the back of Eiji’s neck.

“Here isn’t the place for – that,” he said. “Trust me.”

He spoke from experience. And at any rate, did not need their horses to see that. Billie’s dark eyes were judgemental enough at their current canoodling.

“I trust you.” Eiji smiled. Wiped Ash’s hair from his face, fingers tracing down his cheek, before he kissed there. Softly. Like Ash was something precious. “You’re my hero, after all.”

“You were doing okay by yourself.”

Eiji shook his head slightly and kissed Ash’s mouth in that same soft way. He didn’t breathe – couldn’t.

“But we should change,” Eiji whispered.

Ash grunted in reply, but let Eiji go. Focused on feeding and tending the horses. They shifted at the lightning, eyes rolling. It was a relief. The more his mind was on soothing them, the less inclined he was to catch a glimpse of Eiji. The less he thought about Eiji peeling off his shirt and trousers.

He rubbed his knuckles against Billie’s snout, closing his eyes, when a shirt hit the back of his head.

Ash turned to see Eiji grinning at him. His shirt undone – vest bright white underneath it. It showed the curve of his neck – the dark marks Ash had left there – his collarbones dark curves in the low light. He smiled at Ash, cheeks flushed.

“There’s –” Ash had to clear his throat, fingers fumbling on his own buttons. “There’s firewood, in the suitcase. It’ll be easier to get dry if we start it.”

“Alright.” His eyes glittered, and his smile widened. Ash still had the shirt on his head – he tugged it off, tugged the soaked one off too.

He built the fire, which spooked the horses again, though not enough to send them running into the rain. Once it grew, the flames greedily licking the bundle of wood from the ranch, they settled down, their flanks to the heat.

It lit the alcove with orange, turning the sky outside into a dark blue, glittering with silver sheets. The lightning seemed to have stopped, but the thunder still rumbled. Ash laid their damp shirts out on the dusty floor to dry,

They had dried meat and bread to keep them going. Eiji raised an eyebrow. Ash told him to shut up.

His skin was golden in the firelight, hair drying into waves and eyes a warm brown. And he was looking at Ash – gaze flicking down to his chest, though he tried not to be caught.

“I was meant to see Golzine tomorrow,” Ash told the fire.

“Would you? After –”

Ash shrugged. “I don’t know what he’ll do if I – was in town and didn’t.”

Since he had shown the lengths he was willing to go to.

Eiji paused. Brought a knee to his chest and rested his chin on it. “What if he finds out what we’re doing?”

“No law against buying a camera. Especially now that you quit working for him.”

Eiji shook his head, shadows dancing across his skin. “He’s not stupid.”

“No. But as long as he can’t prove it, he can’t stop us. Not if we’re careful.”

Eiji didn’t reply. He stared at the fire with drawn brows.

Ash leant over. Brushed his fingers through Eiji’s dark hair until he glanced up.

“It’s alright. We always fly by the seat of our pants.” He ran his knuckles down Eiji’s arm. Saw him smile. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Eiji sighed. He unfolded, fingers on Ash’s cheek. “It’s not me I’m worried about.”

There was a lump in the back of his throat. People did not generally worry about him. None of the others. Only Max. And that felt like a nuisance. Eiji’s worry made his chest hurt. Half made him never want to do anything dangerous again.

“It will be fine. And if it’s not – we’ll figure something out. We always do.”

Eiji nodded. But the worry didn’t fade from his face.

Ash took his hand.

“This was your idea,” Ash said.

“I know. That’s why it has to work.”

“That’s just being a leader.” Ash squeezed their fingers together, his voice low. “I’ll follow you.”

Eiji looked at him, eyes soft. Quiet, for a long moment. He looked at their hands, then tightened his grip. Slowly, he got to his feet, tugging Ash up with him, reaching for his other hand and pulling it forward.

“Well – since we’re not going anywhere,” Eiji murmured. He swayed their hands. “Since – it’s just us. You can teach me to lead.”

He didn’t understand what he meant until he put one of Ash’s hands on his shoulder, stepping closer.

“No.” Ash slipped his hand away – wrapped it around Eiji’s shoulder and pulled him close. Too close for polite society – but he had done that before. And just like before, it made Eiji glow pink. Their chests were a hairsbreadth apart. “You have to learn before you lead.”

Eiji chuckled. Put his hand on Ash’s shoulder, and his gaze got stuck on his open shirt for a moment.

“Here.” Ash started a few steps, nudging Eiji’s foot with his own to get him to move.

He counted under his breath, turning them both gently around the fire. Their music was the wood crackling and the rain outside. Eiji followed, steps less sure. Stumbling slightly in the dust. But smiling.

“You have eyes like a cat,” he murmured. “I’m certain they’re glowing in the dark.”

Men like Marvin liked Ash’s eyes. Because they were green and rare. They liked that he was blonde with green eyes. He was certain Eiji liked them because he liked Ash. Because they made him smile.

“Oh, they do.” Ash stepped away. Spun Eiji under his arm and admired every part of him as he stepped back. “That’s why they call me Lynx.”

Eiji raised an eyebrow. “It’s not your real name?”

He usually would have lied. Or not told the whole truth. Would have said that all great lawbreakers had their own nicknames. Made a joke of it.

But it was only them, for miles around.

“I changed my name, when Max found me.” His voice was barely audible over the crackling fire.

Eiji wrapped his arm around Ash’s neck. Still following his steps, their chests were so close that there wasn’t enough room for their feet.

“Can you tell me your real name?”

He could. But that would be easy and simple. It would be cutting too much of himself open for Eiji to see.

“My middle name was to do with my eyes,” he said, instead. That was part of the reason he didn’t like that name now. It was like a label.

Eiji considered him. His steps slowed to a stop. The fire was warm on their legs and it was reflected in Eiji’s eyes. Sparks, Ash thought, travelling through their linked palms like lightning.

“They have jade statues at home.” Eiji finally said. He played with Ash’s hair. “Your eyes are the same colour as that.”

When Eiji said it, it felt different. The way he was sure that his mother meant it. As though he was something precious.

He nodded.

"Jade." Again, Eiji considered him. Then he took a breath. "I think I prefer Ash."

There was nothing he could do but kiss him. As softly as he kissed Ash, because Eiji really was something precious.

Something that made Ash feel like he was full of flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I'm sure that I normally publish Banana Fish on a saturday and it always gets pushed to Sunday...we've done well to make it this far without that happening, lmao.   
> I have to admit that I'm running out of prepped chapters, so updates may become slightly infrequent. Idk, I'm getting to the end of a few projects so hopefully I'll have the time to finish this off without too much of a delay. Of course, just when I thought I'd take a break from writing Banana Fish, I have a oneshot idea...  
> As always, I cannot thank you enough for commenting!!! It really does make my day and inspire me to keep writing!! It's so lovely to make a difference in people's weeks! I haven't been replying, because I can only say thank you! <3 It means the world and I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
> This chapter is nice and soft after last week vuv <3 xxx


	17. 17

17

Ash slept with Eiji in his arms, furthest from the fire to make sure Eiji got the benefit of it. The storm brought cold air with it, and Ash was more used to that. He woke first. Took a moment to watch Eiji in the rosy light of the morning. His skin was tinged with the warm colour, his eyelashes dark – fluttering slightly as he dreamt – and his lips swollen from the night before.

He traced the line of them, and brown eyes fluttered open.

“Morning, sweetheart.” Ash brushed Eiji’s hair from his face.

He groaned. Pressed himself closer to Ash’s chest. He was lying on his arm – had been all night as a pillow – and Ash had lost all sensation in it.

“I don’t like sleeping outside,” Eiji muttered into Ash’s vest.

Ash chuckled. Somewhere in all those years, he had gotten used to it. Enjoyed the feeling of the night air on his face. Sometimes it rained – and there was – something – about them all waking up and fighting their way into the house or the barn, that made him feel warm inside. Made him realise just how much he enjoyed ranch life.

“The city has inns,” he replied.

Eiji hummed. His lips ran over Ash’s collarbone, resting at the side of his neck. “And – at the inn?”

He couldn’t help it – he slipped his fingers underneath Eiji’s vest, just exploring an inch of warm back. The curve of Eiji’s spine. His heart stuttered when Eiji took a long breath, arching his back to press against him.

“That’s up to you.”

Eiji’s mouth was lazy against his neck as he thought. He paused, then groaned again, burrowing against Ash. “I _ache_.”

“That’s riding pains.” Ash was sore too. Used to it.

“Then I don’t want to ride anymore.” His leg slipped between Ash’s – he couldn’t be sure if Eiji was doing it on purpose, but he was close to undoing Ash entirely.

But Billie snorted, loudly. It was enough of a reminder that this was not the place. He forced himself to pull away from Eiji – catching his shoulders and looking him in the eye.

“Well, set with it. Only way to get to the city is ride.”

Eiji pouted at him. “Make me.”

Ash raised an eyebrow, though Eiji simply raised one in return, eyes glittering.

Fine, then. Ash wrapped his arms around him, struggling to get to his knees. Eiji chuckled breathlessly in his ear, and it was distracting – _he_ was distracting as he clung to Ash’s shoulders. And heavier than he looked.

He managed to get to his feet, holding Eiji as though he was a bride.

“Shorter’s been an awful influence on you,” he huffed.

Eiji kissed his cheek. “You’ve all been a bad influence on me.”

Which meant that Ash absolutely had to kiss Eiji’s forehead. The words almost escaped him. It felt so natural – he hadn’t thought about his feelings because he hadn’t needed to. It was obvious.

He loved Eiji Okumura. And he could only stare at him as he realised that, the words in his mouth – the only thing running through his mind as Eiji looked back at him. Ash had never loved anyone. Not like this. Not so much his heart ached.

Dammnit.

“Is something wrong?” Eiji asked – a hand on Ash’s cheek.

He swallowed, though his mouth was dry. “No.”

His heart hammered as he righted Eiji. They were still so close – an inch or so apart. He forced himself to turn away.

“I’ll get the horses ready, if you pack up?”

“Of course.”

Billie did not have eyebrows, yet seemed to be raising one at Ash. She tossed her head as he greeted her, where Ibe’s horse seemed to be scowling at him. It was like having the man himself there.

The morning air was still cool, the humidity broken with the storm, and the rain left behind enough water by the rocks for the horses. He fed them, taking in the still cloudy sky and the miles of wilderness. A few trees scattered the plains, branches empty so that they looked like cacti instead.

They packed, loaded the horses, kicked out the fire and started off once more. Ash’s heart was still fluttering.

He’d never intended to love Eiji Okumura.

But he’d never intended to involve him in any of this either, so what had he expected?

*

Eiji did not like town anymore than the last time. Again, he was stared at, even though it was busy. Again, the smell the horses left behind, and the stink of the crowd on the hot day, was unbearable. Again, he felt like a small fish trying to fight its way upstream. It was early evening by the time they rode in, so why was it still so busy?

At least this time Ash was with him. He had a hand on his gun, and Eiji was sure that was what made the crowds part around them. It was nicer to think that it was him, rather than Eiji’s appearance. They continued through a shabbier part of the city, where the signs were falling off the shop fronts, and characters with hats drawn low over their faces sat on the steps.

There was an inn there, but Ash continued past it. To a slightly cleaner neighbourhood, though not by much. That inn was still the kind of place that would not keep books, and not care what its patrons were up to.

They left the horses by the stable – and went in. The lower floor was a saloon, lit low and filled, it seemed, with men much wider than the two of them, playing cards with bottles in their other hands. Men who stared at them when they entered, making Eiji feel like a butterfly pinned to a wall.

“Don’t look scared,” Ash murmured to Eiji, as he crossed to the barman.

Eiji tried not to. Shouldn’t be, he told himself, when he had faced much worse in the last few days. But he was sure they’d be able to see what Eiji and Ash were to each other. That they would bring trouble, by how close they were standing or the way they were looking at each other. But as soon as he started forwards, everyone seemed to lose interest in him.

“A room,” Ash said. Which attracted a few more stares. Longer this time, trying to suss the two of them out.

Eiji shifted. The floor was sticky underneath his boots.

The barkeep turned. A large, dark-skinned man, though he must have only been Eiji’s age. He looked at them both, eyes shadowed under the brim of his hat.

“Not seen you before.”

“From out of town.”

“Looking for trouble?”

“Just a room for the night.”

They spoke so quickly that Eiji struggled to keep up. There seemed to be something in the way the barkeep adjusted his hat – put a glass on the counter. In the way Ash put his elbow there, in the way he smiled innocently. But he could not tell what.

The barkeep asked. “What’s your business?”

“Want to purchase a camera,” Ash replied. “My companion’s good with them.”

Eiji felt the man’s eyes roll to him. He stared back, as impassively as he could. Determined not to let this man scare him.

“Cameras are real flashy,” the barkeep said. “You don’t look the type to use one.”

Eiji raised an eyebrow. “You don’t look the type to keep a bar.”

Ash gave him a warning look, but the man just chuckled. Wiped his mouth as though he could throw it away.

"We've come a long way and would appreciate it," Eiji continued.

“Just the one room?” he asked. “Because there ain't none with two beds here.”

Ash shrugged. He leant against the bar. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“So you have enough dimes for a camera, but not for two rooms?”

“Would rather save them on a better camera,” Ash paused. “And give you an extra space – a few more dimes in your pocket, and a few more in ours.”

Again, the barkeep laughed. “One room it is.”

Ash smirked. Left a few coins on the table. Added a few more and asked for whiskey. They drunk it in the back of the saloon, men glancing at them. Eiji could feel the eyes of the barkeep on them for a long time after they had sat.

“You’re not going to play cards?” he asked Ash, just to hear him speak. Just to show everyone sat around them that he could speak English.

Ash paused. The gold light coming from the top of the shutters made his green eyes flash. “We don’t need any trouble.”

“Why would there be trouble?”

Ash looked at him, and smirked. Eiji’s heart fluttered, as though it was the first time they’d seen each other. Would he ever stop feeling like that?

“Because.” Ash reached across the table, and took Eiji’s glass. Purposefully turned it before he took a sip, so his mouth was were where Eiji’s had been a few moments later. “I cheat.”

He didn’t break eye contact with Eiji as he took a long sip. Heat pulsed through him – Eiji felt as though he was burning. Ash put it back on the table. The sound of him turning the glass on the wood seemed as loud as the thunder the previous night. Eiji remembered how they had danced – to close to be decent. Almost all of him pressed him against Ash. That familiar smell of hay and gunpowder – well now he had seen both those sides of Ash’s life.

And he could not say if the danger had put him off or not. He had been scared - terrified - for Ash as well as himself, but he had come through. And he thought that as long as they were together, he could cope with danger.

Eiji sipped from the glass. The whiskey burnt, and his lips tingled, as though they knew that Ash's mouth had been there moments before. It was ridiculous, how intimate this seemed, when they had kissed so many times.

He’d forgotten what they had been talking about, but that didn’t seem to matter. Ash continued to stare at him, in that same way he’d done this morning. It was soft and open, and yet there was fear behind his eyes.

Eiji nudged his boot against Ash’s, and smiled. The expression disappeared, and Ash smiled back.

“Will you really be sleeping on the floor?” he asked, hopefully quietly enough that they couldn’t be overheard.

“It’s my job to keep you pure and unsullied on this trip.” Ash downed his drink. Eiji watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down. He hadn’t shaved in a few days, and the pale hairs caught the light.

He wanted to laugh, like he usually would. To roll his eyes and push Ash’s shoulder. But there was something different in the air between them. Something that made him nudge Ash’s ankle again, and murmur, “What Ibe doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.”

Ash almost dropped his glass – and then Eiji did laugh. Because for all his suaveness, Ash Lynx had a tendency to be surprised when Eiji reciprocated. And nothing seemed more incredible than those wide green eyes and mouth parted in shock.

“Mr Okumura.” Ash put the glass down on the table. Heavily. “You’ll be the death of me.”

Eiji could only laugh again.

They received glances. Drawn eyebrows.

Ash glared at the men around them. Downed his glass as though he had not been. "Let's head up."

They did, carrying the case with them, heading up creaking stairs to a narrow landing. There was a heavy smell of whiskey in the air, mingling with cigar smoke. Their room was at the end - a rickety bed set by the window, a chest of drawers, a chamber pot and a battered chair. They could see the city from the window - the sunset behind the ramshackle buildings.

"The shops will be closing now.” Ash put down Max’s battered suitcase at the end of the bed.

Eiji closed the door. Put his fingers round the key. “So I take it we won’t be going out.”

Ash’s hands found his waist – and he loved the feeling of it, leant back into it. His mouth hovered over Eiji’s neck, pushing his collar out the way, lips just grazing skin.

“That’s up to you.”

It was. And Eiji knew that they would not get another chance like this. Felt that they had to make the most of this, so turned and kissed Ash feverishly. He found himself pressed against the door, one hand still fumbling with the key as Ash’s tongue found its way into his mouth. His lips tasted like alcohol.

Ash would follow Eiji’s lead. But he expected to be led somewhere. Eiji at least wanted to try – thought that he did want to try because he felt as though he was full of flames, and his body knew what to do about it more than his mind did.

His fingers sought the buttons on Ash’s shirt – peeled it off so that it fluttered to the floor. Ash’s arms and shoulders were ghostly white compared to his hands and face. Those hands ran up Eiji’s sides – to his suspenders – slipped them off.

He pressed his mouth against Ash’s throat. Moved to trace the shape of his collarbone. Because it was a line of shadow in the golden sunset. Gold – everything in America was golden. It made him warm – very warm all over and he found his leg pressing in-between Ash’s of its own accord.

Ash sighed on Eiji’s neck, and it left a warm patch. He leant back. Would have unbuttoned his own shirt but couldn’t bear to take his hands from Ash’s back. It was done for him, falling on top of the other.

And he still felt shy about that, but his skin tingled as green eyes looked over him. Jade. One of Ash’s names Yet, he couldn’t imagine him as anything else. He was – gunpowder and cat’s eyes.

Ash hooked a finger under Eiji’s chin, tilted it up so that he had to meet his gaze, and his heart galloped.

“You’re beautiful,” Ash whispered. He was breathing heavily. They both were.

He tilted Eiji’s chin further. Pressed his mouth against the hollow of his collarbone and it made Eiji’s chest feel like fire.

“Are boys meant to be?” he replied.

“Doesn’t matter.” His fingers slipped under Eiji’s vest, and he shuddered. Felt warm enough to shrug it off, but caught Ash’s hands. Kissed him instead. Kept kissing him, and they stumbled, all mouths. A different kind of dance.

Ash sat on the bed, and Eiji settled into his lap. Brushed blonde hair off of his face and looked down at him.

“You’re beautiful, too,” he said.

Ash blinked. Then smiled. “I like it better when you say it.”

As opposed to when Golzine said it. Or that Marvin. But before the the wave of sorrow could truly hit him, Ash was kissing him again. Trading him forward with his mouth, widening his legs so that Eiji was more securely in his lap. More tangled up in Ash Lynx.

"Don't look like that." Ash pressed his forehead against Eiji's. "Look at me like you were before."

"And how was that?" But Eiji knew.

Like he loved Ash. He thought he did, did not have much of a basis, but he thought that this was love. If it wasn’t, then love could not beat it.

"Like I -" Ash paused. Ran his thumb over Eiji's lips. Shook his head. Kissed him again.

Eiji shifted. And that was when he noticed. The hardness in between them. Heat crawled up his face and he froze - an inch away from Ash's mouth, his hands on the hot skin of Ash's back.

Ash noticed too. Smirked, but his eyes were soft as he tucked a curl of Eiji's hair behind his ear.

"Hey," he whispered. "It’s alright, sweetie."

And Eiji knew it was. Knew it was what they came here to do. But -

"I just - don't know," he whispered back. Wanted to explain that he didn’t know what to say – didn’t know how to explain –

Ash tilted his head to one side. Blonde hair almost glowing on his neck. "Well, I'm sure they have a bucket of cold water they can spray yourself down with, if you want."

"You lead. I trust you."

Ash looked at him, seriously, for a moment. His pupils seemed wide, like a cat seeing something shiny. He smiled at the corner of his mouth. Ran his fingers down Eiji's sides so that he shivered, then traced the line of his trousers.

His fingers worked the buttons, but he caught Eiji's hands with his. Put them on his belt. And Eiji unbuckled it for something to distract himself. Ash's stomach was pale too - pale hairs coming up from his crotch to his navel.

It scared Eiji, even though it was something he wanted.

But if he was with Ash, they would be fine.

*

It was not, as Shorter would put it, the whole hog. Not the complete deflowerment that he was sure was in Ibe's head. But Ash wanted to treat Eiji gently, and he was good with his hands. Better with his mouth, some would say, but they were not the boy he loved. And as long as that boy was happy, then it didn’t matter.

And it had been worth it to see the fear melt from Eiji. Some of it, because they were both aware that it was a weak lock and there were people in the corridor outside. Had seen Eiji relax into him. Look at him with a dozen stars sparkling in his eyes. Trust him. If he had any fear that he wouldn’t be able to follow suit, seeing that had put them to rest.

Both of them left a mess on the mattress. They flipped it over to hide it, still with glazed eyes and flushed faces.

Then, they lay together under the thin blanket, and Eiji's fingers traced trails on Ash's chest, whilst his heart did its best to meet the touch. He played with Eiji’s dark hair.

This was the part he was not accustomed to. The after. The pillow talk.

It was twilight. The window was open to let in the evening breeze, and there was the sound of carriages passing by. City noises. Ash preferred cows. Preferred the buzz of cicadas.

“My sister might be married by now,” Eiji murmured.

Ash paused. “You never said you had a sister.”

Eiji shrugged. Didn’t look up. “It’s hard to think about home.”

He had a sister and a life that he’d left behind. People who cared about him. It shouldn’t have been that shocking, but Ash’s stomach sunk.

“You want to go back.”

“I used to.” Eiji traced Ash’s collarbone. Over the marks he had made just ten minutes ago. “But now – I don’t know.”

“You should.” It was as though a splinter of glass was in Ash’s throat when he said it, but he knew he was right. “There’s only –”

“Trouble?” Eiji shifted closer, so that their bodies were further entangled. “Even after we’ve wrapped this up?”

“I can’t –” It was hard to breathe when all he could smell was Eiji. “Guarantee there won’t be.”

“Maybe –” Eiji bit his lip for a moment, cheeks pink in the dusk light. “Maybe you’re worth the trouble.”

Ash wasn’t. He most certainly wasn’t worth the trouble. But he pulled Eiji flush against him, even though there were still warm, and let him think so.

They slept. And Ash watched Eiji dress in the morning. Saw the strong muscles of his back, tan skin glowing in the light of the sunrise as he slipped his vest back on. Saw Eiji trying to avert his own gaze as Ash untangled himself from the sheet. Saw him glancing back anyway, and smirked.

He caught Eiji’s wrist as he sat on the edge of the bed. Tugged him round. “You can look.”

“I don’t want to be like –”

Like those other men.

Ash fumbled with Eiji’s hand, bringing it to his mouth to run his lips over his knuckles. Looked up and watched Eiji melt at the sight.

“You couldn’t be.”

Because Eiji liked Ash’s body, he knew that – but that was not why he was here. He was here because he liked _Ash_. Would stay with Ash even if it meant being held at knife-point. Which he didn’t think he deserved either.

But would be selfish, whilst they were both still here.

They got ready, headed back downstairs, and received a smirk from the barkeep.

“Look perky for someone who slept on the floor,” he said.

Ash shrugged. “Practised at it.”

The barkeep was still looking at him. From under the hat, he could see a glint in his eye. “Where’d you say you came from?”

“Few towns over.”

It wasn’t the answer he wanted. His smirk disappeared. He leant on the bar instead. “There was some trouble a few towns over, just last week or so.”

Ash didn’t glance at Eiji, but knew he had the sensibility not to give them away. “Oh?”

“Big shoot out,” the barkeep continued. “Sheriff’s men rode out here. Told us to be on the lookout for an Ash Lynx.”

As if Ash would, generally, ever leave town. Still, he was surprised at the lengths the sheriff – Golzine – had gone to.

“And who would be here, looking for Ash Lynx?” Ash leant on the counter too. Stared the man in the eye and wondered if he was telling them this as a warning, or because he was about to double cross them.

“Blood. Cain Blood.” The barkeep held out a hand, and Ash’s felt small compared to it. He shook it, nonetheless. “Who hasn’t seen you.”

There must have been a description given too. It wasn’t as though any of them were inconspicuous.

Ash nodded his thanks – suspected that it would be something he needed to pay back – and nodded at Eiji to leave.

“He helped you.” Eiji’s voice was low, as they stepped onto the street.

“I told you.” Ash smiled. Caught Eiji’s lower back to guide him out of the way of workers bundling through with timber. “The regulators are popular.”

Which made Eiji laugh. His gaze lingered on Ash, as though there was something that he wanted to say. But he changed his mind, and continued down the main road. The hunt for a camera shop took a good few hours, and by the time they found it, nestled next to the train station, the sun was beating itself down onto their backs.

He let Eiji look at the devices on display – all glaring lenses and flashes of silver. They were like eyes – staring eyes. Eiji examined them all, frowning at the price tags.

“Do we have enough?” he asked, in a low voice.

Ash nodded. It was hotter in here – and the little man behind the counter was staring too. It made him uneasy. Made him want to leave. But there was nowhere else in the city they could get this.

Eiji continued looking, opting for one of the cheaper types, and yet it still seemed like a lot of silver to spend on a bit of wood and powder to Ash.

“I don’t sell to those types,” the little man said loudly, after Eiji’s decision.

Ash glared at him, and he took half a step back, but did not change his mind. “I’m buying.”

He did, and surely the man could see how absurd it was to have Eiji list off what he wanted in perfect English, only to have Ash repeat it, not knowing what any of the materials were. But, twenty minutes later, they had the camera in a long box – everything they needed to catch Golzine red-handed.

Eiji did not look surprised, or even angry, at what had just happened. When Ash asked, he simply smiled sadly and said, “that’s just what it was like at the shop.”

Ash didn’t want that for him. It was why he shouldn’t stay.

They returned to where they’d tied the horses. The stable boy had done a haphazard job of grooming them. Billie snorted contemptuously at Ash when he appeared, and he spent five minutes placating her by petting her ears and nose.

Then it was time to transfer the camera from its case and into Max’s suitcase. A tight fit – and they rolled it in their spare shirts to cushion it from the bumpy ride back.

“I’m sorry about your sister’s wedding,” Ash said.

Eiji shrugged. “It was basically arranged for them. Our neighbours had a son. They grew up together.”

“Still.” He paused, hands just grazing Eiji’s fingers as they slotted the chemicals where they would fit. “What would – if you went back, would you –”

Eiji didn’t pull away. Shifted, so that he was sat better in the dust, and sighed.

“They’ve been encouraging me to marry for the last few years,” he said. “But I – I couldn’t find anyone I wished to –” His hand covered Ash’s. Hidden in the case. “And I don’t think I could now.”

Ash Lynx had ruined him. He knew that, because he suspected Eiji had ruined him too.

“I don’t think I could either,” he murmured. What he had known for a long time now, but had a different reason for thinking so.

Eiji leant forward – lips parted – but there were voices close to the stables, and he pulled away. Ash’s mouth still tingled with the ghost of the kiss. He finished packing. Fiddled with the lock.

“I’m sure there are plenty of ladies dying to be wooed by the infamous Ash Lynx.”

“Sure are.” He stepped around Eiji. Close enough to gaze their hips together. “Aren’t you lucky?”

Eiji’s dark eyes seemed endless. He helped tie the suitcase onto Billie. “Sure am.”

And he meant it.

They started back to town. Back to Golzine and guns and danger. There was a slight breeze that cooled their skin, tossed Eiji’s hair back in a small, dark wave. It had only taken a few months for him to ride, but now it looked as though he belonged on a horse. Maybe he did. Maybe he could stay on the ranch. He could hold his own against the others. Against danger. It all made Ash sure that he had it the wrong way round.

He was the lucky one. Lucky that he could have Eiji. For however long it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): So just when I'm like - I'll finish this Banana Fish fic, and then take a break, because now that I've finished education, I need to start on that writing degree - an idea for a oneshot pops into my head...so that'll coming...at some point. Will be back in the modern day. Be very fluffy... > >  
> But, yeah, idk how many sexy scenes I'll really write with this one, since I'm probably aiming at around 20-22 chapters or so, and I didn't want to whack the rating up for just one, so I kept it a little vague.  
> As always - thank you so so much for the wonderful comments!! I've had to take a temp job that I don't really want and am finding it hard to get back into the swing of working so it really does mean the world, helps keep me going, and reminds me of why I want to write. If I don't reply, it's because I can only say thank you!!! <3  
> Fun things happen in chapter 18... > > xx


	18. 18

A/N): Developing photos

18

They started the ride back first thin in the morning. Didn't find the same cave to stay in, but it was dry enough to sleep on the prairie. A warm night, and the stars were out. Like pinpricks in a jar, Ash thought, lying on the bed roll. Remembered of how Skip had caught a butterfly and kept it in a jar like that.

Remembered how it died a few days after.

Eiji pressed against Ash, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"We might not get another chance," Eiji murmured. Mouth in Ash's hair, but it didn't feel so awful. Not when it was Eiji, and he smelt of the horses. Like a regulator.

He half turned. Just to feel Eiji’s mouth on his jaw instead. "Chance?"

"To -" Eiji tightened his grip. Fell silent.

Ah. Ash put his hand over Eiji's, tangled them together, and pressed it to his mouth. Treated them as though they were made of gold. They practically were.

"There'll be chances,” he said.

"On the ranch?"

Probably not. Not now that it would be guns blazing. But after that – if they were both still here – it would be something to stay alive for.

"Sure. I'll send shorter to the stables."

Eiji chuckled. Propped himself up on one elbow, and brushed Ash’s hair from his cheek. “Ibe might kidnap me and force me to go back with him.”

“You did miss your sister’s wedding.” And Ash felt guilty because of that.

“I know. But –” Eiji sighed. “I can’t imagine going back. Not now.”

Don't, Ash was desperate to say. Because he didn’t want to let Eiji go. It was entirely selfish – more selfish than dragging him into all of this trouble was making him stay in it. Instead, he leant up and kissed him. Teased him to press down on top of Ash, and ran his tongue over Eiji’s bottom lip to grant him access.

The conversation was dropped. And it would be easy enough to go at it here, where no one would bother them – whilst they could – but why would they? When it seemed so much nicer to kiss lazily until they fell asleep, pressed into each other? Feeling safe? Feeling like there was a fireworks display in his chest?

They reached the ranch the next day. Michael and Skip ran out the house to greet them, jumping up and down excitedly. It was Shorter who tugged them out of the way by their collars to stop them from being trampled. He nodded at Ash, and raised his eyebrows in question. _The_ question.

Ash scowled at him in reply, asked, “where is everyone?”

“Alex is watching Golzine’s ranch,” Shorter replied. “Bones and Kong are dealing with trouble in town. Max and Jessica are here though.”

Ash swung off his horse, still frowning from over Billie’s back. “What trouble?”

Eiji was getting down too, and he turned to catch his waist. Heard Eiji chuckle, ghosting his hands over Ash’s, before letting him go.

“There was a looting,” Shorter said.

“Mother says the Sheriff’s men were doing an investigation,” Michael said.

“That’s a looting,” Ash said, ruffling both boys’ hair.

“What do you mean?” Eiji asked.

“They’ll search houses. Take stuff as evidence if they want it.”

“So they’ve gone to see if anyone needs help,” Skip said, wiggling free of Shorter’s grip to reach up and pet Billie’s snout. “And make sure the men don’t come back.”

A flash of anger hit Ash, and Eiji must have seen it on his face, because his fingers grazed his arm. He shook his head slightly, hair shining in the sun, to say ‘not now.’ Don’t go starting a fight now. So he forced himself to take a breath.

“We’ll go see Max,” he said, unbuckling the case from Billie.

There was a tug on his suspenders. Skip.

“Can we stable the horses?” he asked. “I’ve showed Michael how, and he really enjoys it.”

Next to him, Michael nodded to show his enthusiasm. He was a cute kid, Ash had to admit. The sun had brought out his freckles and made his hair auburn instead of brown. They were both cute.

He sighed, and handed over Billie’s reins. “Be careful.”

Skip grinned at him. “We will!”

They went to see Max instead, and found him sat in the front room. With Jessica. Close, talking in low voices, hands close together.

Ash leant on the doorframe, waited a moment, then cleared his throat loudly. Smirked when they both jumped, and Jessica tried to shuffle away discreetly. Turned her face away. Max coughed.

“Got the camera.” Ash held the suitcase up, before he could be told off. And saw Max turned from a scowl to a grin.

“You’re back.”

He allowed a one armed hug. Would have hugged back, if Jessica hadn’t been there. Did take a moment to smell the familiar hay scent coming off Max. The scent that had sat with him in those early days, when he’d woken up screaming and thrashing. That let him know Max was not _that_ man.

That let him know he was safe.

“How was your trip?” Max continued. Took the case without being asked, and placed it on the coffee table, already unbuckling the straps.

“Fine.”

“We almost got caught in the storm,” Eiji said, stepping into the room too.

Ash shushed him. “We found shelter.”

“And the city was?”

Eiji caught on to Ash’s warning look this time. “Fine.”

“You weren’t recognised?” Max lifted the lid of the case.

“Not by anyone who’d tattle,” Ash replied, and that seemed good enough.

Max gave a low whistle as he saw the camera parts, shining in the afternoon light. It made the suitcase look like a treasure chest. He pulled the pieces out, carefully, placing them on the table.

“Sure is flashy,” Jessica commented.

“And what happened in my absence?” Ash raised an eyebrow at Max, and caught the red flush crawling up his neck at the insinuation. He was sure of it – they were sweethearts now. And that should have annoyed him. A mother figure around the ranch would only be annoying, especially a lady like Mrs Randy.

But he also couldn’t resist teasing Max about it. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Max didn’t meet his eye.

Ash’s smirk grew. “Only that, if I'm not allowed to –”

“That's enough.” Max held up a hand before he could finish. Jessica was glaring at him like a cat, where Eiji was pointedly looking at the floor, cheeks red. Because it may not have been all the way, but he was hardly innocent, anymore.

“Alex will be back with the report soon,” Max continued. “And then we can –”

“It will be too dark.” Eiji glanced up. “The pictures won’t come out.”

“Tomorrow then. First thing.” Max waved a hand, colour fading from his face. In fact, he grew serious – eyebrows pulling together. “A word, Ash?”

His stomach somersaulted. He was sure that he knew what it would be about, and did not want to talk about it. Didn’t even want to think about it when his mind was full of Eiji.

“Sure,” he said, and stepped out to the kitchen. Leant against the counter there and crossed his arms over his chest as though that would protect him. As though anything would.

Max stepped in. Closed the door so that he got a last glimpse of Eiji’s worried eyes. He didn’t seem to know what to do. Put a hand on the table. Took it off. Crossed his arms too.

“Had a visitor calling for you,” Max said.

Ash’s stomach dropped to the floor. “He didn’t –”

“Sent Marvin.” Why did he feel any relief at that? How was that better. “Said you missed a – friendly meeting.”

Ash thought of those dinners. Of fingers pressing against him, trying to peel him like a fruit. Hot breath at his ear.

“Did he really think I would keep it?”

Max tapped his fingers. “He'll tear the town apart to get to you.”

That was what he was doing now. Baiting the regulators out.

“Then we have to stop him.” No one should be in the crossfires of that. And he was not going to make the same self-sacrificial mistake as before. That would only have trapped him.

He took a breath, and it hurt his chest. He needed to think about something else. He kept his voce low this time, as he asked, “seriously, what happened between the two of you?”

Ash nodded to the door.

Max looked back. Seriousness melting into a smile. He snapped his suspender with his thumb.

“It turns out that I can be charming and sweet, when I am not heckled by teenagers.”

Ash scoffed. “Charming and sweet?”

“Her words.” And didn’t that make Max look like a cat with a bowlful of cream.

And he should have been disgusted with it all, but – someone was going to look after Max. Someone cared about him. She even had a kid who could continue to terrorise him for them.

Still – “Not to throw stones, but, is it really appropriate when she’s a –”

“Grass widow,” Max clarified.

Divorced. But widows got more sympathy. More understanding.

Clever woman.

“I see.”

“So? May I continue?”

“Sure.”

Max gave him a scathing look. “Thanks for the generosity.”

Ash smirked. Couldn’t bring himself to laugh when he was the one responsible for trouble in town. When this was all because of him.

Well, it would be him who stopped it.

*

They did ride out the next day. As luck would have it, it was Sunday, which meant most of the workers were at Church.

Eiji asked Ash why he wasn't.

"Don't think it would make any difference," he replied. "I'm a sinner anyway."

He said it lightly. Alex and Shorter laughed.

Eiji couldn't.

"Another thing not to like about America," he said.

Ash looked at him. Skin gold, hair gold, eyes jewels. "What do you believe in Japan?"

"When you die you go to the spirit world. It's not heaven or hell. And spirits can support their descendants, if they choose."

"My ancestors have abandoned me," Ash said.

Eiji wondered about his father. He had only been mentioned the once. Was he still alive? Did he never wonder about Ash? Of course, he wouldn't know him as Ash. As someone Jade instead.

"You don't know that." He rode closer, so that their legs nudged each other. "You've made it this far."

Ash smiled, briefly.

They reached the warehouses. Set up the camera. And Eiji worked as quickly as he could. Taking pictures from the outside, the farm insight so that it was obvious where they were.

Shorter took a crowbar to the barn door. His shirt stuck to his arms as he destroyed the lock.

It swung open with a creak. For a moment, it was too dark to see what was inside, given the glaring sum behind them. Eiji felt as though he was standing on the edge of a huge, dark hole.

Then he made it out. Reels out cotton, well-made clothes, an open trunk full of jewellery. Fine furniture too. A few small cotton bags that they found were full of coins.

They shut the barn doors, and there was enough light from the seams in the wood to light the scene.

Eiji was just finishing when they heard the voices.

People were back.

Shouting to each other. Close. They would notice the horses. Or the lock.

He unhooked the camera from the stand. Ash took his elbow, tugging him to the side of the barn. A rusted ladder stood on the side.

Ash curled his lip at it. "The whole ranch is just for show."

He put a hand on Eiji's back to help him climb one handed, the camera under one arm. He fumbled on the rungs, but eventually managed to pull himself up into the hay loft.

Alex and Shorter were crouched in the stolen goods, their guns out.

Ash practically flew up the ladder. He crouched, nudging Eiji behind a hay bale. It was limp. Obviously been there too long and obviously unused.

"Stay close." Ash crouched in front of Eiji, gun pointed at the ladder.

The people outside had not come barging in. But they were sure to. If they noticed anything unusual or if they came in to work, he knew this would end in a gunfight.

Eiji wasn't scared. Not for the fight. But he did not want to see anyone die. Definitely not -

"Ash -" he whispered, hand on his elbow.

"Mm?" Ash didn't turn. Was concentrating.

Eiji kissed his cheek, and watched a smile grow on his face.

He glanced across. "Thanks sweetheart."

They stayed, crouching, listening for any sign they had been discovered. The camera was heavy in Eiji's arms. He shifted it, glancing behind him.

That’s when he saw it.

He put a hand on Ash’s shoulder, to get his attention, then nodded to it. The latched window.

Ash nodded. “You go.”

“But –”

“I’ll catch up.” Ash glanced at him. “I swear.”

Eiji had the camera. And they had to get the photos developed within the hour. That was the most important thing to Ash that – and Eiji’s safety.

So he nodded, and shuffled over to the window as quickly as he could.

A shout came from outside. They had noticed the stand.

He fumbled to unlatch it. The small, square door swung open, letting in the harsh daylight.

It was only a story drop, but with the camera, that made things difficult.

Thuds on the front door of the barn.

Eiji needed rope. But there was none around. He could push a hay bale down to cushion the fall – even then, the camera could be damaged.

Suspenders. He unlatched his, working quickly – tying the camera to his side, letting his trousers fall an inch. It weighed heavily.

The door burst open.

A moment of quiet. Eiji carefully stuck a leg from the barn, straddling the window. There was a wooden beam not too far down. He lowered his other one – facing the inside of the barn. Ash was still at the hay, completely still and concentrated. A leopard waiting to pounce.

A yell. A shot.

More of the same, in a horrible, deadly rhythm.

Eiji fumbled, unsure how to climb the rest of the way, especially now the wood under his hands vibrated with the sounds of the gunshots within. It became more of a fall, his hands trying to find a purchase on the wooden slats as his boots skidded downwards.

A bullet hole appeared below his hand. He cried out, losing his grip from the shock. Fell. Managed to tilt himself to land on the side not cradling the camera, but the ground still knocked the wind out of him.

Eiji lay for a moment, shoulder flaring in pain.

The shots and the shouting continued. A scream of pain, that he knew was not their side. He heard Ash’s muffled voice.

Another shot ripped through the back of the barn, a few inches above his head. The shells scattered on the sand.

It gave him the energy to pull himself to his feet, and start running to the horses. They were tossing their heads at the noise, looking ready to run.

As he came around the barn, there was a yell. He didn’t turn, but he knew he’d been spotted.

A bullet hit the ground. Eiji ducked his head, as though that would help.

He called to Billie, and she turned. More shots sprayed dirt up. Eiji swung himself up and onto the saddle – when had that become so easy – and was ready to kick off, just as the other horses scattered.

But the others were still there. How would they get back without their mounts?

Eiji glanced back. The barn was surrounded. Outnumbered. They were hopelessly outnumbered.

There was the spare gun in the saddlebag. He pulled it out, pulled the safety off, tried to remember what Ash had told him about shooting. Tried to make it like archery.

Fired three shots in the direction of the ranch workers.

Most of them scattered, yelling to take cover.

Eiji settled the camera in front of him, hoping that helped somewhat, knowing they were running out of time to get the photos developed. But he couldn’t leave.

Ash had been through worse. Gotten out of worse.

But no one was lucky forever.

But if Eiji got the photos developed – this would all be over. The photos were the key. They were what Ash told him to do.

He glanced around, desperately – torn and terrified – and – there was a figure on the porch of the ranch house. Dark hair. It looked long.

It might be.

Eiji turned Billie towards it, kicking her into a gallop. He fired two more random shots at the men as he passed, keeping the attackers ducked behind their shelters – hay bales and the chicken coop – one pressed against the fence, which did little to hide him.

At least they didn’t see Eiji as he rode past.

When he got close enough, he could see that it was. Yut Lung stood on the porch, arms resting on the railing, shirt crisp and white and trousers cream. Clean. Completely and utterly.

Eiji dismounted, glancing back. It seemed the gun fight was at a stalemate. When one person stuck their head out, a shot rang out.

“And Sundays are normally so boring,” a voice said from the porch, as Eiji tugged the camera back off Billie, used the edge to hitch the hem of his trousers up. “But here we are, back from Church and treated with a show.”

“Where’s Golzine?” Eiji asked.

“Out there, I suspect.” Yut-Lung’s lips curled upwards. He was stood in the shade, and it made his hair seem all the darker.

He only looked at Eiji when the pistol was pointed at him. He stared, seemingly unsurprised. Amused, if anything.

Eiji pulled back the hammer. Stared at him, and saw that spark of enjoyment disappear from Yut-Lung’s face. He grew as serious, staring back.

“Are you my friend, Yut-Lung?”

A long pause. Not even the sounds of gunshots from behind them. Eiji’s heart thudded, blood roaring in his ears. Would he be able to do it?

“I’m your friend, Eiji.”

He lowered the gun. Relief flooding through him. He thought it was that way. Hoped that it was that way. This had all been one huge gamble.

“I need you to develop the photos on here.” He untangled the camera from his suspenders and held it out.

Yut Lung didn’t take it. “I said I can’t help anymore.”

“I had you at gunpoint.” Eiji used one arm to wiggle back into the suspenders, half-raising the gun, again. Yut-Lung still dithered, and he felt a flash of anger – desperation. “Do it, Yut-Lung – they’re in trouble.”

Yut-Lung’s hands closed around the camera, but that might have only been because the snap made him jump.

“Where do you propose that I develop these photos?” he asked. Trying, it seemed, to return to his normal disinterest.

There were more shots from the barn and terror swelled in Eiji’s chest. Time, he was running out of time.

"There's not a cellar in there?" He realised how sharply he'd spoken a moment later.

There was no time to apologise. He took hold of Billie, turning her to head back to the fight and ignoring Yut Lung's raised eyebrow. Far from angry, he looked amused.

And Eiji wasn't quite out of earshot when he murmured, "Does Mr Lynx know about this side of you?"

*

They were in a tight position. Ash knew that.

He looked over the hay loft. There was one man taking cover by the door, but apart from that, they were all outside. Waiting. There was the rear window. Two men outside it on guard. That wasn't what worried him. They'd lost their horses.

At least Eiji had gotten away safely. He had the photos. That was the important part

He climbed down, untangling a belt of spare bullets to divvy up between them. There were startlingly few.

"They'll smoke us out," Shorter said.

"There's a back way. Two men."

Bones pulled his balaclava down. "Let's go that way."

"No horses."

"Damn." Shorter shook his head.

"Anyone pack TNT?" Alex asked, mostly joking.

There were voices outside. An angry voice that Ash recognised. Golzine. Asking what in God's name was going on. The men replying.

"Do not, under any circumstances, set fire to that building." His voice was a bark. "Go in there and get them out."

"Places," Ash said.

They sought cover. Waited for the tell-tale creak of the barn door, the slither of sunlight to come in. Didn’t need a countdown to aim their pistols over the top and release a short flurry of bullets.

Yells. Scrambles to get out of the way.

The door closed again, leaving the barn in darkness.

Their point had been illustrated. They had the stronghold, and no one was getting in easily. It gave Ash the upper hand. Time to think of a way out.

They had just returned. Which meant horses would still be out. But that meant running to them without cover. They would be shooting ducks.

Ash's mind raced to find a solution to the puzzle - there was always a solution - and the minutes ticked on. He was next to Bones, who was counting on him - counting his bullets - could feel him shaking.

“Ash Lynx.” Golzine’s voice was muffled. There was no way he was stepping foot in here. Ash thought of pulling the trigger on him, and a surge of satisfaction followed it. His finger twitched on the trigger. “I know you're in there.”

He raised his head above the chest he was sat behind, to raise his eyebrows at Shorter. He received an eye roll in return.

“Are you going to tell us we're surrounded?” he called. Sure that the smirk could be heard in his voice.

“You are.”

He remained jovial. To not let it show that his stomach was a bundle of knots. “Looks like we're in a difficult position.”

“A smart boy –“ There was something almost fond in Golzine’s voice. “Would surrender.”

Smart boy. Good boy. Ash felt sick. Like he was being toyed with.

“A smart man would smoke us out," Alex muttered, reloading his gun.

He won't. The goods are worth too much.” And he wanted Ash. Alive. Probably, preferably, with a bullet somewhere non-lethal. A leg, maybe, to stop him running. It would be seen as a kindness. To keep him in luxury whilst he recovered.

The voice came again. "I'm waiting, Mr Lynx."

“We are too.” Ash opened his pistol. Dropped a few more bullets in for good luck. “Whenever you’re ready to surrender.”

He had an idea. He wasn’t sure that he liked it. It would mean they would have no proof to back themselves up. Would only leave the photos, and so much room for Golzine to wiggle his way out.

But then, they had been discovered. It was not as though he would make the mistake of leaving everything here. Not now.

This way, no one got what they wanted.

“Who has matches?” he asked.

Bones fished in his pocket, handing them over. Then he paused, “wait – what are you going to do with them?”

Ash stood, slipped over the chest in front of him, and nodded to Shorter to cover him.

“Just get ready.” He pointed to the window at the back of the barn. He headed to the front corner of the barn, pulling a few rolls of cotton with him. The door was still open a slither. He couldn’t see anyone through it. They were still waiting. It was only a matter of time before they had to come out.

He struck a match. Pressed the tiny flame against the bottom of the barn and waited for it to catch. The tiny yellow fire grew larger.

Alex pushed a hay bale to the door. Took a match from Ash and lit it up too.

They pushed another against it. Watched the flames grow to amber, grow hungry, flickering upwards, climbing up the front wall.

The hay made a lot of smoke, choking up the door. There were more yells from outside when they saw that.

Ash lit more on the other side, gesturing for Bones and Kong to get moving. They scurried up to the loft, pushing open the window. If they shot the two outside, he couldn’t hear it. There was only the crackle of flames in his ears, smoke thick in his nose.

“What about the stuff?” Alex grabbed Ash’s elbow. Pulled him back. The fire had spread to the sides, spurred on by the heat outside.

They couldn’t be found with it. They’d be blamed. “It’ll look too suspicious.”

“But –”

“Leave it!” Ash pulled him away, aiming for the loft.

The door opened again.

Bullets fired from their left. Shorter.

There was swearing. The door had caught too, spreading the flames to the outside.

“Let’s go.”

They did, keeping an eye on the entrance, but no one else attempted to come in. Some of the chests had caught too, half of the valuables going up in flames. A sweet smell joined the smoke – one of the sacks must have had sugar in.

They reached the loft, flames licking at their boots.

Smoke pushed past him, billowing out, as Ash pushed open the wooden window. Bones and Kong stood below. They’d never leave a man behind.

He made Shorter and Alex climb out first. Yelled it at him, and got a mouthful of his namesake. Then it was his turn. Ash pulled himself out, though his arms protested. He felt lightheaded – dizzy – and taking deep breaths made it worse.

For a moment, he hung from the frame. Then closed his eyes, and let go. Landing in a roll – like Max had taught them.

There was cheering as he stood, but it had not been that great a feat. The others had done it. And the fire was not a good thing. It cost them their lead.

He turned, frowning, and that was when he saw –

Eiji.

Riding Billie towards them. Billie – who had three horses tied to her, all trying to keep the pace. Nervous of the fire.

He wanted kiss that boy senseless.

Instead, he yelled, “I told you to go!”

Eiji grinned. He’d lost his hat, and his hair buffeted around him. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

They started forwards, untying the horses and swinging on. Alex, Shorter, Bones and Kong sharing, that left – the spot behind Eiji. His heart leapt.

It was when he had a hand on the saddle, ready to pull himself up, that someone grabbed his shirt. Eiji cried out.

There was breath, hot and heavy on his ear, and he only needed to half-turn to see that it was Marvin.

A shot. Right at his other ear. Close enough to leave a ringing sound there.

Marvin yelled. Fell away.

Ash swung up, holding onto Eiji, kicking Billie into action. She sped away.

There was a bloom of red on the front of Marvin’s shirt. Not the middle. His shoulder, more like it.

“You shot him.” Ash felt stunned.

“I had to.” Eiji sounded just as shocked. “I had a bullet left.”

Ash leant forward. Kissed his cheek – his temple – his jaw – and Eiji chuckled breathlessly. Ducked his head, because they could be seen by the others, but that didn’t matter to Ash. He was still light headed, riding an adrenaline high.

“They left their horses,” Eiji continued. “I thought we might need them.”

“Well, sweetheart.” Ash nuzzled Eiji’s ear. “You’re one of us, after all.”

They were in deep trouble. For taking the horses. For the barn. For – whatever Eiji had done with the camera.

But in that moment, none of it mattered. None at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I didn't have time to proofread that closely this week, so there may be a few mistakes..  
> But basically whenever something goes wrong in this fic I'm like *slams button* shoot-out, because cowboys!!   
> Also, like, I've mentioned this before but this fic happened because I watched Young Guns and the "are you my friend?" bit in that, when you know what happened between those two characters in real life gets me, so I had to nod to it here. (And burning stuff down > >)  
> As always - thank you so so much for all of the continued support on this fic!!! It really does mean the world and keeps me writing it!! If I don't reply it's because I can only say thank you!! (I've been feeling kind of overwhelmed by replying as well lately, but idk why.)  
> I hope this chapter was a fun read and I'll update again next week xx


	19. 19

19

"You have -" Eiji wiped the damp cloth over Ash's cheek. He was streaked in his namesake from the fire, but wasn’t harmed. The smattering of blood on his shirt had come from Marvin – when Eiji had – he was still shaking. His legs felt as though they had no bones left. The only reason he was standing upright was Ash's hand on his back. He’d done that. All of it.

They stood in the kitchen, to tidy up and strategize. Ash sat on the counter, legs either side of Eiji. Intimate, especially when the others were still there, but no one said anything.

"Thanks sweetheart," Ash murmured. Eyes going soft in a way that made Eiji’s heart dance.

"So, what happened to the camera?" Shorter asked. Picked up the milk jug on the side and took a sip from the spout. He was still streaked with gray too.

Eiji took a breath, because he knew it wouldn’t go down well. Admitted, "Yut-Lung has it."

“Damn,” Alex said. “He took it from you?”

Eiji shook his head. “I – gave it to him.” Ash's hand tightened on his wrist. Eiji couldn't meet his eye. “He can develop photos. They have to be developed so quickly after they are taken, but I couldn’t leave you all there, when…” He trailed off. Tried to sound as though he knew what he was doing when he said, “I trust him.”

A pause followed. He bit his lip, wondering how to explain just why he trusted the boy who’d kidnapped him. If he could, without including the details that Ash did not want known.

“Then let's hope he does the right thing,” Ash said. Neutrally. He let go of Eiji’s wrist, but his fingers lingered on his arm. Left a warmth behind.

“In the meantime –” Alex looked as though he was making a conscious effort to lighten the mood. “Let’s raise a glass to our newest regulator.”

He took the milk jug from Shorter and raised it with a cheer. The others joined in.

“Your boy saved us from a sticky situation, Lynx.” Shorter nodded, a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Eiji’s stomach jumped. Ash’s boy. The fingers on his back curled into his shirt. His heart felt as though it was setting off fireworks.

“Shut your trap,” Ash snapped, to a chorus of ‘oooohhs’ from the boys. Bones had acquired the whiskey bottle – it had appeared in his hand so quickly, it was like magic.

Eiji, on the other hand, ducked his head. It was just teasing, and they had never been subtle, but it was still –

They were passing around the bottle, in a makeshift celebration. It wasn’t like sharing a glass with Ash – was not so intimate – but it made him feel a part of something. Like he belonged here. Fit in.

These were his friends. He was closer with them than anyone he knew back in Japan.

They thought what he had done today was something admirable – something to be proud of. Eiji wasn’t so sure of that – it had only been what he had to, to save the people he cared about. But let them think that he was a hero, because it lightened the exhaustion from the day. Settled his stomach and helped him to stop quaking.

Made Ash look at him with soft, warm eyes.

It was Ash who told them to take the party outside, before they woke up the kids – before Max found out they’d stolen his whiskey. Ash who caught Eiji’s wrist as he turned to follow, and pulled him gently back. Like they were dancing.

There were raised eyebrows at this, another smirk from Shorter, but the others cleared off.

Eiji stood in front of Ash. Heart racing and head already light from the alcohol.

Ash looked slightly nervous – or shy – and that was something Eiji had never seen on him. Very much liked seeing his cheeks tinged with pink.

“You disobeyed me,” Ash murmured. Teased the cloth out of Eiji’s hand to replace it with his fingers.

Eiji felt indignant, and tried to pull his hand away, but Ash held firm. “As if I would leave you stranded there. As if I _could_ – even _think_ of it.”

“You could have been hurt.”

“So could you – and don’t say it doesn’t matter, because it does.” He leant forward, voice dropping. “I’ll disobey you as many times as I like if it saves you, Mr Lynx. You aren’t half as scary as –”

“I love you.”

Eiji stopped. Blinked.

“I love you,” Ash repeated. Looked just as surprised that he had said it, but tightened his fingers on Eiji’s all the same. Wiping the argument away. “I’ve never – felt like that – this – before. That’s how I know.”

“I love you too.” His heart was in his throat, as though it was speaking for him.

It wasn’t clear who moved first, but their mouths were together. Ash’s hand was firm on his back, firm against his own, and Eiji had hold of Ash’s shirt because it was the only way to stay upright. It was a different kind of kiss – something more desperate behind it to try and back up the words.

“I love you,” Eiji whispered again, barely pulling away, loved saying the words because they brought warmth tingling through him.

Ash pulled him closer, taking Eiji’s bottom lip between his own, wrapping his legs around him – as though Eiji would ever pull away now. It was better to stay like this, to not think about the fire or the bullets, and only of how warm Ash was. Of how he had to kiss him.

To not really think about what this meant.

“I had to tell you.” Ash kissed him again. “When I saw you on that horse today, I had to tell you.”

Eiji pressed their mouths together for a moment. Pulled away to trace the line of Ash’s jaw with the tip of his finger, and hear his breath hitch.

“Well, sweetheart,” he said. “That’s because I look better on your horse than you do.”

Ash was grinning – they were close enough that he could feel that.

“Damn,” Ash whispered.

Then pulled him close again.

*

They sat outside the barn with the bottle of whiskey, as the sun set, though it was a premature celebration. They were no better off now, in worse shape, since Golzine knew it was them who had been at his ranch. Knew they’d been the ones to burn his barn down. If anything, the situation was worse.

But sometimes it was enough to just celebrate still being alive. In this business, anyway.

Eiji sat with Ash’s arm around him, back against his side, earnestly chatting to Bones. Eiji, who loved Ash. That was more than Ash had ever thought of for himself. And was wonderful.

They spotted the figure from afar. Expected it to be the Sheriff - pulled out their guns.

But Ash held up a hand to stop them firing. Because the Sheriff would not come on foot, and would not come alone.

The figure came closer, and they could make out the snake of long hair behind it.

Yut-Lung.

They lowered their guns.

Eiji rushed forwards, calling his name, almost excitedly. and Ash's stomach squeezed uncomfortably at that. He ignored it. Followed.

"Well I have your damn photos," Yut-Lung told Ejji, when he was close enough, searching the inside of his jacket.

"You walked all the way?" Ash asked. Couldn't help smirking a little at the thought.

“Couldn’t take the carriage,” Yut-Lung snapped in reply. He handed the bundle of photos to Eiji.

“Not even a horse?”

Yut-Lung shook his head. “Can’t ride.”

And Ash was ready to laugh at him for that – he deserved to be teased, after his part in the kidnapping. Was ready to ignore that Eiji hadn’t been able to, either, a few months ago –

But then Yut-Lung’s face caught the light from the porch.

He had quite the shiner.

Ash froze. Completely. Stared at the ring of purple.

Eiji moved faster. Had hold of Yut-Lung’s wrist and was tugging him to the house, photos in his hand forgotten.

“Mr Lobo just got some water from the well,” he said. “It’ll be cold – we’ll put that on it.”

Yut-Lung sounded baffled. “It’s not a problem.”

“It’ll stop the swelling from going any further.” Eiji seemed to wilfully misunderstand him.

Ash hung back for a moment. Sure that he should have been miffed, or jealous, but instead his ribcage felt as though it was about to explode. That was his boy. Forcefully kind. Was it any wonder that he loved him?

“What’s happening?” Alex stood by his side. Hand still on his gun.

“I’ve got it,” Ash replied. Couldn’t really feel the buzz that the whiskey had given him anymore. “Watch in case he’s been followed.”

Yut-Lung might have been. But they were also going to have a conversation that he didn’t want the gang to overhear.

He headed into the house.

To find Yut-Lung had been sat at the kitchen table, and Eiji was holding a damp cloth over his eye with a determined expression. Max was in the corner, standing very still, with the expression of someone who had just been reprimanded.

“He has the photos,” Ash explained.

Max raised his eyebrows. “Oh.”

“What happened?” Eiji asked Yut-Lung – who sat just as still as Max. Had stiffened further at the sound of Ash’s voice.

“What happened was, once again, I took the fall for Ash damned Lynx.” He put a hand on Eiji’s wrist, as though he was going to push him away. But didn’t. “I told you that would happen.”

“I’m sorry,” Eiji said. Rubbed the cloth away from the swollen eye, before pressing it gently back. Yut-Lung’s fingers graced their way down Eiji’s arm, rested at his elbow, where his shirt sleeves were rolled back to.

Ash wasn’t sure if it was on purpose. “If he kicked you out, then that’s a blessing.”

Yut-Lung paused. Almost whispered, “he didn’t.”

Ah. That meant more anger. More danger. Someone to hide because Yut-Lung may not have liked the boy, but he was damned if he wasn’t going to keep him as far away from Golzine as possible.

“And I’ve had worse than this,” Yut-Lung continued, as though he had something to prove. “Way worse. But you needed these, and I didn’t want to stick around to get the aftermath of them. Besides – _Eiji_ -kun said I could stay here.”

His foot nudged Eiji’s ankle. Nice dress shoes that were not suited for walking so far. Were scuffed and covered in dust – but then, his white clothes also were.

Something simmered in Ash, but died down at Eiji’s sheepish look. Sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry – I should have asked –”

“What’s one more mouth to feed? When teenagers only eat like pregnant mares?” Max raised his hands in despair, but at Eiji’s panicked expression, softened. He sighed and said. “we’ll make room.”

“You should have opened an orphanage,” Ash remarked.

“All I’m good at is taking kids out of trouble, and getting them to make justified trouble. Even then, it depends who you’re talking to.”

“You’re –” It looked as though Yut-Lung was struggling. “Very generous.”

Max shrugged, but looked pleased.

That was worse. Worse than him and Eiji.

Ash had always stood in front of Max. At first, it was because he was determined that he wouldn’t need any protection. But then, when he had separated ‘some men,’ and ‘good men,’ he did so because he wanted to protect him. Keep him out of trouble – usually trouble Ash had caused.

He wanted to cross the room, and do that now.

“Does it feel any better?” Eiji asked, dabbing at the bruise.

Yut-Lung glanced at Ash. A smirk flickered at the corner of his mouth. He looked back as neutrally as he could. “A little.”

Ash crossed his arms. Still tried to look unbothered, but suspected, from Max’s raised eyebrow, that he was not succeeding.

Things had really livened up around here.

*

“He was flirting with you.”

They lay in the hay barn, because Eiji slept better with a roof over his head. Most of the others were outside, whilst the nights were still warm, and they could be ambushed at any time.

Eiji brushed strands of Ash’s hair from his face. Was just a dark shape and glittering eyes in the darkness.

“I think it’s the only way he knows how to show affection.”

“Hm.” Ash thought Yut-Lung was a smarter boy than that.

“Ash Lynx.” Eiji kissed him. Stroked his tongue over Ash’s bottom lip and – damn – that boy had learnt some tricks. “Are you jealous?”

“No.” Though he sounded like a child when he said it.

“Because, you know I love you, sweetheart.”

Eiji’s breath was warm on his face, and Ash pulled him closer. Pulled them flush together.

“I could take you right here when you say that.”

Eiji chuckled. “With Shorter snoring down there?”

Ash missed his mouth when he kissed him. It didn’t matter. “I can’t hear anything.”

A rattling snore came from the bottom of the barn, as though in answer.

Eiji gave another breathless laugh. “You do know how to woo a boy.”

He moved, so that he was over Eiji, hips fitting together neatly and a hand either side his head. “Worked on you.”

Arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close. “Oh no, dear – I wooed you.”

Eiji’s tongue explored his mouth, and Ash could only agree.

They did both love each other. He knew that. Kept telling himself that, because it did not seem to chase away the feeling of wrongness that accompanied Yut-Lung’s presence. He sat at the breakfast table the next morning, noticeably less put together than usual and noticeably trying not to appear uncomfortable.

“That’s a real shiner, you got there, sir,” Skip broke the awkwardness clumsily.

Yut-Lung stared at him.

“Leave it, Skip.” Ash tried not to snap.

“But you say it when Shorter or Alex get one.”

Both of them were trying to hide their smirks. They hadn’t guessed it then.

“That’s different.”

“Why?”

It was the how. When Shorter or Alex were sporting a black eye, it was normally because they’d kissed the wrong girl, kissed too many, or pissed off the wrong person at the bar. It wasn’t because –

He could sympathise with what happened to Yut-Lung, even if he didn’t like him.

“Just is.”

He didn’t receive a thanks, but then, he doubted Yut-Lung had gotten up this early for a very long time.

Max finished first. Got his hat and jacket.

“Taking the photos.”

It was what he was doing, but the fact that he was going so early, the fact he said it like that, was a codeword.

“We’ll hold down the fort.” Ash swallowed the last of his eggs. The boys began eating more quickly. “Take Mrs Randy.”

“She can hold her own.” Max was proud of that.

Ash smirked. “That’s why she should watch your back, genius.”

There were chuckles at that. Everything was funnier when you were waiting for a fight.

“Where were you yesterday?” Max asked.

“Escaped mare?” Shorter suggested.

Alex shook his head. “Not after the escaped chicken.”

“Moving the cows to the other field,” Kong said.

They all nodded agreement.

“Need to rotate the pasture,” Bones added.

Eiji and Yut-Lung looked lost.

“Sheriff will be on his way after yesterday,” Ash explained. “We need alibis.”

“But – what will I –” Yut-Lung’s good eye was wide.

“We’ll hide in the storm cellar,” Skip said. “I’ll have to go down there too, won’t I, Ash?”

Ash nodded. “Sheriff might not be in the mood for questions. It’s safe down there.”

He looked at Eiji, but hadn’t opened his mouth before – “I’m staying up here.”

“I thought you might be, Mr Okumura.” He should have been angry, or at least fearful, but he couldn’t find it in him. Eiji was looking at him so determinedly that he thought he’d never been more attracted to him.

Eiji’s dark eyes glittered, as though he knew. Ash nudged their feet together under the table, then left them to eat. To eat and get bullets together.

He followed Max outside. To the stables. Because there was something that wasn’t sitting well with him, and he had to put it right. Only, there was the feeling, and not the words. The words couldn’t form themselves into meaning.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Max turned from his horse, raising an eyebrow as he spotted Ash at the doorway.

“What?”

Ash chuckled. Came close enough to ruffle Ash’s hair – that had been part of Ash trusting him – because Max’s touch never lingered.

“Older kid, same habit,” Max said. Turned back to finished saddling his horse, still smirking at Ash’s baffled expression. “You always used to follow me when you wanted to say sorry.”

“That’s not true.” Ash leant against the door. Tried not to sound sulky and petty. Knew his cheeks were warm.

“So, what’s wrong?”

He paused. Still unravelling what was inside him, to find out what he needed to say – what he knew he’d regret not saying, if anything went wrong today.

“Made things hard,” he managed to mutter.

“I got you all into this. I encouraged you to seek your own justice –“

“Because it’s the right thing to do.”

Max smiled. “Who’d you learn that off?”

But it was still right. Ash kept that to himself.

“And I should have stopped you from going to Golzine’s.”

“I’m don’t think he would have taken the boss-man won’t let me as an excuse.”

“I could have done something.” Max led the horse to the door of the stable. Put a hand on Ash’s shoulder. “Things would have been a lot harder without you, kid. And a lot less interesting.”

Ash rolled his eyes, but his stomach was settled. There was a warmth in his chest and he felt the urge to hug Max. He pushed it back down.

“Don’t get killed, alright?” Max asked, as he stepped back into the sunlight.

Ash watched him. Felt a familiar fear in his stomach, that it would be the last time he would, and the childish urge to run to him.

Instead he smirked. “Speak for yourself, old man.”

*

Skip and Michael were taking the prospect of the Storm Cellar better than Yut-Lung.

But Eiji could understand that. They were still young enough that this was an adventure. It was fun to go and sit in the dark with a gas lamp and emerge when everything was fixed.

Yut-Lung knew that this wouldn’t be the end of it. That things were not so easily fixed.

Eiji knew that bullets only made more problems.

“I used to be scared of the dark,” Eiji said, as softly as he could, whilst the boys went down the ladder.

“I’m not scared,” Yut-Lung snapped. His arms were folded over his chest, as though he was trying to hold himself together. Still had the same clothes from yesterday on. Still had a purple ring around one eye.

“I didn’t say you were. I said I used to be.”

“Why aren’t you being locked away too?” Yut-Lung gave him a sideways glance.

Eiji felt a smirk at the corner of his mouth. Because Ash knew that Eiji would not stay put. That it was not worth the argument, because Eiji would win. He said, instead, “because I’m a regulator.”

Yut-Lung snorted. “A bunch of boys playing at carrying out justice. Do you think getting Golzine out will even make a dent in the amount of corruption out there?”

Would someone just as greedy as Dino Golzine come along? Probably. Eiji was not naïve enough to think they wouldn’t.

“Even a little less corruption is still less corruption,” he concluded. Felt the pistol that he’d been given weigh heavily at his hip.

Yut-Lung didn’t reply. Continued to look at Eiji with calculating eyes, as though he still could not quite understand him.

“And you’d do anything for Ash Lynx.”

“I-” love him. Eiji felt it, in his chest, and heat flooded to his face. He couldn’t reply, but that was just as telling.

Yut-Lung stepped forward.

“Well then, you’d best make sure that Ash Lynx’s plan works.” His fingers ghosted down Eiji’s arm, setting the hairs there to stand on end. “Don’t leave me down there.”

Eiji shook his head. Still felt – stunned. “I’ll try.”

He got a smile for that. A very small, and yet genuine smile from Yut-Lung, before he started forwards to the storm shelter. He was at the edge of it, before he turned and asked, “how did you know what to put on a black eye?”

“Experience,” was all he replied. Didn’t want to elaborate because it brought up too many memories and, if he was being slightly mean, because it was more fun to leave Yut-Lung wondering about that.

The others were on the porch. Sat so casually that it was almost suspicious. But Shorter tapped on the railing as he looked at the horizon, and Ash’s leg was bouncing up and down.

Eiji put a hand on his gun. Wondered if he would have to use it – to actually hurt someone.

They didn’t have to wait long for the Sheriff to arrive. He brought four men with him, all on horses.

“Showtime.” Shorter smirked.

Ash stood. Eyes flashed in the sunlight like a lion watching its prey. He stepped down to the edge of the porch, leaning against the post as the horses rode forward.

None of them dismounted. The sheriff merely tipped his hat back to fix Ash with cold eyes.

“Can we help you, gentleman?” Ash asked. Eiji leant forward on the railing, to see him smirking. Asking for trouble.

“Mr Dino had a problem yesterday,” the sheriff replied. “A gang burning down his barn.”

Ash leant his head against the post of the porch. “What makes you think we know anything about that?”

“You’re the only gang round these parts.”

“It happened yesterday?” Shorter asked. “We were rotating the cattle then.”

The Sheriff frowned. “All of you?”

“It ain’t easy work,” Ash said. Shifted as though he was bored, but Eiji could see that every part of him was alert. “If that’s not a good enough alibi, our boss can confirm it. You’re welcome to wait here till he comes back from town.”

“I don’t trust his alibi neither.” The Sheriff’s lip curled under neath his handlebar moustache at the mention of Max. “Your little ranch is in direct competition with his. You boys have a motive, and I’ll be damned if you didn’t have the means.”

Eiji’s heart raced. He’d known this would not go well, but that didn’t help.

Ash seemed unbothered. He raised an eyebrow. “Do you smoke, sir?”

“Yes.”

“Then you have the means to burn down a barn full of hay on a hot day.”

This went unacknowledged, because it was true. The air felt as dry as it did before the storm hit. As though a spark could set off an explosion.

“The boy under his care is also missing.”

Ash’s lips quirked. In distaste, amusement, or both. “Mr Golzine’s not having a good day.”

“It’s not funny.” There was a warning in the Sheriff’s voice.

“No, sir.” And yet, it did not completely wipe away Ash’s smirk. “You’re welcome to search the property, to clear our names from suspicion.”

The man finally dismounted, badge glistening like an extra eye as he took them all in. Must have noticed they were all ready for a fight. 

Eiji’s heart stuttered as the man nodded to him. “He used to be under Mr Golzine’s employment.”

Ash spoke before he could even think of what words to say – “It’s his business why he’s not anymore.”

The Sheriff gave them all another long look. Must have noticed that they all had guns at their hips, and their hands not far. Noticed them noticing that his men had the same stance.

“We’ll search here,” he decided, starting forward. His shoulder knocked against Ash’s as he passed, but he just bit his lip, as though he was trying not to smirk.

He wanted a fight, Eiji realised. Ash _enjoyed_ this, and he was hoping for it all to end in bullets and flames.

The other men dismounted. Begun to spread out, to look through the other buildings. The livestock did not take kindly to the intrusion, and they heard the chickens clucking, cows baying and sheep fussing as their pens were rifled through.

Eiji could hear the Sheriff’s boots in the house, clomping. In and out of the rooms. Pulling open doors and slamming them shut for any trace they were involved.

There was none. They had nothing that belonged to Golzine, and they had spent the night washing the soot from their clothes. They would not find anything. Not unless –

“There’s a cellar in the ground out back,” one of the men told the Sheriff, as soon as he reappeared from the house. “Bolted shut.”

He didn’t need to say suspicious. Eiji tried to keep his face a blank mask, like Ash, Shorter and Alex could.

“That’s the storm cellar,” Ash said. “We had a cave in there, last year. We keep it closed now – its dangerous to go into.”

The Sheriff’s boot thudded on the floor. He stood behind Ash, who’d only half-turned to him. “You

have an answer for everything, don’t you, Mr Lynx?”

“Is that a bad thing, Sheriff?”

They stared at each other. It was like waiting for lightning to strike an old tree.

“Why don’t we mosey down to my office, son?”

The threat was back in his voice. Eiji opened his mouth, ready to step forward, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Shorter. Not looking at him. His eyes were on Ash too.

Ash. Who leant back, hands on his belt as he took the Sheriff in, not sounding remotely bothered. “Am I under arrest?”

“I just want to ask a few questions. Get to the bottom of why Mr Golzine keeps taking my men away from important work to give me wild – accusations – about you.” It was clear from the raise of his eyebrow what these accusations were. “And I’d rather do it away from here.”

“Fine by me.”

It had been a test. It had been a test because the Sheriff’s eyebrows drew together. He’d been expecting Ash to pause. Say no. The fact that he agreed so readily made it seem like he was innocent. Eiji would have smiled, but it was clear this was no civil chat. Ash was readily walking into a lion’s den, without any of their help.

His poker face held as the Sheriff walked back past him.

“Shorter, you’re in charge,” he turned to him. Gave him an unreadable expression, that made Shorter nod.

His gaze slid to Eiji. For a moment, the briefest moment, it seemed as though he bit his lip. Definitely glanced him up and down, before he turned. Followed the men to their horses. They had brought a wagon – they had never, Eiji thought, intended to leave without at least one of them.

Ash climbed in. Kept those jade eyes on him.

They made Eiji feel like he was full of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I'm thinking wrap it up at 22 chapters. It might go to 23...  
> As much as I have a soft spot for Yut-Lung, I also love an awkward 'you used to be on the other side, but now you're helping us,' vibe lol  
> Thanks so so much for all of the support, as always! I always harp on about Eiji being lowkey badass so I'm glad he got his chance to shine and that you all agree he is best boy! vuv The comments/kudos really do mean the world and are what has kept me writing through my life becoming suddenly busy again! It's such a pleasure to write this and see you following along. If I don't reply, it's because I can only say thank you, and I do that here every week anyway. <3 <3   
> See you soon xx


	20. 20

20

Ash knew that Eiji would be angry. Angry that he had gone without a fight, and angry that the Sheriff had pulled him in to be questioned. But then, he wasn’t overjoyed himself. Not when this was all a gamble, and he had to hope that Max did his job properly.

Not when the Sheriff leant across the desk to tell him he knew exactly what kind of a boy Ash Lynx was. That he was sure they could come to an arrangement. Put all of this behind them.

His breath smelt of cigars. Ash turned away. So that was why they’d gone to the back room. Why the Sheriff’s men had stayed out the front. Where his gun was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered. Thought of Eiji - lying close enough to him that his breath fanned Ash's cheeks. Wished, for a moment, that he was just a normal ranch hand, and wasn't involved in any of this.

But what would the town be without them?

“I’ve been lenient with you. More than lenient with you hoodlums.” More like they had no witnesses before – Ash held his tongue. “But this is too far. Now, I might be able to talk Mr Golzine out of hanging the lot of you, if you co-operate with me now.”

Ash just needed to buy time. “Maybe some other kids burnt down the barn, and Golzine blamed it on us. We’re his only competition, it makes sense if he wanted us out.”

The Sheriff slammed the desk. To make Ash flinch, but he stared impassively back. It was all just a show of force – a bull showing off its large horns.

“Enough games. We both know it was you at Golzine’s ranch. We both know it was you who shot up my men when we rode out to stop the highwaymen. We know its you who’ve been a thorn in my side for years.” The Sheriff’s face was close to his now, and Ash steeled himself not to not flinch away. “This town ain’t big enough for the both of us, boy.”

He couldn’t hear anything outside. Why couldn’t he hear anything outside? The paper should be printed. People should have read it by now – read it and been angry.

It wasn’t the panic rising in him, that this gamble wouldn’t pay off, that made him say it. It was because he could, and had wanted to.

“Then I suggest you leave, sir.”

Or maybe it was because he had not been punched hard in a long time.

His jaw was sent spinning so hard that his neck cricked from the impact. He didn’t put a hand to it. It throbbed violently, and if he put a hand to it, he was sure he’d be able to feel a lump swelling there.

Ash drew in a breath, though even that stung, before he flicked his hair from his face to look back up at the man. The Sheriff looked furious. Furious and desperate for power. As long as Ash showed no fear, he wouldn’t have it. That was the key to men like this.

Max taught him that.

“It’s funny – to hear you talk about that shoot-out, one would think you were shooting at the highwaymen.”

“We were.”

“Didn’t look that way to me.”

“And how would you know?”

“I was in town at the time.”

“The hell you were.” The Sheriff slammed a hand on the desk again. Maybe it usually scared the person on the other side. “Now I’m going to give you a chance to confess –“

“And if I don’t?”

“Justice has to be served one way. If Mr Golzine wants to take matters into his own hands – if he’s on his way – then I’m not about to stop him.”

Ash narrowed his eyes. Justice had always been blind in this town, but now it was wilfully looking away.

Still, if Golzine was riding in, then the timing could be perfect. If the newspapers were out, were read and if the boys figured out what to do – which they would – Ash’s arrest would spur them on to that, then Golzine would be riding through just as it all started.

Yet, it was still all a gamble. It could all fall through. The possibility of that made his stomach tie itself into a devil tongue’s knot, and again when the Sheriff continued, mouth close to Ash’s ear –

“And we both know what kind of a boy you are, Mr Lynx.”

*

Eiji was angry. Angry that the Sheriff could take Ash in with no evidence, no charge. Angrier that Ash would go along with it. Angriest at being – angry, and not being able to do anything about it.

He kicked at the side of the storm cellar once he had opened it, which alarmed Michael – he grabbed Skip’s hand, who was watching Eiji with solemn, dark eyes. Guessed it immediately.

“They took Ash, didn’t they?”

Eiji nodded. Still felt like he was burning.

“It’s his own darn fault.” Yut-Lung had climbed up as well, brushed at the dirt on his clothes ineffectually.

Eiji rounded on him. “What does that mean?”

“It _means_.” Yut-Lung was not intimidated. “That he gave himself away. Told Golzine it was him, yesterday. He’ll have told the Sheriff. And if it’s his word against _you_ , well – who pays for the Sheriff’s shiny new toys?”

Of course Ash would have been cocky. Eiji gritted his teeth.

“You’re not giving up that easily, are you?” It was Shorter, coming from around the house, with reins in his hand. “I thought you were a regulator, Eiji-kun.”

“You have a plan,” Eiji realised.

“Sure do.” Shorter grinned. There was a spark in his eye. “Mount up, we’re riding to town.”

"And I suppose I'll be left behind?" Yut-Lung asked.

Shorter raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want to be in a riot, pretty boy?"

Yut-Lung glared, cheeks flaring pink.

"We'll be back soon." That might have been a lie. Eiji wasn't sure. Wasn't sure he wanted to be in a riot either, but if it meant helping Ash -

"You better be," Yut-Lung replied.

Eiji followed Shorter, just in time to hear Skip tell Yut-Lung they were going to make lunch now. He glanced over his shoulder to see him following both boys into the house. The would be fine.

The others had their horses ready too, and still looked ready for a shoot-out.

Billie was left in the stables. She hoofed the ground when she saw Eiji, as though she was asking to join them. So he led her out. Found himself facing a range of raised eyebrows.

“Eiji – she can be temperamental, when Ash ain’t around.” Shorter sounded as though he was trying to be gentle. The others looked as though the horse was about to eat him alive.

“She’ll be fine,” Eiji said. Scratched behind Billie’s sandy ears to prove his point, then climbed onto her. Missed Ash’s hands on his hips – even now, he always caught Eiji on the way up or down.

Billie did not buck him off.

He smiled, as innocently as he could, at the looked of disbelief on the other boys. “Should we get going?”

Shorter recovered first. Muttering about show-offs, before he spurred his horse in the direction of town. They followed him, the collection of hooves sending clouds of dust up into the air.

“What _is_ the plan?” Eiji asked. There were moving fast, and it was hard to talk, but he had to. He was having visions of breaking Ash out of jail themselves.

“Help things along,” Shorter replied. Smirked at Eiji’s lost expression. “The newspapers are printing the truth about Golzine. People will be angry. Angry enough to riot.”

So that was it. It sounded – violent. People would be hurt, especially by the Sheriff’s men. But then – Eiji leant over the saddle – peace was no longer an option. He didn’t think it had ever been.

There were people in the streets as they drew into town. Gathered in small groups on porches and in alleyways, at least one person in each holding a newspaper. A newspaper with Eiji’s pictures; he could see them on the front.

The group slowed. Eiji could see the Sheriff’s office, in the distance. Ash was there. He bit his lip.

“Is this true?” A man held up a paper to Shorter, and he pulled his horse to a stop to look at it.

“Sure is. Mr Lobo had it from a reliable source.”

A woman snorted. “There’s no proof. There was a fire over at Golzine’s ranch, just yesterday.”

“Yeah.” Alex shifted on the saddle. “Convenient, ain’t it?”

“What are you saying, son?” another man asked.

Alex shrugged. “Only that fires are awful good at hiding things. Things you don’t want other people to find out.”

There were murmurs as the townsfolk discussed this. Most seemed to be cautious about believing it, as though they wanted to, but were fearful of the consequences.

“Look,” Shorter said. “All we know is that there have been Highwaymen hitting the town, and that the Sheriff hasn’t bothered to catch them. Now there’s photographic proof of the things they stole at Mr Golzine’s ranch. We know he’s close to the Sheriff, so maybe a few questions are in order. Just to clarify things. He did bring photography to this town – he’ll have an explanation.”

More murmurs. Eiji ducked his head, in case anyone recognised him from the photography shop, and put it all together.

“There he is!”

Golzine’s familiar white stallion was easy to spot on the horizon. There were two other horses with him. Eiji was sure one was Marvin, the man Ash had told him about.

“What good timing.” Shorter smirked, pulling his hat further down his eyes.

It was. For a moment, Eiji wondered if Ash had planned that. Planned for Golzine to ride through town just people wanted to question him – had a reason and evidence to question him against. No, surely Ash wasn’t _that_ good.

“Yeah, another guy who wants us in jail,” Alex said. “Let’s move.”

They urged their horses forward, turning down the first street they could. Eiji glanced back in time to see a crowd around Golzine, shouting and holding their copies of the paper up.

There were more people in this street, who recognised the regulators and asked if what they were reading was true. The conversation followed a similar pattern, of Shorter not so much spurring, but gently nudging into action. This time he mentioned Ash. That he had been taken without evidence.

That got the townsfolk muttering. Angry. Eiji hadn’t realised just how much they cared about the Regulators, until he heard the shout of, “They have the Lynx! That bottom feeder has the Lynx!”

Word spread quickly. More figures came from the alleyways, drawn to the sound of the cries, and seemingly ready to believe them.

Shorter drew them to the side.

“Right – Eiji, Bones – you head to the Sheriff’s place. He’ll come out to see what all the noise is about, and that’s when you sneak in a bust Ash out. He won’t want to miss this,” Shorter said.

“Who died and made you leader?” Alex asked.

Shorter raised an eyebrow. Moved so fast that Eiji could barely catch the movement –

But in the next moment, he had his gun pointed at Alex.

Alex’s wavered in the air just a moment later.

“That’s why,” Shorter said. “You and Kong spread the word. All meet back here and help me stop things getting out of hand.”

“Isn’t that the aim, not-boss?” Bones asked, with a smirk.

“We can’t let people get shot. And ideally we want Golzine in a fit state to stand trial.” Shorter paused. “Ideally.”

They smirked at that.

Bones led the way around the back of the Sheriff’s office. His men’s horses were tied round there, snuffling in the shade. They added theirs to the mix, and crept to the back window.

Eiji’s heart was racing as he leant underneath it; he saw that Bones’ shoulders were shaking, chewing his lip. There were low voices above them. None of them Ash. That wasn’t good. He wanted to move now – to save the day with the gun on his holster.

But that would be foolish. He could barely aim.

They waited, the seconds feeling like hours, until a door slammed. Until there was a panicked voice of, “there’s a mob forming out there!”

Bones elbowed Eiji, and grinned.

They had the Sheriff mutter a swear. Told someone, “to stay right there, or there’ll be hell to pay.”

Then came the sound of several boots against the hard floor. Bones and Eiji stayed on the ground, waiting for it to turn silent. When it was, Bones held up a hand, counting to five. When he was done, they peered up to see an empty office.

Almost empty.

On the far side, there were bars to make a small holding cell. A figure stood inside them, facing away from the pair. Eiji recognised the golden hair in less than a heartbeat. He shoved the window up and had a leg swung over, before Bones had said, “boss!”

Ash turned. Eiji tried to get the rest of himself over the window sill in as graceful a way as possible, and found himself stumbling into the desk. He disrupted the Sheriff’s papers, and knocked over a chair.

At least Bones didn’t fare much better. He was such a ball of energy that he tripped over his own feet.

“Sure took you boys long enough.” Ash’s eyes twinkled, as though he was laughing.

Bones took him seriously. “We came as fast as we could!”

Eiji rushed to the bars, clutching at them. “Are you alright?”

“Never better.” Ash put his hands over Eiji’s. Smirked when Eiji ducked his chin, cheeks pink. “He put the key in his desk drawer.”

“Right –“ Eiji went to pull away, but Ash tightened his grip. That was when he noticed it – a haunted look, around his eyes. Scared. Something had scared him.

Bones got the key. Eiji took it, fumbling to undo the lock and swing the door open.

Ash stepped out. Let his hand trail across the back of Eiji’s hips, mouth just brushing the top of his head. “My guns at the front.”

They could hear shouting now. Right outside the building.

Ash stepped towards the front of the office, just as there was a loud bang.

“Get the ammo!” came the Sheriff’s voice from the front.

Ash backtracked. They all went back out the window. Eiji had just leant down when he heard the footsteps returning. Heard the man exclaim at the empty cell, before running back out.

“Have mine.” Eiji pulled his gun from the holster.

Ash’s hand lingered, as though it wanted the weapon, but he was holding himself back. “You’ll need it.”

His heart beat on his tongue. “Not with you around.”

After all, Eiji could barely use it, and he was determined not to let Ash out of his sight. Not before, and certainly not now he knew something was wrong. He suspected Ash would make Eiji stick close to him anyway. To protect him. Eiji knew he would.

Ash smirked. And took the gun.

*

The crowd had turned into a mob.

Ash rode behind Eiji, keeping his finger on the trigger, as they headed back, only to find the main street flooded with people. The Sheriff’s men were interspersed, but ineffective against the buffet of people.

Everyone was angry. Demanding answers. Demanding justice. Like one, long snake, thinking the same thoughts.

Golzine was still on his horse, using the threat of its hooves to keep people at bay. The Sheriff and Marvin were near him, red in the face from shouting – Ash was pleased to see Marvin’s heavily bandaged shoulder, a sign of Eiji’s handiwork.

“There’s Ash!” It was Shorter, his hat askew, pointing their way.

Golzine looked up from shouting at the crowd that he had no comment, no comment at all on that morning’s paper, and met Ash’s eye.

Something tightened in him. This was it. This could be the end, if he used the right words.

The crowd turned their heads, like a hydra, towards him, shouts fading. It was as if they knew it had been Ash’s work yesterday. Maybe it was easy to suspect him. Either way, they wanted to watch.

Ash patted Eiji’s hip – the one the crowd could not see so well, before he dismounted from Billie. She took a step forward, as though she wanted to follow him. He patted her head.

The crowd parted. Not silent anymore, murmuring to each other instead. Soon there was a clear path between the two of them.

Golzine got down from his own horse. Held up a hand to Marvin, to get him to fall back. He glared, from Ash to Eiji.

Ash stepped forward, borrowed gun heavy in his hand.

“The Sheriff told me you were on your way,” he said, and his voice seemed to carry. “You’ve been telling him a lot of things.”

“I told him the truth,” Golzine replied. “You took those photos. You burnt down my barn.”

The click of a gun. The Sheriff had his gun pointed at Ash.

“That’s close enough, boy.”

Ash stopped. It didn’t matter that his gun was still firmly by his side. He would be able to aim it quicker than the Sheriff could fire.

“The truth?” he repeated. “What is the truth? If we did take those photos, aren’t they the truth? Weren’t those highwaymen also at your ranch?”

“Who’s to say they didn’t burn the evidence themselves?” a voice Ash recognised as Alex’s came through the crowd.

Golzine drew himself to his full height. “This accusation is ridiculous, baseless and a clear attempt to distract from the fact these hooligans terrorised my ranch.”

“Those are your own accusations.” Ash shifted his weight back. Looked around at the gathered crowd. “Does anyone here believe that we burnt down Mr Golzine’s property?”

They probably did. Or could. But they also knew the Regulators were the ones who protected their property. Who stepped in to stop thieves and liars.

As such, it only took a moment of silence before a voice yelled, “No,” and was joined by several others.

Ash smirked. Golzine frowned.

“There’s no proof!” That was Kong.

“But there is proof that you’ve been dealing with some unsavoury characters, Mr Golzine.”

The crowd was getting rowdy once more. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw Alex hold back a woman claiming that she could see her locket in the photos. That the highwaymen had taken it, and those photos proved it.

For the first time, Golzine looked scared. They were out in the open, after all, and the Sheriff’s men would do little to protect him this time. His eyes darted around the crowd like a startled cow, before they landed back on Ash.

He stepped forward again. Shooting range, now.

“Why don’t you clear your name to these good folk?” His own voice was low, difficult to catch over the chatter of the crowd.

Yet, he was still heard. Golzine’s face flushed red from white.

“I don’t have to explain anything,” he spat. And there satisfaction came from the fact that there was loathing in his eyes, instead of that hidden hunger. “Not in my town –“

“Your town?” Ash was shouting. Spurred on by the high emotion in the air. By the unending well of hate in his stomach. “The town belongs to the Mayor, and the Mayor is elected by the people.” There was – anticipation in the air. He felt like a lion, prey in sight. “No one elected you, Dino Golzine. This isn't your town.”

“The town belongs to the people!” That was Eiji – goddamn, Ash would die for him – and his sentiment was taken up quickly. It became a chant of ‘Golzine out.’ They were about to lose control. It was about to turn into flames and pitchforks. They’d wanted chaos, but not anarchy.

“The town belongs to the people,” Ash echoed. “And the people don’t want a lying, scheming, grass-bellied bottom-feeder in their town.”

The Sheriff was distracted, calling to get the mob under control. His men were lost among the people – shoved to one side.

Ash Lynx raised his gun.

*

Ash didn’t shoot Dino Golzine.

He told Eiji later that it was to be a good influence. To show people that they had morals – they were not killers. They would not stoop as low as the people they wanted out of town. Eiji suspected that Ash hated killing. That, if he could avoid it, he would not do it.

Golzine left town. Practically chased out after the scene on the streets.

That baffled the Mayor. He came out from his mansion in the evening to make a small speech about how disappointed and shocked he was in the man that he trusted so much. Hoped he would be found, and brought to justice soon.

The Sheriff resigned a few days later. Left without saying where he was going. Left the position open.

“Why not you?” Ash asked Max, when they found out the news. At a party in town. No one said what the event was, but everyone knew.

Max looked at him. The soft light of the torches made him look softer, younger. Covered the grey speckling his hair. Mrs – Miss Randy was on his arm, the perfect image of a lady.

“Because,” Max said. “Power corrupts. And absolute power –“

“Corrupts absolutely,” Ash finished. Twitched his fingers on the small of Eiji’s back. They leant against a fence – no one could see. “Dalberg-Acton. I’m familiar.”

Max smiled.

“Someone’s taught you well, young man.” He ruffled Ash’s hair as he passed, leading Miss Randy into the crowd of people dancing.

Ash huffed, tousling his hair back into place. So that it hung just right, just messily, almost covering one eye.

Eiji laughed – it was easy to laugh now Golzine was gone, now sips of whiskey sat hot in his stomach – and pressed closer to Ash’s side. Pretended it was to be heard better over the fiddles.

“Who will be Sheriff now?”

Ash’s gaze fell to Eiji’s lips. He bit them, self-conscious.

“Maybe his deputy, if he doesn’t fly the coop too,” Ash said. “Whoever the Mayor chooses out of the volunteers. But Max is right. Power goes to people’s heads. That’s why we’ll be here to stop them stepping out of line.”

“Forever?”

Ash shrugged. “I don’t think that far ahead. Could be killed next week.”

“Don’t say that.” Eiji hadn’t meant to put his hand on Ash’s chest. But there it was. And he could feel Ash’s heart racing like a rabbit’s underneath his palm.

They were surrounded by the other regulators. That shielded them, Eiji reasoned, as Ash took his waist, and pulled him closer.

“But what are you going to do, sweetheart?” he asked, voice low. “You can – you should – go back –“

“To Japan.” Eiji smoothed the creases from Ash’s shirt.

“I was going to say town. Ibe will be desperate to get you back and keep an eye on you.”

“Well,” Eiji said, tracing a finger just underneath Ash’s suspenders. “It’s not like he has to worry about my purity anymore.”

Ash’s fingers tightened. He swallowed, staring at Eiji as though he was –

“You sure look like an angel right now.” He leant forward, as though to rest their foreheads together. Perhaps that was a step too far, for public. “You looked like an angel that night I first saw you. Sat over there.”

He jerked his head to where a few people sat out of the celebrations, catching their breath.

Eiji scoffed.

“It’s true.”

“And what do you think you looked like?”

“What did I look like?” Ash smirked. Eyes catching the flames around them and making the green dance.

Eiji let him wait a moment. “ _Kakkoi_.”

“You never taught me that word.”

“Didn’t I?” He feigned innocence.

Ash narrowed his eyes.

Eiji laughed. Grew serious enough to brush a strand of Ash’s hair from his face.

“Meeting you was the first night I enjoyed myself in America,” he said. “And I’ve enjoyed every day with you since.”

Boys could dance with boys, Eiji decided. Because this – him and Ash – was right. So right that he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

“I love you,” Ash whispered, though it was clear from the look on his face.

Eiji was about to return the words, but a voice cut across him.

“Sorry for interrupting.” Not sorry at all, really. “But I was wondering if I could have this dance with Okumura-san.”

Yut-Lung. Still in fine clothes, but much less white. Much more comfortable. His black eye was mostly faded, and he was smirking.

Something like a growl came from the back of Ash’s throat.

It made Eiji say, “Of course,” and take Yut-Lung’s hand.

He turned back to Ash to mouth ‘Love you, sweetheart,” and saw his lips twitch upwards at that.

So he danced with Yut-Lung, catching his hand whenever it travelled too far down Eiji’s back.

But at least he was happy. For now. Eiji remembered the fear he had of his brothers, and hoped they would not return. That Yut-Lung could find a life for himself. He was still so young, after all.

After, he danced with Ash. Let him pull him a little closer than was normal. Remembered that first, awkward conversation, and how he had stumbled. Remembered how soft Ash’s voice had been when he repeated Eiji’s name.

Eiji Okumura kept dancing with Ash Lynx. And nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): SO I was writing and was like 'none of our good guys get hurt that bad in this fic - is it really a climax? Banana Fish has a fair bit of character death' - and then remembered it was fanfic, and if I want to write a fluffy, cowboy fic where no one good gets killed, then I can and that's fine.  
> Also 'absolute power corrupts absolutely' was probably said too late for this fic, but its vaguely in the era, so I used it all the same.  
> Thank you so so much for all of the continued support on this fic!! It's been an absolute pleasure writing it and an absolute pleasure seeing so many people keep up and comment each week!! I haven't been replying because all I can say is thank you - but it's been a huge motivation in finishing this fic!  
> There's still two more chapters where we wrap some things up. (And I'm thinking of a harvest festival > >)  
> Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter vuv <3 xx


	21. 21

21

There was a sheen of sweat on Ash’s skin. Eiji’s arms were warm on his back, thighs warm against his.

He rested his forehead on Eiji’s shoulder, pants merging with each other’s, as though they were one. His chest throbbed with warmth – with affection. That was new. There was normally none of that. None of noticing, and loving the feel of Eiji’s bare skin on his. Of the sounds he made. Of the grip on his fingers on Ash’s back.

When they were both spent, he let himself tumble onto the sheets, next to him. Brushed damp hair from Eiji’s forehead. Caressed his cheek with a slightly shaking hand. Eiji leant into the touch, cheeks pink and out of breath, collarbones catching the afternoon sun from the window. Dark eyes shining, soft. The look of someone completely in love.

Beautiful. He’d never looked better.

Ash kissed him.

Eiji’s mouth was soft – he was soft – against him. A warm hand on his chest, and Ash wished that it would leave a print there.

“Is it always like that?” Eiji whispered, barely pulling away. Dark lashes covering shiny eyes.

“Like what?”

Dark eyes on him, examining his face. A warm, dark brown that made Ash feel like he was falling into them. The look said it for him.

‘Passionate.’

“No.” Ash put a hand on Eiji’s waist. Wanted to memorise what that curve felt like. “You’re – different.”

Eiji rested on one elbow. Raised an eyebrow, but it was hard to concentrate on his face when all Ash would look at was his chest. Bare. Tanned, taut from wielding a bow. Dark hair spreading in a star from the middle. Beautiful, all of him, beautiful.

A finger on Ash’s chin, tilted his head up, gently, to keep his focus on Eiji’s eyes. He was smiling. Teasing.

“Different?”

He’d said it before. Before they’d kissed for the first time. He couldn’t imagine not kissing him.

“You mean something to me.” He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “It never normally means anything to me.”

“And why is that?” Eiji’s voice was soft – tired. He closed his eyes, savouring that sound. “Do you think?”

He took Eiji’s hand from his chin. Pressed his mouth against the side. Trailed it across his knuckles. Opened his eyes to look back into brown, to say, “Because I love you.”

His heart still stuttered when he said it, as if disbelieving itself.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

If he died now, Ash would be perfectly content. His purpose, it seemed, was to hear Eiji say those words, in that half-whisper.

He sighed, resting Eiji’s hand against his cheek. And of course, Eiji cradled him.

“Remember that,” Ash said, letting his gaze trail down a bare Eiji again. He shifted self-consciously, but did not stop him this time – maybe because he was looking down Ash. He didn’t want to think about that. Concentrated on Eiji’s thumb rubbing against his cheekbone. “When you wake up sore tomorrow.”

He was sure too. Shorter was sure to notice. Not comment, but raise his eyebrows at Ash in a way that was equally infuriating.

Eiji chuckled. Toyed with Ash’s hair now. The sweat on them both had cooled – the breeze from the open window almost chill on his skin. They’d waited until everyone was away from the house. No one to overhear any sound. Though now, they lay quiet. Drinking in each other.

Ash kicked away the blanket he’d put down onto the floor – he would deal with it later – focused on the fact that Eiji was not looking at his body with any kind of hunger in his eyes. Focused on how much he loved that.

Eiji kept playing with his hair, eyes half closed, and Ash hummed. Explored Eiji’s lower back whilst he didn’t have a shirt.

Eiji smiled. “You sound like you’re purring.”

Ash narrowed his eyes. “I am called Lynx.”

“Aren’t lynxes meant to be scary?”

He moved fast. Pinned Eiji’s shoulders to the bed and brought his mouth down, against the side of his neck. Felt Eiji’s pulse against his teeth, as he nipped down.

Eiji arched his back to meet him, gasping in his ear, and if he kept doing that, then Ash was sure he’d be ready for another go. Wouldn’t care if Max came back from the saloon with Jessica early.

“Have I proved my point?”

“Hmm,” Eiji paused. “Not quite.”

So Ash continued. Until Eiji’s neck and shoulder were littered with little, red marks that reminded him of butterflies. Until Eiji ducked his chin, laughing, and pushing Ash away.

He’d never been scared. Not of Ash.

What a wonder this boy – _his_ boy – was.

Eiji was out of breath once more. “You chose the name Lynx?”

“Lynxes can’t be tamed.” Can’t be kept and groomed by old men. He lay next to Eiji again. Traced the line of his cheek down to his lips. “Except by clever Japanese boys. Who don’t listen when they’re told to stay out of danger.”

Eiji kissed Ash’s fingers. “Clever Japanese boys can’t be tamed either.”

Maybe that was why he loved him so much.

“Ash.” Eiji took his hand. “Ash Jade Lynx.”

“Aslan.”

“Hm?”

Why had he said it? He hadn’t meant to. Hadn’t been planning it. But his heart had taken hold of his mouth, wanted Eiji to know. To know _him_ in a way no one else did.

“Aslan Jade Callenreese.”

“That’s a pretty name.”

“Don’t you go telling it to people.”

“Never.”

One more kiss. A horse drawing up outside that ruined their paradise.

It was probably best to put clothes on.

*

A thud woke Ash.

He was, in fact, a light sleeper. Had to be, in case a coyote got in or someone thought to play a prank. Now, he lay in the dark, chin resting on the top of Eiji’s head, trying to place the noise.

Eiji buried himself more closely into Ash. A deep sleeper, and that was something new. Developed to withstand the noise of the cockerel in the morning.

Ash strained his ears. Another thud. Footsteps. Someone on the ranch. Trying to be sneaky.

He untangled himself from Eiji, as gently and slowly as he could. Pulled the pillow down for his arms to hug instead, before he slipped out. Took his gun from the side table, his boots from the end of the bed, his jacket from the door.

There was a figure on the landing. He raised his gun – finger on the trigger – realised it was only Shorter – put it back.

“Dammit, Ash, you could have killed me,” Shorter hissed.

“Serves you right, skulking around like a rat.” Ash joined him at the bottom of the stairs, pushing his chest.

Shorter pushed back. “I heard something.”

“Same here.”

It was too dark to see more than silhouettes, but they still nodded at each other, and headed to the front door. Shorter pushed it open – Ash readied his gun once more –

All was still on the ranch.

A cow bayed in the distance.

Everything was silver and black in the light of the moon, and Ash couldn’t see any strange shadows, anything moving. But the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Something was still wrong.

“Let’s take a look round,” he whispered.

“Sure, I love opossum for dinner.”

He glared at Shorter. Saw white teeth grinning back at him. Nothing truly seemed to worry Shorter Wong.

They started forward, heading in opposite directions. Checked the stables and the barn first, but both were locked and untouched. The chickens were excited, a few running out of their coop to greet Ash, even though he carried no food. They clucked at him.

He continued, feeling the hairs on his arms rise. Just chickens, he told himself. Chickens who saw a person and wanted to be fed.

Shorter was probably right. It was probably just a opossum that had wandered in.

The bucket that held the pig slops was knocked over. It was probably in there, gorging itself. But he couldn’t hear it. Couldn’t hear anything now, except for a faint wind.

It had fallen asleep, then.

He kicked at the bucket, the sound as loud as a thunderclap in the silence.

One of the pigs stirred at the noise, before it grunted, and went back to sleep.

Ash’s heart hammered. He stared at the empty metal.

Maybe a rat or a mouse, then. He leant over, squinting to see if there was a shadow in there –

Something hammered into his back.

His chin and chest hit the dirt, hard. Instinctively, he tried to roll, to get to his feet, but something was holding him down, pinning his shoulder to the dirt. Something heavy, on top of him – covering his mouth.

Not something. Someone. Stronger than him. A hand, keeping his head against the ground. He couldn’t turn and see where his gun landed. He struggled, trying to push the arm off of him, push his weight upwards, but it didn’t help.

Breath on his ear. “Miss me?”

Marvin.

Ash stilled, just for a moment, from the shock. Scrabbled his hand in the dirt and grass for his pistol. It couldn’t have gone far. Where the hell was Shorter? Hadn’t he heard?

Marvin remained, heavy – hard – against him, the sweaty smell of him overwhelming.

“I ain’t leaving until I get what I want,” he continued. “I always get what I want. And I want you, angel face. I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

Ash knew that he could get the upper hand, if he thought quickly, made the right move, he could get free and hit Marvin over the head with that damn bucket until he didn’t move anymore.

But he couldn’t. Couldn’t move. Could barely breathe.

Because it was dark. And the voice at his ear took him back ten years. Similar words. The memories weren’t forgotten, could never be forgotten, but could be driven from his mind. Usually. Now, they overwhelmed him – he was small – so small – so scared – and his father had told him to lay still and take it.

“And if I have to force it – then –“ Marvin chuckled. “I like it better that way.”

Ash hated the whimper that came from the back of his throat. Hated the hand at his trousers. Hated the smirk in Marvin’s voice – “not so tough without your friends, are you, kitty?”

Friends. Shorter, Alex, Bones and Kong – _Eiji_.

He remembered how it ended last time. With blood.

Ash bit down on Marvin’s hand. Hard. Until he tasted blood, and then some.

Marvin yelped. Ash used his free fist to punch soft stomach, his knee into hard groin. Fought like a wild creature against the man until he fell to the side.

Ash scrambled up, stayed low and crouching, panting for breath, bracing himself for when Marvin came again.

He saw the silhouette of him stumble backwards, foot sending the empty slop bucket rolling.

The pigs were awake now, sure they would be fed from the sound of it.

Fed.

There was blood on Ash’s chin. He spat – at Marvin’s feet – “Go to hell.”

Marvin laughed. Came towards Ash once more –

A shot.

A circle of red, the shape of a coin, appeared through Marvin’s shirt. He stopped, stunned, staring wide eyed at Ash.

Who didn’t have a gun in his hands. He turned to see Shorter, pistol aimed at Marvin’s chest.

He shot again. This time Marvin stumbled back.

Shorter was in line with Ash now. He held the gun out, wordlessly asking if he’d like to do the honours.

Ash very much would. This was how Ash Lynx made his name.

He shot the gun a third time.

There was nowhere left for Marvin to stumble. He hit the fence, steadied himself with the hand that had been bitten, the other on the blossom of dark on his chest.

Maybe he lost his balance. Maybe one of the pigs reared up.

Either way, that was why Skip and Michael weren’t allowed to play near there.

The sounds weren’t pleasant. Haunting and stomach churning, instead. At least they didn’t last long. The two of them stood, watching the writhing mass of shadows, whilst Ash caught his breath. His cheeks were damp, he realised – he wiped that away with the blood on the sleeve of his jacket.

When things were started to settle – screams becoming just a ringing in their ears – Shorter said, “Mighty big opossum to find its way into the pen. You alright?”

Ash’s trouser buttons were still undone. He saw to it, raising an eyebrow at Shorter. Wanting to laugh, but not quite finding it in him.

He wiped his chin again. Put a hand on Shorter’s shoulder, heavy, nodding until the words came out of his mouth, “yeah, I’m alright.”

They started back to the house, after they’d found Ash’s gun in the dirt, Ash’s ears still ringing and his heart still galloping like a horse.

It was no surprise to see a light at the porch.

No surprise that it was Eiji and Max with a lantern between them.

“We heard gunshots,” Eiji called. Sounded worried.

“Pest control,” Shorter replied. “Explain in the morning.”

Shorter and Ash drew closer, until they hit the circle of yellow light, and their faces could be seen.

“You’re hurt.” Eiji came forward, stumbling on the steps, a hand out to touch Ash’s face.

He pulled Eiji into a hug before he could – before he could get a good look at his expression – holding him tightly. Eiji was warm, and soft, and held him back, like he was something to be protected. Eiji smelt of hay – smelt of home.

“It’s not mine,” Ash said. Held Eiji to him more tightly, when he tried to pull away, to look at him. Waited until Eiji stopped pushing against him to relax, and breathe out.

His eyes were on Max instead. He said it with his expression.

Max read it, his mouth in a grim line.

And nodded, to show that he understood.

*

Eiji was put off bacon. Maybe pork altogether. He pushed the meat to one side of his plate at breakfast and poured himself another glass of milk.

Ash had told him what happened the night before. They had barely slept when he came back in. Eiji was too keyed up – just _knew_ something was very wrong – and wouldn’t have been able to fall into any kind of doze with the tight grip Ash had on him.

When the dawn had begun, the sunrise leaking its colours into Ash’s hair, he’d explained that Marvin had been at the ranch. That he’d wanted – Ash.

That he was dead now. And, “There won’t be much left, but keep the boys away from there until we get the chance to make sure.”

“Will there be any trouble?” Eiji had asked, nestled under Ash’s chin and pressed against him.

“Everyone though he left town,” Ash replied. “No one will come looking for him.”

Which would have been sad, if it was anyone else. Eiji could only be relieved that trouble was still at bay. It had been a quiet few weeks. Ash had been anstsy, a caged up dog, whilst there was no one around to fight out of town.

The early morning and lack of sleep made Eiji brave. Made him feel brave enough to ask, “And did the Sheriff - want the same?”

Because he still remembered the look on Ash’s face when he unlocked the jail cell.

Ash took a long breath. Ran his fingers up Eiji’s spine in a way that made him shiver, and press closer.

“His men were there,” Ash murmured. “He made it clear, but with them there – he couldn’t.”

“You were scared.”

“I knew you’d come.” His voice was flat. Lacking conviction. “All of you. But I also - you always have to look at it from both sides. And they – it doesn’t matter now. It’s over.”

It was. With Marvin’s return – his ‘disappearance’ – it really was all over.

That should have been a good thing. It was a good thing.

And yet, it made Eiji feel – nervous. Unsettled.

He met Yut-Lung in town in the afternoon. Now that Golzine was gone, he could stay at the inn without fear. He still had a distaste for Ash, still blamed him for a lot of what Golzine had done, but also could not stand getting up with the cockerel, and the general rowdiness of all the boys.

Eiji was surprised to find that he loved those things. That those things made him feel like he was at home.

“I’m leaving,” Yut-Lung said, as they headed down the street, a warm sun on their backs.

Eiji tilted his – Ash’s – hat back. “You are?”

Yut-Lung paused, straightening his jacket. “If my brothers find out that Golzine has moved on, and I’m not with him – it won’t be good.”

“But where will you go?”

Yut-Lung raised an eyebrow. “Well, where are you going?”

Flirting. Just slightly. The same way he would to annoy Ash. Trying to get a rise out of either of them.

Eiji would have smiled, but that was the question he kept asking himself. It was the question that Ibe asked him. Kept asking him. Eiji had started to avoid him; to duck out the back door and take refuge in the barn when he visited.

“I haven’t decided yet,” he managed to admit. “Ibe-san wants to go back to the city. Somewhere that needs a newspaper more than…”

“This little town in the middle of nowhere.”

“Something like that.”

Yut-Lung glanced sideways at him. “But you don’t want to leave.”

“It took so long to get here. I can’t stand the thought of the same long journey –”

“That’s not why, though.”

“People have gotten used to us, and –”

“It’s because of Ash Lynx.” Yut-Lung stopped, under the porch of a shop, examining Eiji in the sun.

His cheeks were warm. He couldn’t deny it.

Yut-Lung’s dark eyes looked over him. His lips twitched. “Tea?”

The offer caught him off-guard. It always seemed to. Eiji accepted. Found himself sat in the back room of the photography shop, let in by a nervous Dawson. The same seat that he had been kidnapped in. He shuffled at the memory.

But green tea. He’d missed it. Missed the strange comradery they had when they worked here.

“A few towns over, there’s a community of people like us,” Yut-Lung explained. “One of those boys at the ranch told me.”

“Shorter?”

Yut-Lung nodded. Sipped his tea. “Said to talk to a boy called Soo-Ling.”

It sounded like an offer.

“I hope that it goes well.” Eiji drunk from his own cup, trying to find the right words to say. He never liked goodbyes – saying goodbye to his family had been hard – but now he hated them. “You could stay, if you wanted. I’m sure the regulators would keep you safe.”

The sun was behind Yut-Lung, making his long hair shine when he shook his head. “I don’t think they’re fond of me.”

“Ash can let go of his grudge.” Though Eiji wasn’t sure he could. The marks on his wrists had only just faded.

“I’m going to have to say no to your offer. I prefer town-life over being trapped in the middle of nowhere.”

“You could always learn to ride.” And at the face Yut-Lung pulled, Eiji added, “it’s fun, when you get used to it.”

“Carriages don’t leave their mess behind them.”

Eiji chuckled. Continued with his tea. Maybe he was mad to not want to go back to Japan. Someday, he reasoned. He wanted to see his sister, and his mother, again. But the ache that he felt for them in his chest was liveable.

The ache that he would feel for Ash, if he even skipped town for a few days, would be unbearable.

He talked about the ranch instead. About how the cows were doing, and that the chickens hadn’t laid in a couple of days. Did not mention the pigs.

It was strange to have a normal conversation with Yut-Lung, even if he did most of the talking. One that was not a game for information.

“This all seems like more reasons to stay away from the ranch.” Yut-Lung put down his cup, wrinkling his nose.

Eiji raised an eyebrow. “Never mind that you hate Ash.”

“How could I not?” Yut-Lung tilted his head to one side, gazing at Eiji in a way that made him feel – exposed. That made him realise the flirting was not just teasing, and not just to annoy Ash. Yut-Lung felt that way.

So how could he not hate Ash, when Ash had Eiji? Had each other – protected each other.

He stood. Noticed Yut-Lung tense as he stepped around the table. Stepped towards him.

Eiji wrapped his arms around Yut-Lung’s shoulders. Rested their heads together. Yut-Lung’s hair was silky against his cheek.

He wanted to tell him that good things would come, and that it would be alright, but knew it would sound forced. Patronising.

Instead, he just held him.

*

“Ibe’s leaving town.” Eiji swung his leg as he sat on the fence, and it knocked into Ash’s boot. He did it again, just because he could.

Ash looked at him, uncertain, but only to the trained eye. “And, are you –“

“I asked him to pick me up on his way back through. Some newspapers just won’t get their drawings.”

Ash’s hand covered his. Squeezed. “You haven’t done so many, lately.”

“I’ve been busy.” But Eiji wanted to get back to it. Wanted to draw the horses, and the ranch, so that he would remember them. Wanted to draw Ash – so many of Ash. “Would you let me draw you?”

Green eyes softened. “Maybe I’ll make an exception.”

Eiji leant forward, and kissed Ash, burying a hand in his shirt. His skin was pale underneath, not tanned from working in the fields.

“But no photographs,” Ash murmured, barely pulling away.

“No photographs.” He squeezed their hands together, smiling.

There was a whistle in the distance. Alex, probably. It still made Eiji’s cheeks warm – to know that they knew – he turned away from Ash, hiding behind his hair.

“Get back to work, coffee boiler,” Ash called.

There was distant laughter.

“So, when Ibe comes back.” Ash’s face was pink. “Then, you’ll be –”

“I don’t know.” Eiji looked down, at their linked hands, and boots nudging each other. “I know I should go back to Japan.”

“You’ll be safer there.”

He huffed, nudging Ash’s boot again.

“As long as you’re around me, you’re a target,” Ash said.

Eiji looked at him, trying his best to look like a puppy. He waited for Ash’s eyebrows to unfurl from each other.

“As long as I’m around you, I’m safe. I have Ash Lynx to protect me.”

And, because Ash looked about to protest, he kissed him. There was no whistle this time; Alex must have moved away.

Ash followed Eiji’s mouth. He couldn’t help smiling, because despite what he said, Eiji knew he didn’t want him to leave.

“You can come to Japan with me,” he continued. “And when you get homesick, I’ll come with you back to America.”

It was a childish thought, that they could keep going back and forth like that. But it made Ash smile. He swung his legs, suddenly looking younger.

“You might get bored of me.”

“Never.”

“Why?” His tone was still light, conversational. Ash’s face was guarded, though. “Why me?”

Eiji didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know how to explain the feeling in his chest. Words didn’t seem enough. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Ash’s hand.

“Because – because it feels like I was meant to meet you. As though – the whole point of me coming to America was to meet you.” He could only stare at those green eyes, chest burning, heart sat on his tongue. “I was born to love you, Ash.”

Maybe boys weren’t supposed to be born to love each other, but it seemed a very good thing if they could. And if they weren’t, then Eiji couldn’t bring himself to care. He would stay with Ash, for as long as he could.

And from the way Ash looked at him – like he was the only thing worth seeing – the way he cupped Eiji’s cheek – the way he kissed him as though he would never be able to again –

Eiji knew he felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): I can't believe there's only one chapter left.. I am doing nanowrimo, so actually its quite helpful to be finishing up a big project to make room for that. I am glad that I gave myself a few chapters to wrap things up properly, because I do like how this chapter came out vuv  
> As always - thank you so so much for all of the kind words!! (200 Comments!! Wow!!) I really do appreciate it and it's definitely what's given me the motivation to get through this fic!! If I don't reply, it's because I can only say thank you!! <3 <3   
> Hope this was a good one!  
> (And next week there shall be pumpkins.. >u<)


	22. 22

22

“I’ll write, every few days.”

Eiji nodded. Bit his lip, because his stomach was squirming.

Ibe took his shoulders, ducking his chin to look Eiji in the eye. “You’ll write back?”

Again, Eiji nodded.

They stood on the porch of the inn. A carriage waited to take Ibe and his luggage to the next town. Eiji’s own was tied to Billie, ready to take the rest of his things to the ranch.

He’d thought he wanted this. Wanted to live with Ash, and if he was honest, wanted Ibe to stop worrying about him. To stop looking at Ash as though he was waiting for a reason to pull a gun on him. But now that the day was here, and they were going their separate ways, he felt like a small child being abandoned.

He didn’t want Ibe to leave. He did, but he didn’t.

“And you’ll be careful?” Ibe pressed.

Eiji tried to smile, his hands on Ibe’s wrists. “Will _you_?”

“I did not get into as much trouble as you did.” But Ibe was smiling back. His eyes sparkled. “You did well, Eiji. Really well.”

He was proud. Proud of Eiji.

He threw his arms around Ibe. Buried his face in his shoulder, because his eyes felt damp.

Ibe hugged him back, tightly. “Just don’t do it again.”

Eiji chuckled.

“I won’t.” It was probably a lie. If trouble came back, he was sure he wouldn’t hesitate to put himself in danger. If it was for Ash. But Ibe did not need to know that.

He gave Eiji a final hug, and once again, he found himself swallowing hard.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Eiji."

Ibe climbed up and into the wagon. Ibe smiled and waved, but his eyes were shining.

Another hand rested on Eiji's shoulder. Max. Also waving goodbye to Ibe, and calling to him to write - "Not in Japanese!"

"You need to get better at reading it!" Ibe's voice was already faint. A little more than a blur of colour down the road. He stared after it until there was not even a speck of him.

"You're very brave," Max said. The kind of soft voice he used with the other's. "To be by yourself in a strange country."

He didn't dislike Max, but Eiji never quite knew what to say to him. In fact, he could barely think of a time when they weren't surrounded by the others. He always assumed that he was just Ibe's ward to him.

It did not help that he knew about Ash and Eiji. Was one of the first to know. Ash had admitted, when they were mucking out the horses, that Max had pressed him until he admitted that his intentions with Eiji. He went pink at just the thought.

Now, he tried to smile, though it was a huge effort. "America is not so strange anymore."

Max smiled too. A knowing kind of smile. “But I’m sure you miss home.”

Home. But his sister would be married, and she would be taking care of his mother. Home did not need him – that was what he wanted to think. Perhaps he was just running from his injury, still.

Or perhaps he was always meant to run to America. Perhaps he was meant to stay here. With Ash.

He’d been quiet for too long. Max’s hand squeezed his shoulder again. “If you ever need to talk –“

“Thank you.”

Because Max had said it in Japanese – the wrong grammar, but it was the effort Eiji appreciated. He looked at Max – who’s brown eyes were warm. The sun brought out the lines on his face.

He could see why the Regulators liked him so much.

If he was around, then Eiji felt he could manage America.

*

Eiji couldn't remember hearing Ash cry out - ever - much less let out a yelp like a wounded dog. He rushed from the kitchen to the porch, heart in his throat, ready to - help -

Only to find a pumpkin. Large, almost glowing in the afternoon light.

Ash was pressed by the door, scowling at it.

Shorter's face appeared over the top of it, laughing.

Eiji stared.

"That's not coming in the house." Ash's voice was almost a growl.

"But Michael and Skip want to carve one." Shorter grinned. There was a glint in his eye.

"They can do it out here. It'll make less mess and all."

Eiji was completely lost. "I'll help tidy up?"

Though why should Ash care about mess, when it was usually him who left muddy boots strewn about the hall, and hay littered about the kitchen?

Ash just shook his head. He had not looked away from the pumpkin.

Again, Shorter laughed. He became so short of breath, that he dumped the pumpkin on the step. Ash curled his lip at it.

"Our fearless leader has one weakness," Shorter told Eiji, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "He's scared of pumpkins."

"Scared is a strong word." Ash crossed his arms.

"But you don't like them?" Eiji asked. Couldn't help a small smile of his own.

"They're tasteless, useless -" Ash counted on his fingers. "And make a damn gross mess when they rot."

"Tasteless?" Shorter spluttered. He picked up the pumpkin again - it was so large that he needed both hands. "You wait until you taste pumpkin soup - or pie, Eiji. Best thing you'll ever have."

"It's staying out here," Ash repeated.

Shorter glared at him. But put the pumpkin to the side of the porch. "Fine. This one will stay outside."

Green eyes narrowed. "That one?"

"We need a lot more than one for the harvest festival." He stepped forward, pausing next to Ash to say, "and I can't cook them out here," Before he disappeared in the house.

Ash glared after him.

Eiji was still confused. The boys had been talking about the Harvest Festival for a week or so, all with excited, shining eyes. There would be a big party in town. Would be food, singing and dancing - Ash had smiled at Eiji when he'd said it.

So why was Ash glaring at the pumpkin, a sign that the festival was close, as though it was Dino Golzine returning to town?

"Do you really hate the taste that much?" Eiji stepped closer. Leant on the porch rail and faced Ash. So his eyes soften and smiled because he could do that. He could tame Lynxes.

"Do you have pumpkins in Japan?"

"We have kabocha." They're - greener on the outside. But they're still orange inside." At Ash' shudder, he frowned. "They taste good."

"It doesn't matter how they taste." Ash shuffled his belt, frowning into the distance. "It's how they look."

Eiji titled his head to the side, to get him to elaborate. Tried very hard not to smile.

Ash folded his arms. Hunched up his shoulders. Sighed. "You can't laugh."

"I won’t.”

"It was - we used to do the harvest festival - before - I came here." Before that man. Before Max found Ash and stopped him being arrested. "And some of the kids would dress up. Fa - my old man made me a costume. The pumpkin was the head."

Eiji wasn't sure what to say. "Oh."

"It was fine. Until - I got lost in the crowd. My brother was there – and I tried to find him – but all of the other children were dressed up to. Everywhere I turned there were – pumpkin heads.” Ash scowled. “You’re smiling.”

“I can’t help it.” Eiji ducked his chin. “It’s sweet.”

Ash glared, but it was more of a pout – and that only made Eiji smile more.

“I’m not meant to be sweet.”

Eiji held out his hand, still fighting the grin on his face. “Of course not.” He paused. “Sweetheart.”

That made Ash’s mouth twitch. He linked his fingers into Eiji’s, swung them between them. Eiji pulled him closer – caught Ash’s shoulder. Remembered how they looked this morning when he lay next to Eiji in his vest. The sharp line of his collarbone.

“We don’t have to go to the harvest festival,” Eiji said. “We could stay here, instead.”

They’d have the house to themselves. And that meant – Ash’s hand was low on Eiji’s back. Lower – pulling him close.

“I’m tempted.” Ash’s nose bumped against Eiji’s. “But you’ll enjoy it.”

“Not without you.” Eiji kissed him. Lingered.

Ash smiled against him. “I’ll have to be brave.”

The front door opened, and they pulled apart. Even if the ranchers knew, knew and didn’t mind, that didn’t mean Eiji wanted to be spotted by them. Not least because half of them would wolf-whistle at them.

It was Jessica Randy. Another adult Eiji did not know how to act around.

“Mrs Lobo.” Ash nodded to her.

She narrowed her eyes. “Not yet, kid.”

Ash smirked. Followed her to the steps of the porch. “When it does, should we all call you ma?”

“It’d be the last thing you do.”

Eiji watched from the railing. Ash just laughed at the threat, still tagging after her – “hard to imagine a lady from the city settling down on a ranch.”

They did look similar – similar enough to be family. Both had blonde hair shining in the sun and green eyes like cats. The same habit of getting under each other’s skin. He smiled at the thought, knowing Ash would hate it.

"He's happier now." Mrs Randy had left the door open, and Shorter leant in her place, instead. Without the pumpkin.

He was right - Eiji had noticed that Ash's smiles went to his eyes more. That he was happy for them to mess around more - messed around himself, as well. But it was obvious what weight had been lifted.

"Well - Golzine is gone," Eiji said.

Shorter shook his head. "Even before that. Even when it was all still going on, he was happier when you were around."

He felt warm again. It was easier to look out at the ranch, than look at Shorter. "I didn't -"

"You were just you." He could hear the smirk in Shorter's voice. "Ash Lynx fell in love."

Love. It seemed ridiculous that Shorter could say that, so casually, when it had taken him and Ash so long to figure it out. Or maybe that was just Eiji.

"it's - you can tell?" he asked the railing.

"From the moment he saw you." Shorter chuckled. Not unkindly. Maybe, to make Eiji feel better, he added, "But that's only because I know him so well."

He managed to smile at that. Remembered Shorter's exasperation on that first night, as he translated between the two. The way he'd roll his eyes and sigh if he was asked to help in the early days of Eiji coming to the ranch.

How strange to think this was home now.

"And I could tell there was something going on between him and Golzine." Less conversational now. A slight edge to his voice.

Eiji didn't reply. He didn't think it was his place. Yet, he knew that his silence admitted it for him.

"I just hate that he didn't tell me." Shorter kicked his heel against the door frame. "We could have planned - could have - at least told him it didn't matter. That - he had back-up."

They could have. Could have made things easier when Eiji had been kidnapped - but he didn't think so. He thought it would have made it worse. It would have made things more complicated – would have shown Ash to be vulnerable.

“Ash wouldn't want that.” Eiji didn’t realise that he was turning away from the ranch, finally meeting Shorter’s eye. “He wouldn't want everyone fussing over him. It would ruin his fearless leader image.” He smiled slightly, but it was more than that. “It’s important to him that he keeps that. It reminds him who he wants to be.”

It stopped him from breaking.

Shorter was quiet, staring. He pulled his hat over his eyes once more. “You really do understand him. I accept you as his partner.”

“What would have happened if I didn’t?”

Shorter's hand went to his gun, and at the expression on Eiji' face, he laughed.

“You’re a good regulator,” Shorter said. “It’s good to have you.”

For as long as Eiji was here, that was.

He shrugged. “You’re alright too, I suppose.”

But he laughed, and Shorter did too.

And for as long as he was here, he would be happy. Eiji was sure of that.

*

Ash’s secret weapon was EIji. Whilst he was next to him, there were significantly less pumpkins shoved in his face. Eiji would frown at Shorter, or Alex and say, “don’t be mean.” It didn’t matter that he was smiling slightly as he said it.

It did not, of course, help that pumpkins were on every display in the square, next to squashes and pouring out of cornucopias. Most were fake, but that did not make a difference in sending chills up his spine.

Skip and Michael wore some on their heads, joining the other children by the fire – where corn on the cob and meat were being grilled. Ash hadn’t eaten. Had noticed Eiji gently nudging him away from the sight.

“That’s the new Sheriff.” Shorter paused long enough in his tormenting to nod at a man stood by the Mayor. He looked up, just in time to catch Ash’s eye.

He stared back. This man couldn’t be worse than the old – wouldn’t be under Golzine’s thumb, but –

“Play nice,” Eiji murmured. Fingers ghosting down Ash’s shoulder as quickly as they could without being noticed.

“I don’t have to like him,” Ash replied. He won whatever contest was being held – the new Sheriff looked away first – and finally turned away. Knuckles just nudging Eiji’s back – just enough to make him smile, cheeks rosy in the orange gas lamps.

“I told Ibe that I would stay out of trouble.”

“Do you always do what Ibe tells you?” Ash nudged their hips together.

Eiji ducked his head, grinning. No – they both knew that Ibe had never approved of Ash. Not even Max had been able to clear his name.

He’d asked Ash, the night before he left. They’d had a last dinner at the inn, and whilst Eiji was in the bathroom, he had looked over Ash.

“Was it always your intent?”

So similar to what Max had asked him, and that felt like a lifetime ago. When he could barely speak Japanese, but just liked sitting with Eiji anyway. The question was more uncomfortable this time around. He shifted.

“Not always,” Ash managed. Though it was not as though he could pinpoint when he had fallen in love with Eiji. For a long time, and yet it surprised him, each time he woke up.

“You asked him to dance.”

He had. Remembered feeling Eiji against him, when he pulled him closer and murmured, “It’s great to meet you.” Remembered how Eiji’s name had made his chest warm.

“He looked lonely.” A half-truth, and to make up for it, he was completely honest. “I never meant to involve him in any of this. He’s stubborn.”

“I know.”A twitch of Ibe’s mouth, as though he was relenting his stern expression, but it returned in full force. “That was only half of my worries.”

Again, Ash shifted. Before – it other boys – other girls – had been quick and secret. The one time it wasn’t – he didn’t think that man _had_ parents.

“I’m not messing around,” he managed. “I won’t – I don’t plan to –“

Ibe did smile, then. And Ash had the feeling that this had been just to see him squirm.

At least he knew he’d ended things with Ibe on a respectable note. And the knowledge that if anything did happen to Eiji, he would disappear.

“One evening.” Shorter’s voice cut across his thoughts. His arms were crossed, his hat low over his face. “Can we have one evening without flirting?”

Ash elbowed him. “You’re just jealous.”

Shorter looked at him, lifting his hat brim. Dark eyes roved over Eiji, much longer than necessary. He smirked.

“You bet I am, Lynx.”

Ash glared.

They were saved a fight by Skip – pushing his pumpkin onto his head to see clearly – running up to them. Ash’s fists clenched. The back of Eiji’s hand brushed his, as though he could sense it.

“Eiji can do archery, can’t he?” Skip’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes bright and excited.

“Well –“ Eiji’s smile as forced, and he was hesitating.

So Ash answered for him. “Yes, he can.”

“There’s a contest over there!” Skip’s point was vague. He grabbed Ash’s hand with the one that had been holding the pumpkin – he supressed a shudder. “And I bet Eiji can win.”

“I’m not sure,” Eiji tried to say, but Skip wasn’t listening. Already had hold of Eiji’s other hand, and was tugging him along too.

Ash caught his eye. Raised a brow. “Pumpkins.”

It was all he had to say. If Ash had to brave pumpkins, Eiji had to shoot a bow.

They reached the stands that had been set up. And if it was guns, Ash would hit every bullseye. He was sure that the other men and women there would have fared better that way too. As it stood, there were only a small handful of arrows near the bullseyes, and none on them.

Skip pushed a bow into Eiji's hand, hopping up and down in excitement.

The crowd glanced at him as he stepped forward. They recognised Ash first – some smiling, some waving, so he nodded back. Then they remembered Eiji, and the glances turned to stares.

Eiji ignored them. Or was trying to, but his ears were dusted with pink as he tested the string of the bow, and asked the man running it all for a go.

Skip didn’t wait for a yes – he put the arrow in Eiji’s hand, grinning up at him. Right in the way.

Ash stepped forward then. As much to take Skip by the shoulder and steer him away, as to tilt his face towards Eiji and whisper, “good luck, sweetheart.”

Eiji dropped the arrow.

There were a few snickers. Ash narrowed his eyes at the crowd. Looked back in time to see Eiji taking a deep breath, knocking the arrow into place. There was a quiet concentration on his face, similar to when he was drawing. Dark eyebrows pressed together, dark eyes focusing.

His jacket strained when he drew the arrow back, and Ash remembered his bare shoulders. The way sunlight and shadow slipped over the muscles. Wanted to see Eiji do this without his shirt.

The thought distracted him. The arrow had already flown. It landed in the target with a thud.

There was polite applause, and Ash had to force himself to join in. It wasn’t a bullseye, but it was closer than anyone else’s shot.

Eiji didn’t smile. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, and drew another arrow with another breath.

It flew. And Ash found his breath stuck in his throat. Every action Eiji was making was both graceful and deadly. Like a hawk. If this was how he shot bows in Japan, then it was no wonder he fit in with the regulators so well.

Each arrow was closer to the mark, yet none managed the perfect shot. It was still impressive, much more impressive than the rest, but Eiji's smile was brief. Polite – the way it used to be – as the man running the event clapped him on the back and congratulated him..

Skip was beside himself in excitement, but Eiji’s smile at him was also forced.

Ash waited until they had a tin mug of apple cider each, at the edge of the celebrations, to talk about it. They were bathed in shadow, so it wasn’t likely anyone could see the hand Ash had on the small of Eiji’s back. The way that Eiji’s hip was leaning into him

“You’re good at archery.”

“Kyudo,” Eiji murmured.

“It was –“ Ash couldn’t think of the word. “You were –“

“I messed it up.” And Eiji looked angry, frowning down at the dark drink in his hand. “I wouldn’t have won anything back home.”

Home. It would be foolish to think that Eiji didn’t miss it – ache for it. Maybe Ash was selfish for keeping him here. Ash _was_ selfish.

“It was enough to win here.”

“I didn’t get the _zuboshi_.” Eiji was pouting. Ash couldn’t resist running a thumb over his lip, glancing to make sure no one was looking in their direction.

“Hm?”

“The middle. The very middle.” Eiji frowned. Skimmed his fingers against Ash’s wrist to tell him to stop.

“Bullseye.”

“Bulls eye.” Eiji’s nose wrinkled. “That’s a weird name.”

“It was –“ Ash’s fingers wrinkled Eiji’s shirt. He wanted to leave creases there forever – a mark of him on _his_ Eiji. “Beautiful. Watching you. You’re – like an eagle. Deadly – and – and elegant.”

He felt his cheeks warm just from saying it.

Eiji looked up at him. The orange flames of the fire dancing in his dark eyes – just like the first day they met. And just like then, Ash could not tear his eyes away. Entranced. He was completely entranced by Eiji and the way he was smiling, teasingly.

“An American eagle?” he asked.

“A Japanese eagle.” Ash pulled himself closer, just. Because everyone was dancing now, distracted. “My Japanese eagle.”

Eiji shook his head, as if to keep arguing. He seemed to think better of it. His own fingers slipped under Ash’s waistcoat, tangled in the front of his shirt, cider abandoned on the fence post.

“An eagle and a lynx, then.”

He put his own cup down, and kissed him then. Kept it short, even though he never wanted to pull away, because he didn’t want to try their luck.

“Thank you,” Ash whispered, barely able to hear his own thoughts above the fiddles and the flutes. He rested his forehead against Eiji’s, feeling him against him, his own breath as though it was Ash’s. “For staying. With me.”

Eiji’s hand brushed Ash’s hair. “It’s as much for me as it is for you, sweetheart.”

So Eiji was selfish too, then. At least they had each other for company in that.

He made to kiss him again – maybe this was a bad idea, if he couldn’t keep his hands off Eiji in public – but Eiji pressed his fingers to Ash’s mouth. He pulled away, dark hair shining like ink and his smile glinting, like a fox’s.

“Dance with me?” Eiji asked. Cheeks pink, as though he was still shy.

The question shouldn’t have stunned Ash, but it did. He blinked.

“Dance with me, Ash Lynx,” Eiji said again. Took Ash’s suspenders and pulled him a step towards the dance floor. “Or I’ll turn you into a pumpkin.”

It was just a joke, but his stomach still jolted. He narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Eiji pulled him another step. “Try me.”

Ash took hold of Eiji’s wrists – tugged him closer – and smirked, because he saw he’d unbalanced him. Saw that Eiji was knocked breathless by him. That look used to sicken him – because it used to come from the wrong sort of men. When it came from Eiji, though, it made warm wash over him.

“Frankly, sweetheart, I’d rather dance.”

Eiji went crimson.

Ash laughed. It made Eiji chuckle too, and it wasn’t clear who was dragging who to the makeshift dance floor.

It didn’t matter, he decided, how long Eiji stayed in America. They had now. And Ash was sure to make the most of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Sorry this chapter is a few days late!!!   
> I wrote so much in October to finish things up before nanowrimo, and then burnt myself out before nanowrimo actually happened, lol. It's also been, like, A Week, you know? So I finished this as soon as I could! It's very much odds and ends that I wanted to include, but hadn't found the right spot for. I really wanted to do pumpkins as well >u>  
> I started posting this story in lockdown, so it's really strange that it's finishing in another lockdown? It's definitely given me a structure and has made me really really happy to write.   
> Thank you to everyone who's supported this fic - either from the start or just recently!! It's been an absolute blessing to have so many kind words in my inbox every week! Thank you for being so wonderful! It's definitely spurred me on to keep writing this fic, and more. vuv   
> I do have another Banana Fish oneshot in the works - and a spur of the moment 1000 words that I don't know what to do with - so do keep an eye on my profile for that one. I'll give a sneak peak to hint what that oneshot is: "And yet his palms were damp and his heart stuttering as he slipped the square box into the pocket of his jacket."  
> Once again, thank you all for coming on this journey with me, and have as good a day/week as possible <3 xxx

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): I did that little sketch on the end a little while ago as a warm up. Now that I look at it, it's a little messy but I thought I'd tack it on anyway.  
> I wanted to call Ash's horse Billy after Billy the kid but since it's a mare I spelt it Billie instead.  
> But yeah, if you followed Hangin' Tough than you were probably waiting for this so I hope that you found it and enjoyed it! I started this ages ago when I watched Young Guns at Easter but I didn't have the spare time to finish it until now so I'm excited to finally share it!  
> Please do leave a comment with your thoughts - thank you in advance for any commnets/kudos/bookmarks etc etc  
> I'm aiming to post another chapter each week xx


End file.
